I'm still here
by verto strife
Summary: Second story in the Behind it all series. Masamune has had quite a few run in's with the Fazbear crew but can he make it as a night guard at Fazbear's? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Masa! Get up!" There was a harsh knocking and an angry feminine voice on the door, startling Masamune awake.

Masamune sat up groggily and stretched "I'm up!" Masamune called back.

"Get dressed and come down!" the voice snapped, before there was the sound of heavy footsteps leaving.

Masamune sighed as he yawned and moved to the end of his bed. "Wonder what she's planning this time, nothing good of course" Masamune grumbled as he stood up.

"You up, kiddo? You need help tying your shoes?" a male voice asked as his father gently peeked open the door.

Masamune looked over with a happy smile. "Yep. I think i got it father" Masamune said happily.

"You sure?" his father chuckled, stepping into the room and inspecting Masamune's attempts at tied shoes and undoing them to redo them.

Masamune laughed and gave a small hug to his father. "You don't have to go to work today, right?" Masamune asked, hopeful.

"Don't know. People might need me." his father smiled, giving a small hug back.

"But i want you to be with me today. Can't you take a day off?" Masamune pouted.

"There might be bad people need locking up. And Daddy's gotta save people from getting hurt, and punish the people breaking the rules. Besides, don't you have school today too?" his father replied kindly, giving an apologetic look.

Masamune sighed sadly. "Okay, why do you have to always be gone, especially today" Masamune asked.

His father smiled. "Because i have to get your present. It's sitting at my office, and i have to pick it up." his father said, chuckling as he ruffled Masamune's hair.

Masamune smiled at the ruffle of his hair. "Okay, then see you later dad" Masamune said with his normal happy tone.

"Don't take anything from your mother too personally. It's the hormones from carrying your brother. Once he's born, she'll calm down. Just a few more months." his father chuckled, leaning down and kissing Masamune on the top of his head.

Masamune smiled. "Okay" Masamune replied.

"Besides, you're excited about your baby brother, aren't you? You'll finally have someone to boss around." his father chuckled.

"But it also means that you'll have to work even more. But at least i'll have someone to annoy when i'm bored, which i guess Kojy would be happy to hear" Masamune chuckled.

"See, you're seeing the bright side already. If i get done with work early, i'll come home in time for your celebration, and i'll have your presents." his father promised. "Kojy might even want to come over too. Maybe he'll have a present for you too."

"You'd better get done with work early. It's an important day! Of course Kojy will come over!" Masamune said.

"What day is it?" his father asked teasingly.

"The fifth! My birthday!" Masamune replied with a little chuckle.

"And how old is my little dragon turning?" his father smiled.

"Nine!" Masamune smiled.

"Wow, really! You're almost a big boy!" his father chuckled.

"One day, i'll be old enough to help you at work!" Masamune said happily.

"You wanna lock up bad guys and help people too?" his father smiled.

"Of course! I want to be like you father, and even better!" Masamune said excitedly.

"Well, speaking of bad guys, Daddy's gotta go to work. You be good for your mother. And you'll get to see Chika and Ieyasu!" his father said cheerfully, pinching Masamune's cheeks a bit before standing.

Masamune whined a little at the pinching. "Awe, okay. See you later dad! I'll try!" Masamune said happily.

There was a car honking from outside the house, and his father chuckled, mumbling something like 'so impatient Kojy,' before giving Masamune a little hug and running out of the room, buckling his gun belt and mumbling a list of everything on his uniform to make sure he didn't miss anything. Masamune smiled, happily waving before giving a sigh as his father ran out the door. Part of him envied Kojuro for getting to spend all his time with his father, helping him out around the office and on occasion arresting people. Shaking his head, he ran over to his closet, quickly picking out an outfit and quickly getting dressed, filled with pride as he managed to tie the shoes correctly all by himself. After checking to make sure he had everything for his outfit, he walked down to the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a plate of eggs, sausage, bread, and juice.

"Eat up quickly, you have to get to school." his mother grumbled, sitting down at the table with a plate with a large amount of pancakes. Masamune nodded as he sat down and began to eat. His mother quietly growled as she found she couldn't fully pull her chair up due to her belly, and had to pull the plate to her. She briefly looked him over before sighing and setting a couple of her pancakes on his plate, pushing the syrup to him. Masamune looked up a little surprised at the actions of his mother but didn't question as he eagerly took the plate of pancakes. "Thank you. Ma'am." Masamune said.

"Yeah, whatever." his mother grumbled, not looking at him as she quickly wolfed down her food, eating like she was starving. "Hmm. Going to have to get cake stuff. Maybe some extra food for guests, restock on baby food and snacks." his mother mumbled, writing down a list. "What kind you want? Chocolate? Vanilla?"

"Chocolate, please." Masamune said as he finished up his food and wiped his face off. His mother hummed in acknowledgement as she quickly wrote some more, ripping the page out of her notebook and stuffing it neatly in her purse, standing up and taking Masamune's plate for him, setting both in the sink and quickly washing them. "In the car." She ordered, picking up her keys and other stuff she'd need. Masamune quickly ran and grabbed his things from the corner of the living room and headed to the car. His mother followed behind him, locking the door behind them and opening up the car door for him to climb inside. "You have your homework and stuff? Did your father see your grades and behavior folder?" she grumbled.

Masamune climbed inside the car quickly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. You've been acting good? No being bad? And your grades have been good?" His mother asked, pulling out of the driveway expertly, growling as she nudged the trash can.

"Yes, Ma'am" Masamune replied, already looking out the window.

His mother hummed in acknowledgement, looking out the side window as her eyes met something. She gave a hum, already forming a plan in her head as she smirked a bit. "How would you like to spend the day out somewhere… fun." his mother spoke up.

Masamune looked over at her a little surprised. "Fun? Yeah" Masamune said confused.

His mother smirked. "How about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" His mother said.

Masamune shrugged. "Sounds like fun." Masamune said glad to hear that his mother was being nice for once. His mother smirked before turning into a parking lot, parking the car and getting out. "Come along." she called.

Masamune got out of the car making sure he had his phone in case Ieyasu, Motochika, or Yukimura wondered where he had disappeared to. His mother took his hand, leading him up to a small, colorful building with a poster of a happy looking bear, bird, and bunny holding pizza. Masamune glanced at the poster trying to remember why the name was so familiar. His mother led him inside, talking to one of the attendants and pointing to Masamune. The attendant nodded and kneeled to Masamune, putting on a smile. "Hey there." the attendant said. "You wanna go play while we get you something to eat and talk to your mommy? We've got some coloring stuff over on the tables, and you can play on the stage."

Masamune looked at the attendant and shrugged. "Sure." Masamune said, still trying to figure out where he had heard the pizzeria's name before. The attendant opened the door for him to a large party room with a stage, which on top were animatronic versions of the characters on the poster. Over in the corner, there were several other kids, some smaller and some his age at a table, singing happy birthday and running around. Masamune sighed as he cautiously walked to the others. ' _might as well try to make friends, right?'_ He thought, looking at the kids for anyone who looked friendly.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind, and a pair of familiar laughs. Masamune jumped at the sudden hug and perked up at the familiar laughs.

"Hey shortie! What're you doing here!" Motochika laughed, sticking a party hat on Masamune's head.

"I could say the same to you, Chika." Masamune laughed.

"Ieyasu's friend has a birthday today, and he invited me along. Question is what are you doing here. I didn't really think this was your kind of place for a birthday." Motochika said.

"Mother's idea. It's so strange she's been actually kinda nice today." Masamune said.

Ieyasu & Motochika glanced at eachother, looking concerned but kept their happy expressions. "Maybe it's your brother?" Ieyasu shrugged.

"Maybe." Masamune shrugged.

Motochika leaned into Ieyasu's ear, whispering something furiously, but Ieyasu put a calming hand on Motochika's shoulder, shaking his head no.

"Anyway, you want cake? It's chocolate." Motochika offered, running over to get another plate.

Masamune looked at the two in confusion but remained quiet wondering what they were talking about. "Yeah!" Masamune spoke up, his eyes lighting up a bit at the mention of chocolate cake.

Motochika grinned and ran off, asking the attendant for a piece of cake while Ieyasu led Masamune off to another table further away from the party, near the stage.

"So did you get anything from your dad? Or is Kojy coming in his place again?" Ieyasu asked, trying to start a topic.

"Dad got me something but it's back at the office. He said he'd try to make it." Masamune said.

Motochika came back to the table looking extremely alarmed as he set Masamune's plate down in front of him. Ieyasu frowned and got up, as the two mumbled to each other and Masamune heard Motochika say in an outraged whisper ' _She drove off just now, dude! She ditched him!'_ And Ieyasu hissed at him to keep his voice down. Masamune looked at the two confused

Ieyasu noticed the confused look and sighed.

"Just tell him dude. He's going to be stuck here unless we do." Motochika grumbled.

"What do you guys mean?" Masamune asked

"Your mom just drove off just now. She ditched you." Motochika sighed, and hissed as Ieyasu smacked him on the arm.

Masamune looked shocked and then it faded away and he sighed "Wouldn't expect any less of her" Masamune sighed

"It's okay dude. She's left you before?" Ieyasu asked, putting a hand on Masamune's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kojy will notice i'm not there and come find me like last time" Masamune said

"What do you mean 'last time'? What happened last time?" Motochika looked concerned.

"Got left at school last time. Mother forgot i was staying back to catch up on work. Kojy noticed i wasn't home and came to get me" Masamune explained

"She's left you twice now?! You know if you tell Kojy and your dad they can have you taken away from there. Happened to one of my cousins. He's alright now." Motochika said.

"But what if she does the same to my little brother when he's born someone has to be there for him" Masamune said

"i think if she didn't want your brother he wouldn't be in her stomach right now." Ieyasu sighed.

"So obviously she wanted me, right. At some point" Masamune sighed

Ieyasu & Motochika looked at eachother, concerned as the two were unsure what to tell their friend.

"Just saying, if she leaves you again, you need to tell your dad, and he needs to take you away from there." Motochika sighed.

"I just don't want her to do the same to him and if i leave then he'll be alone." Masamune said

"L-look. If she doesn't come back, or if Kojy doesn't show up by the time the party's over, you can come home with us." Ieyasu said firmly. "For now, let's just… try to make do with the situation." Ieyasu sighed.

"Yeah she might have left to get some birthday things." Masamune said

"You put way too much hope in your mom, dude." Motochika grumbled, but put the cake in front of Masamune.

"I have to have some hope that it's just because she's carrying my brother right" Masamune chuckled as he gladly took the cake.

"Let's hope." Motochika sighed as the two took a seat on either side of him, leaning on him as they finished their own pieces of cake. Someone called for Ieyasu, and Ieyasu gave an apologetic look as he got up.

"Sorry. Birthday boy calls." Ieyasu smiled.

"It's okay go ahead and have fun" Masamune smiled

"Chika, don't corrupt him too much." Ieyasu laughed, running off to another boy near the party table.

"Hey! I don't corrupt him!" Motochika protested. "Hmm wonder when the show is going to start. I wanna see Foxy." Motochika said, looking at the stage eagerly.

Masamune chuckled "I don't know. Foxy?" Masamune said looking at Motochika with a 'really' face. Motochika chuckled and pulled him to his feet, leading him to the stage.

"Okay, so the bunny is Bonnie, the duck is Chica, no, not like me kinda Chica, C-H-I-C-A, and the bear is Freddy." Motochika explained, pointing to each.

Masamune looked at the animatronics and nodded in understanding of the names. "So foxy is?" Masamune asked

Motochika grinned and pulled him over to an area labeled 'pirates cove' and pulled back the curtain a bit, showing an animatronic fox with a hook and eyepatch, obviously supposed to be a pirate. "This is Foxy." Motochika grinned.

"Ah, now i see why he's your favorite" Masamune chuckled

"Yeah. He's awesome, though!" Motochika grinned, his eye lighting up in admiration for the animatronic.

Masamune smiled seeing Motochika light up. "The two pirates" Masamune teased

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Motochika blushed in embarrassment. "I mostly like his singing though." Motochika said.

"He means he's in love with Foxy!" Ieyasu teased from across the room. Masamune laughed when Ieyasu shouted from across the pizzeria.

"Am not!" Motochika whined, hiding his face.

"Are too!" Ieyasu sung. "Chika and Foxy, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ieyasu taunted.

"Shut up!" Motochika grumbled.

"Hey you two! no shouting!" one of the Attendants warned as the two flinched and nodded.

"Prick." Motochika insulted the attendant under his breath.

Masamune rolled his eye. The animatronic in front of them started to move, as Motochika grinned, pulling Masamune back to their seats.

* * *

If you liked this let me know. The rest is going to be published this Halloween (2015)

Hope you enjoyed ~ Verto Strife.


	2. Chapter 2 - A day with friends

"Here it comes!" Motochika gasped excitedly.

"Good god, Chika, you'd think you're seeing your hero from the way you're acting." Ieyasu laughed, taking a seat on Masamune's other side.

"Right" Masamune chuckled.

"Shh." Motochika shushed fiercely as the Pirate's cove curtain opened and Foxy stepped out, and Motochika gave an excited gasp.

"Hello Kiddies! Ready for another adventure, me maties?!" Foxy said to the audience, who gave various replies of 'yes!'.

"Yeah!" Motochika whispered, not wanting any of the other kids to know his love for the fox.

"While he's in his fantasy land, here. I Got something for you." Ieyasu whispered to Masamune, passing a small package, rolling his eyes at Motochika's behavior. Masamune looked at the small package in wonderment of what it was.

"Well? I know the package is pretty, but what's inside it is better. Happy birthday, bro." Ieyasu chuckled.

Masamune smiled as he started to open the package eagerly wanting to know what was in it. Inside was a small box, which held a small bracelet with several charms on it, particularly a Motorcycle and a horse.

"Awesome! Thank's Ieyasu" Masamune said happily looking at the bracelet.

"I know it's not much, but it's what I got." Ieyasu shrugged, blushing, only to look thrilled as the stage lit up and a bunny stepped forward.

"Bonnie!" Ieyasu squealed childishly.

Masamune chuckled at Ieyasu's actions, but watched as the three animatronics on the stage moved and sang.

Motochika chuckled. "And he calls me childish." Motochika said to Masamune, smiling as he indicated to Ieyasu, who was singing along with Bonnie.

"I'd say both of you two are childish" Masamune teased

"I'm not the one singing nursery rhymes." Motochika chuckled. "And if I may say, you look like you're taking a liking to Freddy."

"But you still react to Foxy over there" Masamune chuckled "It grows on you I guess, and plus it's much better than school" Masamune shrugged

"I guess. And besides, Foxy is a respectable pirate! He doesn't rob people." Motochika huffed pridefully.

Masamune rolled his eye "Yeah yeah defend your love" Masamune chuckled

"It's not love!" Motochika grumbled, singing along as the animatronics started up a version of Happy Birthday.

"Happy birthday Masa, happy birthday to you." Motochika & Ieyasu sung quietly as the rest of the room sung to whoever the other birthday boy was. Masamune smiled happy to hear the two sing for him. The two chuckled and ruffled his hair, watching as the animatronics started up another song. The rest of the party was presents, singing, games, and eventually waiting around until parents showed up.

"You sure you don't wanna come home with one of us, bro?" Motochika asked, sitting boredly in the waiting area for his Mom and Dad.

"Yeah, i'm sure she was only getting birthday stuff" Masamune said

"Bro, we've been here for like hours. How long does it take for someone to get birthday stuff." Motochika grumbled.

"Maybe setting up" Masamune sighed

"Let him hope, Chika." Ieyasu sighed, tapping his fingers as he watched for Tadakatsu's car. "It's better than the alternative. Seriously though, if she doesn't come before me or Chika's car, we're taking you to our home. Besides, I heard a bunch of kids got murdered here, and I don't wanna know if they're still around here."

Masamune looked over at Ieyasu with a surprised expression. "really. wow wonder how the place is still open"

"I heard it's not staying open. Don't tell Chika that though. It'd break his heart." Ieyasu said. "One of the kids earlier suggested the bodies of the kids got stuffed in the animatronics. Hope he was joking." Ieyasu shivered.

"Don't be silly Ieyasu. There's no such thing as ghosts. That's just superstition." Motochika scoffed.

"And how do you know?" Ieyasu growled.

"Motonari says there's no such thing as ghosts. He'd know, he's smart." Motochika grumbled. "You'll be fine, Masa."

"Of course i'll be fine it's me" Masamune said

"How do you know? They might try to kill him!" Ieyasu whined.

"Because really, look at those things. What kind of damage can a bear, a duck, and a bunny do? They don't even move on their own!" Motochika scoffed.

"There most likely turned off during the night Ieyasu. I'll be fine plus I still have my phone i'll be fine i'll call dad if it get's too late" Masamune said

"Your words, not mine." Ieyasu sighed as Motochika's parents came through the door, smiling and happy as ever.

"Chika! Time to go! Oh, hello, Masamune." Motochika's mother greeted kindly.

Masamune smiled happily to her "Hello ma'am" Masamune said

"Oh, what are you doing here all alone? Isn't your father here?" Motochika's mother looked concerned.

"My mother dropped me off. Dad had to go to work. I'm waiting for mother" Masamune said

"Oh. I see." Motochika's mother scowled at the mention of Masamune's mother, having had to be the one to pick up Masamune whenever his mother had 'forgotten' on several occasions. "Do you want to come with us, honey? You know i'm glad to take you home if you need." Motochika's mother offered.

"i'm fine ma'am but thank you for the offer. I have my phone if mother doesn't come i'll call dad" Masamune said

"Oh, I see. Well, goodbye! Don't get stuck here! I heard some terrible thing happened here!" Motochika's mom said, pulling Motochika out the door to their car.

"Goodbye ma'am, bye Chika! I won't let that happen!" Masamune called back

"Bye bro!" Motochika called as the door closed behind him.

"Where are you Tadakatsu. You're never this late picking me up." Ieyasu worried, looking at his phone worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be here don't worry so much Ieyasu" Masamune said

"Yeah, but usually he's right on time. Wonder what's keeping him." Ieyasu sighed. "I don't wanna be stuck here in this creepy place."

"Maybe engine problems" Masamune said "Yeah you and me both"

"I hope. Oh hey, who's this guy." Ieyasu said, noticing a man in a guard outfit stepped through the door, looking nervous. "Hi!" Ieyasu smiled, waving wildly.

The guy looked surprised to see the two of them but waved back. "Hey you kids might want to get out of here" He said before walking into the big party area.

"Tadakatsu's coming for me. Don't know about him though." Ieyasu worried, looking at Masamune.

"Wonder why he looked so nervous?" Masamune said looking back at the guy who walked into a hallway.

"i don't blame him, with a place like this." Ieyasu shivered.

"Yeah must be creepy to work here at night" Masamune shrugged and looked back at Ieyasu.

"Knowing the story behind this place, he must be pretty desperate." Ieyasu looked worried.

"You do what you gotta do as they say right" Masamune said

"Yeah. Wow, there's a ton of cop cars out tonight. Wonder if it's your dad's doing." Ieyasu noticed, looking out the front door.

"Who knows. there's probably some bad guy out and there trying to find them" Masamune said with a smile on his face. "I can't wait till i'm old enough to help him"

"You're probably the only kid I know who actually looks forward to seeing cops." Ieyasu laughed.

Masamune chuckled shyly. "Yeah but it mean's if I get into trouble it's worse for me"

Ieyasu laughed. "I imagine. Tadakatsu usually lets me do whatever I want. Within reason, of course." Ieyasu chuckled.

"I know you and your acrobatic tricks. Just be careful you are my bro." Masamune chuckled

"I'm always careful! You know me!" Ieyasu grinned.

"Still some of the tricks you do can really scare others you know" Masamune said giving a playful punch to Ieyasu's arm.

"Ow!" Ieyasu whined. "That's part of the thrill. The questioning of whether i'm going to get hurt or not, that's what keeps my audience on their toes." Ieyasu grinned.

"Yeah I know." Masamune smiled "But for someone who takes boxing lessons you can't take a punch you know that" Masamune laughed

"I thought the point of it isn't to get hit." Ieyasu whined, rubbing his arm. "Besides, we're not all as graceful as you, mr. horseback riding master."

"Still you get hit once and a while it's boxing." Masamune said "I can't help that River and I work well together. I hope one day I can have her as my own horse" Masamune smiled happily

"I thought the point is to beat up the other guy, not get beat up." Ieyasu whined. "Maybe. Though where would you keep her?" Ieyasu looked confused, not sure where Masamune would keep a horse in his house.

"Yeah but the other dudes trying to beat you up right so you're gonna get hit once a while" Masamune chuckled "When I move out i'll get some land and she can have all the roaming land and we can alway go for a ride. and compete in competitions" Masamune said happily

"Maybe. Though nothing's for certain, as Tadakatsu would say. Well, would say if he talked." Ieyasu said. "I wonder if Tadakatsu even talks. He hasn't talked at all, ever since he first adopted me. And all he said was his name." Ieyasu grumbled.

"I'm sure he does and if he talked to anyone it'd be you" Masamune said

"Speaking of Tadakatsu, here he is!" Ieyasu smiled as the large imposing man walked through the door, nodding a silent hello at Masamune. Masamune smiled and nodded a hello back. "Well see you around then Ieyasu" Masamune said with a small smile

"You sure? It's getting really dark." Ieyasu looked worriedly outside, the sun had already set. "Tadakatsu! You're late! What took you so long!" Ieyasu whined at the large man.

"I'm sure. I have my phone i'll be fine." Masamune smilled

Tadakatsu was silent, and Ieyasu sighed. "It's alright. I forgive you. You know I always do." Ieyasu responded to the unspoken explanation. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Ieyasu said, hugging Masamune. Masamune chuckled and hugged back. "I'll be at school monday morning you'll see" Masamune said

"Don't get killed or anything, okay? I need you alive. We need you alive." Ieyasu mumbled, letting go.

"I won't I promise. You know I never go back on a promise." Masamune said determinedly

"Okay. Well, goodbye. Text me or call me if there's trouble. You know me and Tadakatsu will save you no matter what." Ieyasu said, and Tadakatsu nodded in agreement.

"I know. like I said i'll call dad if it get's too late. he'll alway come pick me up if he's not too busy. Plus what is the worst that could happen I still got that other dude so i'm not alone" Masamune said

"Okay. Well, bye!" Ieyasu sighed, taking Tadakatsu's hand and walking out the door.

"See ya around" Masamune said as he pulled out his phone. "eight o four. not too late at least" Masamune sighed

Ieyasu waved at him from the door before climbing into Tadakatsu's truck, having a bit of difficulty with the large seat. Masamune waved back as he watched the two leave. He was all alone in the waiting room now, with all the other kids and the attendants already having left. Masamune sighed as he leaned back "It's boring not having anyone to talk to here." Masamune grumbled looking back into the party area. The lights had all been shut off, leaving the building in complete darkness and setting creepy shadows everywhere, even the cheerful animatronics seemed to have taken a darker, creepier tone. Masamune shuttered a little at the creepy setting of the place. "Man this place is creepy at night" Masamune muttered ' _I wonder if there's anything to do here. Maybe some leftover coloring stuff, or that security guard?'_ Masamune thought, peering into the darkened party room. Masamune shrugged as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and started to walk over to the party area. The building was strangely cold, now that all the electricity was off, in great contrast to the cool humidity outside. Walking around the tables, Masamune looked for any sort of leftover coloring page or some food leftover. Masamune sighed as he saw that one of the workers had obviously come through and cleaned the place up. "I wonder why all the light are off anyway. There's still a guy here." Masamune wondered, walking around the party room. Masamune felt the urge to use the restroom, with all the cake and drink he'd consumed earlier now having been digested through the day. He looked around before spotting the sign that said bathroom and racing over to it.


	3. Chapter 3 - locked in

Extra information - The fandom of Fnaf (Five nights at freddys) the night guard we play as is named Mike Schmidt. Welcome.

~ Verto Strife

* * *

"One last damned door" Mike mumbled as he walked down the hall from the kitchen. ' _This last night, and i'll be done with this damned place. Damn i'll be surprised if I sleep again after this week'_ Mike thought. Mike walked out into the party area and glared over at the stage before walking over to the front doors. ' _I really wish this place was built so the security guard hallway was locked off.'_ Mike sighed, walking through the waiting area and pulling out the keys for the front door. "Ah good thing those kids left, would really hate for anyone else in here with me" Mike said locking up the door and looking at his watch "nine o'clock already. well I have a little time to relax before dealing with those animatronic bastards" Mike said. "In case I don't make it, goodbye world. I died an animatronic death." Mike sighed, looking out at the parking lot. "It's only six hours Mike Schmidt you can do this just think smart and be quick" Mike said turning away from the doors. "Come on, you've done it for four nights now, you can last another one. This is your last one." he tried to reassure himself, walking back to the party room, glancing at the animatronics menacingly. He shivered as he felt like the animatronics were watching him.

"And to think that kid's like you guys" Mike hissed ' _Why did I agree to this job again…'_ Mike mentally sighed. "You guys are lucky the kids are so naive. They don't know your true colors." Mike growled as he walked back into the hallway. Mike shivered as he remembered his nights in here. The images of Bonnie, or Chica walking down his hallway, or Freddie creepily staring at him in the camera were burned into his mind, ready to fuel his nightmares. "Nope. Just stay calm. Last night, remember. Then you never have to look at these bastards again." Mike shook his head. "Just get done with this night and were out of here for good" Mike said walking down the hallway "ten o'clock. It's like time knows i'm going to have a slow impending death." Mike sighed, looking at his watch again. "Guess I can eat and get the cameras set up." Mike sighed, heading down the hall into the office.

Masamune sighed as he came out of the bathroom relived. "Wonder if the night guard is watching me. Probably." Masamune thought, looking around the ceiling and spotting the cameras. "Probably thinking 'what the hell are you doing, kid. get the hell out of here'. If only I could." Masamune sighed. He walked around a little more seeing how nicely picked up the place was. "You'd think this place wasn't going to be shut down by how nicely picked up it is" Masamune said ' _Strange to think Ieyasu and Chika's mom said there was a murder here. Doesn't seem like a typical murder scene'_ Masamune thought, looking at the animatronics suspiciously. "Wonder how you guys work. like some kind of switch, timer or something else?" Masamune said curiously looking at the animatronics. Curious, he walked up on the stage, looking around the animatronics for some sort of switch or mechanism. "I wonder if what Ieyasu said was true, and you guys really are haunted or something." Masamune wondered aloud. He started to smell a foul odor as he looked around for something to make the animatronics work. "ew what's that smell. Kinda smells like it's coming from these guys. Guess they need a bath or at least get their fur cleaned" Masamune said pinching his nose. He couldn't help but remember when Ieyasu had mentioned one of the other kids had said that the bodies of the kids murdered here were stuffed into the animatronics. He gulped as he started to walk a little closer to the animatronics. "That couldn't be true right?" Masamune muttered worriedly "H-how would you even fit a body in there. Wouldn't there be a whole bunch of wires and metal and stuff?" Masamune said, looking closely at the gaps in the animatronic's appearances. Masamune shuttered at the thought and shied away from the animatronics. "These guys are really creepy at night, or at least in the dark" Masamune said as he looked around one last time for something to make them work. Hopping off the stage, he went to Pirate's cove, pulling back the curtain and looking at Foxy. How the dim light showed through into the cove made it a little easier to see Foxy. Masamune took a small sniff, nearly falling back as his nose was met with an overwhelming stench, that had strangely not been there when Chika had shown him earlier. "Gross why do they all smell so bad?" Masamune grumbled. Stepping around Foxy, Masamune looked around the little cove, taking a peek at the floor to see if maybe there was some tracks the animatronic moved on. Seeing a little bit of a maroon stain on the floor and nothing that would show how the animatronic moved. "What's this stuff?" Masamune questioned squatting down to look at the maroon stains. Pulling out his phone, he turned it on, using the light to light up the stain better. Masamune was taken back a little knowing what it was. "Why is there dried blood here?" Masamune asked a little worried. "How did me or Chika, or anyone not notice this before." Masamune asked aloud, a little frightened as he stood and turned the phone light on Foxy, looking him over for blood stains as well. looking a little closer at Foxy he could see a slight difference of red tone around foxys jaws. "Please tell me that's paint, and not what I think it is." Masamune whimpered, turning the light on the other animatronics as well. Masamune shuttered as he jumped off the small stage and over to the other animatronics. "It was just paint right not blood" Masamune tried to reassure himself, looking at the other animatronics for some red stain or paint. His eyebrows raised as he saw several red stains in Bonnie and Freddy's gaps, though Chica was mostly clean. Masamune took a deep breath "so maybe they were right. What if this place is haunted" Masamune said worriedly

He remembered one night when he, dad, and mom had been watching some ghost show. There had been a lot of talking, he remembered, but he'd been freaked out when something had apparently moved on it's own, or when some figure flashed on screen. His mother had mostly scoffed, but had yelped in fear a couple of times while his father simply frowned. Masamune stepped away from the animatronics and looked at his phone. 11:30 is what it read. "Almost twelve father should be starting to get off work or at least kojy. they could pick me up" Masamune said as he started to type in the familiar number for his father. The phone began to ring, and Masamune watched the animatronics suspiciously as he waited for someone to pick up. There was no answer and apparently his father's voice mail was full, Masamune sighed as he started to type Kojiro's number into his phone. "Kojy always checks his voicemail when he has any kind of free time unlike father" Masamune said as he pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

There was a ringing, then finally the sound of an answer.

"Sendai Police Department, Officer Katakura Kagetsuna, please state your emergency." Kojuro's voice answered, sounding tired.

"Hey kojy, um emergency I might be stuck in a haunted pizzeria" Masamune said

"What the hell are you doing calling at 11, kid?! Are you okay?" Kojuro's voice turned to fear.

"Well dad didn't pick up so I called you since mother hasn't picked me up yet. As of right now yeah i'm fine just creeped out" Masamune said with a shutter.

"Your dad is driving, kid. He's doing a quick night patrol then going home. What happened? Why are you there?" Kojuro explained, and there was the sound of a chair squeaking in the background of the call.

"Ah I see. Mother asked if I had wanted to go somewhere fun in which I said yes and now i'm here. And she ditched me like normal" Masamune sighed as he walked over to one of the tables.

"That bitch. Oh, sorry. I warned her one more time and i'd call child services to take you out of there…" Kojuro growled over the phone, anger visible in his voice.

"Ah Chika and Ieyasu have been saying that same thing actually. i'm just afraid too what if she does the same to my little brother" Masamune said worried

"You can come live with me, you know. You know Natalie? My girlfriend? She'll take good care of you." Kojuro sighed. "I get the feeling that won't be the case, actually. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about your little brother."

Masamune smiled a little "I know, you like my second dad basically. If i'd have to live with anyone else it's be you two or one of my bro's" Masamune said happily "Why?" Masamune asked

"I don't know. From the way she talks about him, I just get a bad vibe. But, that may just be me. I admit, I don't actually know a lot about kids, aside from what i've been told." Kojuro sighed. "Okay, well, i'm going to come pick you up. Is there somewhere you can stay? Maybe an area where you'll be safe?" Kojuro asked, as there was more chair squeaking and muffled talking to someone off phone.

"Who knows we can't be sure till he's around right." Masamune said with a shrug. "Okay, um I can stay in the waiting area up front I suppose the only person other than me here is a night guard and I haven't seen him since he came in" Masamune said

"Okay, um, what's the address, or what's the place called?" Kojuro asked as there was the sound of walking and an elevator.

"um Freddy fazbear's pizzaria I do believe" Masamune said as he stood up from the chair.

There was a muffled "FUCK" and more rapid button pushing. "I'm coming there right now. Just wait in the waiting area, or the security office. Do not wander around, understood?" Kojuro growled.

Masamune jumped a little at kojuro's growl "Uh okay, understood" Masamune said.

There was a chime as a clock went off in the pizzeria, signalling that it was now twelve. Over the phone, Kojuro heard the chime and kept muttering 'fuck, fuck, fuck' as he was apparently running to his car. Masamune was surprised at Kojuro as this was the first time he ever heard Kojuro curse so much in his presence. There was a beeping from Masamune's phone. Masamune looked at the phone as the low battery message was on the screen. "Hey kojy my phone's battery is running low see you when you get here" Masamune said.

"Okay, just, if anything ...comes after you, just stay … you can. Don't move, don't…" Kojuro's voice grew more choppy and staticy as apparently the signal got lower where he was driving.

"You're breaking up kojy." Masamune said as he started to walk over to the waiting area as there was a slight creak from the direction of the stage.

"Watch out for…" Kojuro's voice cut off as Masamune's phone had died.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ready for freddy?

Mike sighed as he heard the all too familiar chime of the clock saying that it was now twelve and his shift was starting.

"Remember, close the doors when they get too close, close the door in Foxy's face, use the lights sparingly, and watch the power." Mike recited to himself, adjusting his cap as he picked up his security camera pad.

"And keep a careful eye on the cameras" Mike said clicking on the different cameras around himself real quickly

Flipping the party room camera on, he was surprised to see a static screen with the words 'audio only' flashing.

"Oh great the cameras out. looks like we have to listen carefully as well tonight" Mike grumbled

There was a creaking sound, and the whirring of gears over the audio. Mike sighed knowing that sound all too well. "Already active at twelve great" Mike scoffed "So who's going to surprise me tonight, huh? Is it you, Bonnie? Or you, Chica? You two going to gang up on me again and try to drain out the power?" Mike grumbled. Over the audio, there was a squeak of surprise, and the sound of heavy metal footsteps.

"What was that squeak, I don't believe they made a mouse one" Mike said

There was whimpering as a set of footsteps got closer to where the camera was positioned, pushing the whimpering right under the camera.

"H-hi." a young boy's voice chuckled nervously.

Mike was taken back by the boy's voice. There was an animatronic growl, and louder whirring.

"H-hey now! Sorry! Didn't know you didn't like being greeted. W-Woah!" The boy gasped in fear. "EEK! Ah- huh? What're you…?" The boy sounded confused.

"OI! Let him go!" There was another male voice, older and deeper this time.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Mike said listening to the audio

"Eh! Back off!" the male voice growled, and there was the sound of something being unbuckled and metal clicking. Mike kept the tablet on the camera as he sat it down and checked the door lights. "Something has their attention in there. Should I even go in there?" Mike debated

"Kojy! Watch out!" a boy yelled fearfully, and there was a loud clank and a heavy thump.

"Someone's in there. dear god." Mike said dread filled him. There was a pained growl from the man and a gasp from the boy. "I really don't want to have to use this." The man growled, pulling out something and there was the hum of electricity. There was the sound of something being shot, and the loud crackle of electricity meeting something metal. Mike sighed as he picked the tablet up and checked the halls glad to see they were empty. "I guess this is part of the job." Mike grumbled as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the door. There was a yelp from the boy and a shout from the man, growling as he found whatever his weapon had been was useless. Mike sighed as he started to walk down the hall unbuckling his flashlight and kept a tight grip on the tablet. There was a loud thump up ahead against the wall, and the sound of choking. Mike gulped as he turned on his flashlight and pointed it down the hall. "Who's there!" Mike shouted. There was the sound of a struggle, and a loud bang of metal as the choking increased. Mike took a deep breath as he started to run down the hallway. There was a loud gasp for air and the sound of metal flying off something, flying across the floor. There was sliding against the wall as whatever had been pinned was released. Mike prepared himself to see whatever was happening as he was nearing the party room.

"Get off me you fucking bunny!" the man growled as there was the sound of more metal being hit. The growl turned into a groan as there was a loud sound of joints being popped and a gasp of pain. Mike skidded to a halt as he shined his flashlight in the direction of the noise. There was a man with slicked back brown hair and a scar on his cheek, dressed in what Mike recognized as a city police officer uniform, and a small boy being held protectively by Freddy and Chica. The man was laying against the wall, his leg outstretched as he tried to get Bonnie to let go of him by repeatedly punching the animatronic. Mike looked over at the boy and then back at the man. A little confused on why the animatronics weren't trying to hurt the boy. The man finched as the light hit him in the face, his eyes drawn to Mike as he gave a vicious kick, pushing Bonnie back enough for the man to stand.

"Back office now" Mike said pointing to the hallway. "Hey fucking bunny, what made ya go after another person huh" Mike yelled flashing the light in bonnie's face. The man looked worriedly between Mike and the boy, unsure which one he should save. "I said back office didn't i" Mike growled seeing that the man hadn't moved "I can only hold him off for so long"

The man looked indecisive before limping along the wall, gripping his leg painfully as he pulled himself to the back office hall, looking back at Mike and fingering his gun. Mike heard a rustling and looked over at pirate's cove seeing movement he glanced at the boy giving an apologetic look. before starting to run back to the office catching up to the man. "Sir I know you're probably only protecting the boy but we got to get out of her to the office fast" Mike said worriedly.

The man picked up his speed, quickly pulling out his gun and looking at how many bullets he had. "Would this do anything? I've only got six bullets, but I can make them count." the man asked, holding the gun out to Mike.

"Sadly not if they did I would have gotten one a long time ago. These animatronics are built to withstand bullet's from burglars and such." Mike said looking over his shoulder and then quickly pulling out the tablet from under his arm.

"Well, fuck. I tazed the bird thing. That seemed to do something." the man sighed, pulling himself into the office and leaning against the office wall, putting the gun back in it's holster.

"Well it only works for so long" Mike said pushing a button as he ran into the office and the heavy door slide down behind him. "Three, two. one" Mike counted down as there was a banging on the door. The man jumped at the banging, looking alarmed. Mike looked at the man with a relieved expression as he waited a little before pressing the button to open the door. The man looked surprised at the door being opened, but sighed in relief as he caught his breath.

"Sorry about those damned animatronics" Mike sighed looking back at the tablet quickly clicking on different cameras.

"Damned is right. I was told this place was sketchy, but damn." The man sighed, looking over at the tablet.

"Yeah I disbelieved all those stories before I got the job here." Mike grumbled and giving a slight growl at something on the tablet mumbling something like 'why is that camera out?'.

"Regretting it now?" the man chuckled.

"definitely. I don't get payed enough for this shit" Mike growled

"Something i've said to myself often. I was never trained for killer animatronics." the man chuckled. "So i'm guessing by this setup you're the security guard."

"Yes sir. Mike schmidt. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria of hell's security guard" Mike said

"In that case, Officer Katakura "Kojuro" Kagetsuna. Sendai Police Department, Police Chief Deputy." The man chuckled. "Hmmm Schmidt. You're not from around here, are ya?"

"No sir. Been here for a while though due to my girlfriends job needed a worker in Japan so she took the job." Mike sighed.

"I see. I could kinda tell. Your Japanese, uh, sucks." Kojuro laughed.

"I am still getting used to it. Sorry if i'm chopping it up" Mike chuckled

"Oh trust me, i've heard much, much worse." Kojuro chuckled, switching to english for ease of communication. "Well, been here all my life, and that little boy out there is my boss's kid and pretty much my nephew. Ya really must've been desperate though. This place is just a little while from closing."

Mike sighed "Only took the job because we needed rent and this could pay it. Never said on it beware of killer animatronics that want to stuff you in a suit." Mike said sarcastically taking another look at his tablet and walking over to the other side of the office.

"Don't think you'd get many applicants if you put that." Kojuro said. "You realize there's job searching stuff here, right? Not like this is the only job in all Sendai. Guess I shouldn't judge though. I got dragged into this job by my boss, and we've pretty much been together all through training."

"Hey it was a job I could get really fast so I took it. Didn't think i'd have to deal with things like this though maybe an occasional burglar maybe. i'm just glad that this is my last damn night here" Mike sighed as he pressed a button and a light flickered on showing Bonnie at the entryway as Mike pressed another button the door closing shut. "Now where's Chica" Mike grumbled looking at the cameras again.

Kojuro jumped at the sight of bonnie, but relaxed as the door shut. "Never gotten a call for killer animatronics before. Not happy to be back here though." Kojuro sighed.

"There all nice and cuddly during the day and then at night there like this. Well except that one time in 1987" Mike sighed pressing a button to see Chica at the window and pressing the other button closing the door and turning off the light.

"I swear we get calls about this place way too much. Constant health complaints and accusations of electricity stealing." Kojuro sighed.

"Health I can see obviously. don't know exactly if it's stealing electricity but it would make since cause of the power going out" Mike sighed as he looked at his watch "Only twelve thirty I swear time goes by so slowly on these damn shifts" Mike grumbled

"I don't envy the older officers who had to clean up this original place. The case file talks about blood everywhere, stench, all that gory shit, yet weirdly enough, not a single fingerprint or footprint." Kojuro said, looking around.

"Ah fun stuff there huh. You can still smell the stench actually" Mike grumbled as he pressed the light button showing Chica had gone away and opened the door and walked to the other side of the office and checked the light's still showing a shadow "Damn it Bonnie go the fuck away, god your annoying" Mike hissed at the door.

"Hm… Your power's running low. Just move these wires around a bit…" Kojuro mumbled, looking around at the power conduit and fiddling with the wires.

"So were you here to get that kid?" Mike asked concerned as he flicked through the camera's again.

"Yes. His mom, uh, dumped him here. Ditched him, I believe it's the english word. He's been stuck here." Kojuro sighed, rearranging the wires as the light shone brighter. "There you go. More power, or at least a better amount." Kojuro said, shutting the power conduit.

"Thanks that would have been helpful a few night's ago" Mike said gratefully. "Poor kid at least he has a good friends to come for him" Mike said checking the camera's and was glad that the party room's camera was back. "Ah that's better. wonder if the kitchen's camera is back online as well" Mike mumbled as he pressed the door's button.

"Your life depends on mine now. Might as well help the person I depend on." Kojuro chuckled. "I keep telling him I can take him up to a judge and they can take him away from there, but he keeps worrying, since he's got an unborn brother and he's worried his mother might start doing the same to his brother once he's born." Kojuro grumbled, obviously unhappy with the kid's situation. "I saw the animatronics acting protectively of him. I'm guessing they're holding onto him, or they thought I was you and started attacking me." Kojuro suggested.

"Well we've got until six to survive this nightmarish place. So get comfortable it's gonna be a while" Mike sighed "AH at least he's thinking of his new brother, most people I know would hate to have a new brother." Mike sighed shaking his head "Same i've never seen them do that before though i've never had a kid in here before, they were programmed to keep out burglars and such so I don't understand why they need a night guard but here I am" Mike scoffed

Kojuro sighed and took a seat on the table, glaring at Freddy in the window. "Most kids I know would be more than happy to have a new brother. I think they kinda like the idea of being older somehow. Or at least having someone to get respect from." Kojuro looked surprised. "So they think i'm a burglar. Great. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation though."

"Ah guess it's different because of culture and such, it's fine." Mike sighed closing the door on freddy. "I'm quite used to this anyways"

"Might be." Kojuro shrugged. "I've heard stories about this place, though i've usually been fortunate enough not to get assigned to respond to this place's complaints."

"You guys probably get like a hundred call about this place a day." Mike chuckled as he turned the light on and then back off.

"More like a thousand. Health violations toppled high, noise complaints, and just general calls for this building to be shut down. Funny considering parents used to love this place." Kojuro said. "Then the murders happened and bam! Every parent in Sendai wants this place gone. Not that I blame them. I'd want my kid away from this place too."

"I don't blame them. But of course I do have the perspective of someone being hunted every night by these damn animatronics" Mike said said walking over to the other door and looking at the tablet quickly.

"So what's the job been like?" Kojuro asked, curious.

Mike closed the door quickly as there was a bangging against it. "Other than a nightmare? The first night was actually better than it kept getting worse as these animatronics got more active. Im lucky to have had that one guy leave messages for me those first few nights." Mike said

"So essentially this." Kojuro confirmed. "Must be nice having company at least."

"Yep. It is nice to have someone to talk to so I know i'm not going insane and that i'm not just making this all up in my head" Mike said opening the door.

"And to think I was planning on going home, spending a bit of time with my girlfriend, and relaxing. Nope. The world decided my life wasn't dangerous enough." Kojuro sighed.

"I know how you feel. Every night I come here i'm afraid I won't see my girlfriend ever again" Mike sighed

"Mine constantly thinks i'm going to die any minute. Even though seventy percent of my job is in an office." Kojuro sighed.

"Sadly when I say I might not come back she doesn't believe me but I wouldn't dare bring her here" Mike said walking over to the other door opening it.

"I wouldn't bring mine with me if she asked." Kojuro shivered. "Wonder where Masa's being held." Kojuro mumbled, looking at the camera tablet.

"Don't know but the two places I can't see with the camera's are the kitchin and the employees only room but the animatronics can't get in there" Mike said

"Hm. Is there anything coming from the kitchen, maybe?" Kojuro suggested. "Wait, something just flashed across the screen just then! A little shape!" Kojuro gasped, watching the camera intensely. Mike went back to the camera that he passed and looked carefully. There was a small dark shape moving around the party hall, and eerie mechanical laughing. Mike quickly flicked to the camera's next to them and then quickly ran to one of the door and flicked the light on to see freddy there and shut the door. "Close one there" Mike gave a relieved sigh.

"You think they've got intelligence? Like maybe they're working with each other and trying to distract us with the camera to sneak up?" Kojuro asked curiously.

"Don't know they seem to have some kind of SHIT" Mike said running over to the other door and closing it as there was a bangging at it. "Another close one there. Sorry. They have to have some kind of intelligence to because they do the teaming up a lot" Mike said

"Wish there was some way of fighting back against them." Kojuro sighed.

"You can daze them with the flashlight but that only works for so long" Mike said

"And I guess you're not allowed to do them physical harm?" Kojuro sighed. "Oh Masa, hope you're alright…" Kojuro sighed, reaching across the room and calmly slamming the door button shut in Foxy's face. "Two o'clock. damn you weren't kidding when you said time goes slow." Kojuro grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5 - Not as bad as they seem

Masamune panted, dodging another grab from Chica, putting a table between them.

"Just leave me alone would ya!" Masamune growled, gripping the table as he watched for movement from Chica. "Go bother someone else!" Masamune whinned.

Chica paused in her movements, her/it's eyes moving to a sad look as she stared at him. "No play?" She whined in a robotic voice. Masamune raised his eyebrow. "Playing is fine but that bunny was hurting kojy how can I trust you?" Masamune said

"You play! You never leave! You play with us forever! Now play!" Chica demanded, crossing her arms in a childish manner.

"Hey! Ye treat kids nice! Burglar was hurting' him!" Foxy scolded Chica, who pouted but nodded.

"Burglar?" Masamune said questionably and moved to where Chica and Foxy were away from him.

"Now guard hiding' the burglar in his office. I say we go get 'im and teach 'im a lesson!" Foxy grumbled. "Always knew the guard can never be trusted."

"You mean Kojy?" Masamune said worriedly

"Why didn't you kill him earlier?" Chica asked. "He was hurting Bonnie, he was!"

"Kept resistin'. Ah well, we just gotta get into that office to get to 'i'm." Foxy growled. "We rip 'i'm from limb to limb! An get that guard in proper uniform!"

"NO!" Masamune shouted

The two looked surprised, looking at him. "Oh, and why not?" Foxy looked surprised.

"You can't hurt Kojy anymore. He was only trying to help me" Masamune said starting to sniffle.

The two looked surprised to hear Masamune start crying, and something in them softened. "Why do you protect this 'Kojy'?" Chica asked.

"Ah, don't cry kiddy." Foxy said, approaching Masamune.

Masamune shied away from Foxy. "He's like a father to me. He's always been there when I needed him. I don't want him hurt" Masamune said weakly.

Foxy looked sad when Masamune shied away from him, and stepped back respectfully.

"Okay, we won't hurt Kojy. Just don't cry. Please don't cry!" Chica said, approaching instead.

Masamune shied away from Chica as well. "Then why do you say you're going to hurt him?" Masamune asked wiping away a few tears.

"Ah… We didn't mean that. We were just mad. But we're okay now." Foxy said awkwardly. "He hurt Bonnie, and he hurt Chica." Chica noded, still trying to approach.

"He was only trying to protect me, he didn't know you guys were good. He was just confused" Masamune said sniffling a little.

"But he was yelling. And sounded really mad. We thought he was going to hurt you." Chica said. "You didn't leave. Out of all the kids, you didn't leave. You wanted to stay. You're our friend." Chica said hopefully.

"My mother dumped me here and I was waiting for her to come and get me. Though she never did so Kojy was coming to get me cause dad was busy" Masamune said looking saddened as he sat down on the ground and curled up.

"We kill mother, ye be happy?" Foxy asked, the two crouching down in front of him. Masamune sighed "But little brother didn't do anything so no killing mother" Masamune sighed

"What's a little brother?" Foxy looked confused. "What's they got to do with yer mom?"

"A little brother is a brother who's younger than you, silly." Masamune smiled weakly. "He's not born yet so if you kill mother you'd kill him as well" Masamune said

"And what's a 'brother'?" Chica asked, confused by all these new words to her. "Is that like what those two today we're calling you? But you all don't look alike."

Masamune chuckled a little. "A brother is someone who you're related too like same father or mother, then there's step brothers, and then there's friends that call you brother's but aren't really your brothers. Like Chika and Ieyasu said there my brother's as in friend brothers." Masamune explained "And not all brothers have to look alike"

"Ooh! Like the boys who come in here together? The kind that look alike?" Chica realized. "And a brother is another person in your family who came before or after you?" Chica looked excited.

"Yeah exactly" Masamune smiled "A brother can be before or after. one before is a big brother and on after is a little brother. Then there's sometimes the one's with three and there's the middle brother who was before the little brother but after the big brother" Masamune said happily .

"And ye got one of these 'brothers'?" Foxy asked curiously. "But ye said he's not 'born' yet. What's this 'born'?" Foxy asked.

"Well i'm going to have a little brother some day sooner or later" Masamune said with a happy smile. "Born is when you come into this world basically I think is how you would explain it" Masamune said trying to figure out how to explain what 'born' was.

"So ye come into the world. From where?" Foxy looked confused. "Ye like yer 'little brother'? But ye don't know him yet."

"Uh there was this whole story that father and Kojy have told me but it was something with a crane or something like that I don't know." Masamune shrugged. "Of course, I don't judge someone by how other are like around them. I don't know if he'll be like me or not but I have to think positive right" Masamune said

"So a crane thingy comes and brings a baby to a family." Foxy summarized. "But what if he's mean?" Foxy asked.

"Apparently" Masamune shrugged "I won't know till he's born. Till then I believe he'll be nice" Masamune sighed

Chica made a humming noise as she blinked for a second. "Three o'clock! Three o'clock!" She chimed.

"Three o clock? What is important about that?" Masamune asked

"Technically she keeps time, but it's also a signal to Bonnie and Freddy." Foxy said.

"They won't hurt Kojy right" Masamune said worriedly

"Don't know." Foxy shrugged.

"They can't! I have to warn Kojy to be careful" Masamune said standing up and starting to run to the hallway where he saw Kojuro and Mike run down.

"Wait up! But then Mikey will leave! We don't want Mikey to leave!" Foxy yelled after him, running after him as Chica ran down the other hall. Up ahead there was the sound of a metal door slamming shut. The door slamming made Masamune jump in surprise. Foxy came to a halt in front of the metal door, grumbling.

Masamune knocked on the door "Kojy! please open up!" Masamune shouted still knocking on the door.

"I don't think they can hear you." Foxy grumbled, going to the corner camera and looking up at the camera. Masamune huffed and kicked the door in anger. "Then i'll wait till they open the door" Masamune grumbled as he sat down at the door looking at it.

"They're not going to do that, kid. At least not till…" Foxy got a concerned look. "But surely they wouldn't wait that long…"

"Till what?" Masamune Asked still looking at the door.

"Till the power runs out. And then…" Foxy looked worried.

"Then?" Masamune said confused

"Freddy comes. And he'll… kill… anyone in there." Foxy gave a mechanical sigh.

"then we have to get in there fast!" Masamune said worriedly

"They won't let you in, not with the risk of Bonnie or anyone taking the opportunity to attack." Foxy shook his head.

"Then why don't you let them know it's alright? since they can see you easily." Masamune said

"You seriously think they'll believe me?" Foxy sighed.

"Why wouldn't they?" Masamune asked

"Oh you are so wonderfully naive." Foxy sighed.

"Can't you try for me foxy, please!" Masamune said

"Dammit Kid you have no clue how much power you have over me…" Foxy sighed, looking at the door as he tried to think. The lights in the hall started flickering menacingly.

Masamune grinned happily "Thank you Foxy! I now see why Chika calls you awesome" Masamune said happily.

Foxy's ears flicked in embarrassment, turning up and looking at the camera. "Eh it's nothing. It's just nice seeing the kiddie's happy." Foxy apparently had an idea, picking Masamune up and holding him up to the camera. "Just, wave your arms around or something. Get their attention." Foxy sighed. Masamune looked at the camera and then started to wave at it and pointing at the door once in awhile. Foxy looked around Masamune and gave a smile, hoping the door would open. The door remained firmly shut though.

"Well that didn't work." Foxy sighed.

Masamune huffed and gave the camera an annoyed glare.

"Well, that was all the ideas I had, kid. Sorry." Foxy said.

"It's okay you tried and that's what counts" Masamune said with a smile

"Well what do we do now?" Foxy asked. "Only way I can think of is if we can get them to come out to us. And we know how that will turn out." Foxy sighed.

"We have to be able to convince them some way right." Masamune said

"Unless you want to wait till 6. And looking at the lights, I think the power's about to go out." Foxy said worriedly.

"Well if we can't convince them then we have to stop freddy" Masamune said

"B-but how? Freddy's our friend!" Foxy looked worried at the thought of hurting Freddy.

"Try to convince him. He wouldn't hurt me right let's find him quickly Foxy" Masamune said

"Hurt you? No. But Kojy or Mikey…" Foxy looked concerned.

"That's why we have to find Freddy so we can talk to them come on" Masamune said

"Foxy! What are you doing! We need you!" Bonnie came down the hall.

"uh… I'm… Busy." Foxy said, looking awkward.

Masamune looked over at Bonnie and waved shyly. Bonnie looked surprised but waved awkwardly.

"Aren't you helping?" Bonnie whispered, nodding to the office.

"Uh don't know." Foxy replied awkwardly. "Do we gotta kill both of them? Can't we just kill one?" Foxy asked.

"No! We kill both." Bonnie growled. "We kill the burglar like we're supposed to! And the security guard is out of uniform!"

"We can't kill Kojy!" Masamune spoke up with an annoyed glare towards Bonnie.

"He's a burglar. An intruder. He doesn't belong here." Bonnie grumbled. "And we kill intruders."

"He's not an intruder! Or burglar! He's my friend, like Foxy and Chica" Masamune huffed

"But Foxy and Chica belong here. He doesn't." Bonnie grumbled. "He broke in here, now he pays the price."

"He broke in to get me. He was only doing what he needed to. Plus You hurt Kojy! Foxy and Chica didn't. " Masamune said a tear starting to form in his eye.

"So he came to steal you away! He's a kidnapper! We won't have kidnapping!" Bonnie growled. "Besides, he hurt me. He hurt me to take you."

"Bonnie! You're making him cry!" Foxy said worriedly, bending down next to Masamune.

"He was coming to take me home cause mother abandoned me. You scarred him! He didn't know that you were just trying to protect me." Masamune whimpered as he clung onto Foxy.

"Your home is here! Your mother abandoned you to us. We take care of you now!" Bonnie snapped. "He was trying to take you away, to kidnap you. Of course we scared him. To stop him." Bonnie huffed.

"Kojy is like a second father to me! And you hurt him when he was only doing what was asked of him." Masamune whimpered sniffling.

"Well then he was asked to do something wrong. And he did it. So now he's a kidnapper and a thief. We have to kill him." Bonnie growled. Foxy gave a whine and held Masamune, patting his hair comfortingly.

"Then it should be me you hurt, I asked him to come and get me" Masamune said weakly

"No! Bonnie! We don't hurt kids!" Foxy growled, holding Masamune protectively.

"Okay then. We'll hurt you to hurt him." Bonnie growled, approaching.

"No you can't hurt Foxy!" Masamune shouted angrily.

"No! You're not hurting him. We don't hurt kids." Foxy growled, holding his hook up threateningly. There was the sound of the power shutting off, as the entire building went dark, and the sound of a music box playing.

"There's our chance." Bonnie grinned, walking past Foxy.

Masamune looked at Foxy worriedly. Foxy for once looked completely lost, unable to think of what to do.

"Foxy! I couldn't get Freddy to change his mind! He really doesn't want those two in there." Chica said, running over to the pair. "Oh, what do we do?" Chica fretted worriedly.

Masamune took a deep breath and glared down the hallway. "Then we get them out of there" Masamune said

"H-how? The front door is locked till 6 am!" Chica fretted.

"We'll just have to take Masa there and he'll have to talk to them." Foxy said, picking up Masamune and running down the hall to the office. Masamune smiled hearing that Foxy was on the same page as he was. Foxy sped past Bonnie in the hall, quickly skidding to the office and setting Masamune inside while the power was out, quickly stepping outside. Inside Freddy's music vibrated off the walls, and his eyes could be seen in the darkness.

Masamune gulped and walked over to Freddy. "Freddy?" Masamune said

Freddy looked at him curiously. Masamune had a worried expression "Why are you doing this?" Masamune asked shakily.


	6. Chapter 6 - Safe for now

"Almost got it!" Kojuro's voice said quietly as there was the quiet sound of banging and the sound of electricity. "Quick, Mike, be ready to close the door as soon as the lights come on!"

"No problem there" Mike's voice responded.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of electricity sparking, and the lights came on, stunning Freddy at the door. The sound made Masamune jump a little.

"Now! Close it!" Kojuro yelled.

Mike pressed the button as the door slammed shut, Masamune jumped at the slm of the door as it slammed closed in front of his face.

"Masa!" Kojuro ran across the office, quickly pulling Masamune into a hug, patting his hands over Masamune's sides to make sure he was alright. "You're okay? Nothing hurts?" Kojuro asked quickly.

"I'm fine." Masamune said with a smile as he saw Kojuro.

"Oh thank you." Kojuro sighed, hugging Masamune tightly, tears slightly forming in his eyes. "I was so worried they'd hurt you." Kojuro said worriedly.

"Foxy and Chica wouldn't hurt me, there my friends" Masamune said

"Kid, I know they look cheerful and happy, but they're not." Kojuro said, looking concerned.

"Foxy is nice, and so is Chica." Masamune huffed "Bonnie just doesn't understand I don't know about Freddy" Masamune sighed

"Kiddo. I know they look all bright and happy, but remember they tried to hurt me. They may look friendly, but they're not." Kojuro tried to explain.

"Hell Freddy there would have killed us if Kojuro hadn't gotten the power back on kid" Mike said.

"But Foxy protected me from Bonnie! Foxy is kind and Chica was trying to convince Freddy not to kill you two" Masamune argued

"If they were acting that way, they were trying to trick you so it'd be easier to kill you. So you wouldn't fight back so much." Kojuro said worriedly.

"Foxy and Chica wouldn't do that. Foxy even refused to help kill you two when Bonnie said something about it" Masamune huffed.

"Kid trust me i've been here for five night's there no good" Mike sighed sitting down in the swivel chair. "I swear tonight's been my most stressful night"

"They were trying to trick you so it'd be easier to kill you. They were getting your trust." Kojuro sighed.

"Then why didn't Bonnie try if they were trying to huh Kojy? And Freddy I haven't even seen till just a few minutes wouldn't he have tried to get my trust as well" Masamune said

"Freddy's been busy with us. It was all probably a plan." Kojuro said gently, putting his hands on Masamune's shoulders. "Sometimes people may seem nice, but they're only being nice to trick you. You have to know that to be like me and your daddy."

"But they aren't! Foxy and Chica are good!" Masamune huffed annoyed.

"You should listen to him kid" Mike said checking the camera's again.

"They only seem good. The only ones you can trust in here are me and Mike here. Foxy and Chica, they were trying to trick you." Kojuro said.

"You don't understand. They were only trying to protect me" Masamune said

"Foxy was here earlier trying to attack. Neither of them are good. They aren't good, kid, as much as they look all bright and friendly and you want to believe they are." Kojuro sighed.

"That was probably before we talked and he understood after we talked" Masamune whinned

"Listen, I know how you're feeling. There's a lot of kids who show up in the station thinking their parents were being nice to them and were good parents. But like I told them, not everyone who seems nice is. There's some manipulative fucks out there." Kojuro said.

"But Foxy tried to help me, You two wouldn't open the door for me to tell you that Freddy was comeing to kill you." Masamune huffed.

"We thought Foxy was thinking that if he showed us you we'd think he was friendly and let him in." Kojuro explained. "Which is what he was trying to do."

"If you thought that why didn't you open the door when I was knocking and sitting outside the door? Plus I had asked him to help me cause he's taller than me" Masamune said

"Listen. Mike's been telling me about these guys over these past four nights. Trust me, they're not as good as you want to believe. We knew as soon as we opened the door that Foxy would come in here and attack. We knew he would try to use you, which he did." Kojuro sighed.

There was the sound of the door closing shut. "Bonnie again" Mike sighed

"Foxy wasn't using me I know it" Masamune said crossing his arms.

"I'm clearly not going to convince you. Fine, believe what you want." Kojuro sighed, getting up and limping to the desk. "You believe what you want, we'll believe what we know to be true. I'm just glad to have you back, kiddo." Kojuro sighed, sitting on the desk. "Only Four o'clock. Two more hours, come on." Kojuro sighed, shutting the door as Chica appeared.

Masamune waved happily at Chica.

"Well, customer review, never coming here again. Under any circumstance." Kojuro sighed, taking his turn looking at the security camera tablet. "I swear i'm going to kill your mother when we get out of here. She's never going to lay a hand on you again." Kojuro growled.

"Last day and i'm free from here! No more creepy bunny, No more killer Animatronics and no more Fazfuck to deal with!" Mike said happily

Kojuro chuckled. "If you want, you can help out in the police station. Much better pay, for one. We're short on detectives." Kojuro chuckled. "And best of all, no more Fazbears."

" I think i'm going to take a break from work after I get out of here. But i'll think about it" Mike said.

"What time is it?" Kojuro asked Mike.

Mike looked down at his watch "Four o nine. Like I said time goes really slow when you're actually in here" Mike sighed

Kojuro gave a bored sigh, leaning his head on the wall and closing his eyes. "Even at my desk time goes by relatively quick even on slow days." Kojuro groaned boredly. "I'm not used to having not much to do. Would be nice if we could just walk or make a break for it out of here. Just walk right out the door and forget this shit happened. If you're sleepy Masa, you can come here and sleep." Kojuro patted his lap.

Masamune shook his head "I'm fine kojy"

"Yeah I wish time was faster every night i'm here. I don't blame him for not being sleepy in this place" Mike said looking through the cameras.

"You sure kiddo? You've been up all night, and you're not used to all nighters. If you wanna sleep you can." Kojuro said.

"Im sure kojy" Masamune said.

"I swear your dad taught you to call me Kojy just to annoy me." Kojuro sighed, looking frustrated at the nickname.

"It's easier to say than kojuro" Masamune said with a smile

"It's too cutesy. And your dad just made it up to annoy me." Kojuro grumbled. "It doesn't hold as much weight as Kojuro."

"Just put up with it kojy" Masamune whinned

"You just say that because no one calls you 'Massy'." Kojuro grumbled.

"Actually I do get called that" Masamune grumbled

"By who?" Kojuro asked.

"Chika and Ieyasu call me Massy mostly Chika" Masamune sighed

"It's very… affectionate of them to be calling you that." Kojuro looked surprised.

"There like my brothers it's fine" Masamune shrugged

"True but they're calling you a rather affectionate name." Kojuro said.

"And?" Masamune said

Kojuro opened his mouth to explain, but seemed to think twice. "Ah, you wouldn't understand at this age." Kojuro sighed. "Nevermind then."

Masamune gave a confused expression but then shrugged. Mike rolled over to the the door and closed it.

"Just like that." Kojuro sighed, referring to Masamune's confused expression, standing up and going back to the power conduit. "Now let's see if we can get that kitchen camera working…" Kojuro mumbled, looking through the wires. "By the way, you hungry or thirsty, kiddo? Need potty?" Kojuro called.

"I'm fine, I used it before all of this" Masamune said

"Oh look who's hopping down the bunny trail" Mike sighed rolling over to the other door and closing it.

"Oh hello." Kojuro chuckled, seeing Bonnie in the doorway. "Goodbye." he added as the door shut. "Masa, when we get back to your house, I need you to pack some clothing and stuff for about a week." Kojuro said.

"Why a week!?" Masamune complained.

"I explained our current situation to your dad. He wants you staying with me for about a week or so. Him and your mom are going to have a… talk, and he doesn't want you getting caught up in it." Kojuro said.

Masamune sighed. "okay"

"I won't lie to you kiddo, you might have to live between households after this. Your dad's hoping it won't come to that, but in case it does, I want to prepare you." Kojuro said. "Your parents might have to live apart from each other, or you may be stuck living with your mom. Not saying it's going to happen, but it's likely."

"If I have to live with anyone it's you or father" Masamune huffed

"Well, just in case things don't go well with your mama and papa, you now know what's going to happen. But just so you know, I think of you as a son, and I don't want anything bad happening to you." Kojuro said. "You can stay in the blue room in my house. The one with all the dragons and stuff, and all your drawings. Your favorite room. Would you like that?" Kojuro smiled.

Masamune smiled "Of course!" Masamune said cheerfully.

"And Natalie's bringing Yukimura to visit this week, so you won't be alone." Kojuro chuckled.

"Awesome!" Masamune said with an excited expression.

"And Yukimura might even bring Flip, so you and him can go riding." Kojuro added.

"That would be amazing though I am still going to beat him in a race" Masamune said

"Good luck. Yukimura's been training hard. And he's been getting better at fighting too. Besides, nobody's ever beaten Flip in a race." Kojuro chuckled.

"Me and river can beat Flip i'm sure!" Masamune said determinedly

"You might, or it might be like last time where you two got left in the dust." Kojuro chuckled.

Masamune stuck out his tongue. Kojuro stuck his tongue out back playfully, grinning.

"So really, what would be our chances if we just made a run for the door?" Kojuro asked.

"Well we've got Chica walking down here already so we'd have to make a run for it down the west hall in which Bonnie is in that damn supply closet and Foxy to get past mind you he's a fast one. And no sign of Freddy." Mike said

"So chances are slim. Existant, but slim." Kojuro sighed.

"Extremely slim. There faster than they seem" Mike sighed

"Wish there was some sort of backdoor here. There has to be some sort of employee entrance. Somewhere where they take out the trash and stuff like that." Kojuro said.

"That door's locked i'd have to open it for you guys and that would be some time to get it open." Mike said

"Plus you'd be at risk once we left of getting attacked on your way back." Kojuro sighed.

"Yep, Trust me if I had been able to just leave I would have on night one of this damn haunted place" Mike grumbled rolling to the other door and waiting by it.

"Does the owner know about this stuff happening. You'd think he or she'd do something about it." Kojuro looked concerned. "I mean, a human life is at risk here."

"I'm sure that sicko does know but doesn't want to do anything about it. Hell that first message I got on the first night basically told me that they did" Mike growled

"Really. You'd think after the murders they'd at least take some consideration for human life." Kojuro growled.

"I know right. But hey this place is going to be torn down eventually. Just look at the state it's in." Mike chuckled

"A good use of karma if you ask me." Kojuro chuckled.

"Definitely! the bastard deserves this place to be torn down" Mike said flicking the light on and closing the door as Chica was at the door.

"Should have been torn down a long time ago. Not to mention the animatronics need to have every bit of wiring and hardware ripped out and just be scrapped into a pile of metal." Kojuro chuckled.

"Would be nice to see that after all the shit i've been through with theses demons" Mike said

"I just hope that guy and his sick joke weren't right, saying that the bodies of the kids were stuffed into the animatronics." Kojuro shivered in horror. "I'd pity whatever soul would have to take these damned things apart, in that case."

"With the smell of this place I wouldn't knock that idea" Mike sighed

"And thinking of it, that case is like, what, 20, 30 years old. It's probably rotted flesh and bones by now." Kojuro sighed. "I just hope someone, particularly not the owner, decides 'hey might as well save some of my property' and takes the animatronics before the building gets destroyed."

"That'd be great! He'd get what he deserves" Mike laughed

"I just hope the animatronics come to life and kill the bastard." Kojuro smirked. "Don't be learning from this, by the way, Masa. Vengeance is rarely okay. This is one situation where it is, and it's coming from the victim."

"Victims, were all victims here" Mike said opening the door.

"I just wonder how many other kids might have gotten stuck here and didn't make it. I don't even think i'd wish this kind of fate on any burglar. Very few people deserve to get ripped apart and killed so brutally." Kojuro said.

"Actually they stuff you into those suits in the back room which I even more horrifying to hear, especially on your first night" Mike shuttered

"It's creepy thinking your only defense are these doors and the electricity." Kojuro said worriedly as he pulled out his phone. "Finally. it's five." Kojuro sighed. "There's a million texts from your father asking my status and if i'm alive, and if I need backup."

"Yep but as long as i'm quick and can keep a level head i'm fine" Mike said rolling over to the other door.

"I figure. is he okay?" Masamune asked

"Worried sick about you. Worried sick about me. Stressing out, basically. Natalie's pissed at me though. All caps typing." Kojuro shuddered, scrolling through his phone and reading various texts from Masamune's father, Natalie, and various other people. "I'm starting to think i've got the better job here. I'm not usually at risk of being killed." Kojuro said, flashing his phone screen in Bonnie's face and stunning him as he closed the door.

"Didn't think i'd have to worry all that much of being killed but that changed obviously" Mike grumbled "I'm a little surprised that Foxy's not being as active as he normally is but he could be tricking us"

"He could just be feeling lazy. I wonder if those animatronics run on some sort of battery or something. Maybe they could run low on batteries and shut down." Kojuro said, opening the door as he was typing and replying to someone.

"Who knows how those things work" Mike sighed

"Really, Terumune, you shouldn't worry about me so much. I don't need to be coddled you know. Oh? Masa, your dad wants to call and talk to you." Kojuro said, typing rapidly. "I don't know if I want to find out how they work. Same reason why I don't want to know what's inside them. I'm scared of what i'd find." Kojuro said, handing the phone to Masamune with the dial tone already ringing. Masamune waited patiently for his father to answer.


	7. Chapter 7 - A call

"I can understand that." Mike said

"I know we're good friends, but he knows I can take care of myself." Kojuro grumbled. "I don't need the special treatment or coddling." The phone beeped, signaling someone had picked up.

"Dad?" Masamune said

"Hello. Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

Masamune was confused by the unfamiliar voice on the phone. "Uh hello?" Masamune said confused

"Huh. You're a kid. Been awhile since I heard a kid's voice." The unfamiliar voice chuckled.

Masamune blinked and put the phone on speaker for the other two to hear. "Yeah i'm a kid I guess, Who are you?"

Mike looked back at the phone and sighed. "What words of wisdom do you have now?" Mike huffed

"Oh, hello Mikey. It is Mikey, right? Surprised you lasted this long. Maybe you took my advice." The voice said happily.

"Well it seemed to be better than nothing." Mike sighed

"We'll ask again. Who are you." Kojuro spoke up, looking like he was trying to remember something.

"Uh im the phone guy" the voice said obviously trying to stay secret to the group. Kojuro growled in annoyance.

"Yeah that reminds me what the hell man! I thought you were dead by your last message." Mike said grumpily. The call suddenly dropped.

"You, uh, know him?" Kojuro asked, putting the tablet aside. "He sounds like he knows you."

"I have no clue who he is all I know is that he used to work here before me and that he somehow knows who I am" Mike said

"Based on his personality i'd describe him as being creepy." Kojuro muttered.

"More than creepy you should have heard his last two messages." Mike shuttered

"I don't know how he got on the phone, since i'm certain I dialed Masa's father. Never heard of someone being able to redirect calls before." Kojuro said worriedly.

"I don't know what to tell you other than maybe it was hacked by that guy" Mike said flashing the light down the hall. Kojuro pressed the button experimentally, and his face went pale as there was just a beeping sound and the door did nothing.

"uh… The button's not doing anything." Kojuro said, pressing the button and getting the same beeping noise. Mike froze a little and turned his head to look back in the office. Kojuro went over to the other door, finding it worked fine.

"Great. Now one door works and the other doesn't fan-fucking-tastic." Kojuro growled, opening the door.

"That guy said something was coming we'd best get out of here" Mike said looking carefully around the dimly lighted office.

"Well how're we going to get out? You sure you want to get out? You're kinda leaving your job here." Kojuro said worriedly.

"He said something was coming , and the door was working perfectly fine before we stopped paying attention what do you think happened. I would rather keep my life than die at a job" Mike said

"Fair enough. Well, how do we get out." Kojuro asked, looking paranoid out the door and window.

"We have two options, try and make it to the front without the animatronics killing us and last time I checked Foxy was in that area. Or sneck to the safe room which I have the keys for the back door in there" Mike said

"Sneak into the safe room. Well, Masa's a kid, and they apparently see you and me as the bigger threat. Perhaps he can sneak there?" Kojuro suggested.

"I guess and then he could open the door and then we can get out of here." Mike said as he looked down at his watch.

"Well kiddo? Think you're up for a sneaky job?" Kojuro turned to Masamune.

Masamune smirked "I was born ready for sneaky jobs Kojy" Masamune chuckled

"I guess for once that's a good thing. Okay, so you know what to do?" Kojuro said, crouching in front of Masamune.

"Get to wherever this safe room is and unlock the door for you guys" Masamune said

"Good. Do you know where to go?" Kojuro asked, putting a hand on Masamune's head and running his fingers through his hair. Masamune looked over at Mike.

"Safe rooms down the hall. This is where you have to be sneaky and go close to foxy's pirate cove and then they're; off to the side there should be a little hall and a door that says employees only. That's the safe room." Mike explained

"You got that, kiddo?" Kojuro asked.

"SO close to Pirate's cove is a hall with the safe room. Got it" Masamune said

"Good. Lives are depending on ya, kid." Kojuro said, standing up.

"I get to save lives like you and dad do" Masamune said happily

"Yep. In this case you're saving your uncle Kojy, and an innocent person from evil monsters." Kojuro chuckled. "You'll get to be a hero. But you've still gotta be careful."

Masamune smiled happily "Don't worry I won't let anything hurt you kojy" Masamune said

"Good. Now get going. The sooner we're out of there, the safer we'll be. Here, for good luck." Kojuro pulled out a small pocket knife and put it in Masamune's hand. "It's saved my life dozens of times. Maybe it'll do the same for you."

Masamune nodded a thank you and gave Kojuro a hug. Kojuro hugged back tightly before letting go and making a shooing motion, smiling encouragingly. "Go, save us, little dragon. Good luck." Kojuro said, smiling.

Masamune walked over to Mike who handed him the keys. "Good luck kid, you'll need it" Mike said

"Maybe if you stick to the shadows they won't see you." Kojuro suggested.

"Main thing don't get caught basically" Mike said. "And here." Mike said unbuckling his walky talky from his belt and handing it to Masamune. "Signal us with this when you get the door open or if there's something you need help with."

"Okay, You got all that kid? You understand everything?" Kojuro asked, looking uncertain.

"Yep" Masamune said

"Okay. Good luck. I love you, kiddo." Kojuro said seriously. "Just stay calm, and don't panic. You're going to get through this. I know it's scary. I'm scared too. But once we get out of here, we'll have nothing to fear."

"okay, see you two in a little" Masamune said

Kojuro nodded, opening the door for Masamune, looking out into the hall to make sure it was clear. "Okay, it's clear." Kojuro nodded.


	8. Chapter 8 - Friends?

Masamune stepped outside the door and carefully crept down the hall. The door closed behind him, leaving him alone in the dark hallway. Gulping, Masamune flicked the phone on, seeing it was still at full battery astonishingly, and using the light to see his way through the hallway. ' _Just gotta keep moving. don't worry, Foxy won't hurt you, right?'_ Masamune thought nervously, flashing the light around the hallway. As he entered the dining room, his eye met with a pair of red glowing dots from Pirate's cove. He froze out of fear. There was a metallic growl and the sound of metal screeching, but the dots didn't come closer. Masamune gulped as he turned off the light from the phone keeping his eye of Pirate's cove. The red eyes still followed him, staring him down from across the room.

"Arr, who be there?" Foxy's voice said, growling.

"It's me Foxy. Masamune" Masamune said weakly.

"Arr, that little brat? Oh, i've been waiting for ye." Foxy growled, stepping out of the curtain.

Masamune gulped and backed up to the wall. Foxy growled, getting closer as he held out his hook threateningly.

"Foxy please snap out of it" Masamune begged looking over at the door.

"Ye said something about snapping?" Foxy chuckled darkly, and there was the sound of metal snapping shut, like Foxy was snapping his jaws. "Aren't you going to run away, little boy? make the chase more exciting?"

"W-why would I run from a friend" Masamune said weakly.

Foxy laughed "Ye? Me friend? Don't ye know. A pirate doesn't have friends. A pirate's free from all ties." Foxy said darkly, ducking on all fours and getting ready to pounce.

Masamune sighed sadly. "Oh, I guess kojuro was right then" Masamune started to sniffle "You were using me"

"Of course I wasn't. Ye were so gullible, I fell for it right away." Foxy growled, his voice changing for a moment.

"I trusted you because you were nice!" Masamune whimpered "What did I do huh?"

"You existed. That's what you did." Foxy growled. "But now that's going to be corrected… You and all children, will suffer like we did."

"You think being abandoned by your own mother doesn't hurt! Being hated by your own mother, it hurts a lot." Masamune whimpered wiping away a tear. "And hated and looked down by most of everyone, I don't understand why me, but I deal with it in my own way."

"Of course, you don't understand a bit. But you will soon." Foxy growled, charging at Masamune and snapping his teeth. "Being trapped for eternity. It does things to ya. But I won't spoil anything. You'll find out soon."

Masamune quickly grabbed the phone and flashed the light in Foxys face. "I have to live with her! I swear if she could she would rather have me dead!" Masamune cried partly from fight and sadness.

Foxy froze in the light, backing off and shaking his head, temporarily disoriented by the light.

Masamune started to slide down the wall till he was sitting on the ground. "You'd be making her happy by killing me. But I don't want to hurt kojy or father. It's hard sometimes I feel like if I just people got killed i'd be making her happy but making my father sad. I just don't know what to do. Should I live or die?" Masamune cried

Foxy growled, shaking his head and focusing on Masa, renewed anger in him. "You clever little brat." Foxy hissed, stomping over to Masamune till his jaws were barely away from Masamune's face. Masamune curled up. "Sorry it was that feeling to survive" Masamune whimpered softly. The phone in his hand lit up, signaling a text and briefly showing the phone background, a picture of Kojuro, Natalie, and his father all crowded together and smiling happily. Masamune looked at the phone seeing the background and could feel a weak smile on his face. ' _that's what made the feeling to survive. The one's who do care.'_ Masamune thought and sighed. "Sorry Foxy" Masamune said grabbing the small pocket knife Kojuro had given him. Foxy growled, opening his jaws and was ready to snap Masamune's head off.

Masamune closed his eye as he raised the knife for a stab to Foxy. Foxy blinked at the shine in the knife's blade, briefly confused before growling and jabbed his head forward, snapping his jaws as he got closer to Masamune, taking a huge bite out of Masamune's shoulder. Masamune screamed out in pain. Foxy growled and started shaking his head, digging his teeth in. There was a distant shout of "Masa!" from down the hall. Masamune kicked at Foxy still screaming out in pain trying to get Foxy to let go. Foxy let out a yelp, letting go as he stumbled back. Masamune grabbed his shoulder and looked at Foxy in fear. Foxy's eyes flickered between red and white, growling and whimpering as Foxy growled, ready to pounce on Masamune again. There was the sound of more shouting and a pair of footsteps running down the hall. Masamune glanced over at the hall and then back at Foxy whimpering. "KOJY HELP!" Masamune shouted

"Thanks kid." Foxy growled, turning to the hall and snarling at whoever was coming.

Mike skidded to a stop and looked at Foxy. Kojuro skidded to a stop after Mike, his eyes immediately going to Masamune's bite and his eyes filled with fury.


	9. Chapter 9 - Safe escape

Mike groaned a little as he held a hand to his head. Kojuro's head turned to Mike, putting a hand on his shoulder concernedly.

"Mike? Are you alright?" Kojuro asked, looking Mike over for injuries.

"I'm fine just a headache" Mike said shaking his head.

"I don't blame you." Kojuro grumbled, turning back to Foxy and pulling out his police baton, twirling it in his fingers as he looked at Foxy angrily. There was a dark chuckling. Kojuro turned his head, backing away towards Masamune defensively.

Mike looked up his eye's now blackened as he glared at Foxy. Foxy growled, glaring back, as he snapped his jaws.

"Awe don't you want to talk to your first mate Foxy?" Mike chuckled darkly.

Kojuro looked between the two, now unsure of which one was the threat here. "Masa, get over here, stay close to me." Kojuro ordered. Masamune quickly stood up and ran over to Kojuro holding his shoulder hissing at the pain. Kojuro hissed at the wound and pulled out some napkins, putting them on Masamune's shoulder and stuffing them under his shirt. Masamune whinned a little at the pain but let kojuro finish.

"Why don't you finish the job 'Captain"?" Mike said angrily. Kojuro looked confused, holding Masamune close.

"Why didn't you?" Mike said angrily as he gripped his night watch hat and took it off to reveal a stitched up skull. "Well come on then!" Mike shouted angrily

Kojuro's eyes widened at the scar, backing away a bit and trying to sneak away while the two were busy. Masamune backed away with kojuro.

"You ruined my life! I trusted you and you almost killed me!" Mike shouted his voice breaking a little.

Foxy let out a whimper, his eyes flickering to white.

"What did I do to get this?!" Mike said sadly still glaring at Foxy. Foxy looked away from the glare, shying away.

"I'm Fffucked up in the head because of you!" Mike growled

Kojuro stopped briefly, looking at Mike in pity before continuing across the dining hall and towards the safe room. Masamune he a sad expression as he sighed and followed Kojuro.

"You could have ended me but no, you let me suffer!" Mike shouted with a few sniffles.

Kojuro sighed sadly as the two came to the safe room, and Kojuro took the key from Masamune.

"I was your best friend" Mike said sadly. "You were my hero"

"This could be Chika, or you someday." Kojuro sighed, remembering Motochika's love for Foxy.

"I hope not." Masamune said sadly.

"I trusted you" Mike said weakly

"Poor Mike. I guess the best we can hope is that Motochika never knows this kind of pain." Kojuro sighed.

"I don't want him to have to go through the pain Mike is probably in right now" Masamune said sadly

"M-mike, I'm really sorry. I truly am" said Foxy sounding sad.

"I thought I recognized Mike from somewhere. Not sure he remembered, but he was part of the reason this place is closing." Kojuro sighed.

"Really" Masamune said sounding a little surprised.

"I didn't mean to" Foxy was cut off by Mike

"'Sorry' Doesn't undo what happened!" Mike shouted

"The police got calls of a bite a long time ago back in 1987. Someone looked at it, and the whole thing was blown off as a dog bite, and this place was accused of being unsafe for kids. Except somehow when I looked it over, it didn't feel like a dog bite. Far too large for one." Kojuro explained.

"Ah I see" Masamune said sadly

"Lad, I" Foxy sighed "That's true. But please understand that" Foxy was cut off again by Mike

"Understand what?!" Mike shouted "There's nothing for me to understand other than you purposely Fucking me up!"

Kojuro sighed. "If anyone asks about yours, it was a dog bite." Kojuro said.

"I know" Masamune sighed

"M-m-mike no …. I … Please just let me" Foxy was cut off this time with a shutting down kind of sound.

"What!" Mike shouted

"I want to finish the job" Foxy said darkly his eye flashed back to red as there was an animatronic screech. Mike screamed dodging away from Foxy.

Kojuro sighed sadly, covering Masamune's ears. Masamune jumped a little at Kojuro's hands over his ears but could hear a muffled screech. Kojuro's eyes closed, and he winced, keeping his hands firmly over Masamune's ears and bearing having to listen to the sounds. There was a metallic clank. Kojuro sighed, pulling one hand away and reaching his hand and thumb around Masamune's head to plug his ears while he unlocked the door. Kojuro gently led Masamune into the safe room, closing the door behind them and walking across the room, unlocking the back door.

"Come on, Kiddo. Let's go home." Kojuro said, holding the door open for Masamune.

There was a blood curdling scream from inside the building. Masamune jumped at the scream as he walked through the door. Kojuro winced at the scream, but led Masamune away from the building, leading him around the back alley and back towards the front, heading for Kojuro's car.

"We don't ever speak of what happened here again. We don't think about it, we don't remember it. We forget. Agreed?" Kojuro asked sadly.

Masamune nodded sadly

"Good." Kojuro said, opening the passenger door and motioning for Masamune to get in.

Masamune got into the car and buckled up. Somehow there was less thrill than normal about getting into the police car. Normally he'd get in and play around with all the gadgets and tools inside. There was a somber mood as Kojuro climbed into the driver's seat, buckling himself in and turning the keys and starting up the car.

"We'll need to get you to a hospital first for the bite. They'll have medicine that will make it hurt much less." Kojuro said, backing up the car.

Masamune nodded and looked out the window the sky starting to lighten up. The two were silent as they drove down the empty street, heading towards the nearest hospital.

Masamune glanced at the clock as it read 6:01 am. "Sorry mike" Masamune said sadly. Kojuro let out a sad sigh, mumbling things to himself as he turned a street, the neighborhood suddenly turning much nicer and much more brightly lit. Kojuro sighed as he reached across Masamune and pulled the walkie talkie from it's holder. "Ten forward, we have a workplace murder case at Freddy Fazbear's, building 3046, street name Red Cherry drive. We need a cleanup crew and investigation." Kojuro said into the walkie talkie. Masamune sighed as he looked back out the window and closed his eye feeling the exhaustion of running around kick in.

"Hold on, kiddo. We're almost home." Kojuro said softly. "This is Police Chief Deputy Katakura Kagetsuna reporting." Kojuro finished into the walkie talkie, putting it back and turning into a hospital parking lot. Sighing, Kojuro picked Masamune out of the seat and carried him up to the building.

"Oh my god, Masa, is he all right?" a familiar voice said worriedly, running up to Kojuro and coming to walk next to him. Masamune sleeply opened his eye at the familiar voice. His vision blurred a bit but cleared to show his father's face staring down at him, looking extremely scared.

"He'll be fine, Terumune. Just sleepy. It was a dog bite." Kojuro replied somberly.

Masamune smiled weakly. "Hey dad" Masamune said sleepily

His father smiled back, putting a worried hand on his cheek. "Hey Masa. You okay? What happened?" he asked gently while Kojuro talked to the nurse at the desk, telling her it was nothing severe, just a dog bite, and her telling them they could wait a bit, pointing over to the waiting area.

"Yeah just sleepy been a long night. Dog chased me and bit me Kojuro saved me" Masamune said

His father didn't look like he completely believed him, but nodded, taking Masamune into his lap as him and Kojuro sat down. "You missed your birthday." his father said. "I missed it. I'm sorry Masa. I know I said I would come." he said more sad now. "I heard you got left at Freddy Fazbear's though. Your mother must have forgotten. Hope you had fun though. It must've been scary being there at night though, huh?"

"It's okay dad. we always have next year." Masamune smiled and then sighed "Yeah very scary"

"But I did say I got you something. It's only fitting I don't make you wait." his father said with a smile, pulling a crudely wrapped present out from his jacket and handing it to Masamune.

Masamune eagerly took the present and opening it. Inside was the costume for a samurai dress up outfit, colored in blue and gold with a crescent moon helmet and a fake plastic samurai sword.

"Do you like it?" His father asked, looking uncertain.

Masamune smiled happily and gave a weak hug to his dad "I love it, Thank you dad!" Masamune said happily

his father smiled and hugged back, and Kojuro chuckled as he pulled the helmet out and put it on Masamune's head.

"He's probably the smallest samurai i've ever seen, but he'll do" Kojuro chuckled.

"Told you he'd like it." his father sniffed proudly.

"He's nine years old. he's way too old for dress up." Kojuro rolled his eyes playfully. His father stuck out his tongue at Kojuro childishly, as Kojuro chuckled. Masamune smiled and Yawned "It's not dress up kojy it's getting more into character when me and Yukimura have play fights" Masamune said with a smile

"And now you've handed him a weapon to beat Yukimura into a pulp with. Great." Kojuro chuckled.

"Yuki can get some weapons as well kojy" Masamune chuckled tiredly.

"Dear I hope not." Kojuro said. "Go to sleep kiddo. And when you wake up, we'll finish your cake and ice cream. There might even be some cartoons or some anime on tv for you to watch." Kojuro said happily.

"That sound's awesome" Masamune said with a yawn.

"There might even be that anime with the historical samurai and the ninjas that you and Yukimura watch constantly." his father chuckled, pulling the helmet off and running his fingers through Masamune's hair. Masamune Smiled as he closed his eye sleepily.

"Good night, my little one eyed dragon." his father said softly, gently adjusting Masamune so he'd be more comfortable. "Sleep sound."


	10. Chapter 10 -Food fight

"Masa! Shortie! Wait up!" Motochika whined, struggling to keep up with his two friends as they raced ahead of him, growing tired with the heavy backpack weighing him down and slowing him.

"Come on, Chica, you're faster than that! We'll be late to school if you don't speed up!" Ieyasu laughed, slowing down next to Motochika.

"Oh come on slow pokes!" Masamune shouted up ahead.

"What does it matter to you! You didn't even show up first day of school!" Motochika protested. "You and Yukimura didn't show up!"

"Yeah, why didn't you show up?" Ieyasu asked, looking curious.

"Ugh …. Totally not a fight" Masamune chuckled

"Of course only you would skip school to fight." Ieyasu laughed as the approached the school building, the three of them walking through the door into the lunchroom.

"Speaking of fights, look who's coming." Motochika said, his voice serious.

Masamune laughed and looked over. A group of boys was approaching, and at their head was a pair of familiar heads with brown and white hair.

"Oh hello, Sunday. Here to wreck our morning?" Motochika scoffed, glaring at Motonari.

"Uh… hi, Mit." Ieyasu greeted nervously. "W-w-what are you doing at our school? I didn't know you went here." Ieyasu chuckled uncomfortably.

"You. You know what you've done." Motonari growled, pointing at Masamune. "Toilet papering the trees at our school and spray painting 'Merry Christmas' with your little friends isn't as funny as you think."

"Oh really? I think it's fucking hilarious." Motochika smirked.

"I'd say your friend running away implies he's a chicken." Motonari growled, glaring at Masamune.

"oh really" Masamune smiled and cracked his knuckles "You wanna see who's the chicken"

Motochika's jaw dropped before he smirked darkly. "Come again, Sunday? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you correctly." He growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh, guys, let's not. We don't need to get into trouble. Especially since you don't need to get in trouble with Kojuro, Masa." Ieyasu said worriedly, gripping his two friend's arms.

"You heard me. Your friend's a chicken. Are you two dumb as well as blind?" Motonari scoffed, bringing his fists up to fight.

Motochika grinned and grabbed a nearby plate of breakfast. "Smack it right in his ugly face." Motochika mumbled to Masamune, handing it to him. Motonari looked at the plate, glaring at Masamune as he watched what Masamune was going to do with it. Masamune smirked and cleared his throat. "FOOD FIGHT!" Masamune shouted throwing the plate at Motonari. The plate went straight into Motonari's face, the food sliding down his face as he grew increasingly red.

"TAKE COVER!" Motochika yelled, bolting for a nearby lunch table and flipping it on it's side, hiding behind it. There was a huge scramble among everyone in the cafeteria as everyone tried to find cover from the food fight.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Motonari screamed, his face absolutely red with fury as he ran to a high point in the cafeteria, snatching up any food ammunition he could with Mitsunari right behind him and his helpers scattering through the cafeteria.

Masamune took cover flipping over a few tables and giving a whistle "What you waitting for boys!" Masamune laughed as a group of guys crowded around him.

"Aye Men! What'cha waiting for! It's Mori Fucking Motonari, trespassing in our school!" Motochika called as several guys around the cafeteria dashed towards his position. Ieyasu stood awkwardly, not sure if he should join in or not, being ever the pacifist he was.

"Akio gather support and supplies" Masamune called to one of the guys who then quickly gathered a few of the others and grabbed food bringing it back to Masamune's group.

"Aye, Yumi, Natsu, get as much food as you can carry and get it back here, don't grab so much you get slowed though." Motochika ordered as a boy and a girl ran around the cafeteria, dodging areas where the food fight had well begun already and grabbing food, bringing it back to Motochika's group.

"Guys! We're going to get in trouble!" Ieyasu said worriedly, looking around and seeing all the cover was taken.

"Come on, Shortie, we need support!" Motochika chuckled as Ieyasu sighed and snapped his fingers, several more people crowding around Motochika and Masamune's areas, Ieyasu ducking behind a table between the two.

"Alright everybody, give em one hell of a party!" Masamune shouted throwing an orange across the room hitting Yukimura in the arm. Yukimura gave him a look like 'what the hell?!'.

"Take cover, dummy!" Someone from Motonari's group yelled as Yukimura scrambled over to Motonari's side.

"Okay, everyone, get the milk ready and open up the containers!" Ieyasu ordered as everyone started grabbing milk.

"Fire!" Ieyasu yelled as everyone had a milk container and milk started flying across the room in a volley, spraying everyone in the middle and on Motonari's side.

Masamune smirked and gave a thumbs up at Ieyasu. Ieyasu grinned and returned the thumbs up. Suddenly there was a volley of oranges from Motonari's side, either hitting people or hitting the ground and splattering orange pieces everywhere. Masamune growled and then grabbed some of the little group of fruits and whistled as the rest of his group grabbed some kind of food item. Masamune grinned and aimed and then threw the fruit as the rest of his group threw there item. Masamune didn't notice as Motonari was sneaking across the room, grabbing him in the back of the shirt and dumping cold milk down his back and down his pants. Masamune growled and turned around grabbing a container of gravy smashing it in Motonari's face. Motonari growled, tackling him and grabbing a nearby bread roll and stuffing it in Masamune's mouth, forcing it down his throat. Motochika saw this and growled, grabbing a watermelon tray and throwing the pieces at Motonari. Motonari ignored the watermelon pieces and grabbed another bread roll, forcing it into Masamune's mouth as well. Masamune kicked at Motonari

Motonari growled and punched Masamune, pinning his arms with his knees. Masamune growled and whistled "Didn't think you liked me like that Motonari" Masamune chuckled

Motonari growled and punched Masamune again, whistling to his group. Yukimura came dashing across the room, seeing Masamune pinned and grinning. Masamune growled and then there was a loud bang of a door with a very loud "What is going on here?" from across the room. Everyone froze in their spots, hiding behind the tables as Motonari's face went pale and he froze and Yukimura gasping as he realized he was standing. One person from someone threw something hitting the principal and yelling "SCATTER!". The whole cafeteria was now in action once again with kids grabbing their stuff and running to their classes. Motonari stayed frozen, still in shock as Yukimura looked around unsure if he should run.

There was a yelp as the principal grabbed Mitsunari's shirt, dragging him across the room as he kept his eyes on Motonari. Masamune pushed Motonari off and saw the principal walking over and sighed. Motonari stumbled back, for once whimpering in fear as the principal came to stand over him.

"You. All six of you. What. Happened." the principal growled.

"Someone thought it would be a great idea to start a food fight sir." Masamune said looking worried and a little defeated.

"He threw the first piece, sir!" Motonari pointed at him quickly, looking scared himself.

"I did not it was someone else " Masamune said quickly trying to get out of trouble.

"You threw more food, Sunday. Don't point fingers." Motochika backed him up.

"It's true. Date did throw the first piece. He started it all." Mitsunari said.

"How would you be sure. It wasn't me I was dragged into the fight." Masamune said pointing to his new bruse marks.

"Student president Ieyasu Tokugawa. I trust you'll be honest. Who started this mess?" the principal turned to a slowly rising Ieyasu.

Masamune gulped looking over at Ieyasu. Ieyasu looked really conflicted between standing up for his friend and being honest, looking down at the ground. Masamune sighed and looked back at the principal and looked like he was going to say something.

"It was me, sir." Ieyasu spoke up, his face red. Masamune looked back at Ieyasu in shock.

"You? You're not standing up for your friends, are you?" the principal frowned.

"No sir. It was me. I started everything. Motonari said something that offended me, and I got angry. This is… very disorderly of me. I am so sorry. I let my anger get the better of me." Ieyasu gushed.

Masamune sighed and looked at Ieyasu with a 'thanks' expression.

"This is not the way a student president should act. For now you are suspended from your duties." the principal growled.

"Understood sir." Ieyasu nodded.

"As for the rest of you." The principal growled.

Ieyasu cowered, looking extremely humiliated while everyone else gulped.

"You will be excused from your classes to clean this mess up" the principal said

"Yes sir." There was agreement among the group, everyone too scared to protest. The principal looked at Mitsunari "Make sure that they don't decide to go run off Mitsunari" the principal said.

Mitsunari agreed, nodding his head and pulling his shirt away from the principal's grip.

"Tokugawa. Get cleaning supplies." The principal growled. Ieyasu jumped but nodded and ran away. The principal let go of Mitsunari and started to walk away. "I expect this cafeteria cleaner than before" the principal said "I will be calling parents and guardians." the principal added as he closed the door.

"Shit." Masamune cursed.

"Oh fuck no. no, no, no, no, no!" Ieyasu whimpered, dropping the cleaning supplies and holding his head in panic.

"Oh hell no!" Motochika hissed, already picturing his parents' angry faces.

"Kojūrō is going to kill me" Masamune whined.

"You think he's going to kill you?! Tadakatsu will murder me. Oh, I am so dead." Ieyasu whined.

"He'll forgive you like normal. But Kojūrō's gonna beat the shit out of me" Masamune sighed

"Oh god I shouldn't have taken the blame." Ieyasu whimpered, trying to hold back tears.

"Thanks a lot about that Ieyasu. I'm sure if you explain to Tadakatsu he'll forgive you" Masamune said picking up some of the cleaning supplies.

"I just hope it was worth it. I just risked everything for you guys." Ieyasu sniffled, picking up some of the cleaning supplies.

"It was, shortie. We both have you to thank." Motochika reassured him.

"Plus baseball season is coming up if their star player wasn't there our team would fall behind! So my whole team's gonna thank you" Masamune said.

"This isn't settled, you realize." Motonari spoke up, glaring.

"Oh shut it. You wouldn't want to ruin your reputation any more Motonari" Masamune grumbled "and thanks to you I'll have to use the team showers after this"

"You still want to prove you're not chicken?" Motonari growled.

"Save if for after school" Mitsunari spoke up.

"No I wanna get this out." Motonari growled, standing up. "You still wanna prove you're not chicken, show up tonight at Freddy Fazbears, and stay there for the whole night." Motonari growled.

There was a silence over the group.

"Fine. I will, won't be to hard right" Masamune said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The rules are you can't answer any calls or texts, and you especially can't get help." Motonari growled.

"Fine, if I do this then you will stop calling me a chicken and you have to do whatever Chika wants for a week" Masamune said.

"FIne. And afterwards, this will be settled. You won't talk to me, I won't talk to you." Motonari growled.

Masamune nodded.

"Guys let's just get this cleaned up." Ieyasu whined, already heading off to one part of the cafeteria.


	11. Chapter 11 - Back to the fright

Masamune sighed as he looked over at the clock. "Guess it's time" Masamune said getting up from his desk and walking over to the window in his room. Ever since his parents had died, he'd been living at Kojuro's house, a tall three story house a little outside the city with a huge garden, and a large forest surrounding the house. Kojuro had been silent during the car ride from school, though finally bursted his rant at Masamune once they got home, ranting about how shameful Masamune had been, both to himself and to Kojuro by doing something as petty as getting into a fight, and therefore making Kojuro appear as an uncaring parent to an uncontrollable troublemaker. Which was quite normal due to Masamune bad boy reputation at school, yet he still managed to keep up his grades. "Well i'll show that danm Eel that i'm not a chicken. I mean i've survived there before, right? Even if it was the old one I can do it again" Masamune opening the window. ' _Oh but how am I going to get down. Kojy moved his car, and those bushes are looking pretty deadly. Worse what if he catches me sneaking out?'_ Masamune thought, looking down below his window and seeing the spiky bushes and the parking space where Kojuro's car would normally be, placed just at the right angle that he would normally be able to jump on the car and run. Masamune sighed "I can't tell him he'd flip out" Masamune grumbled looking back at his closed door. He could hear the sound of Kojuro's office across the hall from his room open and the sound of heavy footsteps and grumbling as Kojuro walked past Masamune's room. Masamune gulped grabbing his chair and putting it where it would block the door if Kojuro came to talk or check up on him while he was gone. ' _Kojy, I am so sorry, just saying this in case I don't make it back.'_ Masamune apologized in his head as he looked around for anything that might help him get down the wall of the house. Masamune sighed as he grabbed his blankets from his bed and started tying them together. There was the sound of heavy footsteps coming back and stopping in front of his door, and a heavy sigh as Kojuro knocked. Masamune jumped and threw the blankets aside real quick. "Uh Yes?" Masamune said walking over to the door,

Kojuro jiggled the knob, growling as he found he couldn't get in. Masamune moved the chair and opened the door poking his head out. "What is it Kojuro i'm working" Masamune grumbled

Kojuro raised his eyebrow and his eyes moved past Masamune, looking into the room. "Working." Kojuro said, looking skeptical.

"You know homework from school" Masamune rolled his eye.

Kojuro smirked. "Oh really, what subject?" Kojuro asked.

"Law duh." Masamune sighed "But what is it that you came to bother me about now?" Masamune asked

"Law, hmm? You won't mind if I come in then, hmm?" Kojuro said. "It's rather suspicious and rude to leave people waiting at the door."

"You know I like my privacy. And yes I would mind" Masamune said

Kojuro's smile dropped as he looked annoyed. "I was going to say you left these out in the open." Kojuro pulled out a set of familiar looking magazines. "I'd rather not make my house look completely creepy, thank you." Masamune blushed a tad taking the magazines "Thanks. Sorry about that" Masamune said

"Anyway, dinner is about 8." Kojuro said, looking a little less annoyed. "You can get it when you want. Or you can eat with me. Either way." Kojuro said, looking like he was resisting the urge to pat Masamune's head out of habit.

"I'll try to join you but It depends if im still drowning in homework or not but thanks Kojuro." Masamune said with a small smile. Kojuro returned the smile and briefly ruffled Masamune's hair before heading back into his office, closing the door behind him. "The school talked to me. You're suspended for three days, and you're expected in detention for a month." Kojuro added before closing the door. Masamune growled at the ruffling of his hair and sighed at the information. "Three days huh great" Masamune sighed as he closed his door and put the chair back into place in front of the door and found the blankets again. He briefly glanced at the magazines and blushed, his eyes staying for a bit on the cover. Masamune shook his head ' _can't get distracted. I don't want to be called a damn chicken by Motonari'_ Masamune said in his head as he continued trying the blankets together. Once he had decided he had enough length to climb down, he tied the blankets to the bed and briefly hung on the rope, making sure it held his weight. Happy that it did he started down the house and quietly landed on the ground. "Okay now to Freddy's" Masamune whispered as he took off running. For once he was glad to have the creepy dark forest surrounding the house, as the shadows blended into his clothes and made him virtually invisible to anyone who looked out. Masamune ran through the forest jumping over logs and such as he made his way to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in town. As he entered the city area, he made sure to keep to the shadows, as any cops driving by would immediately know him and call Kojuro. Masamune was happy that he had been able to map out all the secret places in town and memorized him as he sneaked around town and neared the Pizzeria. As he approached, he saw Motonari's car, along with Ieyasu & Motochika's in the alleyway. Masamune sighed as he walked out of the alleyway and towards the pizzeria and could already feel the fear from his time before creep into him. waiting in a dark corner a little away from the entrance was Motonari, Motochika, & Ieyasu. Motonari had an annoyed expression, and Motochika was pacing, a habit he only did if he was genuinely worried or scared. Masamune took a deep breath and walked over to the group. "Hey I told you i'm not a chicken" Masamune called

Motochika looked up and gave a gasp of worry, and Ieyasu stood up. Motonari scoffed. "You're late. Extremely late." Motonari grumbled.

"Oh shut it. Look bro, you don't have to do this." Motochika said worriedly, running up to Masamune. Masamune scoffed "You don't have to get away from a police officer and then sneak around to avoid being caught motonari so you can shut your damn mouth." Masamune growled then looked at Motochika "It's fine i'm not scared Chika" Masamune said with a chuckle trying to hide the fact that he was terrified to stay another night in this place.

"Bro, it's not you who's scared. Look, bro, you almost died last time!" Motochika said, motioning to Masamune's shoulder.

"He has a point. And now there's the risk of you actually dying this time." Ieyasu added, looking just as worried. "Think of us! Think of your team! Think of how Kojuro would feel!"

"I'll be fine guys, I know what to expect now I didn't then. Plus it was just a little bite nothing to worry about" Masamune said trying to make them less worried.

"Nothing to worry about?! You had to get more blood from Kojuro! It nearly killed you! Hell you nearly killed Kojuro with how much blood you needed." Motochika said.

"Come on bro, I was a child back then I made it didn't I? I'm not dying anytime soon I promise." Masamune said

"You really want to push your luck?" Ieyasu asked.

"I can't have motonari here going around saying i'm a chicken it's ruin my reputation . Plus if I do this a whole week he has to listen to you Chika." Masamune said with a smile

"Nobody even listens to Motonari anyway! I don't care if he listens to me! It's not worth my friend's life!" Motochika growled.

"You make it seem like i'm going to die Chika. Don't you trust me when I say i'll be okay" Masamune asked

"Just… In case you die, just know we love you bro. You're like family to us." Ieyasu sighed, as him and Motochika hugged Masamune. Masamune sighed and hugged them back "I love you guys too, but don't worry i'll be okay" Masamune said weakly.

"You done? I haven't got all night. Unlike you, i've got important stuff to do." Motonari grumbled as Ieyasu & Motochika broke off, stepping aside. Masamune sighed and walked over to Motonari. "No backing out of this bastard got it." Masamune growled

"See you at your funeral." Motonari growled, shoving past Masamune and heading back to his car. Motochika & Ieyasu gave him one last scared look before heading back as well. Masamune nodded to them as he headed to the front door and opened the door stepping inside and looked at his watch in which he had remembered to grab. "Nine thirty. Two hours till the doors are locked and then a half hour to start this nightmare." Masamune sighed

He started to feel the fear he'd felt as a kid all over again. He decided to get a little familiar with the place and started to walk around noticing the setup was different from the last one. And the setup seemed… bigger, somehow? ' _I just hope they didn't save the animatronics. Foxy might be even more pissed off to see me again.'_ Masamune worried, walking further into the building and startling as he saw the stage. The characters had been cleaned up, but otherwise it was the same characters. He shivered as he felt their eyes on him, deciding to just keep moving and find some safe spot. ' _I need to find the office'_ Masamune thought as he looked around. The building didn't really seem anything special. Just a typical party place (Excluding the creepy animatronics). Masamune wandered around the building, peeping in the party rooms and the game area. Suddenly his phone lit up in his pocket. Masamune out of habit pulled his phone out. The text was from Kojuro, who had apparently discovered his disappearance.

"Where the fuck did you go this late at night?! Get right back here right now, young man! Do you know what kind of stuff is at night in the city?! Are you trying to get murdered?!" the text read.

Masamune sighed as he closed out the message's and put his phone back in his pocket. "No responding to texts remember" Masamune grumbled ' _Dammit, Kojuro must be worried sick. And must be so angry at me right now'_ Masamune sighed, looking around and seeing he was at the main party room again. Suddenly there was the sound of someone whistling nervously and the jingle of keys. Masamune jumped a little and ducked behind something. He found himself behind the prize corner, while the person kept walking towards the door. There was the sound of keys being jingled, and the sound of a metal lock clicking.


	12. Chapter 12 - The new guard

"Okay guys, time for another night of thrills. Let's see what you've got this time." A male voice said nervously.

Masamune sighed already knowing that this was another night guard. ' _hopefully this one get's out. poor mike'_ Masamune thought

"So what'cha gonna do tonight, Freddy. You going to pop into my office again? Or are you going to come crawling through my vents, Bonnie?" The guard said out loud, approaching the prize corner. "Can't forget to wound up the music box. I don't want to deal with whatever keeps this keeps happy" the guard said. There was the sound of something small being cranked above Masamune, and bright musical tune started up.

"Can't forget about you, Foxy. Not that you're not pretty to look at, but you scare the shit out of me, you know that." the guard grumbled. "I just hope Balloon boy doesn't show up."

' _seems like there's more to worry about here than at the last place'_ Masamune thought nervously and gave a soft sigh.

"Okay, the mask can trick the newer ones, but not old Foxy so make sure to be careful of him. the flash light can daze them" The guard said nervousness showing in his voice. "And the music box. Keep it wound. Okay. 10 PM, i've got some time." the guard said as there was a flash of light, supposedly from a phone. Masamune peaked out to see the guard walking into a hall and stood up. "So there is a way to fool these guys. But Foxy doesn't get fooled like the rest, great" Masamune sighed softly

There was another flash of light from his phone, along with a vibration feeling. Kojuro was calling. Or had sent a text then called. Masamune pulled at phone out and rejected the call as much as he had wanted to answer. "Gotta play fair right now calls" Masamune sighed. The text showed up.

' _Oh. So this is how I get treated for taking you in and saving your life twice. Great to know i'm such an important person in your life.'_ The text read.

Masamune sighed and resisted texting Kojuro back as he put his phone back into his pocket. ' _This is going to be one hell of a night. Good thing I put the phone on vibrate so it won't cause noise.'_ Masamune thought, feeling a bit bad for making Kojuro worry so much. Before he could relax , the voicemail started up.

"Masa, please respond. Please. I need to know you're safe. Please just tell me where you are, or who you're with. I don't want a repeat of what happened at Fazbear's. Please talk to me. Please come home." Kojuro's voice said, sounding desperate and on the verge of tears. Masamune sighed as he felt bad for making Kojuro worry. "I'm sorry Kojuro, I couldn't tell you about this you wouldn't have let me go" Masamune said softly. " Wish I could go home now, though. I'd rather face Kojy than this place." Masamune sighed. "I need to get my hands on one of those masks though." Masamune mumbled, looking around. "Where would be one that I can use" Masamune mumbled

He looked at the prize corner, seeing a prize Bonnie mask high up on the shelf. He stood on his toes, reaching for the mask and barely reaching the bottom of it.

"Oh come on" Masamune hissed as he tried to move the mask more towards himself. The mask shifted a bit, but still refused to come off the hook. Masamune growled as it refused to move. ' _Wish I had something to climb or stand on, or someone to give me a boost.'_ Masamune thought, looking at the counter. ' _Too bad this counter is too far away for me to reach.'_ Masamune sighed. Suddenly he was picked up, and raised up to the mask. Masamune froze a tad at the sudden being picked up and gulped as he took the mask. The grip on him tightened, and there was a mechanical growl. Masamune gulped as he looked back at whatever had picked him up. Behind him was the real Bonnie, missing his face but still giving off the sense of being very angry. Growling, Bonnie grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "B-b-bonnie" Masamune whimpered

Bonnie didn't respond, presumably unable to, as he dragged Masamune out in the open and shoved him into the ground. His phone flashed, the light stunning Bonnie and making him stop in his tracks. Masamune got up and ran into the long hall. There was the sound of gears behind him before the sound of metal footsteps approaching.b Masamune saw some lighted room at the end of the hall and ran to it. There was a yelp and the sound of someone falling out of their chair as he ran in. Masamune skidded to a halt and looked frantically around the room. "Where's the doors! Where's the doors!" Masamune said worriedly

"Wh-what the hell?!" a man pulled himself up from the ground staring at him. "W-who… what… how did you get in here?!"

"Uh no time to explain. Where the fuck is the door?" Masamune said

"Door? What door?" the man looked confused.

"You know the door to close on those animatronics" Masamune returning the confused face.

"Door? There's no door." The man said, blinking in confusion.

Masamune paled "Then how are you to stop them?" Masamune asked

"Uh… well, I put on this mask thingy." The man said, slowly lifting his mask.

"You had mumbled something about that not working on Foxy tho" Masamune said lifting up the bonnie mask he had grabbed

"Wait, what? You heard me- How long have you been in here?!" The man said, looking shocked.

"Since nine thirty this night. Uh I was dared to stay the night again" Masamune sighed

"Again?" The man looked confused.

"I had stayed the night at the first place" Masamune said and then sighed

"W-wait a minute. You were at the first place? So what the hell are you doing back here?!" The man asked, looking shocked.

"I said I was dared to stay the night didn't I?" Masamune said sarcastically

"Ugh, what the hell kid. The hell are you doing accepting a dare here." The man sighed, looking at his security camera pad.

"I had to make sure my pride was intact. I know that sounds crazy but i've done it before I can do it again right" Masamune shrugged

"We'll see. Guess i'm stuck with you then." the man sighed.

"Hey it's better to have someone than no one right. So um what's the things I should know on how this place works other than. that music box needs to be winded up and that there's no doors and the mask things" Masamune asked

The man looked like he realized something and pulled up the screen, mumbling something like "fuck off, Freddy" as he flipped through the cameras. "Just that they come through the vents, put on your mask when they show up, the music box needs to be winded for whatever reason, and the mask doesn't work on Foxy." The man mumbled.

Masamune sighed "Wow a little snappy there just trying to make friendly talk. Mike talked better than you" Masamune sighed

"Don't know your 'Mike', but i'm under a bit of stress. There's eleven animatronics out for my blood." the man mumbled. "Name's Jeremy Fitzgerald, anyway."

"He worked at the first place. Sadly I don't think he made it." Masamune said sadly. "I'm Masamune Date"

"Nice to meet ya. Guess you just take a seat anywhere." Jeremy said, still focused on the screen as he stood up and flicked on the lights on the vents, nodding as they were clear.


	13. Chapter 13 - A night guards job

"Mask on." Jeremy said, looking down the hall and flicking the flashlight, quickly pulling on a Freddy mask. Masamune quickly put the bonnie mask on and looked around. Chica was suddenly in the room, staring him straight in the face. Masamune gulped and stared back.

"Dont. Move." Jeremy mumbled, staying perfectly still. Chica stared at Masamune for a few more seconds before leaving. Jeremy gave a sigh of relief as he pulled his mask off.

"Nice work kid. You handle her better than I do." Jeremy said.

"Well when you're nine and get bit by one it kinda changes your view to them." Masamune chuckled pulling of the mask.

"Wait, bit?" Jeremy looked at him, looking confused. "How old are you?"

"Yeah, Foxy got a hold of me last time he's probably still pissed at me for escaping" Masamune sighed placing a hand on his shoulder "Nineteen"

"The hell? How are you nineteen, when the bite incident was like 30 years ago." Jeremy looked confused. "And I thought you lost your face."

"Oh no that wasn't me. That was …. Mike" Masamune sighed looking saddened

"Huh. Never heard of this second bite." Jeremy looked confused.

"Mine wasn't really put out in the news we kept it in our small group" Masamune said

"Oh. So who's this Mike guy then?" Jeremy asked. "You said he worked in the first place. If he was the victim i'm surprised he came back to work. He'd also have to have been like, a kid."

"I suppose I didn't get to talk to him long it was Kojuro who talked with him more" Masamune said.

"Hm. Well, whoever dared you must be psychotic or completely unaware." Jeremy nodded.

"I'd say he's both" Masamune grumbled

"Who dared you in here anyway?" Jeremy grumbled. "I'd like to believe someone's not so homicidal as to send someone else in here."

"Oh a enemy of one of my friends who got a lot of us in trouble. Because of him I now have three days suspension and a whole month of in school suspension, that bastard" Masamune grumbled

"Well, do your parents know you're in here? You live on your own, what?" Jeremy asked.

"God if I told him he wouldn't let me come here after that first time. Had to sneak out tho he's probably worried off his ass on where I am right now." Masamune sighed

"Well, aren't you gonna call your dad? Tell him where you are so you don't kill him of worry?" Jeremy looked up from his security pad, concerned. "I mean, i'd be scared too if my kid just disappeared and I had no idea if he was even alive."

"He's not really my dad. I would but it's against the rules of the dare. Can't call or text anyone" Masamune sighed

"Not your dad? Then he's… what? Your uncle? Friend?" Jeremy looked confused. "At this point why not just say screw the dare?"

"Friend basically, he was a good friend to my father and so when, things happened he took me in" Masamune sighed "I can't go back on it when i've gotten this far."

"Oh. I see." Jeremy winced in pity. "Really, kid? Not like anyone's here to make sure you go through with it. And you can just delete the texts if they ask for them. They've probably forgotten you were here. 6 Am rolls around, you can just say I let you out and you went home. Why are you risking your life for this dare anyway?" Jeremy said.

"I guess I kinda wanted to see the place again. Even if it's changed since I was last here" Masamune sighed.

"Wanted to see this place again? Last time you got bit. What good memories come out of that?" Jeremy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Even if it was for a short time I felt something here like there's something that needs to be known." Masamune said.

"Oh, I see- Mask on." Jeremy said, putting his mask on. Masamune quickly followed suit and put his mask on. Both Freddy and a child with a bunch of balloons appeared in the room, the childish animatronic giving off an eerie child laugh. Masamune looked over at the child but stayed still. Freddy came close to Masamune's face, poking at the mask and pulling on it.

Masamune blinked unsure of what to do.

"Please go away." Jeremy growled at Freddy, digging his nails into the seat. Freddy stayed poking at Masamune for several minutes before apparently giving up and going away, the child sticking around though.

"Damn the child alerts Foxy and Mangle." Jeremy growled.

"Who is that animatronic kid anyway's" Masamune asked

"I just call him balloon kid. He's a new animatronic. I think he's for the little kiddies or something." Jeremy mumbled. "What I do know is he's annoying as fuck and alerts Foxy and Mangle. And wastes my time when I need to rewind the music box. Mangle hates adults and kids alike, I know that much. Granted I would be pissed off too if I was left to be ripped apart and put back together by kids every single day of my life."

"Sound's like Mangles got it bad here then" Masamune said

"Not gonna lie, it does, but it's pretty much out for blood. it's kinda like a pink version of Foxy. It's very clear it's supposed to be a guy though. Too many kids think it's Foxy's girlfriend." Jeremy said as a pink fox came down the hall. "Oh hello Mangle. Still as logic defying as ever." Jeremy growled as Mangle appeared in the office. Mangle went up to Jeremy and just stared before walking off.

"I just hope that puppet dude doesn't show up." Jeremy grumbled, pulling off his mask.

"Puppet dude?" Masamune asked

"Yeah there's this creepy ass one. It looks like a mime puked out by Jigsaw. It just shows up when it wants to. The one you really don't want though is golden Freddy. That'll only happen if that music box runs out though." Jeremy shivered, looking at the security cameras. "Anyway. That's my life. You know. Regular adult problems. Most people have coworker problems. I've got issues with animatronics. Normal life."

"Fun. What a golden Freddy?" Masamune said

"Want me to show you?" Jeremy grumbled.

"No i'm good. I would rather not have them come after me again. Foxy that one time was scary enough" Masamune shuttered

"And it is… two thirty." Jeremy sounded disappointed. "Four more hours. Oh hello Bonnie. Trying to fit your ass through the vents? Oh and you brought Chica. Fantastic." Jeremy said sarcastically.

Masamune jumped at the sound of the movement in the vents. "Time really does slow down in here as well huh" Masamune chuckled

"I like to imagine the clocks are slow. That way when reads two thirty it's actually like four in my mind." Jeremy said. "I heard the last place had power problems. Nothing like that here at least."

"Ah I guess that's one way to deal with it." Masamune shrugged "Yeah it was kinda scary because of that. the doors that were the only safety wouldn't work and neither would the lights to check and see if they were at your door and it was just kinda silent with the sounds of the animatronics moving around. Except when freddy popped up and started with the music thing and boy that was scary" Masamune shivered

"I could have used some of those doors. Guess i'll never be able to complain to whatever sadist left the office wide open. Well, how would you like to stretch your legs and go wind up the box with me?" Jeremy said.

"Sure I guess it must be comforting to know there's someone to watch your back tonight" Masamune said standing up from the chair he had pulled up beside the cleaned desk

"You don't even know the half of it. It's been nightmare after nightmare in this place. But tomorrow's my last day, thank all the spiritual beings out there." Jeremy sighed.

"I know i've only stayed one night but I know how much of a nightmare this place can be. The day I was at the old place was Mike's last day on the job as well hopefully you can make it" Masamune sighed sadly.

"Of course i'll make it. I've been here four nights already, haven't i? Besides, i've survived several near deaths, were it not for that glorious number six." Jeremy said.

"I'm sure you can make it. Just gotta think and react fast right." Masamune chuckled

"So what were you doing here the first time anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"Well it was actually my birthday. Not that I went there for the party but my bitch of a mother abandoned me there. Just glad that I was used to her forgetting that I even existed or her abandoning me at some place. Father would normally send Kojuro if I called him and my two best bro's would always take me home if she had forgotten. I basically had three homes and I guess you could count the police station since I went there a lot with father and Kojuro" Masamune said

"Ah, can't say I sympathize with you there, I had a pretty good childhood. Never thought i'd say this, but good thing she's dead, huh?" Jeremey said.

"Yeah I never really liked her I just pretended too so no one would question. Plus when she was pregnant with my little brother I had hoped he wouldn't have been like her and that i'd have someone there for me. Sadly I was wrong on that" Masamune sighed

"So both your folks are dead. Not to pry, but how'd they die?" Jeremy asked. "My own folks are dead too though. One got sick and the other kinda abandoned me, so I moved here to get away."

"Father died in a shooting accident. Danm bastards." Masamune growled "Mother got sick and passed away eventually and my little brother he also got the same sickness. I guess the whole diseases trying to kill me at birth made me stronger" Masamune said

"My sympathies for your dad. Not so much for your mom though. Kind of mixed feelings about your bro. He'd be… what, a little kid when he died? And it's just Kojuro supporting you? Strong man. Especially since he has to be reminded that his best friend is dead." Jeremy said.

"Thank you. He was kinda manipulated by my mother so it wasn't really his fault that he would be a dick to me as well." Masamune sighed "Well Natalie was there for the beginning part she also passed away so now it's just me and Kojuro."

"Natalie. I'm guessing that's someone important?" Jeremy said. "You've got nobody else? No uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins?"

"Kojuro's girlfriend for the longest time." Masamune said "Yeah but not a whole lot of them like me or are way too busy to take care of me. Plus Kojuro is like family." Masamune sighed

"Oh. Ouch. Poor him. He must've really loved her." Jeremy winced in pity. "Well damn. Sounds like everyone in your family's either dead or too busy. Though if someone in your family did offer to let you stay, I imagine you'd still stay with this Kojuro."

"Yeah he did but at least he's got me" Masamune smiled a little "Kojuro's like my second dad, I wouldn't want anyone else to take his place." Masamune said

"Hopefully her death didn't break him too much then. It's pretty harsh, losing someone you love." Jeremy said softly as they approached the music box and Jeremy started cranking it.

"Whenever he starts to think too much on it he normally talks with me and I help him get out of his depression and he does the same to me, we help each other." Masamune said looking around carefully.

"Good. It's good you look after him. Most kids i've seen mostly just want to ditch their parents as fast as possible." Jeremy grunted, pushing hard on the crank.

"I always wanted to follow in my Father's footsteps and so that would alway have me linked with Kojuro since my father and him worked together. Hopefully if I can pass i'll be able to work at the police station as well but I don't know if it's really my style anymore. And plus if I left I swear Kojuro would hunt me down and punish me." Masamune chuckled

"yeah, doing stuff like getting suspended for 3 days kinda makes it hard to picture you as a cop." Jeremy chuckled.

"well I don't like being called a Chicken when obviously I can remain calm in a place like this. And plus my bro's always have my back. Ieyasu got the worst of it for saying that he started the food fight." Masamune sighed

"I think that's the problem. You don't take insults well. How's your friend got the worst of it?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Well when you student president and you take the blame for a food fight. It's not really all that great. Plus three days of suspensions nothing just i'm gonna get a lot of text from my boys saying where am I and why did I skip practice." Masamune chuckled

"I get the feeling you're not the only one who's getting a suspension from school." Jeremy chuckled.

"Yeah i'll have to make it up to Ieyasu for taking the blame. But at least were not the school delinquent who's got more days because they found some more shit that he did" Masamune laughed

"The guy who sent you here is probably getting it too. I only pity how everyone's parents react to hearing half the school got suspensions for a food fight." Jeremy said with an amused smile.

"Oh I hope so but he's all buddy buddy with the principles favorite i'm sure he got one day of suspension or less detention or got out of it." Masamune grumbled "Yeah but i'd have to say i'm gonna get the worst of it. Having a cop as your dad" Masamune shuttered "I've only gotten away from it with a lecture and homework so far"

"Nah. A cop can't use his power like that. He won't do anything bad to ya." Jeremy chuckled. "Or at least that's the cops I know. Don't know about you guy's cops though."

"You don't know Kojuro when he's pissed off" Masamun shuttered "I'd say that's scarier than this place at night"

"Nah. You'll be fine. It's not like he can make you spend three days in a jail cell or something." Jeremy said.

"I'm sure he would since Father's death he became chief he has the power" Masamune sighed

"Eh, well, think of it this way. If you've got it bad, there's always someone out there who has it much worse." Jeremy said.

"Like the poor Security and night guards that work here" Masamune said.

"Yep. Though to be honest I don't know what I ever did to get this." Jeremy shook his head as he finished cranking the box and turned to go back to the office.


	14. Chapter 14 - Chica and Mangle

Note - Yes i know there's a debt about Mangles gender so we have gone with the gender neural IT please don't get offend at this for we all have different opinions.

* * *

There was a mechanical pirate laugh from Kid's cove, making Jeremy freeze. Masamune froze and glanced over at the Kid's cove in fear. There was a red gleam from the curtain, and the shine of a mechanical fox muzzle sticking out. "Shit" Masamune cursed quietly. Jeremy gulped as Foxy pushed the curtain aside and approached the two. Masamune took a step back keeping his eyes on Foxy. Foxy saw him move and turned his head, snapping his teeth as he got down on all fours and got ready to pounce on Masamune. Jeremy stayed still, his hand slowly moving to his flashlight. Masamune glanced over to where the hall was and then back at Foxy.

"We can't both outrun him." Jeremy mumbled. "You're the faster one here. I'll flash the light in his face and you run."

"Will you be alright?" Masamune asked worriedly

"I think so. I hope so." Jeremy said, taking a deep breath.

"I'll wish you luck then" Masamune said taking a step towards the hall.

"One, two, three." Jeremy mumbled, flashing the light in Foxy's face and making him give out a mechanical whine. Masamune took off and thanked himself for almost never missing a day of practice as he ran down the main hall.

There as a loud growl and the sound of two metal things hitting each other from behind him. Before Masamune could get far though, he was tackled by something large. There was a deep mechanical growling in his ear as his tackler held him down. Masamune hissed in pain as he was slammed to the ground and tried to wriggle free. There was the sound of his tackler sniffing him, and the grip loosened slightly.

"Massy?" Chica asked.

"Chica?" Masamune said a little surprised.

"You… came back?" Chica looked confused.

"Obviously" Masamune said

"But you look so different." Chica said, crawling off him.

Masamune pushed himself up and winced at the pain in his shoulder. "It's been like what ten years" Masamune said

"We thought you had left." Chica said, starting to sound happy.

"Just cause someone leaves dosen't mean they won't come back you know" Masamune chuckled a little

"Did you come back to see us? We missed you. How is your 'brother'?" Chica asked. "Has he been 'born' yet?"

"Missed you guys too" Masamune chuckled "Uh yeah he's fine"

"Oh, you should bring him to meet us! He can come to play too!" Chica said happily.

"I'll try when he's not busy" Masamune chuckled a little nervous.

"Oh how wonderful! Friends coming back to see each other! Oh you've gotten so big! I remember you being so small and cute!" Chica said happily.

"Sorry I wasn't able to visit much. Yeah I was nine back then now i'm Nineteen" Masamune laughed "And how have you guys been you don't look all that well since I last saw you Chica" Masamune asked

"It's been so long. Oh! You truly have gotten so big! You're one of the 'adults' now." Chica said happily. "Nobody's really taken care of me. Sometimes people forget, then some nice soul comes to fix me up."

"It has been huh. I guess I have. I don't really think i'm an adult yet" Masamune chuckled "I'm sorry to hear that Chica, but at least someone fixes ya guys up. How are the rest to the gang doing then?" Masamune asked

"Well, we're all allowed to walk around during the day again. We've made a few new friends too. Mangle and Foxy really get along. Me and Freddy get locked in the storage room away from the kids though. They replaced us with these brighter and friendlier versions. Some people said we were 'too creepy'." Chica said sadly. "It's so sad, being forgotten in the storage room like that. I've been collecting dust for years now. I'm not as happy and pretty as I used to be."

"how are you guys too creepy just a little beaten down just need a few fixes here and there right" Masamune said "I know the feeling of being forgotten to well. You're still pretty Chica"

"They said we were too scary for the children. I miss letting the children climb all over me. And everyone says we remind them too much of the poor little children who were killed here. We bring back too many bad memories." Chica sighed sadly. "Thank you. Good to know someone still thinks I am. Freddy's been really angry lately. He crushed a poor little child's head. He's been locked up in storage ever since. There's talk of… of scrapping us." Chica said, sounding scared.

"I don't understand why you guys would be scary. Oh I guess people can't get over that huh." Masamune sighed "I hope he's not to angry with me coming back then. poor kiddo. I hope not I like you guys" Masamune said

"Bonnie thought maybe Foxy scared you away last time. Foxy didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" Chica looked concernedly at his shoulder.

"He did kinda scare me when he looked like he was going to kill me" Masamune shuttered "I'm fine just a little pain once and awhile but doesn't stop me from being the best baseball player on the team" Masamune gave a weak smile

"He didn't mean it. Sometimes he just gets a little crazy." Chica said. "Baseball? What's that?" Chica looked confused.

"As I can tell." Masamune sighed "it's a game" Masamune smiled

"A game? What kind of game?" Chica looked interested.

"Well you have two teams of nine kinda excluding a few like the backup players and such. and how many people say it's basically people hitting a ball with a bat. even though that takes lots of practice to do correctly. but you go against the other team and hope to win by skill and chance. lot's of running and reading the body movement's to know what the pitchers gonna throw." Masamune said happily

"Oooh! Sounds really fun! Maybe we could- Watch out!" Chica yelled, pulling him towards her as there was the sound of metal jaws snapping.


	15. Chapter 15 - New information

"Mangle! Where are your manners! He's a friend!"

"He's no friend of mine." Mangle grumbled, hanging upside down from the ceiling by it's tail.

"Well he's my friend. Sorry, did Mangle hurt you?" Chica asked worriedly, looking down to Masamune.

"Fine" Masamune said shakily. "Thanks Chica"

Mangle leaned down and sniffed him over, poking him with one claw. "He's kinda squishy looking." it said. "He'd fit perfectly in a suit."

Masamune gulped "I kinda like how I am Mangle" Masamune said shakily

"Eh, you'd look better in a suit." Mangle grumbled, swinging from the ceiling.

"Mangle, knock it off. You're scaring him." Chica snapped. Mangle just rolled it's eyes and ignored her.

"So who are ya, brat?" Mangle grumbled. "What're ye doing in my place?"

"I'm Masamune Date." Masamune said "I was coming back to visit my old friends Chica, and Foxy mostly I didn't talk all that much with Bonnie and Freddy last time." Masamune said shakily

"I don't believe ye." Mangle said, snapping it's jaws.

Masamune jumped a little shying away. " Okay I was dared to come in here but I don't mind seeing my two friends I made in here. Even if one almost killed me" Masamune sighed

"Well Foxy's got new friends now, so he don't need ye." Mangle snapped. "Come on, Chica just let me snap his head off."

"Oh well i'm glad he got new friends he was kinda lonely in pirates cove last time I was here." Masamune sighed sadly

"Stop trying to kill him. How many times do I have to tell you, he's a friend." Chica growled, as Mangle dropped from the ceiling, landing on it's feet.

"He's just some puny kid. no different from the brats who keep ripping me apart, and the adults who let it happen." Mangle growled. "Give me a reason why I should spare ye, brat."

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through that Mangle. I don't really have a reason on why you shouldn't but if it matters to any of you guys when I was first here after me and Kojuro got out I had always wondered what happened her there was something that told me that there was something to figure out. I want to know what it is, I want to help if it's any reason to keep me alive" Masamune said

"A bunch of brats got murdered. That's what happened. Unless ye got information, no, there's no reason." Mangle growled.

"i've heard about that but what happened to them other than that something had to have happened right? I noticed last time when Foxy had attacked me that there was a change in him like he wasn't him I want to figure that out." Masamune said

"A bunch of little brats got fooled by some idiot in a mascot suit into some kind of room and got killed." Mangle growled.

"So someone who worked her killed them. That's something I haven't heard." Masamune said sounding a little intrigued and looked like he was pondering something.

"Ask Chica or the others. They saw the damn thing. If nobody fucked with their face scanners." Mangle grumbled.

"Language." Chica grumbled.

"Ye don't order me." Mangle grumbled, earning it a slap from Chica.

"Anyway, I did see a bit of it." Chica said, glaring at Mangle. "What I remember most is a guy in a purple outfit though. He was the one in the mascot suit. I think his nametag said… Victor, Vincent, something starting with a V. Afterwards, the kid's ghosts started flying around and taking control of us. All I know is they want vengeance. An overwhelming amount."

"Ah so they used you guys to get vengeance i'm guessing. so some employee that started with a V i'll see what I can figure out. So I guess there still angry" Masamune said then looked like he got and idea "So that's why you guys go after the night guards and security guards there employees the kids are still angry at the one employee and taking it out on the new ones" Masamune said

Chica nodded. "That's the idea. Though whoever did it is probably dead by now."

"What does it matter anyway?" Mangle grumbled.

"I can help the kids if I help them calm down there probably just scared and kids learn from experience you know. So there probably scared that the new employees will do the same to the new kids, as much as I know you'd like that Mangle. Hmmm…. maybe if I can solve this I can get you moved to a different thing instead and help you get fixed up Mangle, you'd like that right?" Masamune said with a weak smile

"If kids learn from experience what are you doing here?" Mangle grumbled. "I guess."

"I'm a stubborn one. And I don't like my pride being ruined. Danm Motonari." Masamune grumbled "Then i'll do my best to help all of you and the kids" Masamune said

"Yer a stupid kid is what ye are. Motonari? Oh I know him." Mangle growled, obviously disliking Motonari.

"If I was stupid I would be afraid of you guys and i'm not though sometimes you guys can startle and give me a fright doesn't mean i'm scared of you guys. Really You know the sneaky bastard" Masamune asked

"Exactly. Yer not scared, so yer stupid. Yeah. He used to come here as a little kid. Little bastard was never happy with anything." Mangle grumbled. "Except for taking me apart of course."

"Why should I be scared of you guys? It's not your fault you kill it's the kids." Masamune asked "He's still never happy unless he's running someone else's life" Masamune sighed "That's part of the reason i'm here if I survive he has to listen to one of my brothers, Chika for a whole week it's a scene i'd never miss in a hundred years." Masamune grinned

"He was one of the worse ones. Every time, he'd always rip me apart, taking apart every piece and leave me there." Mangle growled.

"Trust me Mangle if it was legal for me i'd kill him. He is the reason I got detention and suspention this week, he always cause a problem for Chika and is always thinking he's high and mighty getting all buddy buddy with the teachers and faculty of the school so he never get's into trouble." Masamune grumbled "Except for this morning Ha! he got what he deserved kinda it was funny to see Chika put a whole plate of food into his face" Masamune laughed

"I remember him. He's pretty good with his hands and mechanics for a blind kid." Mangle shrugged.

"Yeah he has always been one for putting things back together i'm sure if he heard one of his pirate mates were treated so badly by Motonari he'd fix you right up." Masamune said

"Oh, I was referring to Motonari. Completely blind yet he can work mechanics like a master." Mangle shrugged.

"Wait Motonari's blind" Masamune said surprised

"Yup. Blind as a bat. He hides it well, but I can tell. For one, his eyes don't show up in my facial scanners." Mangle growled.

"Wow. Never knew that he something I can use against him next time he makes fun of me for only having one eye" Masamune grinned

"He's practically embarassed of it. His parents too. They're embarrassed of having a blind kid." Mangle grumbled.

"Yeah I know that feel kinda. My bitch of a mother disowned me cause I only had one eye. Just cause I have one dosen't mean i'm any different." Masamune huffed

"Sounds like you two might have more in common than you think." Mangle said.

"I'd never get along with that bastard in a million years. He's done too much shit to my brothers, me and the rest of the school kids. Now I learn how badly he's treated you hell i'd never get along with him." Masamune growled

"I been waiting for him to come back someday for this." Mangle pulled out a walking stick for blindness, decorated up in stickers and Motonari written neatly on it.

"I don't think he will. He's too much of a coward to come back" Masamune sighed "I'll give him a good beating for you if you wish"

"Go ahead. He's gotten really good hearing though. But part of me is hoping he's blasted his ears with those stupid headphones of his." Mangle growled.

"I don't know if he has or not but I can see why he's head of the band and orchestra kids in school." Masamune shrugged

"Wow, he has really neat handwriting for a blind kid. Wait how'd he even in normal school." Chica looked confused as she looked at the old stick.

"Yeah i've seen a few of his notes before. It's impressive that he can do that. I don't even know I never knew he was blind till now" Masamune said

"You've kinda got to feel a bit bad for him." Chica said softly. "The way he sees it, the world hates him, so he'll hate the world right back."

"i'm impressed by him but doesn't mean i'll like him. He's done too much. Plus I was hated from my mother and yet i'm kind" Masamune said. As he said that, his phone lit up, the time showing it was 4 am, and the text was from Motonari.


	16. Chapter 16 - A talk with Motonari

" _You still alive? I got something I need to say. Yes, you can fucking reply. (Damn it, I hate these touch phones. Can't tell which fucking character is which…)_ " Motonari had texted.

Masamune sighed as he started to text back ' _Yeah i'm alive what is it that you needed to tell me Motonari.'_ Masamune texted back and sent.

' _This is Motochika. Motonari's voice thingy isn't working, whatever he needs that for, so it's me. Yo bro.'_

' _Hey Chika! I know why he needs that thing, and you'll never believe it! But what is it that he needed to tell me?'_

' _Huh? Why does he need it? Anyway, Motonari says you can go home at 5 instead of 6. You won't believe it, but he's in a huge amount of trouble with his parents. I've been hiding up here in his room, but I heard it all. Screaming and I think I heard either a slap or someone hitting something.'_

' _I'll tell you when I get out. I can't really Jeremy locked the front doors for the night I gotta stay till 6 but i'll be fine I got some friends here anyway. Really?'_

' _Bastard's got the worst of all of us. A month's suspension!'_

' _Wow really i'm surprised you didn't get the worst bro.'_

' _Nah. Ieyasu bailed me out. He could only shorten your suspension. Ieyasu's not getting suspension at all, since apparently losing his position is punishment enough.'_

' _He's always got our back. I figured but hey shortened is better than lengthed right. I had figured but i'm sure enough people will want him back and he'll be back in no time.'_

' _Wow. Motonari's actually crying right now. Didn't think he was capable of it.'_

' _Really?'_

' _Yeah. I don't blame him actually, since his dad just locked him up in his room for all of his suspension, and yelled at him.'_

' _Wow harsh. But i'm sure after I get out and go home Kojuro's gonna throw a fit. I wouldn't be surprised if he locks me up in a jail cell'_

' _Nah, he wouldn't lock you up. He can't lock you up without charges.'_

' _I wouldn't put it past him.'_

' _This is Motonari. Motochika's going to be a bit busy for several hours.'_

Masamune was a little conflicted if he should type or not but sighed and started to text again.

' _Doing what?'_

' _Let me put it this way. He won't be walking right for a couple of weeks.'_

' _What are you gonna do to him?'_

' _It involves lube and his ass'_

' _Okay i'm done. I gotta keep alive with my friends here'_

' _^_^ Whatever.'_

' _By the way you left you blindness walking stick here ;3'_

' _O.o Where did you find that. That's not mine.'_

' _Oh Mangle's got it. You know the poor animatronic you used to take apart. Ten why the hell does it got your name on it huh?'_

' _Mangle? I don't know a Mangle. I don't know. There's tons of kids named Motonari.'_

' _Not one's that are like you Motonari. Don't worry i'll keep it a secret if you stop making fun of my missing eye'_

' _huh? Wait you're actually missing an eye?!'_

' _Yeah, you thought I did that to look more like a pirate huh'_

' _Fine. I'll admit it. I've been blind since birth. Ha ha. Make fun of that. I don't even know what either of you two look like. All I know is you always smell like sweat and Motochika constantly has the smell of smoking on him.'_

' _I found out just stop making fun of my bro's and my own sort of blindness. And I won't use it against you got it. Fair and simple'_

' _So long as your brother here cooperates, there won't be any issues. He's been holding out on me, and i'm sick of it.'_

' _*sigh* well i'm trying to solve something and also chatting with some friends, btw you've impressed me by what you can do blinded. If that means anything to you, but that doesn't mean we're friends'_

' _Motochika: Motonari went to the bathroom so i've got the phone. Wait, Motonari's blind?!'_

' _Yep completely blind it's amazing right'_

' _But… how is he in all these advanced classes then?! How is he in regular school?! Does anybody know_

 _other than himself and you? So that's why he likes a lot of touching before.'_

' _I don't know bro. I don't think so I didn't know until Mangle told me.'_

' _Mangle?! He's still around?! (Dammit Motonari, how do you always know how to get me to blush and be embarrassed at the same time. Completely unfair :( '_

' _He I thought Mangle was a she. Yeah right here in front of me. I don't even want to know.'_

' _Dammit Motonari. That shit's cheating. Wait Mangle's a she? I thought he was a he. Hi Mangle! Remember me, Motochika?'_ Motochika had added a picture of Motonari in some sort of corset, his face red and looking very embarrassed.

' _Motonari: Don't you fucking dare save that picture the stupid pirate sent you. Delete it. Now.'_

' _I wouldn't save it in a million years'_

' _good. Nobody needs to see this. Now delete it before I send you something you never wanted to see'_

' _God hold your horses, I was already planning on deleting it'_

' _Don't plan on it. Do it.'_

' _If you give me a second'_

Masamune sighed as he clicked on the image and selected the option of delete and gave a sigh of relief.

'There done'

' _Good. Now if you don't mind, you're kind of interrupting your brother.'_

' _Yeah yeah'_

' _Motochika: Sadistic bastard, making me do everything for him. :( This is blackmail, I swear. Never known a guy so picky about how he wanted everything to be done...'_

' _Don't listen to him. Stop texting and start sucking, pirate.'_

' _yeah, yeah. Needy bastard.'_

There was a snort of laughter from Mangle. Masamune sighed as he turned the phone to a sleep mode and put it back in his pocket.

"You should have saved the picture and embarrassed him with it." Mangle grinned. "Anyway, it's 5 Am. and the guard's back in his office if you could get going? We're kinda busy scaring people."

"Masa! Masa, you still alive?" Jeremy called, coming down the hall with his flashlight. Mangle's eyes went red as it heard Jeremy's voice, swinging across the ceiling with it's tail and his jaws snapping.

"I'm fine! Watch out it's Mangle!" Masamune called down the hall.

"Huh? Ahh!" Jeremy yelped as Mangle's jaws barely missed his face. Suddenly Masamune was grabbed from behind, and pulled into a metal body. Masamune jumped a little.


	17. Chapter 17 - Foxy and Freddy attack

"Hello Massy." Freddy growled as he started squeezing Masamune tight.

"Freddy" Masamune said wheezing a little. Freddy kept squeezing tighter as Foxy came to face Masamune, growling and baring his teeth.

Masamune closed his eye in fear and tried to wiggle free from Freddy's grip.

"Arr, here we are again, little Massy." Foxy growled, grinning as he lifted his hook.

Masamune whimpered weakly.

"Aww, is little Massy scared? What was all that talk about not being scared?" Foxy taunted.

"I'm scared as of now …. maybe cause….. I like being alive,,,,, i'm sorry about …. what happened… that time ago" Masamune wheezed

"Sorry doesn't fix anything. Of course you're just as pathetic as all the other kids. You put up a brave front, then when you're faced with real danger you wimp out just like the others." Foxy growled.

Masamune gulped and then opened his eye to look back at Foxy. "Maybe cause …. you're my friends …. I never thought … you'd try to ….. kill me as ….. well" Masamune wheezed with a weak smile.

"We don't have friends. And you're not one of them." Freddy growled, holding Masamune still as Foxy brought his hook up to Masamune's face. Masamune didn't flinch but just looked back at Foxy. "Oh … well if this …. is it… what happened … to mike… I always thought…. he died but… no real proof" Masamune asked weakly

Foxy grinned. "Would you like to know?" Foxy growled, opening his jaws wide.

"Oh… I see… So you killed….. an innocent….. person" Masamune said sadly

"You really are stupid if you thought he was alive." Foxy growled as he brought his hook up around Masamune's neck. Masamune closed his eye "I had only…. childishly hoped…. even if I knew….. I still childishly hoped" Masamune said his smile disappearing.

Suddenly there was a bright beam of light, stunning Freddy and Foxy as they covered their eyes, releasing Masamune. Masamune blinked but then moved away from the two and made a run to the office.

"Come on, quick, kid!" Jeremy yelled, waving him in.

"Thanks" Masamune called as he skidded into the office.

Jeremy quickly slammed a pair of heavy doors behind him, leaning against them and giving a sigh of relief. Masamune flopped down on the ground and let out a sigh of relief. "Close on there you know" Masamune chuckled

"Welcome to Freddy Fuckbears. The place where your life is constantly at risk. Open from 12 to 6" Jeremy chuckled. Masamune laughed as he stood up and rubbed his shoulder a little.

"Speaking of time, five twenty Am. Almost there." Jeremy sighed in relief as he looked at his security camera. "Almost just a few more minutes and we'll be out of here" Masamune said sitting down in a chair.

"Great. You're worthless by the way, Freddy! You're the worst security system ever!" Jeremy yelled into the vents before sitting in the office chair.

"At least it never gets boring here" Masamune chuckled

"I'd take boring over this." Jeremy sighed.

"Right. I feel sorry for the next guard to work here. Hopefully he or she will make it" Masamune sighed

"They'll hate it when they find out the paycheck is only about $120 or $150." Jeremy chuckled. "But who knows. Maybe the owner will grow a heart and actually pay for the hazard he or she's put me through. And maybe throw in a little extra for the therapy i'm going to need."

"Right it's like they really don't give a shit about you guys" Masamune sighed

"I'm tempted to put a complaint for human life endangerment." Jeremy shook his head.

"I hope that they'll listen to you and move you up to day shift" Masamune said

"Somehow i'm picturing it'll be you in this chair someday if you keep coming back to this place." Jeremy sighed.

"At least i'll know what to expect if I ever do right. But i'm studying law so I don't think so but hey you never know" Masamune shrugged "Plus I wouldn't want to stay here as a guard that they're out for my blood"

"Fair enough. five thirty." Jeremy reported. "You know if you want I can drive you home. There's probably cops swarming the town looking for you. Your dad's probably worried sick too. Oh, sorry, Kojuro. Kojuro's worried about you." Jeremy said.

"That'd be nice I can always sneak back in it would be going across town that would be a problem" Masamune said

"I mean, we can just get out of here now. It's pretty much the end of my shift." Jeremy offered.

"If you're cool with it so am I" Masamune said.


	18. Chapter 18 - A ride back home

"Alright." Jeremy stood up, grabbing his flashlight. "We can just go out the entrance. Someone apparently forgot to add an employee exit. They won't fuck with us so long as i've got this." Jeremy said, waving his flashlight as he opened one of the heavy doors and indicated for Masamune to go through.

Masamune nodded and looked around carefully before walking out. Jeremy turned on the flashlight and the two walked down the hall, Jeremy flashing the flashlight over any dark corners.

"Usually this is when they fight the hardest. When they come out to fuck with me the worst." Jeremy sighed.

"I figured that maybe it's cause i'm here or maybe there lying in wait somewhere" Masamune shuttered

"I'm just hoping balloon boy doesn't show up. If he does, we're fucked for sure." Jeremy sighed as they turned the corner into the main party room. "Dammit I just said it." Jeremy growled as Balloon boy and an unknown puppet looking animatronic were blocking the door. "Okay you two. You asked for it." Jeremy growled, flashing the light in their faces and dragging Masamune towards the entrance as fast as possible. Masamune looked confused as he followed. Jeremy dragged him out the door and unlocked it quickly, slamming it behind him and locking it as doll and balloon boy jumped towards him, instead hitting the glass.

"And we're free." Jeremy sighed in relief, letting go of Masamune.

Masamune let out a sigh of relief and check his phone "And six o clock. Done with your shift and i've done the dare all the way through" Masamune said

"So, was the dare worth it?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Hey helps with making sure i'm still on my toes" Masamune chuckled "and of course now mister snotty shoes has to listen to one of my bro's and I still have my pride" Masamune smiled

"All of this just for some pride. You're a crazy kid you know that?" Jeremy chuckled as he headed towards his car.

"Yeah i've been told that but hey I don't mind crazy is fun" Masamune chuckled

"Oh kid, you're either the most optimistic kid I know, or the bravest man alive." Jeremy chuckled, unlocking his car and getting in.

"I like to say i'm both optimistic and brave" Masamune said getting into the passenger side of the car.

"Sorry for the mess in here. Now which house is yours?" Jeremy asked, starting up the car and buckling himself in.

"Ah it's okay it's not that bad." Masamune chuckled buckling himself in as well. "Oh i'll show you." Masamune said adjusting the seat.

"Alright." Jeremy nodded, pulling out of the parking lot. "Which way?"

"Right and then after the fourth light turn left" Masamune said

"Alright." Jeremy nodded as he started driving. "Your dad- Kojuro, is going to be so pissed, you know." Jeremy said, turning right on the street.

"Yeah I know but my own fault right" Masamune sighed

"Well, on the bright side, what's the worst he can do?" Jeremy said. "not like he's going to kill you or anything."

"Come up with some idea to keep me locked up in a jail cell is the worst he can do" Masamune sighed

"Well, it's better than getting beaten or something, right?" Jeremy shrugged.

"Yeah. Kojuro wouldn't do what mother used to do so I don't have to worry about that." Masamune sighed

"I think the worst you have to worry about is a few nightmares. Something i've got way too much experience with." Jeremy sighed. "Hell i'll never be able to sleep again."

"Yeah I know that's one reason I still can't sleep very well" Masamune sighed

"Well, here we are." Jeremy sighed as they stopped outside the road leading up to Kojuro's house. "Good luck, kiddo."

"Thanks, Good luck to you as well" Masamune said unbuckling and sighed

"Maybe you can reason with him? Or at least try to get out of it?" Jeremy suggested, looking out at the house, the sky lightening enough that you could see the details of it.

"Maybe" Masamune sighed as he opened the car door.

"Bye kiddo. It was nice knowing you." Jeremy said with a smile.

"Yeah see you around maybe" Masamune said closing the door and waving as he started to run to the house. Behind him he could hear Jeremy drive off, and up ahead there was the sound of a door slamming open and closed with a rather strong amount of force. Masamune gulped as he approached the house and looked to see if his way out was still there. The makeshift rope was gone, and in it's place was Kojuro, looking more pissed than Masamune had ever seen him. Kojuro pointed to him, then to the house, the silent message clear. Masamune sighed as he walked to the front. Kojuro's glare followed him across the yard and garden, and as he got closer he could hear Kojuro taking deep breaths to keep from screaming at him.


	19. Chapter 19 - An argument

As he stepped into the house, he was pinned to hallway wall by Kojuro, who forcefully pushed him into the wall and shoved handcuffs onto his wrists.

"Where. Were. You." Kojuro growled darkly into his ear, keeping Masamune pinned to the hallway wall.

"The new Freddy's" Masamune sighed. Kojuro growled and shoved him along into the kitchen, shoving him into one of the chairs and sitting on the table in front of him, behind him a large array of police weapons laid out on the table.

"Why did you go back to that place?" Kojuro growled, picking up the taser and turning it on. The hum of electricity vibrated through the kitchen.

Masamune shuttered and then sighed "I was dared"

Kojuro looked furious as he held up the taser. "You did all this. Ran out in the middle of the night, made me think you had run away, had been kidnapped, or even dead, made me send out the entire force after you, fill out an entire missing person report, just for a dare?! Are you an idiot?!" Kojuro yelled.

"Maybe. Sorry I wanted to respond I really did want to but I couldn't due to the rules of the dare" Masamune gulped. Kojuro growled and stabbed the taser into Masamune's leg. Masamune hissed at the pain shooting through his body.

"What the hell was stopping you from maybe saying 'hey Kojuro, i'm okay. I'm not dead, or kidnapped, or ran away.'?!" Kojuro yelled, turning up the taser setting. "You could have died! Have you no consideration for others?! Or maybe some fucking common sense and just not accept this fucking dare?! Well?! Why'd you accept this stupid dare?! You'd better answer before I kick your balls in so much you'll be a girl." Kojuro growled, turning the taser off and putting it aside.

Masamune gave a sigh of relief still a bit twitchy "Pride mostly and to get Motonari to have to do what Chika said for a week" Masamune sighed "I know i'm stupid you don't have too say it as well"

"This was stupid. You might have gotten killed or kidnapped, and i'd have never known. My life isn't hard enough, with Natalie gone. You think I can handle losing you too?" Kojuro growled. "All of this for some stupid pride? You have some brains, don't ya? I believe I taught you that no amount of pride is worth your life. Some pride and some petty vengeance. That was worth risking your life, risking everyone you care for? Did you think for a second, 'a lot of people need me, better not risk my life just for some petty sense of personal pride and a small amount of vengance'?" Kojuro hissed.

"Yeah yell and scream at me on how dumb and stupid I am" Masamune sighed looking away. "Six o one" Masamune whispered

"Yes, I will yell and scream at you. I sent good men away from their families and homes today for you. After their hard days at work, as soon as they get time to relax, they get a call from me to go look for you. And now I fucking wasted their time. I took time away from them that they wanted to spend relaxing and with their families." Kojuro growled. "Not to mention you lied to me. 'I'm doing law homework'. Bullshit."

"Sorry" Masamune said

"Sorry?! That's all I get? Sorry?!" Kojuro yelled. "Sorry doesn't take back that you snuck out, made me worry to death about you, you lied to me, and you forced me to take men away from their homes."

"I know i'm stupid i'm dumb and pathetic." Masamune grumbled

"Yes. Yes you are. I trusted you. And now, what has that trust added up to?" Kojuro hissed, picking up a police baton.

Masamune sighed and looked back at Kojuro "Nothing I guess you won't trust me alone any more" Masamune said

"You're saying I should trust you?! That all this was a good thing?! Tell me, who benefits from this?! Was this all for the greater good?!" Kojuro growled, hitting Masamune's arm with the baton. "You saw me after I lost Natalie and your dad. How, just picture in your mind, how do you think I would be if I lost you?"

"I made it didn't I. after almost dying" Masamune grumbled as he hissed at the pian of the hit.

"So a complete betrayal of my trust, a whole night of worry, making a public fool out of myself, that should all be forgiven because 'you made it'?!" Kojuro yelled. "You should have never been in danger in the first place!" Kojuro yelled, smacking him with the baton in the ribs. "So that night at the first Freddy's, saving and protecting you, then saving you again by giving half my body in blood and nearly killing myself, then taking you in when your parents died. That was nothing to you?"

Masamune coughed at the hit to the ribs and hissed in pain. "I know, I know I can never be perfect okay." Masamune snapped

"I'm not telling you to be perfect. I'm telling you to fucking think before you do shit!" Kojuro yelled, hitting Masamune in the jaw.

Masamune winced at the hit. "Sorry i'm stupid okay" Masamune grumbled

"Funny. Through this whole thing you haven't sounded the least bit sorry." Kojuro growled.

"I've been trying to piece things together okay." Masamune sighed

"You'd better start fucking using your head. Before you lose it someday." Kojuro growled, holding the baton in his face threateningly. "At this rate you'll be a piss poor cop. You wouldn't last a day on the job."

"Then maybe I should work there huh. Maybe i'll be the next night guard there and just let em kill me so you don't have to worry bout me anymore" Masamune snapped angrily. Kojuro growled and punched Masamune in the mouth.

"Don't you ever. EVER! Say that again to me. You got that?" Kojuro growled darkly.

Masamune growled "Why shouldn't I huh?" Masamune grumbled

"Because it may not occur to your dumb little mind, but there are people who care about you. Who need you in their lives. Who need you alive. Even if you have no worth in your own life, there are other people who have some measure of worth in you. And if you died, you'd be affecting those people. And some of those people are on the verge of having no worth in their own lives." Kojuro hissed.

Masamune sighed and looked away.

"Now go. Get cleaned up." Kojuro growled harshly, unlocking the handcuffs.

Masamune stood up and turned to go to his room. Behind him Kojuro threw the baton on the table and screamed in frustration in his hands.

"by the way Kojuro. The kid that were killed there are haunting the animatronics and the were killed by some employee whose name started with a V. That's probably why they go after the workers there" Masamune said starting to walk out of the room.

"Well whoop de doo. You got clues to a long closed case." Kojuro growled. "An employee whose name started with V. Do you realize how many employees could have a name starting with V?" Kojuro growled, glaring at Masamune coldly.

"Hey I got some information on the thing that's been bothering me since I was first there okay. How many could start with V and wear purple anyways?" Masamune hissed

"Do you know how many names start with V? Victor, Victoria, Valerie, Vincent. Among others." Kojuro growled. "Well glad to know you got something out of it. The world truly benefited from your information gathering." Kojuro said sarcastically.

"Sorry I just wanted to help these kids out." Masamune sighed walking back to his room.

"Yeah, i'm sure they truly care." Kojuro snapped.

"IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME OKAY!" Masamune yelled before slamming his door shut.

"NO YELLING IN MY HOUSE AT ME!" Kojuro yelled back, stomping up the stairs and past Masamune's room, into his own room, the door slam booming through the hall.

Masamune sighed flopping down on his bed and stared at the roof "Couldn't you have been happy that I came back and was okay?" Masamune sighed to himself.

There was a vibration in his pocket, and the phone screen lighting up.


	20. Chapter 20 - Relaxing? Maybe not

Masamune sighed at took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the phone. It was a pair of texts from both Ieyasu & Motochika.  
"You alright, bro?" They both asked.

"Fine" Masamune texted back.

"Really? Kojuro hasn't killed you?" Ieyasu asked.

"Surprisingly. just a little more beaten up than this morning but i'm fine" Masamune sighed as he texted back.

"Is he doing anything, any kind of punishment? I mean, you did give him a real scare." Ieyasu texted.

"Nah, just beating me around a little but I deserved it" Masamune texted looking out his window to the woods. Kojuro was outside, dressed in his uniform as he was on the phone, looking like he was trying to explain something. Masamune sighed and rolled over to look at his door. ' _I guess he's talking to the other police officers about how dumb I am'_

Masamune sighed as he looked around the room. It was dressed up with typical boy stuff. Mostly baseball, a couple of posters here and there. A poster of a girl on the inside of his closet, taken from Kojuro and a couple of pictures of his father, Kojuro, and Natalie. Masamune sighed as he sat up and moved to the side of his bed placing his phone beside him. Outside there was the sound of a car starting up and the crunching of gravel as it started to drive away, presumably Kojuro going to work. Masamune sighed "home alone now huh" Masamune grumbled as he stood up and went over to his desk. There was an old happy birthday card from Kojuro, the outside some glittery girly card, but the inside a note from Kojuro, ending with the simple words 'i love you'. Masamune picked it up and sat down in the chair. "Sorry I made you worry Kojy" Masamune said weakly. Part of him expected Kojuro to somehow respond, or send the nice 'have a good day, I love you' text he'd usually send every morning. But his phone remained silent.

Masamune sighed as he sat there a little while longer just in thought before finally deciding to move back to his bed. he set the card down and flopped back down on his bed. Masamune rolled over in his bed and closed the blinds and curtains as the sun had come up.

"Hey!" There was a familiar whine outside his window. "What was that for?!"

"Huh?" Masamune said sleepily and opened the curtains a bit freaked out. Suddenly there was a climbing hook through his window and Yukimura pulled himself inside.

"Hey." Yukimura said, looking up at Masamune from the ground with a grin. "What'cha doing?"

Masamune sighed and smiled "I was trying to get some sleep. What are you doing?" Masamune chuckled.

"Came to see you, of course. How're ya doing?" Yukimura grinned, getting up and throwing himself onto the bed. Masamune sat up and chuckled. "Oh so kind. Okay just a bit sleepy from staying up all night" Masamune sighed

"So you actually went? Hey, no need to sit up, you can lie down." Yukimura chuckled.

"Yeah i'm no chicken it was no problem anyways" Masamune said "Nah it's fine"

"Oh I know you're no chicken. I just didn't think you'd actually go to fazbears of all places." Yukimura chuckled, wrapping his arms around Masamune's waist and hugging.

Masamune chuckled and ruffled Yukimura's hair "Why, just cause some bad past with it dosen't mean I won't. Plus I learned some things that had been bothering me since I first went there so it actually helped strangely" Masamune said

Yukimura smiled at the ruffling and gave a relaxed sigh. "What did ya find out?"

"Well for one I found out a thing about Motonari but I have to keep it a secret. Two I found out about the murdered kids are actually still angry at their murderer. Three the murder worked there, that's why they go after the workers at night. Four the dead kids possessed the animatronics. Crazy right" Masamune said

"wow. They must be super angry then. What did you find out?" Yukimura looked curious.

"If I tell you can't repeat to anyone, not even Sasuke" Masamune said looking serious.

"Okay. Not that anyone would believe me anyway. Nobuyuki keeps teasing me about getting suspended for 2 weeks, so I came here to get away. Plus I missed you." Yukimura mumbled, running his hands over Masamune's sides.

Masamune smirked and chuckled "Oh really you sure you weren't worried that I might have died" Masamune said sarcastically. "But what I found out about Motonari is that he's blind who knew. He even admitted it so i'm not lying." Masamune said

"Really? Motonari's blind? I would have never guessed from the way he is." Yukimura looked surprised. "Need me to prove that I was worried?" Yukimura smirked.

"Yeah it's crazy right. He doesn't act it at all" Masamune said then smirked again "Maybe"

"Maybe he's like you. He doesn't want to be seen as helpless." Yukimura shrugged, then smirked as he pinned Masamune to the bed. "I really was very worried. After all, what kind of state would I be if I didn't have this." Yukimura mumbled, running his hands along Masamune's arms. Masamune chuckled looking back at Yukimura "I don't know what kind of state you'd be in without me. Your lucky i'm tired as of right now" Masamune said rolling his eye.

"You didn't visit last night. So you owe me." Yukimura mumbled.

"I couldn't I was kinda busy surviving" Masamune sighed.

"Well, how would you like for someone to take your mind off things?" Yukimura smirked.

Masamune turned his head a little and chuckled looking back at Yukimura "I'd love that my little tiger" Masamune said.

Yukimura chuckled and rolled off him. "Well too bad." Yukimura smirked.

There was a growl from Masamune and a huff. "Always such a tease" Masamune grumbled.

Yukimura laughed, falling back on the bed as he held his stomach from laughing. " Really, what did you think was gonna happen?"

Masamune sighed and rolled to look over at Yukimura. "Well what'd you think I was thinking with someone on top of me" Masamune grumbled

"I'm surprised you let me on top of you." Yukimura laughed. "Usually it's the other way around."A

"Like I said your lucky i'm tired" Masamune grinned.

"alright alright. I'll stop being a tease. Is Kojuro home?" Yukimura rolled his eyes playfully.

"No he left a little while ago" Masamune sighed

"Perfect." Yukimura smirked, getting up and leaving the room. Masamune raised and eyebrow questioning what Yukimura was doing. There was the creaking of floorboards as Yukimura ran down the hall towards the bathroom, the door quietly closing behind him. Masamune shrugged and rolled over to look at the roof. There was the sound of running back and Yukimura peeked around the door, looking a bit red faced.

"Uh do you guys have lotion or anything?" Yukimura asked.

"Uh yeah." Masamune said looking back over at Yukimura.

"Great. Uh, which bottle is it?" Yukimura asked, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Light blue one." Masamune responded smiling a little

"K. Great" Yukimura smiled, running back to the bathroom and coming back. "You're, uh, gonna want to put this on." Yukimura said, throwing him the bottle before running off. Masamune sighed and caught the bottle rolling his eye "Always so energetic. Guess it makes everything fun" Masamune chuckled a little. ' _Wonder what it is he's planning.'_ Masamune wondered, unscrewing the bottle cap.

"Almost ready! Just a few more minutes! You'll love what i've got this time, I promise!" Yukimura yelled as there was the creaking of more floorboards.

Masamune sighed and rolled his eye.

"Alright! You ready?" Yukimura called, dashing past his room downstairs.

"Yeah?" Masamune said

"Okay." Yukimura said, coming into the room with something behind his back. "This is, uh, something I found. Not sure if you'll like it or not, but you never know, right." Yukimura chuckled nervously.

"Well you gonna show me or stand there being sexy?" Masamune smirked

"As nice as standing here being sexy is... "Yukimura ran forward, tackling him onto the bed and harshly kissing him. Masamune was taken aback by the sudden action but didn't mind. Suddenly there was the sound of something metal clicking and the feeling of cold metal on his wrists. Yukimura quickly broke the kiss and jumped back out of the bed, standing in the middle of his room with a grin.

"Ya know I am glad Kojuro is a cop." Yukimura chuckled.

Masamune sighed. "Second time in a few hours god, am I such a bad boy" Masamune chuckled

"Well, I imagine Kojuro won't mind this being used then." Yukimura grinned, pulling from behind him the taser.

Masamune stared back at Yukimura a little worried. "A taser as well?"

Yukimura just gave him a crazy grin and turned on the taser, approaching slowly.


	21. Chapter 21 - First day preparations

Masamune sighed as the alarm went off in his room, waking him up.

"Your alarm is going off." Sanada mumbled next to him, not getting up.

"I know" Masamune mumbled sitting up in the bed and turning the alarm off. Sanada made a whining noise at Masamune got up, but sighed in relief as the alarm was silenced.

"What time is it?" Yukimura mumbled.

"ten, I have to get ready for my new job" Masamune sighed as he stretched his back.

"Really, why did you have to get a night job? I don't get to see you." Yukimura whined.

"You know why silly. To pay our rent because your lazy ass won't go and keep a job" Masamune said

"It's cause I have to play being your housewife. But seriously, I did get a job. I finally got accepted as a cop." Yukimura protested. "Why do you think I was out all today."

"And how long is that gonna last before you quit or get fired" Masamune sighed standing up.

"And how, exactly, do you get fired as a traffic cop? Especially since there's other traffic cops watching you?" Yukimura grumbled. "it's not that boring. I pulled a certain someone over today, didn't i?" Yukimura grinned, looking at him.

Masamune sighed. "Whoopie doo ya pulled me over once." Masamune grumbled walking over to the bathroom.

"Well then you shouldn't be speeding red lights." Yukimura grinned, sitting up.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't notice it turned red" Masamune complained from the bathroom.

"You didn't notice at about ninety miles an hour in a 40 miles per hour zone?" Yukimura chuckled. "I offered to let you off with a warning, but no, you had to argue."

"You should know me. Don't like slow things and it's so fun to see you get frustrated at me" Masamune chuckled.

"Funny considering you didn't even know it was me. If it were anyone else i'd be grumbling at you right now." Yukimura chuckled. "But I guess I shouldn't blame you. You were kinda busy staring at my chest."

"Can't help staring at My wonderful Boyfriend now can I" Masamune said as there was the sound of a drawer opening.

"Kojy says hi by the way. Asks if you want to come for christmas." Yukimura called, getting up.

"Tell him I said Hey back. He's kinda like my immediate family as long as you're okay with going over to Kojy's then we'll go" Masamune mumbled

"It's either Kojy or you go to Kojy and i'll go visit Nobuyuki. It's gonna be a long trip to Nobuyuki's, but I haven't seen him in years." Yukimura called, pulling on pants.

There was a groan from inside the bathroom. "Why do you have to always go see him?" Masamune complained

"Cause he's my brother, my family, and I love him. And didn't you enjoy yourself last time? He enjoyed having you over." Yukimura sounded confused. "I know Nobuyuki can be kinda creepy at times, but he means well."

"Fine looks like i'm going to Kojy's alone this time" Masamune grumbled as there was the sound of running water.

"I'll be all the way in Osaka. Only about a day or two away. You can handle that long without me." Yukimura said. "Besides, you and Kojy get to have some personal time. Isn't that what you want?"

Masamune sighed "But i'm used to you always being here with me" Masamune huffed "I guess" Masamune shrugged.

"Well, you can spend a bit of time away from me." Yukimura said. "Besides, it's not like you guys are fighting or anything, right? Nothing really interesting in between here and Osaka anyway. There's Tokyo but the traffic kinda takes away from enjoying anything."

Masamune sighed "Yeah I guess but that's still some time away, what two weeks" Masamune said the sound of the water stopped.

"More like three. I have to get there, then Nobuyuki wants to show me something, and wants to go traveling around Japan or something with me. Bro time. So that's around three or four weeks." Yukimura shrugged. "What is this night job anyway? Why won't you tell me what it is? I thought you wanted to be a cop?"

"Great, more of stealing you from me" Masamune grumbled and then sighed. "You'd think i'm crazy or tell me not to. That's why. I did but i'm just not cut out for it" Masamune sighed stepping out of the bathroom his eyepatch on and hair all brushed.

"It's not stealing Masa. I'm not some object to be shared." Yukimura rolled his eyes, pulling on the last part of his officer's uniform. "Depends on what it is. And what do you mean you're not cut out? You'd be perfect."

"Your mine, your brothers not gonna steal you from me" Masamune huffed walking over to the closet. "Just trust me i'll tell you after this week's over. How would I be perfect?" Masamune asked opening the closet and looking through the outfits.

"Technically I am my brother's. He knew me before you did." Yukimura pointed out, adjusting his badge and the armband marking him as a traffic cop. "You'd be perfect because you're observant. You have a good sense of right and wrong. And you're smart." Yukimura said.

"I'm not all that smart as you take me to be" Masamune sighed pulling a suit out of the closet. "I don't care you're mine now"

Yukimura noticed the suit and his eyebrow raised. "You're pretty smart, I know that. A lot smarter than me, that is." Yukimura protested.

"I have my moments where you're a lot smarter Yuki." Masamune grumbled taking out a plain white button up shirt from the closet.

" I'm not smart. Even Nobuyuki admits it. Sure i've got my instincts but that's it. Besides, you took a bunch of classes about law and stuff. You're putting that to waste?" Yukimura shook his head.

"You have your moments of smartness. Sometimes that's better than smarts. Oh well bad choice for me then" Masamune sighed as he put the shirt on and started to button it up.

"You think so low of yourself, Masa. It concerns me." Yukimura sighed, turning to Masamune and watching him dress. "Seriously, what's so bad about your job that you absolutely can't tell me. It's not like you're in a gang or anything." Yukimura scoffed.

"Why does it concern you?" Masamune asked as he grabbed the jacket and started to put it on. "You'd tell me not to go" Masamune sighed as he grabbed the tie and looked at the mirror beside the closet.

"It concerns me because I worry about you." Yukimura said. "Well if you'd tell me, I might react different. I'm worried you're doing something bad." Yukimura grumbled.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Masamune rolled his eye as he tightened the tie to fit correctly. "I'm not doing anything bad just a night guard, nothing more nothing less" Masamune sighed.

Yukimura stopped at him saying 'night guard', his eyes widening. "Wait a minute. You're not still trying to…?" Yukimura looked surprised.

"Trying to?" Masamune said looking at Yukimura in the mirror.

"Y-you're still trying to find out what happened to those kids aren't you. So you became a night guard at… that place." Yukimura accused, putting the pieces together in his head. "Dammit of course i'd say don't go! What if you get killed!" Yukimura said, his voice raising.

"I want to know. Something is just not right." Masamune sighed turning around to look at Yukimura. "Like I said you'd only say for me not to go. I'll be fine I survived two nights right i'm only going to be there for a week" Masamune said

"Masa! It's been like 50 years for those kids. I don't even think they care who their killer is anymore. Just drop it." Yukimura scolded. "Why do I even say don't go. You're clearly not going to listen. Like all the other times I told you not to do stuff. So they've got, what, five, seven chances to kill you?"

"It's been haunting me Yuki. I have to figure out, I can't just drop it after i've gone this far." Masamune growled grabbing the pant's and walking back to the bathroom. "I won't die." Masamune hissed

Yukimura growled and stomped out of the room, and could be heard roughly moving around in the kitchen. "Why do you care so much about them? why do they concern you?" Yukimura growled.

"Because they were abandoned there and killed. I guess cause I see them as kids who need help, closure. Something a kid who was abandoned can only give to them" Masamune said

"They're a bunch of crazy ghosts. And now you're their greatest enemy! They're beyond help Masa." Yukimura called above the loud sound of pots and pans clanking.

Masamune sighed as he pulled the pants up and looked in the mirror. "I just can't help how I feel, something keeps pulling me there. Something I have to figure out." Masamune said to himself as he walked out the bathroom and grabbed a hat on the way out the bedroom.

"Fine. But at least eat before you go. I know full well you've been skipping my meals." Yukimura grumbled, sliding a sandwich on the table to him as he grabbed a police belt. Masamune sighed and sat down and started to eat the sandwich glancing at the clock. '10:30' it read as Masamune sighed.

Yukimura let out a frustrated grumble and shook his head, buckling the belt and started heading for the door.

"See you later" Masamune said as he finished up the sandwich. Yukimura didn't reply, heading out the door and closing it with a bang behind him. Masamune sighed as he stood up and put the plate in the sink. "Well first day shouldn't be too hard right" masamune grumbled as he tucked in his shirt and walked to the door. ' _I can make it up to Yukimura later, if he doesn't avoid me or try to prolong going home.'_ Masamune thought, opening the door and closing it softly behind him locking the door before running back around to look at the path to the driveway. Yukimura had taken his police motorbike and had his helmet on, starting up the bike, avoiding looking at Masamune. Masamune sighed as Yukimura left the driveway and he started to walk over to his own motorcycle he had gotten a while back. The motorcycle was a dark blue and black color, with some gold paint here and there and a small scratch and a dent where he'd backed up wrong. He sighed as he came up to the motorcycle and smiled as he sat down and started the motorcycle up. "Come on river, you can not be difficult today" Masamune grumbled

The motorcycle started up with little resistance thankfully. Masamune sighed in relief and put his helmet on and checked the mirrors to make sure nothing had been moved from his settings. Yukimura had adjusted the speed earlier that day, scolding Masamune for speeding, but otherwise everything was the same. Masamune sighed and rolled his eye. "You'r my boyfriend not my parent" Masamune grumbled as he put the kickstand up and looked in the rearview mirrors. The ticket from earlier that day was still in his mirror, a small fine written on it for speeding and arguing with a cop, as well as the little note 'You're taillight is broken' in handwriting Masamune now realized was Yukimura's. Masamune sighed as he took the note off and stuffed it in his pocket "Yeah yeah i'll get it fixed tomorrow" Masamune grumbled. ' _Is he even allowed to add on a fine for arguing with him? Seriously, Yuki. You've never been able to handle pressure, have you?'_ Masamune thought as he started to pull out of the driveway. Masamune drove to where the location of the new freddys was. "So if I remember correctly this is a horror attraction now fun fun fun" Masamune sighed as he grew closer and could now see it in view. It still looked roughly the same as he remembered it, with a few extra additions here and there.


	22. Chapter 22 - The first night

Masamune parked up in front of the building and sighed adjusting his wrist watch and badge. "Here gose nothing. Eleven exactly hopefully this manager or whoever tells me something like I haven't been in one of these things before" Masamune sighed walking up to the building.

A young man similar looking to Yukimura came up to him, having a rather fake looking smile. "Hey. You're the new guard, Right?" The man said.

"Yes sir." Masamune replied.

"Great. I'm, uh, Musashi. I'm the day guard." Musashi said, smiling nervously.

"I'm Masamune. Obviously the new night guard." Masamune sighed giving a smile in return

"Okay, so the animatronics. They kinda move around at night. I don't know, some kinda glitch or something that came with them. Nobody knows." Musashi started. "They're in kinda shitty shape, I know, but it kinda fits, ya know? Anyway, they wander around, and basically there's this recording you can play if they come too close. They kinda have a history of killing, and there's the story of kids getting killed and stuffed into the suits. The suits part isn't true, of course. We ripped them apart to make sure, and no bodies."

"Okay anything new?" Masamune sighed

"Uh… I don't think so. Oh! Wait, yes. There's this one they found, Springtrap?" Musashi snapped his fingers as he remembered.

"Springtrap, huh. Okay then new one to test out and see what makes him tick" Masamune said

"Yeah, uh, he's kinda loopy. Circuits all fried to hell and he does whatever he wants. Everyone's rightfully afraid to go near him. But he falls for the audio recording, so no worries about him. Also we'd prefer you don't try to kill them. I know you'll want to. Hell, i've wanted to, but ya know. People don't like having their property destroyed." Musashi said.

"Oh why would I want to kill my good old buddies" Masamune said sarcastically. "Question any door's or is it like the last place?"

"Oh, we've got this old guard, his name's Jeremy I think. He used to work at a fazbears, and we hired him for experience. He spent a bit of time on night shift, and Springtrap tried to kill him several times, so yeah. No doors sadly." Musashi said.

"Jeremy! I know him he was nice. Really you guys hired him after he spent thoses night's at the other one, god poor Jeremy. Is he okay?" Masamune said worriedly

"He's fine. A little twitchy, kinda paranoid. Has hallucinations sometimes, but he's fine." Musashi said.

"Ah glad to know he's still okay" Masamune said "I wouldn't want the same fate for him that Mike had" Masamune sighed

"Oh mike? That's the guy whose name tag we found in Freddy." Musashi looked surprised.

"Yeah I guess I never really knew what happened to him" Masamune sighed

"Well, in the old place they found a body, but no I.D. Guess we know who now though." Musashi said. "You know, or, knew, this Mike guy?"

"Ah. Kinda I met him when I was abandoned at the first Freddy's when I was nine" Masamune sighed.

"Oh damn. And you're coming back after that?" Musashi looked surprised.

"Yeah something keeps pulling me back here. Crazy as that sounds. But this time it's by my own free will" Masamune said

"Well, now you're on the other side of the situation. Just protect the place, and keep anyone out. We don't want the Fazbear curse too." Musashi said.

"Yeah. I figured but more like protect myself." Masamune chuckled

"Anyway. Good luck, and good night." Musashi said, patting him on the back before walking off.

"Thanks!" Masamune called back and sighed as he opened the doors to walk inside. Inside was the opening, looking spooky as typical of any horror attraction. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and lit up showing the time was eleven.

'Are you alright? Are you alive?' A text from Yukimura read.

'I'm fine I haven't even started yet' Masamune texted back.

'Look, I know you're not going to listen, but please. Back out of this. I don't want you dead. I can't live without you.' Yukimura texted back.

'I won't die. Don't worry so much. Plus here I only have one animatronic to deal with here' Masamune texted

'Massy. Please. Don't throw your life away so recklessly like this. But you're not going to listen to me. You never do. But i'll worry nonetheless. I love you, Date Masamune. I will await you every morning. If I don't see you, then i'll know.' Yukimura texted. 'Look, I took up an extra two shifts, if you're worried about the rent. On top of my noon shift, i've got afternoon and night shift. It's triple the pay, but triple the work. But we'll be fine. In case you actually listen to me and back out of this.'

'I'll be fine Yuki. I'm not gonna die. I love you too Yukimura Sanada. You shouldn't overwork yourself Please don't worry about me and be careful.' Masamune texted and sighed as he walked down the dimly lit halls to the office in the back.

'I'll be fine. I can handle the extra work. It goes towards supporting us both, so it's necessary. Besides, i'll get my morning with you, at least.' Yukimura texted back a few minutes later.

Masamune sighed and rolled his eye. 'Well you'll see, i'll be there in the morning a little after six' Masamune texted

'We'll see.' Yukimura texted back. Just as the text appeared, the phone service signal disappeared, and signaling that Masamune's shift had begun. With a sigh, Masamune sat down in the office chair, taking note of the open window in front of him offering a view of whoever or whatever was passing by.

"Wonderful more chances for them to scare me" Masamune sighed. reaching over to the desk, he picked up the security pad, noticing this one was different from the previous ones he'd seen. There were several settings on the pad, such as ventilation control, audio, and all other stuff. Experimentally he pressed the one called 'play audio'. Over the speakers there was the voice of a child saying 'hi'.

"Okay then, so what if I click this" Masamune mumbled clicking on the toggle map button

He saw the layout of the map show up on the screen, along with a couple of grey lines, assumingly being vents. Masamune sighed "Oh great more to deal with" Masamune grumbled. He briefly looked up from the pad, startled to see Freddy in the window. Masamune gulped and glanced to the side where there was an open door. 'I guess that's what this audio is for?' Masamune thought, panicked as he pressed the play audio button and gave a sigh of relief as Freddy left towards the audio. Suddenly there was a ringing like a phone in the room startling Masamune. Masamune jumped in his seat before looking around the room cautiously, setting the security pad down. There was a phone on the table with a little green light flashing as to say there was a call coming in. 'Weird. The phone signal just crapped out a moment ago. How is the phone ringing?' Masamune wondered, picking up the phone.

"Hey-Hey!" Said an unfamiliar voice

"Uh… hi?" Masamune looked confused.

"Glad you came back for another night!" The voice said happily

"Came back? Who is this?" Masamune asked, confused more.

"I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend" The voice said seemingly ignoring him

"Who is this? Why do you talk like you know me?" Masamune demanded.

"And were tracking down some new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update you real quick, then you can get to work." The voice chuckled

"Who are you?! Stop avoiding the damn question!" Masamune growled.

"Like, the attraction opens in like, a week. so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!" The voice said super excited.

"Very funny Musashi. Ha ha. You got me." Masamune growled. "What do you mean, catches on fire?!"

"Uh- when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become part of the attraction." The voice chuckled

Masamune growled, tempted to hang up on whoever was pranking him like this.

"Uh-You'll be starring as …. The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think, Uh … Now let me tell you about what's new." The voice chuckled happily.

"Damn i'm probably not even talking to a person am i. It's probably a timed recording or something." Masamune sighed.

"We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic… then again it might be another crappy cosplay. and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers" The voice laughed

"A fan?" Masamune looked surprised as he remembered as a child he'd seen Mike's fan on his desk.

"Uh-heh….. Uh.. Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, and spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, if we don't have anything really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying 'boo'" The voice laughed.

Masamune shivered at the thought of being in one of the suits. "So it's basically a reminder in case I ignored Musashi." Masamune concluded.

"Uh.. But, you, know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find." The voice said

"Boarded up room, huh. Maybe that's the room where those little kids got killed." Masamune mumbled.

"Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um… You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams…. Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline." The voice chuckled "So, in trying to make this place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit." The voice laughed

"No kidding. This place is creepier than the first place." Masamune grumbled.

"Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk." The voice said a little more serious "Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that sir flowin'. Okay keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night!" The voice said as there was a sound of the call dropped after.

"Seeing stuff? Like how Jeremy was? And what's with this guy and fire?" Masamune grumbled, putting the phone down. "I eagerly await whatever you guys are bringing." Masamune grumbled.

Masamune checked the clock as it read '4:00am' "Wow tonight is going by fast?" Masamune said surprised that it was already four. Masamune sighed, picking up the pad and flipping through the cameras. Only Freddy seemed to be up and about, but thankfully seemed to be avoiding his area.

"So what they're nicer on the first night huh" Masamune said. 'I wonder how Yuki's doing. He's working a double shift.' Masamune sighed and looked around seeing the box of mask and such in the corner of his office and chuckled a little. 'i see they kept the kiddie masks. Gotta admit, the bonnie mask is kinda cute. Maybe I could scare Yuki with one.' Masamune chuckled. Looking around a little more he could see the little figures of toy bonnie, toy chica, and toy freddy on his desk. Picking the toy chica up, he looked it over for anything special. Masamune shrugged and sat the figure back down "at least they decorated even if it's still creepy." Masamune said. Sighing a bit boredly, he looked at the camera again, surprised to see Bonnie was out of his place now.

"Hello Bonnie." Masamune mumbled, playing the child recording again. There was a small vibration from his phone, indicating either an alert or a text. Masamune sighed as he checked the cameras over real quick and checked the time. '4:30 am'

"Almost over I can check it then" Masamune muttered as he took the phone out of his pocket and checked the messages. There was an old alarm message, stating that Kojuro would be on his way home, and Yuki was coming home.

'Shift's almost over. You want something homemade, or pick something up?' Yukimura had texted.

'Homemade sound's good' Masamune texted back with a smile

'Kojuro: Hey kiddo. Yukimura's all worn out, and i'm not letting him sleep on the wheel. So i'm driving. How are you?' There was a reply a few seconds later.

Masamune gulped seeing that kojuro had responded but started to texted back. 'Ah Thanks for that Kojy. I told him that I had rent taken care of but you know him he won't listen to me. I'm doing well, what about you?' Masamune texted back and looked at the cameras again real quick.

'No problem. He'll really do anything for you, you know that? He's exhausted yet he'll still do anything to keep you two happy. It's rather cute. :) Pretty good. House has been painfully quiet without you. Thought I saw Natalie last night. I swear if she's haunting me...' Kojuro responded.

'Yeah, I tell him not to overwork himself but he won't listen to me as hot headed as he is. I'm glad to hear. Well you know you're always welcomed over at our house if you need some company' Masamune texted back

'Just don't be surprised if you come over and you wake up to see Natalie looking you in the face. Then again, maybe i'm just going crazy. He really does love you. You can see it in him. He adores you. For what I can't really see, but maybe that's cause i'm not him.' Kojuro responded.

'I've had worse dreams i'm sure it wouldn't be all that surprising to me. You can't go something you are Kojy. Yeah but I don't mind I love him as well.' Masamune texted smiling unconsciously

'I've been fixing up your room. Moved most of your stuff through the house, and i'm repainting the room. Seriously, what compelled you to ever pick blue of all colors for your wall? First Yuki painting his room blinding red, then you painting it blue. I've been kinda lonely, i'll admit. I've been thinking about Natalie a lot. I kinda miss being in love. You've got something special, kid. Cherish it.' Kojuro texted back.

'Ah, I like the color blue what's so wrong with that? I don't mind you coming over once and a while and neither does Yuki you know. You can be again knowing you, you just have to try. I know I won't ever let it slip from me.' Masamune sighed as he finished up the text

'Yuki's was eye burningly bright, and yours was dark as hell. That's the problem. You're on the sunny part of the house. It needs bright colors, not dark. Nah, I don't wanna seem like i'm hovering over you. You really think?'

'I like dark colors I can't help it that I wanted my room my favorite color. I don't mind you coming over once and a while it wouldn't be hovering. Yeah you still have the looks and plus what girl wouldn't want a cop?'

'I can only imagine what you and Yuki's house must look like now. It's either all blinding red or painfully dull blue. Masa. I've been in love too. I've also been young. and I know I didn't want my parents coming over and hovering over my love life. Masa. I'm an old man (No thanks to you). I'm well beyond anyone ever thinking me attractive. I remember the first time I saw Natalie. I was sitting, bored at my desk, then this lovely woman comes in, asking for help unlocking her car. I couldn't even speak, I just sat there staring at her. She assumed I couldn't speak english, and moved on. But I knew right after that I had to know her name, and have her. Haven't felt that feeling since.' Kojuro texted.

'It's not bad we found a way to complement the colors of the house. Still if you get too lonely I don't mind you coming over for a few day till you feel better, you're still like a father and big brother to me. Hey some girls like older men. I know it's tough um as Keiji always say's no one will be alone forever you'll find someone else eventually'

'Oh god. It's all red. I just know it'll be. Uh, Masa, most of those girls liking older men are the girls I arrest for prostitution. -_-'"

'Like hell i'd allow it to be all red. Hey I was trying to be helpful!'

'Knowing you, i'm sure Yukimura found some way to get his way. And he got it. I'm just hoping you don't have my curse. The one where everyone you care for ends up dead.'

'No. Nah i'm sure I didn't I don't think Yuki's gonna die soon. The only one i'd have to worry about is you mister depressing. Where I am is already creepy enough and your depressions damping it even more' Masamune sighed looking at the time '5:30am' is read "Nice almost out of here" Masamune sighed looking back at the cameras.

'Oh god it's worse than I imagined. Why the hell is the kitchen blinding yellow with red and blue polka dots? Do you truly have no sense for color at all? Where are you anyway?' Kojuro texted.

Masamune looked back at his phone. "Okay no one's moved closer" Masamune said and started to text back.

'Hey it was better than white! My new job, i'm almost done here.' Masamune replied

'It's… ew! This is your idea of complementing colors?! Your new job. Doing…. what? (Really, Masa, you can still apply for being a cop. I thought you wanted to be one anyway. You would make a rather good cop.)' Kojuro texted back.

'Yeah I know but Yuki finds it good. Um I have my reasons for not applying plus i'm just not cut out for a cop' Masamune texted hoping that kojuro wouldn't ask again looking at the clock again in hopes if had changed. '5:45am' 'fifteen more minutes.' Masamune thought, sighing.

Masamune checked the cameras again making sure and got a little error sign in the corner of the screen and looked over at the other pad that was to reboot the systems. "Great almost done with the night and the system has to be problematic already?" Masamune grumbled

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a familiar pair of purple bunny ears in the window. Masamune gulped and glanced at the pad and back at the window. 'Of course you have to be annoying when i'm almost done here bonnie'

Bonnie tilted his head and started moving past the window towards the door to the office, scratching it's claws against the wall and making a screeching sound. Masamune moved away from the doorway as bonnie started to come closer 'Okay I take it back time go faster time go faster!' Masamune thought scared

Bonnie came into the office, approaching him slowly as his red eyes glared at Masamune. Masamune gulped as he looked back at the decrepit bonnie staring back at him. Bonnie gave a growl and took one huge step, coming face to face with Masamune. Masamune jumped a little breathing heavily blinking in fear at Bonnie. 'Okay Yuki, Kojy, maybe you guys were right. Maybe I am gonna die.' Masamune thought fearfully. Bonnie screamed as Masamune closed his eye and kept it closed for a few minutes before opening it again to see there was nothing in his office. Masamune gave a shaky breath as he dropped to his knees, one hand over his racing heart. Quickly after there was flashing red lights which made Masamune jump again. "What now?!" Masamune whinned

Running over to the pad, he quickly rebooted the ventilation, the lights stopped flashing. "Okay so don't want that happen again but why am I alive?" Masamune said just as there was the sound of children saying yay in which startled Masamune looking over at the clock it read '6:00am'. Masamune gave a huge sigh of relief and picked himself off the ground, shaking his head as his heart still raced and his head still felt light from the fear. Masamune stumbled his way to the door and looked back at the office "And they might find something to add to this place great" Masamune grumbled. Sighing, he walked himself through the building to the front door, grateful to see the inching sunlight from the sunrise outside. 'I just wanna go home, spend some time with Yuki, and get a little sleep. God why did I pick this job again?' Masamune groaned in his head.


	23. Chapter 23 - Home

Masamune sighed as he parked in the driveway and put the kickstand out. "Home at last" Masamune said taking off the helmet.

Kojuro's patrol car was parked in the driveway, signaling Kojuro was still at the house. Masamune sighed as he turned the motorcycle off and placed the helmet on the handlebars and started to walk to the front door. Inside he could hear the TV on, and two people talking, the lighter voice sounding sleepy. Masamune smiled recognizing the sleepy light toned voice to be Yukimura and the deeper toned voice to be Kojuro and grabbed his keys from his pocket.

" _I don't know. Masa would probably say no. Or he'd want to do it first."_ He could hear Yukimura saying from inside.

" _I'd help you out. I've got an old ring I got for Natalie."_ Kojuro replied. Masamune almost dropped the keys over hearing the two and blushed a tad but regained his normal expression and unlocked the door.

" _Do they even have the same finger size? Plus i'd have to sort out all the preparations and the ceremony and all that. I wouldn't have time. I want it to be special, but I want it to be a surprise."_ Yukimura replied, the two apparently not hearing the door.

Masamune sighed as he opened the door and put the keys back into his pocket walking in the house.

" _I told you i'd help you out. Just say when you want to do it, and i'll help."_ Kojuro could be heard replying.

" _I actually tried to do it last week. I just couldn't though. I think I picked a bad spot to try it, that's all. In retrospect the game store was a pretty bad idea for a proposal. I don't know when I want to try again though."_ Yukimura sighed.

Masamune sighed and started to take his jacket off trying to make it obvious that he was home. There was the sound of someone getting up and walking to the kitchen as the TV changed channels to what sounded like a news channel. Masamune walked over to the wall and hung his jacket up on the coat rack noticing Kojuro and Yukimura's there as well and took off his shoes. "I'm home!" Masamune called

"You've been home for about 3 minutes." Kojuro called, while Yukimura yelped in the kitchen as the sound of something metal dropping came out of the kitchen.

"You okay in there Yuki?" Masamune said walking over to the kitchen and looking in. Yukimura was quickly picking up several pans, swaying on his feet and looking a bit unfocused.

"Y-yeah. Just a little dizzy." Yukimura said, waving sleepily at Masamune.

"I told him he could take a nap on the sofa in here, but he decided to start up a conversation to keep awake." Kojuro called as the sound of papers being shuffled came from the living room. "If you can get him to settle down and take a nap be my guest."

"I don't need a nap." Yukimura grumbled, putting the pans back and opening the correct cabinet this time.

Masamune sighed and walked into the kitchen. "You worked hard go ahead and take a nap Yuki" Masamune smiled

"Not when we've got a guest, not to mention that guest is your guardian and my sort of uncle slash boss. Not to mention I still have to clean, and cook, and all this housework." Yukimura growled, pulling out a pack of noodles.

"I'll be fine i'll take care of it for tonight you rest you took a double shift you have to be exhausted" Masamune said walking up to Yukimura.

"Like hell you will. You can barely cook and feed yourself." Yukimura grumbled.

"I don't want you to collapse and hurt yourself Yuki, i'll be fine." Masamune chuckled wrapping an arm around Yukimura

"I won't collapse. I'm not that clumsy." Yukimura grumbled, stubbornly gripping the counter.

"Please get some rest Yuki. For me" Masamune said nuzzling against Yukimura.

"Don't make me have to order you, Yuki. Go to bed." Kojuro called, and Yukimura sighed and mumbled 'yes sir' as he let go of the counter and walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Masamune sighed and walked over to the living room where Kojuro was."Hey Kojy" Masamune said flopping down in a chair with a relieved sigh.

Kojuro was sitting calmly on the floor with papers spread out in front of him as his eyes flicked between the television and signing the papers. "Hey kiddo." Kojuro mumbled.

"Always working like normal" Masamune chuckled

"It's my function. Speaking of which I want to talk about yours." Kojuro said, setting a paper aside and starting to fill out a form.

Masamune sighed and looked at the TV.

"I want to know your reasons for agreeing to be a nightguard there. Your real reasons. I know you give Yukimura the talk that it's about money, but it's something else." Kojuro mumbled.

"Something keeps bothering me about it. It just keeps pulling me back there. Like I have to figure something out there. I know that's the same speech i've told you before but it's my reason." Masamune said looking over at Kojuro mentally preparing himself for Kojuro to get on to him.

"It's not your responsibility to find out what happened. And those whose responsibility it was are either dead or old and retired." Kojuro said, keeping his eyes on the paper.

"I know but I can't help it ever since I was abandoned there at the first place I keep having this feeling to go back, like I had something I had to find, I have had these weird dreams of late about them as well." Masamune sighed

"What kind of dreams?" Kojuro asked, his pencil stopping as he turned his head slightly to Masamune.

"Like a weird arcade game. With the animatronics there. I don't know how to explain it" Masamune said

Kojuro's eyebrows raised. "How can we be having the same dream" He mumbled to himself, setting the pencil down and raising the TV volume, indicating he didn't want Yukimura to be able to hear.

Masamune looked surprised at Kojuro "So you have those as well? like they always seem kinda normal then there's this like purple human like figure who messes things up" Masamune asked

"Ever since I picked you up from that place. Then there's these weird ones where it suddenly turns to this creepy yellow rabbit with human eyes staring at me, then jumps at me and I wake up before it gets me." Kojuro said. "I hate those dreams. I always wake up jolting and ending up kicking something. They started getting worse only when you moved in with me though."

"I haven't had one like that. At least not yet" Masamune said

"I had them when you moved in with me. They've gone away mostly now, but the dreams themselves never went away. If anything, they started getting more realistic. For one, real blood started showing up." Kojuro said. "It may just be me though. I've been brushing them off as dreams, and i'm content to think they are."

"I've only had really odds one's like freddy and the cake thing with that one kid outside who I think get's killed. Then Foxy one where he goes and then there's the kids all happy till that figure pops up again and they're all dead." Masamune shuttered "then the other freddy one where he's following the marinette and then that figure pops up again. Then the one that I am still trying to comprehend with the marinette and the give gifts and give life thing" Masamune said looking a little down and in thought.

"They're just dreams. Nothing special, just bad dreams based on the things i've seen." Kojuro shook his head, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself rather than Masamune.

"Why are we both having these weird dreams? I wonder if Jeremy also has these dreams" Masamune mumbled

"I don't know why we're both having them. The one i'm still trying to figure out is the 'follow the purple man' or whatever." Kojuro said, shaking his head.

"Purple man. purple figure… WAIT! the employe dressed in purple!" Masamune said

"What does he have to do with anything? What employee dressed in purple?" Kojuro asked, turning up the volume of the tv and switching it to some cooking show.

"He was the one who killed the five kids. They never found the bodies though. OH god wait a second that back room that was sealed off." Masamune said looking like he was piecing things together.

"Wait wait wait. You're saying this purple man, lured the kids back there somehow, and killed them?" Kojuro asked.

"That's what I think. Because what I was told by Chica last time at the other place. The kids were killed by an employee in purple. You're getting this weird dream of follow the purple man. So the kids must have followed him there for some reason and he killed them. No one would know because that place was sealed off and wasn't even on the cameras and design map" Masamune said then suddenly paled.

"But we already caught someone for it. You're saying they weren't the guy?" Kojuro asked.

"You said that the purple figure turned into some kind of yellow rabbit right?" Masamune asked looking a little worried

"The creepy yellow rabbit with the purple human eyes? Yeah." Kojuro said.

"The kids got there vengance most likely but were still angry. But where would that yellow rabbit be? i've never heard of it or seen it" Masamune mumbled

"I think I know that yellow rabbit. It was in storage or something. An old version of Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, I think it was called? But i'm skeptical, kid. For one, we took the animatronics apart to be sure, and they were clean." Kojuro said.

"The kids weren't stuffed into the animatronics there souls possessed them. Spring bonnie storage huh. Like a sealed off room?" Masamune said

"Might have been. We found it in some sort of spare parts room, along with a bunch of creepy jars, I assume parts from the kids, nobody wanted to open the jars up to be sure." Kojuro said, shivering at the memory. "I don't remember much, it was a long time ago and I had been a raw rookie alongside your dad. From what I do remember, the owner of the company came all the way from America in person to talk to the managers there. Interviewed the employees one by one, with us watching over the whole thing. Most of them had no clue it had even happened. There was this one guy, purple eyes, tied back hair in a little ponytail, looked a bit twitchy, kept asking to go outside for air. I think he was… Victor? Vincent? Something like that." Kojuro said.


	24. Chapter 24 - More information, maybe?

"Kojuro, it was an employee in purple, with a name that started with a V who killed the kids. What did you just describe." Masamune said

"A twitchy, skinny, caucasian male, in his 20's to early 30's, purple eyes, brown hair in a ponytail, and kept asking to go outside for air and was sensitive to questions about children and the animatronics." Kojuro repeated. "Mostly dressed in a fashion of purple dominant coloring."

Masamune sighed "Kojuro listen to yourself and compare to what we know of the killer" Masamune grumbled

"Most of the uniforms were purple. Mostly the uniforms of the servers, the greeters, the cooks, and the security guard." Kojuro sighed.

"Who would be there late at night?" Masamune asked

"Any of them. The servers talked about having to clean up the night of the murders, the cooks throwing away and storing food, and the security guard setting up the cameras. The greeters had to either help the servers clean or go home." Kojuro sighed.

"An employee in purple, who would interact with the kids or would be able to. Name starts with a V something along the lines of Victor or Vincent. That's who we're looking for" Masamune said.

"Most of the workers were local, a couple of them came from the original locations in America to oversee everything. So that rules out most of the restaurant. Interaction would be the servers or the greeters. Maybe the security guard but I doubt it. Security guard usually came in late at night, according to the workers." Kojuro said. "Security guard was the only one with a master key to all the doors though. He'd be the only one with the keys to that sealed off room."

"So I could have only been the security guard then right" Masamune said

"The guy we interviewed though, I don't know what he was. I wasn't really paying attention." Kojuro said. "Just because they wear purple doesn't make them the killer, Masa." Kojuro sighed.

"I know I know. But why would the person be so jumpy around the two subjects, and his name oddly close to what chica had said. Plus the only one with the key to the sealed off room" Masamune said

"Masa, anyone would be jumpy around police. And maybe Chica made a mistake and named the wrong person." Kojuro said.

"I doubt it. But whatever" Masamune sighed

"Let's just put this to rest for tonight, alright? It's not important." Kojuro sighed, going back to his papers.

"Yeah. So what have you been up to Kojy?" Masamune said

"Managing Yuki. Work. Lot's of stuff." Kojuro said. "what about you?"

"Getting a job, trying to handle finances and such. Nothing fun" Masamune grumbled

"I saw your finances. It's a mess." Kojuro grumbled, sitting straight and popping his back. "I thought Yuki was good at math. Is he not helping you?"

"He's always busy at work" Masamune said

"You two sleep together for heaven's sake. Surely it wouldn't kill you to pass by him and say 'hey, I need some math help. come help me'." Kojuro sighed, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Nah i'd rather have time with him than bother him with some math" Masamune said

"More like you guys get started on it, then one of you starts getting affectionate, and next thing you know you two are distracted. Is that about accurate?" Kojuro chuckled, taking the noodles package and pulling out a pot.

Masamune sighed "you know us all too well kojuro" Masamune said

"It's not that hard." Kojuro laughed. "I know full well what you used to do in that room of yours. I never told you this, but the wall between your room and mine? Paper thin. I could hear everything."

Masamune blushed and looked at the tv "Anyways" Masamune said clearing his throat

Kojuro filled up the pot with water, dumping the noodles in and pouring in a random amount of various spices. "Also i'm aware you stole most of my secret stash. I took most of that back." Kojuro smirked, looking at Masamune. "A bunch is still missing though. I'm especially looking for a certain calendar you took?"

"And i'm sure you can find another one" Masamune said

"Oh really? And what did you do with the original?" Kojuro smirked.

"Nothing" Masamune said

"Oh well. Anyway, Yuki told me he was going to his brother's. You going along?" Kojuro asked, stirring the contents of the pot.

"I was planning on going over to your house" Masamune replied

Kojuro smiled slightly, pulling out a spoon and a pair of bowls, scooping the noodles into the bowls and pushing one to Masamune. Masamune took the bowl "Thank you" Masamune said

"Of course." Kojuro nodded, looking up as he heard a door crack open. "Oh my. He's awake." Kojuro sighed.


	25. Chapter 25 - It's not nice to tease

"Masa!" Yukimura's sleepy voice called from the bedroom. "I can't sleep. It's lonely in here."

Masamune looked down the hall to the bedroom and sighed "I never get a break with him" Masamune chuckled standing up and starting to walk towards the bedroom. Yukimura whined and held his arms out like a child asking for a hug.

"Massy-chan. I need love!" Yukimura whined, waving his arms a little.

"I'm coming, i'm coming, Hold your horses Yuki" Masamune chuckled

Yukimura gave a whine and stepped forward, hugging Masamune and nuzzling his face into Masamune's chest. Masamune smiled and hugged Yukimura back. Yukimura smiled, and ran his hands down Masamune's back.

"When are you coming to bed?" Yukimura mumbled.

"I will soon just let me finish up eating okay Yuki" Masamune said

Yukimura grumbled and tightened his hug, not wanting to let Masamune go. "But the bed's cold without you." Yukimura whined.

"I'll be there in a little Yuki I promise" Masamune said ruffling Yukimura's hair

"But it's cold. And lonely." Yukimura whined. "And I feel bad for yelling at you earlier."

"It's alright you had all right to yell at me" Masamune sighed

"No, it's not alright. I yelled at you, and that was mean of me. Besides, I shouldn't be treating my husba- boyfriend, that way." Yukimura mumbled. "I have to show my way of saying sorry. And i'm kind of feeling a bit, um…." Yukimura blushed, running his hands along the edge of Masamune's belt, implying his meaning. "Well, you know. So, please come to bed?"

Masamune smirked "I'll be in there in a little while you can hold back for a little right" Masamune chuckled.

Yukimura grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not." Yukimura said, stepping back with a smirk.

Masamune sighed "So impatient you know" Masamune said rolling his eye

"I wonder who I get it from." Yukimura grinned. "Better hurry up. I might decide to take care of myself." Yukimura teased, stepping back into the bedroom.

Masamune sighed "Give me a second" Masamune said turning around.

"One, two, three, four…" Yukimura counted, grinning.

Masamune shook his head and walked back into the living room. Kojuro looked past him at Yukimura, giving him a glare as Yukimura shrunk back into the bedroom.

"Well you can stay tonight if you want, kojy. But I won't say it's going to be quiet tonight" Masamune said walking over to his bowl.

"That's why I always have this on hand." Kojuro chuckled, pulling out a pair of headphones and his phone.

"Alway nice to have" Masamune chuckled picking the bowl up. Kojuro chuckled, putting the earbuds in his ears and turning up the music, as Masamune could faintly hear loud opera music. Masamune nodded a goodnight to kojuro and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge and placing the bowl of soup in the fridge with a sigh. "Lest i'll have something to eat in the morning" Masamune said closing the fridge door and turning to walk back to the bedroom. There was the sound of Kojuro quietly cleaning his dish out and moving around the living room, along with the sound of furniture being moved. Up ahead though, he could faintly hear the sound of Yukimura panting inside.

"He can never wait" Masamune sighed and looked back at the living room "At least I got to see Kojuro, I might not tomorrow" Masamune mumbled sadly walking back to the bedroom. The painting soon turned to groaning, and the sound of the lock on the door moving. Masamune growled at the sound of the door locking as he walked up to the door. There was heavy panting and chuckling from the other side of the door.

"Fine then suit yourself" Masamune said walking past the room with a smirk

Inside Yukimura had a smirk of his own, moving from the door to the bed.

Masamune sighed walking back to the room the they used as a guest room even if no one used it. Yukimura grinned, grabbing the electric razor the two shared and going back to the door, turning it on near the cracks in the door for Masamune to hear and he increased his panting and groaning.

"Chi...ka…." Yukimura groaned loudly, grinning as he knew this would get Masamune jealous.

Masamune huffed as he opened the door and slammed it shut. ' _Stop it he's only trying to make you jealous. or maybe... No'_ Masamune thought

"Chika… please…" Yukimura groaned loudly, grinning at the slam. "Oh Chika, you're so muscled and tall…. and so very… very… sexy… So nice and strong and manly… not like your brother..."

Masamune sighed sitting down on the bed and looked at the ceiling ' _Yeah yeah I know he looks like a jock and I don't. So what you still want to marry me'_ Masamune huffed

"Oh Chika… Oh i'd much rather have you as a husband. I can keep all this sexiness and manliness forever… and all… to… my… self…" Yukimura sighed happily, smirking.

Masamune rolled over and pulled the cover over himself. ' _Don't let it get to you, He loves you not anyone else like that'_

"Oh, Sasuke... you too? Oh… Oh Sasuke… Yes, right there… oh…." Yukimura groaned, switching tactics as he saw his original plan wasn't working. "Oh Chika… yes…"

Masamune sighed under the cover and looked out the window.

"Oh Sasuke… I never told you.. but i've always had the biggest crush on you…" Yukimura moaned, leaning on the door. There was the sound of Kojuro coming down the hall, pausing briefly in front of the bedroom before going to the guest bedroom and knocking on it.

"What is it" Masamune grumbled.

"Uh… Yuki's… um… Is this normal?" Kojuro sounded confused.

Masamune sighed getting up from the bed still having the cover over his head and walked over to the door. "He's just being a dick tonight that's all" Masamune grumbled.

"So… you're not doing anything?" Kojuro sounded confused. "He's in there doing god knows what… And apparently you're okay with it?"

Masamune opened the door a crack looking at Kojuro. "He's just trying to get me jealous I don't see why I should give into that" Masamune mumbled

Kojuro looked in thought before smirking. "Then why not treat him to his own medicine?" Kojuro chuckled.

Masamune smirked "Okay then i'm up for it" Masamune chuckled.

Kojuro smirked before pinning Masamune to the doorway as Yukimura went silent.

Masamune smiled "K-kojuro what are you doing" Masamune said.

Kojuro smirked. "Something i've wanted to do for a long time." Kojuro said. Yukimura stayed silent, obviously listening.

"And what would that be Kojuro" Masamune asked

"In this position, what do you think that would be?" Kojuro chuckled, nuzzling Masamune's neck.

Masamune laughed a little "Oh really Kojy, I thought i'd have to make the first move" Masamune said.

"Of course you loved making me suffer, watching you prance around with that fine body of yours, taunting me… torturing me…" Kojuro said, running his hands along Masamune's sides. There was a surprised sound from Yukimura, obviously frozen in place.

Masamune smirked at the noise from Yukimura. "It was fun to see your reactions Kojy" Masamune said and the chuckled "Have I been a bad boy?"

Kojuro smirked. "And you just had to pour salt on the wound, making all those noises, knowing full well the walls in our house were thin. That's dangerous you know. Doing that in a house with a grown man who has to reign in his need for you, and hasn't had anyone in years. Well played. But now the game's up. And you're going to pay." Kojuro said, holding back laughing.

Masamune had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing and then smirked. "I was seeing how long it'd take you to get the hint, Oh and how do you wish to punish me sir" Masamune said.

Yukimura had gasped, and Kojuro smirked as he put his hand over Masamune's mouth and kissed his hand, making sure the kissing noises were loud enough for Yukimura to hear. Masamune smiled and made a slight moaning sound that was muffled by Kojuro's hand. Kojuro smiled, adding a few grunts and growls for extra effect. Masamune clawed at the wall. "K-k-k-kojy" Masamune said seductively. Kojuro took his hand of Masamune's mouth and made a few panting noises. "What?" Kojuro panted.

Masamune covered his mouth to keep from laughing as he gestured over to the bed. "Please I want more" Masamune whinned. There was the sound of nails scratching on the door roughly from Yukimura, as Kojuro laughed slightly, covering it with pants.

"Why should I give more?" Kojuro smirked.

"I want to treat you after all the teasing i've done to you Kojy" Masamune said sweetly.

Kojuro chuckled before picking up Masamune around the waist. Which made Masamune give a squeak in surprise. Kojuro chuckled quietly before walking over to the bed, tossing Masamune on it. The bed squeaked under the pressure of Masamune. Masamune smiled and giggled a little. There was the sound of a wall being punched across the hall. Kojuro smirked before pulling handcuffs off his belt and clicking them open and closed for Yukimura to hear.

"Now, since you've been such a brat, teasing me the way you have, I think it's time you met the consequences of such actions with me." Kojuro said seductively.

"Pleases Kojy don't be easy on me" Masamune smiled

"Easy? Who said anything about being easy? You've been spoiled by Yuki's soft manner for too long. And if anyone's the easy one, it's you, acting this way with me when your boyfriend's right across the hall." Kojuro smirked, undoing his police tie and unbuttoning his shirt slightly.

Masamune giggled "I guess you've got me figured out huh Kojy"

"Of course I do. I've known you long enough to know your behavior." Kojuro chuckled. "But Yuki can hear us, you know. He's right across the hall. Aren't you worried he'll be mad?" Kojuro smirked as there was a growl from across the hall.

"He's always been to soft. And way too slow for my liking. If he had just hurried up and asked me to be his husband I would be but if he's too shy i'll be with someone else then" Masamune said

"Brave words." Kojuro chuckled, his hand hovering over the lock as he looked like he had an idea.

"I'm a brave person" Masamune chuckled "What are you waiting for Kojy?" Masamune whinned

"Well unlike him, i've got something I know you'll love. Experience." Kojuro chuckled, locking the door and grinning at Masamune. Yukimura apparently heard the lock and unlocked his door, running to the guest room and jiggling the doorknob.


	26. Chapter 26 - Jokesters

Masamune glanced over at the door and then giggled "Oh really then show me Kojy" Masamune said

"You asked for it." Kojuro chuckled, walking over to the bed, clicking the handcuffs and pinning Masamune under him. Masamune gasped a little and then giggled "Come on i'm yours for the night Kojy" Masamune said

"Masa you bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" Yukimura shrieked from the other side of the door, banging on it.

Masamune laughed not being able to hold it back.

"I'm giving him something you won't!" Kojuro laughed as Yukimura gave an irritated huff and paced outside the door.

"Oh don't tell me you're jealous Yuki" Masamune chuckled.

"Masa! What the hell is going on in there! Tell me right now!" Yukimura yelled, scratching on the door.

Masamune winked at Kojuro "Oh what does it sound like Yuki" Masamune said with a moan.

Kojuro grinned and clicked the handcuffs again, fiddling with his belt and zipper loudly.

"Kojuro! You go any further and i'll make sure you never touch him again!" Yukimura yelled, jiggling the doorknob and throwing himself against the door.

Masamune sighed and then laughed "Should we tell him or not Kojuro" Masamune asked with an amused expression.

"Hm… nah. Let him suffer the consequences just a bit longer." Kojuro chuckled. "Empty threats, boy! I'm your superior." Kojuro called back to Yukimura smugly.

"Y-you're both bastards! You think just cause you're in charge you can do what you want, Kojuro?! You have no authority here!" Yukimura yelled, hitting the door with his fist. Kojuro smirked before running his hand down Masamune's chest, undoing some of the buttons.

"Do you, uh, actually want to do this? I'm not sure how smart Yuki is to get a screwdriver and take the knob off. And I don't know how far you want to go with this." Kojuro asked quietly, looking at the door.

Masamune shrugged "Don't know exactly how far I want to take this. It's kinda fun." Masamune said quietly.

"Hm… in that case, i'll continue, and you'll stop me if it feels too far, k?" Kojuro asked, thinking for a moment.

"Okay" Masamune said.

Kojuro nodded before continuing to undo Masamune's shirt, slowly opening it in case Masamune wanted to stop. Masamune glanced over at the door to see if Yukimura had stopped or not. Yukimura was growling and pacing outside the room, stomping and shaking the floor. Kojuro pulled the shirt off and tossed it to some corner, running his hands over Masamune's chest. Masamune panted a little. Kojuro lowered his head to Masamune's stomach and licked upwards to the collar bone. Masamune moaned a little bit. Kojuro smiled a bit at the moans and dug his teeth into the sides of Masamune's neck, making sure to leave bruises on both sides. Masamune moaned and panted a little bit digging his nails into the bed.

"Well you're quieter than I thought you'd be. I could have sworn you used to be louder." Kojuro chuckled.

"You'd have to make me louder, Kojy" Masamune said with a smile.

"And how would I do that?" Kojuro asked with a smile, running his hand down Masamune's chest and cupping his crotch, rubbing slightly.

Masamune moaned louder at Kojuro's actions and a blush appeared on his face. Kojuro smirked and rubbed a bit more, pressing his fingers in a bit.

"I think I found out." Kojuro chuckled, flipping the two so Kojuro was on his back with Masamune on top of him. Masamune panted looking at Kojuro with a deep blush on his face. Kojuro smirked and motioned his fingers for Masamune to 'continue', taking his hand away and leaning back with his hands behind his head. Masamune blushed and sighed "You really can be quite dirty huh Kojy" Masamune sighed

"I just like watching you." Kojuro chuckled, winking at Masamune with a grin.

Masamune rolled his eye "It's not as good just watching than actually doing" Masamune said

"You're saying you'd prefer I take over? You're lookin pretty comfortable there." Kojuro chuckled.

"I am comfortable on top it's where I belong" Masamune huffed

"So prideful." Kojuro chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Now come on. You're stalling."

Masamune blushed slightly "And what if I am." Masamune said

"I didn't think you'd resort to Yuki's tactics. Speaking of Yuki I think he just realized he could take off the doorknob. Or maybe he went to bed." Kojuro said, listening for Yukimura.

Masamune looked over at the door and sighed. "Well the fun lasted while it did." Masamune shrugged

"Well, guess that's all that was needed of me." Kojuro sighed, getting ready to sit up.

Masamune sighed "Hope he doesn't get mad at me again I don't like being told not to do something twice in a row" Masamune grumbled getting off of Kojuro.

"Nah, he won't be mad. Yuki's too softhearted for getting mad." Kojuro chuckled, smacking Masamune on the butt as he sat up and redid his shirt. Masamune jumped a little and then glared at Kojuro before giving a sigh. "Thank's Kojuro" Masamune said

"No problem. It was actually kinda fun. And a little exciting." Kojuro chuckled, sitting up on the bed and standing. Masamune smiled "I would say the same thing. Was exciting and fun" Masamune chuckled fixing his shirt.

"You're not too bad at this sort of thing you know. If Yuki ever decides to do it again, i'll be glad to help out." Kojuro chuckled.

Masamune blushed a little "Thanks. Glad to know" Masamune said with a smile.

"Have a nice night." Kojuro chuckled, putting the headphones in and unlocking the door, nearly causing Yukimura who had been sitting against the door to fall.

"You too Kojuro" Masamune said with a laugh looking over at Yukimura. "You okay there Yuki?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Oh! Yeah, Nobuyuki i'm still here." Yukimura grumbled, glaring at Masamune and bringing the phone back up to his ear. Masamune sighed "Oh talking to your brother okay" Masamune grumbled

"Nah, it's over. They stopped. Huh? Oh, no. i'm okay. You know me, i'm stronger than that." Yukimura replied, glaring at Kojuro as he left down the hall. Masamune sat at the side of the bed looking over at Yukimura. Yukimura ignored him, nodding to whatever Nobuyuki was saying. Masamune sighed and stood up starting to walk over to Yukimura.

"Huh? Oh, is Masa coming over, that's what you're asking?" Yukimura looked confused, then grinned evilly. Masamune raised an eyebrow at what Yukimura said.

"Yeah, Masa would totally love to join you for christmas." Yukimura grinned.

Masamune growled as he stood next to Yukimura. "I went last year, this year is Kojuro's year" Masamune complained

"Oh no, I can't come too. Masa's going to have to go alone. Sorry, i'm busy." Yukimura said, smirking.

"No your not dragging me there Yuki" Masamune growled

"Masa's really excited to go. He really wants to spend more time with you after last year." Yukimura smirked.

"You're gonna regret those words Yuki" Masamune growled.


	27. Chapter 27 - A lover's quarrel

"Huh? You wanna talk to Masa? Why?" Yukimura said, his grin dropping. "Masa's mine, Nobuyuki. I thought I made that very clear." Yukimura growled possessively, nearly crushing the phone in his hand as he gripped it.

Masamune grinned "Fine if you're going to make me go at least let me talk to him" Masamune sighe rolling his eye.

Yukimura turned his glare on Masamune, growling viciously. "Why do you want to talk to him? You're mine, you hear?" Yukimura hissed.

"I know silly. I am being dragged to stay with him for christmas so let me set some damn ground rules for him" Masamune said

Yukimura growled and handed him the phone, watching Masamune closely.

"- Yeah, yeah, Yuki. I know. He's yours." Nobuyuki's voice came from the phone, sounding annoyed.

Masamune cleared his throat "Hey Nobuyuki what's up" Masamune said

"Oh hey! Masa! Great to hear your voice. Eh, the sky." Nobuyuki's voice perked up happily.

"Yeah I think right now anyone would be glad to hear my voice. I mean what's up with you" Masamune sighed

"Yeah, if you could get Yuki to put a lid on that possessiveness, that'd be great. Hm… what's up on me? Good question." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"Oh but I like that he's possessive means he isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Masamune chuckled

"Oh well good for you. For me it means I get a knife in my throat everytime I even look at you." Nobuyuki grumbled.

"I'm sure you're not the only one" Masamune chuckled

"So, yeah, are you actually coming, or is Yuki blowing smoke again? Trying to get you mad." Nobuyuki said.

"I had actually planned on going over to kojuro's for this christmas next time around if I make it i'll go over" Masamune sighed

"Ah. Well, too bad. I promised Yukimura i'd be on my best behavior. Oh well. Tell Kojuro I said hi then." Nobuyuki said, sounding disappointed.

"I will in the morning" Masamune said

"Great. So, Yuki told me about your new job. You, uh, sure you want to be doing that, man?" Nobuyuki said, sounding more serious now.

"Yeah i'm sure. I know I must sound out of my mind to but I just have to." Masamune said

"Well, let me just reiterate what I told you when you and my brother started dating: Take good care of my brother, or else." Nobuyuki said, sounding serious. "That includes living for him. You'd better stay alive, and keep my brother's heart intact. You die, and the afterlife is going to be the least of your worries."

"I have no intention of dying plus the most I have to do is watch a screen and reboot systems simple right." Masamune said

"He told me where you're working. I know what's in there, so i'm warning you." Nobuyuki said. "My brother's very emotionally fragile, so if you die, I won't put up with any heartbreak you leave behind."

"Trust me I know what i'm doing. I won't die" Masamune sighed

"Fine. I trust you, so that trust better not be misplaced." Nobuyuki said.

"I made it as a child and a teen. Im now an adult i'll be fine" Masamune said

"We'll see. Well, i've gotta go. And I imagine Yukimura has some things he wants to say to you after what you just did." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"Yeah i'm sure i'm going to be yelled at again for getting back at him" Masamune grumbled

"Just some advice: He usually forgives anyone if he gets affection."Nobuyuki chuckled. "Physical affection preferably. Kissing, hugging, stuff like that."

"I know but he's still going to get on to me" Masamune grumbled

"Just take your chances, man." Nobuyuki laughed before hanging up. Yukimura glared at Masamune, holding his hand out for the phone. Masamune sighed placing the phone in Yukimura's hand but not removing his own hand. Yukimura growled, snatching the phone and putting it in his pocket, glaring at Masamune as he waited for an explanation.

"So, you think it's funny, scaring me like that, huh?" Yukimura hissed.

"I could say the same to you" Masamune grumbled back.

"Except you knew nothing was happening. You just took it too far." Yukimura growled, stomping face to face with Masamune.

"You should have known better than to do that to me and now you should know your lesson" Masamune growled

"My lesson?! I was just playing around! You were scaring me! I thought you were… were doing stuff with Kojuro!" Yukimura shrieked.

"You should know me better Yuki." Masamune sighed

"And I thought I did. Until this." Yukimura growled, glaring at Masamune. "I thought you were cheating on me in there. After how many years of us together?"

"And I wasn't. five years" Masamune sighed.

"And how was I to know you weren't?! What you did was betrayal of our relationship's trust. And you dare stand in front of me and say it was nothing?! You'd better have a damn good way to make up for this, Date Masamune." Yukimura shrieked.

"You don't know how many time's i've feared that maybe you got someone to sneak in while I was locked out of that door. I pull the same trick once and you get on to me. Wow." Masamune scoffed

Yukimura growled and gripped Masamune's shirt, pinning him to the wall with a murderous look. "I thought i'd made it clear I would never do such a thing. How is anyone going to get up there into a locked room anyway?! Of course I get onto you! I thought you were cheating on me!" Yukimura yelled.

"I wasn't god. You really think i'd do that with my guardian Yuki" Masamune growled "And how do you expect me to believe that if you can't believe I wouldn't huh?" Masamune snapped

"I don't know what goes on between you and Kojy! For all I know you two do it every chance you get when i'm not looking!" Yukimura accused. "Don't you know, i'm constantly scared that i'll get boring for you! That one day I won't be enough, and there will be someone else who can satisfy you more than I ever would! I'm scared that I won't be good enough!" Yukimura snapped.

"I wouldn't do that. You'd know if I got bored of ya Yuki. Plus I love you no one else." Masamune sighed

"And how am I supposed to be certain of that? Huh, wise guy?" Yukimura growled, tightening his grip on Masamune's shirt.

"I wouldn't cheat on you because I love you and if you doubt that then you can't see how hard I try to make you see it." Masamune said "And if you can't see it then i'd say you're bored with me" Masamune added with a growl.

"Anyone can say I love you. It's just words, nothing to back them." Yukimura growled, glaring at the accusation. "If I were bored with you, we wouldn't be having this discussion." Yukimura hissed.

"So all my hard work didn't make you see huh?" Masamune sighed "All the times we went out places and sat by the t.v. laughing. Painting the walls and buying furniture so we could live together was nothing to you? Not even a way to show that I love you" Masamune snapped with an angered expression. Yukimura growled and released him, stomping back to the bedroom.

"Just go to bed. I don't want to talk." Yukimura hissed, slamming the door behind him.

Masamune sighed turning around to look back into the spare room. ' _Guess i'd better get to bed. I'll apologize to Yukimura later, when he actually wants to hear it'_ Masamune thought with a sigh, heading back into the bedroom, and throwing himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Just as he laid down, though, his phone went off.

" _Decided it was better to sleep at home. I'll just leave you two be for tonight. Sorry for any damage I caused"_ Kojuro had texted.

" _It's okay. It was my fault"_ Masamune texted back.

" _Ah, well, either way, sorry. Good night, kiddo. Sleep tight. Love you."_ Kojuro texted back. Suddenly the bedroom door opened a bit, and Masamune jumped as he saw Bonnie peek his head in the doorway.


	28. Chapter 28 - Imagining?

"Bonnie!" Masamune squeaked looking over at the door a pillow in hand. Bonnie growled and opened the door more, stepping into the room.

"Oh dear god how did you even get here" Masamune said shakily.

Bonnie lifted his claws, dripping in fresh blood as he opened his mouth.

Masamune quickly looked around seeing the spare flashlight on the nightstand and threw the pillow at Bonnie and moved over to the nightstand grabbing the flashlight. Bonnie growled and grabbed Masamune's legs, dragging him off the bed and onto the floor. Masamune hissed as he hit the ground but then pointed the flashlight at Bonnie. ' _I hope this still has batteries in it that work'_ Masamune thought worriedly as he flicked the switch on the flashlight on. As he pointed the flashlight though, nothing was there, and he was alone in the room.

"What the? Where'd he go?" Masamune said looking around the room shining the light where he looked.

"Masa?" There was a growl from the doorway, as Bonnie stood there.

Masamune jumped and looked over. "Bonnie go away!" Masamune shouted flashing the light at Bonnie in a panic.

"Ah! Masa, it's me!" Bonnie suddenly turned into Yukimura, holding his eyes as the flashlight shined in his face.

"Yuki?" Masamune said pointing the light away.

"I heard yelling and something falling to the floor. What happened?" Yukimura said, rubbing his eyes and dropping to Masamune's side.

"Nothing. Just imagining things" Masamune sighed raising a hand to his head and turning the flashlight off.

"You called me Bonnie. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Yukimura asked, putting a hand to Masamune's forehead and looking into his eye.

"Sorry I imagined that you were one of the animatronics. Yeah i'm fine just fell i'll be okay" Masamune sighed with a weak smile.

"Do we need to get a doctor? Kojuro? And how did you fall? You're feet away from the bed." Yukimura said, looking Masamune over worriedly.

"I'm okay Yuki. Uh well that I can't really explain because I don't even know" Masamune said looking around.

"We need to get someone to look at you. You're clearly not well." Yukimura said, starting to stand up and reaching for his phone. "How are you feeling? Do you have a headache? Do you want some water or something?"

"I'll be fine Yuki. I'm fine. No. I'm good" Masamune said.

"Well, I still need to keep an eye on you. I won't have you dying on me if it turns out you're sick or something." Yukimura sighed, taking his hand off his phone and taking Masamune's shoulders, lifting him up and leading him back to the bed and laying him down.

"I'm fine really Yuki" Masamune retorted

"You're not! Something's clearly wrong. It's that fazbear's place isn't it. It's messing with your head." Yukimura accused, tucking Masamune in gently.

"I'm just seeing things that's all" Masamune said

"Fine. I'll play along. But you really need to get some sleep. You've exerted yourself today." Yukimura said, putting his hand to Masamune's forehead again and frowning.

Masamune gave a weak smile. "I really do love you. I hope you know that Yuki" Masamune said

"Go to sleep, Masa." Yukimura grumbled, blushing as he seemed to have made a decision in his head and lifted up the blankets, snuggling in next to Masamune. Masamune smiled and wrapped an arm around Yukimura. "Sorry for worrying you so much Yuki" Masamune mumbled

"Don't get used to this. This is only because I need to keep an eye on you." Yukimura grumbled, hiding his blushing face in the pillow.

Masamune sighed. "Okay mister blushy" Masamune chuckled sleepily.

"Go to sleep, Masa." Yukimura grumbled, blushing deeper.

"Alright Alright. Love you Yuki" Masamune said giving a kiss on Yukimura's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too. Now sleep." Yukimura grumbled, hiding his face.


	29. Chapter 29 - Sick day?

"Masa. Eat the medicine. It'll make you feel better." Yukimura growled, holding the spoon of medicine in Masamune's face.

Masamune had a disgusted expression. "But i'm fine" Masamune complained

"I looked this stuff up. Hallucinations are a common sign of illness and allergies. Who knows what sickness you might have caught in that disgusting place." Yukimura growled, shoving it near Masamune's mouth and pinning him to the bed. Masamune turned his head away from Yukimura.

"Don't believe everything on the internet Yuki" Masamune grumbled

"I asked Kojuro too, and he said he thinks you might have an allergy to dust or something. And who knows how much dust is in that place. Just drink the damn allergy medicine. Why are you even fighting me on this?" Yukimura growled.

"It's disgusting." Masamune huffed

"That's the point! It's not supposed to taste good, so little kids don't think it's juice or something and drink it!" Yukimura snapped, annoyed. "Now. Drink. It." Yukimura growled, trying to pry Masamune's mouth open.

Masamune kicked his feet and shaking his head in defiance. Yukimura growled angrily, bringing his knee to hit Masamune in the crotch and holding the spoon steady to keep the medicine from sloshing out. Masamune whimpered in pain holding his crotch and growling at Yukimura. Yukimura took advantage of this to shove the spoon into Masamune's mouth, pulling the now clean spoon out with a victorious smirk. Masamune's face twisted in disgust as he swallowed and shuttered.

"Victory… at any cost." Yukimura panted, getting off Masamune with a proud smirk as he held out the spoon. "Oh hell, it's 8! I need to get to my night shift!" Yukimura gasped, putting the spoon aside and running out the bedroom door as there was the clinking of a police belt being put on.

Masamune sighed sitting up in the bed "Eight, huh four more hours till my shift starts." Masamune mumbled standing up.

"There's medicine on the counter in the kitchen, i've got some soup stuff in the fridge, and i've set the alarm!" Yukimura called, running down the hall and coming into the bedroom, clumsily setting a bunch of bottles of water on the nightstand.

"Thanks, Love" Masamune smiled warmly.

Yukimura blushed as he set the water bottles up. "Sickness is going to your head." Yukimura mumbled, blushing, leaning over the bed and Masamune to the other nightstand to put the cap back on the medicine bottle.

"Oh why do you say that" Masamune chuckled.

"Because you'd never just rain down compliments like you've been doing today." Yukimura mumbled, standing straight and arranging the bedsheets, mumbling about how he'd need to change them out and disinfect them.

"I'm feeling loving today you shouldn't question it" Masamune shrugged

"Well sorry to put your 'lovin' on hold, but I have to work." Yukimura said, running a hand through Masamune's hair. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Masamune sighed "I know, see ya later Yuki" Masamune grumbled

Yukimura chuckled before rolling his eyes and giving Masamune a gentle kiss on the lips. Masamune whinned a little when Yukimura pulled away from the kiss. Yukimura chuckled, patting Masamune's cheeks affectionately before running out the door and the sound of the door locking could be heard through the house. Masamune sighed looking over at the water and then the medicine with a shutter. ' _I gotta get to work too. But how am I going to leave without tipping Yukimura off? I gotta get back home before Yukimura.'_ Masamune thought as he stared at the medicine.

' _Ah ha! I could say that I ran out of medicine and had to get more as an excuse!'_ Masamune smirked then shuttered. ' _I'm going to have to get rid of the medicine though. And Yuki may be an airhead at times, but he's not dumb. He'll check the trash can and the sink. So that means either I have to dump it somehow, or I gotta drink it…'_ Masamune thought, shuddering as he thought about how he'd have to drink all of the nasty liquid.

After a few minutes of trying to decided. "I'm going to work I could just dump it out on my way there duh" Masamune grumbled rolling his eye. Sighing, Masamune sat up, standing shakily as his legs were unsteady from not being used through the day. Regaining his balance, Masamune started getting dressed for work, ignoring the urge to puke from the medicine.

"Back! Need to grab something!" Yukimura's voice yelled as the front door opened again, sounding out of breath. Making Masamune jump "What did you forget damn it!" Masamune called.

"Ah… I need my wallet, and I need my phone!" Yukimura called, as pots and pans clanked as Yukimura looked through the kitchen. Masamune gulped and looked over at the nightstand seeing both Yukimura's wallet and phone. Quickly Masamune grabbed a blanket wrapping himself in it.

"Have you seen it anywhere?" Yukimura called, coming down the hall. Masamune grabbed the two things and walked over to the door. "Yeah here you go" Masamune said opening the door a crack.

"Tha- What are you doing out of bed! You're supposed to be resting! At this rate i'll have to tie you to the bed." Yukimura grumbled, taking the items and trying to push into the room.

"I was till you came making a racket" Masamune grumbled

"Well, get to bed. I'll see you later" Yukimura grumbled, kissing him briefly before running out the door again. Masamune let out a sigh of relief as Yukimura ran out the door. ' _Close one. Huh, it's eight thirty. I really need to get moving.'_ Masamune thought, looking at the wall clock resuming his normal getting ready situation. Putting on the badge and hat, he quickly gathered all his items and ran out the door, remembering the medicine. Masamune jumped on the Motorcycle and put on the helmet. "Come on river I got to go there's no time for slacking" Masamune grumbled as the engine seemed it didn't want to start. It was then he noticed a lock around his tire and lower engine. Masamune growled "Well looks like we're running to work this time" Masamune sighed. Getting off the motorcycle, he made a small attempt to get the lock off, quietly apologizing to River for allowing Yukimura to do this to her. Masamune sighed as he started to take his leave.

"Alright it's eight forty I have two hours to get there the easiest way there avoiding cops is Ah Ha!" Masamune said remembering his teens years mental map of the city's secret passageways. Making some adjustments to his new home's position, he started off down the street at a run.

' _I always knew those years would come in handy some day.'_ Masamune thought with a grin, darting down an alleyway and following the familiar path. Masamune stopped at one part and looked at His watch "Eight fifty and a tuesday if they still use the same schedule one cop's going to be coming down this road in a minute" Masamune said looking out from an alleyway. Almost on cue, a familiar navy blue and white motorcycle came down the alleyway, bearing the police department's insignia. Masamune moved back to the shadows not to be seen as the cop drove by. The cop made an unusual turn though, coming down Masamune's alleyway.

"Shit. Danm it Kojy and Yuki probably knew to make sure to check these alleyways." Masamune grumbled. As if to make matters worse, or better, if it was who he thought it was, as the cop passed by, he recognized a familiar tuft of white hair from under the helmet.

"Well, well, if it ain't mister grumpy pants" Masamune muttered

The cop stopped, pulling the helmet off to reveal none other than Mitsunari, looking exactly the same as Masamune had remembered him. Masamune sighed annoyingly as he tried to decide it he just make it look like he was out for a walk, make a run for it or hope Mitsunari didn't actually notice him. Before he could decide though, another bike came from the opposite side of the alleyway, the headlight shining brightly through the alley. Mitsunari looked extremely annoyed as the bike approached, gripping his flashlight tighter.


	30. Chapter 30 - A close one

"Mit! Didn't we check this one already? You just led us in a big ass circle!" A familiar voice whined, the cop having a bit of trouble pulling off his helmet. Mitsunari rolled his eyes, walking over and undoing the helmet. The cop pulled the helmet the rest of the way off to reveal a happy smiling man with parted hair one side a light brown slicked down hair and the other all spiked up with red. "Thanks, But really we've been here before Mit" The man Masamune didn't recognize complained.

"Honestly, you can't do anything without me." Mitsunari grumbled. "We have been here. We're checking it again. Captain's orders."

"Ugh captain's order this captain's order that." The man teased "Honestly who would know about theses places anyway" The man asked.

"I knew about them. Pretty much our whole class knew about them." Mitsunari grumbled, waving the flashlight over the alley walls.

"Really? I knew a few of them around my house. I never figured you were a bad kid Mit. You always came off as the kid who got there work done first in class." The man chuckled

"I knew about them thanks to Ieyasu." Mitsunari rolled his eyes. "Ieyasu got in trouble, and I had to pull him out. Might as well have known where he was hiding if I was going to be rescuing him."

"You mean The Ieyasu. Class press, Ieyasu got in trouble and big bad Mit had to go save him" The man said in disbelief.

"Usually Masamune & Motochika dragged him into it, being the gullible idiot he is, he'd go along with it. And then when everything went to hell and he had no way out, he called me." Mitsunari rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see. SO were after jock Masamune and delinquent Motochika and anyone else's who might know these alleyways and our times" The man said.

"Not just them. Could have been other classes." Mitsunari grumbled. "I'd honestly be surprised if I did find Motochika or Ieyasu here. Motochika should be obsessed with keeping the navy in order." Mitsunari grumbled.

"How come so many classes knew about it other than mine. You always got the fun classes Mit." The man said messing with a pair of dice.

"Because half our class failed the last year, and were former delinquents, teaching other delinquents." Mitsunari grumbled.

"I bet you wish you had my classes which were always a step ahead of the others cause everyone did their work huh Mit." The man chuckled.

"If it had you in it, i'd keep my old class." Mitsunari said. "Besides, our class seemed to have some sort of balance once Ieyasu straightened things out. And Masamune was there to put the physical force to Ieyasu's words. Besides, I read up on your class. Half of them knew about these things too. And most of them are repeated criminal offenders."

The man laughed. "Oh come on we're good ol' buddies. Maybe not your oh so dear Ieyasu but you got me" The man chuckled " And then there was me in the back with my dice who actually did their work"

"i'd keep my old class, because Ieyasu was gullible enough to let us copy off his work. Also he established a classwork cheating system." Mitsunari chuckled.

"Wow Mit cheating that's a first" The man said tossing the dice and cheating them.

"We all cheated. Even Ieyasu cheated. He was the one who was in charge of getting the answers, then copying them all out for us and setting out strategic chapter placement for us to read off the book." Mitsunari chuckled. "For being so gullible, he's certainly clever. He was never caught. None of us were."

"Wow impressive. I always had to get the answers for my own. Ah but that's just the luck of the roll right" The man chuckled holding the dice out in between his fingers.

"Honestly, what's your fascination with those dice anyway. You're going to lose them or get them destroyed." Mitsunari grumbled. "Ieyasu certainly was impressive. We once had a food fight, and he took the full blame, and individually bailed everyone else out by saying it was his fault." Mitsunari said, crouching down to look through a ground vent.

"There fun. And hey you never know dice are like the fates you never know what you're gonna get till you get it! It's a fun gamble" The man smiled " Wow the whole blame from Principal Hideyoshi. I'm surprised he did. But I guess he is a nice guy" The man said putting the dice back a red book and putting it into his pocket.

"Lucky bastard only lost his position for about a week or so. Everyone was extremely grateful to him though." Mitsunari grumbled. "Well how about you put those dice away and help me look."

"Yeah he always had a good roll huh. Okay okay i'm going" The man said jumping off the Motorcycle and his flashlight in his hand. Mitsunari went down the opposite end of the alleyway, searching every dark corner and cranny as he headed towards Masamune's position. The man turned on the flashlight and his happy expression turned to on of actual seriousness. Masamune looked around as he saw Mitsunari heading in his direction. He was cornered in the alley as Mitsunari got closer, spotting Masamune's head movement and heading towards it, shining his light on Masamune and frowning. Masamune flinched away from the light and gave a weak smile and wave. Mitsunari looked surprised, before glaring and reaching for his radio.

"Hey Mitsunari. How about before that you actually ask what i'm doing" Masamune said fearing Yukimura to hear the radio call.

"It's you. I know what you're doing." Mitsunari grumbled.

"Oh really" Masamune huffed.

"You use this one when you've got a firecracker prank." Mitsunari grumbled.

"Actually i'm on my way to work. My engine didn't want to work today" Masamune retorted.

"Then why did you not call the police?" Mitsunari retorted, unhooking the radio. "Besides, there's a curfew in place. And you're breaking it."

"My phone's dead. Can't you let me slip this one time, plus i'm a night guard of course i'm out after curfew" Masamune grumbled looking at his watch "Oh great and it's nine"

"Give me a reason why I should. Besides, I never did get my vengeance for your little food fight." Mitsunari growled as the radio clicked, signaling someone had picked up.

Masamune froze recognizing the click. "Because i'm on my way to work" Masamune said.

"Patrol? Is there something you'd like to report?" The radio asked, as Mitsunari took a breath to start talking.

Masamune gulpped "Mitsunari please let me go this one time." Masamune asked.

"Mit? Something you found?" Ieyasu's voice said through the radio, sounding bored out of his mind. Mitsunari looked at Masamune and paused, apparently thinking.

Masamune looked back pleadingly. "If you don't believe me on the job I have my entire outfit on" Masamune said

"Nothing to report. The radio bumped on something." Mitsunari said, looking reluctant.

"Very well. Be more careful." Ieyasu grumbled, sounding annoyed.

"Thank you Mitsunari" Masamune said gratefully.

"It's only because you're Ieyasu's friend, and he wouldn't want to see you like this. Now get lost, before idiot over there sees you too." Mitsunari grumbled, nodding to the man.

Masamune nodded and took off in a run towards his job. Mitsunari ran in the other direction towards his bike, covering Masamune's running with his own. The man looked over at Mitsunari in confusion obviously not taking notice of Masamune.

"On your bike. Now, Shikon." Mitsunari growled to the man, putting his own helmet on.

The man nodded and quickly got to his bike jumping on and putting on his helmet. Mitsunari snapped his fingers for attention, pointing in a direction opposite of Masamune, starting up the bike quickly. Shikon nodded and started off in that direction. Mitsunari followed quickly after, staying just behind Shikon as the two drove off.


	31. Chapter 31 - Day two

Masamune finally made into the Freddy Fazbear pizzaria horror attraction and stopped outside to catch his breath.

"You're way late, bro." Musashi grumbled.

"Sorry uh ran into some trouble on the way here" Masamune chuckled out of breath.

"Yeah, well, Jeremy's briefly covering you. He's in there, you can go relieve him when you're ready." Musashi nodded, patting Masamune on the back as he passed. Masamune waved a goodbye as he sighed and walked into the building looking around a little paranoid. The camera moved slightly, following his movements as he passed by, signaling Jeremy was definitely watching him. Masamune walked through as he was tried from his long run to the place. Briefly peeking into the main room, he could see there was definitely more stuff added from yesterday. He recognized Chica, Foxy, and Freddy had been added to the twisted collection, along with several more tables and some signs and stuff from the old place. Masamune sighed as he continued to the office noticing more things from both of the previous places.

"Back here. In the office, kid." Jeremy's voice chuckled over the loudspeaker.

Masamune chuckled as he picked up his pace as he was now closer to the office area of the attraction.

"Told you you were going to end up here again." Jeremy chuckled.

Masamune laughed as he turned the corner. "Yeah something keeps dragging me back here. Hell almost got caught coming here" Masamune chuckled

"I affectionately call that 'the fazbear curse'. You're tied to this place." Jeremy chuckled.

"How come I got it but Kojuro didn't" Masamune sighed with a smirk.

"Luck. Or maybe he just didn't suit the curse." Jeremy chuckled. "Anyway, this is an interesting way to meet again. Anyway, welcome to Freddy Fazfuck's. The exit is right behind you."

"Seems they learned from the last times to at least have us next to an exit." Masamune smiled "But i'm glad I got to see you again Jeremy"

"Glad to see you too, kid. That's the catch with the Exit. It only works when it wants to." Jeremy grumbled, showing him the button and pressing it as it gave a dull beep and the door remained still.

"Ah well i'll feel better with it there so I know I have some chance of escape if necessary." Masamune said.

"Anyway, how's life? You started getting the fazbear curse yet?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Well it's okay excluding my boyfriend trying to keep me home by locking up my beautiful River. I think I did I have these weird dreams with the characters and last night at home I could have sworn Bonnie pulled me out of my bed and that my boyfriend was Bonnie for a few seconds." Masamune sighed.

"Boyfriend? Oh right, sorry, difference of culture. Anyway, you've been getting dreams too? Wow, hallucinations? That's kinda new. I've only been getting those recently. And i've been working with these things for a couple of years now." Jeremy said, looking surprised. "Have you figured out the dream meanings though?"

"That purple man I have kinda pieced together that he might be the killer cause the kids were killed by an employee and the employees wore purple. The man's name started with a V something like Vincent or Victor something like that. Like Chica said and Kojuro had been around a rookie when the incident happened so he was there at the interviews and there was some guy who was acting strange." Masamune said

"Hm… well it helps that Kojuro was there. You might get further than me, anyway. Anyway, the hallucinations, just keep thinking they're not real, and they'll go away." Jeremy said.

"That's the thing I was on my bed and somehow was dragged out and no one was there to do such things. That's what's got me creeped out. But other than that, there was another suit that was in the closed off room. I'm scared to know what they've disturbed by going in there" Masamune shuttered

"You're talking about Springtrap." Jeremy said, his smile dropping.

"Yeah, him, her it" Masamune said looking over at Jeremey.

"Well, I can confirm Springtrap's the purple guy you're talking about." Jeremy said, rolling over to the message machine and playing the message on it.

"Really. Well looks like we can't lock him up for his crimes then" Masamune grumbled.

"Well, just sit through the message. Night, kid." Jeremy said, patting Masamune's back as he stood up and walked out of the office.

"See ya around maybe" Masamune said sitting down in the chair. The message machine started up, beeping as it announced the newest message.

"Hey, man - okay, I have some awesome news for you!" The familiar voice from last night spoke up.

"Do you now." Masamune said sarcastically, grumbling.

"First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think there were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that." The voice said cheerfully

"I can only guess what they say." Masamune grumbled. "Don't die, don't lose power, keep an eye on the cameras?"

"So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this legit. man." The voice chuckled.

"Ha ha ha. Let's make this scary place even more scary." Masamune laughed sarcastically.

"But I have an even better surprises for you, and your not gonna believe this-" The voice said sounding excited.

"I've learned not to like any surprises you guys leave." Masamune growled.

"We found one. A REAL one. Uh - oh - uh gotta go man - uh, well -well look, i-it's in there somewhere, i'm-i'm sure you'll see it." The voice said kinda stuttering but still sounding happy.

"Find what?" Masamune asked, looking around the office. "I don't see anything…"

"Okay, i'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! talk to you later, man!" The voice said as there was a sound of a phone hanging up and being picked back up.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Masamune grumbled, but listened to the phone.

"Uh, hello! Hello, hello!" Said a familiar voice. Masamune was surprised to hear the voice, jumping a bit as he looked through the cameras briefly.

"Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." The voice said sounding a little bored.

"Translation sucks." Masamune chuckled, sitting back in the chair.

"Uh, theses tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes." The voice said

"Wait, you can climb into those things?!" Masamune said after a moment, nearly dropping the tablet.

"Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits." The voice said

"That's… not safe." Masamune mumbled, still looking surprised.

"So please pay close attention while learning how to operate theses suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur." The voice said talking a little bit faster.

"Yeah, I can totally focus when you're talking fast as shit." Masamune grumbled.

"First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form." The voice said

"Yeah, that's what I want to know too." Masamune grumbled, looking at the time.

"For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value." The voice said slowing back down to a normal speed.

"Wait, so they respond to sound?" Masamune looked surprised, as everything started to click in his mind.

"To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer" The voice said as if it was reading off a paper.

Masamune nodded, remembering seeing such a crank insert on Chica and Foxy.

"Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside." The voice said

"Ah. Suddenly everything makes sense." Masamune nodded, remembering when he'd looked at Foxy and the others as a child.

"Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe." The voice said emphasizing locks and safe.

"Wait, spring locks?" Masamune looked surprised and slightly frightened. "Spring locks… spring…"

"We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session" The voice said a tad cheerful.

"Oh, thanks. That was totally useful." Masamune grumbled.

"Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." The voice said sounding cheerful and board as there was the sound of the phone cutting off.

"Wow, you manage to sound both cheerful and bored. That takes practice." Masamune chuckled before checking the time and the cameras. "Yeah, that was such an educational experience, whatever guy hired me and leaves the messages. I'm totally interested in getting inside one of those suits." Masamune grumbled, pulling out a piece of paper and writing in english 'Japanese translations suck. Recommend having someone re-translate.'.


	32. Chapter 32 - The fun begins

This time the clock read three instead of four like last time. Masamune sighed, looking at the cameras to see Chica was out of her place. there was also a figure in the background that was peaking out staring at the camera with bright white eyes. Masamune frowned, trying to identify the white eyes and pressing the play audio button to keep Chica in the room. The camera started to go fuzzy and then black before returning back to normal as there was now a more broken down figure of a bunny looking forward it's bright white eyes shined with it's white toothy grin.

"Wow Bonnie, they really fucked you up." Masamune grumbled, playing the audio. The camera fuzzed up again as there was a slight cold feeling in the room and the sight sound of footsteps outside the window as the camera came back the figure still there. Masamune froze for a moment, hearing the footsteps before hitting the play audio button. The camera fuzzed up again before there was a red texted that read audio error. the foot steps still could be heard as the camera came back the figure still there. Masamune sighed shakily, quickly flicking through the other cameras, as part of him panicked on what to do if one came to the office. There was a shin of white from out to the side of the tablet as the footsteps could be heard with the movement to the white shine. Masamune looked up to face the footsteps, carefully holding the tablet in his lap as he thought of what to do. There was a dark outline of freddy moving across the window. Masamune gulped before hitting the play audio button. Freddy disappeared but there was now two red words across the tablet reading 'audio error' and 'ventilation error'. Masamune pulled up the options, pressing the audio devices button and the ventilation button. the room was calm with no sounds around the office except for the old fan and slight tick of the wall clock. ' _Ya know, if the animatronics are attracted to sound, why do they give me a noisy fan and a clock?'_ Masamune sighed, flipping through the cameras. there was a slight flash of a screen on and then a flash of a figure's bright eye in the camera. Masamune frowned, looking at the bright eye as he tried to remember why the eye looked so familiar.

The screen then started to fade as there was the red text that read 'Camara error' and the camera went black.

Masamune grumbled and pulled up the camera system, restarting it and quickly flipping through the rooms in case any animatronics moved. There had been a face recognizable as Mangles and the one that had the bright eye had disappeared.

"Hello Mangle." Masamune sighed, flipping through the cameras as he looked for the one with the bright eye, briefly looking up from the tablet around the room. There was then a static sound as a pair of ears and dull white eyes looked up over the bottom of the window. Masamune froze, holding his breath as he played the audio, staring back at the eyes and suddenly feeling paranoid of his blind side. The red light's started to go off with an annoying noise alerting Masamune of a ventilation error. Masamune gulped, quickly resetting the ventilation. The pair of eyes had disappeared and the lights flashed for a few seconds longer before shutting off and the fan and clock were the only noises again. Feeling paranoid, Masamune turned his head a bit, looking over on his blind side with his good eye. Surprisingly there was only the stand of Freddy there in the hall. Masamune sighed, adjusting his eyepatch a bit so that his good eye could see on his blind side. ' _It's times like this when I could have really used a second eye.'_ Masamune thought, flipping through the cameras. Once again there was the figure in the background staring at the cameras with a grin.

"Does he ever not smile?" Masamune grumbled, playing the audio and briefly checking the time;

the wall clock read four. Masamune sighed, already feeling boredom sink in. There was the sight sound of something in the vents. Checking to make sure nothing was in the window, Masamune briefly flipped to the vents, checking each of them. The figure was in the vents this time it was better seen with it's golden green is tent and broken ear and wires and what seemed to be oil or dried blood on some of the torn pieces of fur.

Masamune gave a hum of curiosity as he pressed the play audio button, taking in the image of the figure. There was the sound of the vents as the figure had apparently crawled back out of the vents. ' _Guess I just gotta stay silent. Guess that's the key, huh.'_ Masamune sighed, flipping through the cameras..

As he flipped through there was a flash of a face in the cameras again. Masamune silently gasped, and froze, looking at the face. It was recognizable face of Balloon boy from the second place smiling into the camera with blackened eyes and no teeth. The camera started to fuzz out again. Masamune gave a quiet breath as he tried to calm his racing heart, peeking up over the tablet to look out the window. Instead of a clear view of the window there was Balloon boy there in front of Masamune looking worn down and broken a little but covered in some kind of grim. Masamune gulped, staring at Balloon boy as he played the audio. Ballon boy jumped at Masamune with a scream. Masamune growled, giving a strong kick to Balloon boy's face. In which wasn't there only to be meat with red flashing lights. Masamune gulped shuddering as he remembered the night before, and last night, as he reset the ventilation. When he looked back up There was Foxy looking beaten down and covered in the same grim as balloon boy with a dull white glowing eye. Masamune gave a weak smile to Foxy and played the audio. Foxy jumped at Masamune with a scream as well. Masamune gave a choked gasp, gripping the chair tight as he closed his eye. Surprisingly there was no impact just the light's going off again. Masamune sighed, resetting the ventilation and held a hand over his racing heart. There was silence again only being pierced by the old metal fan and ticking wall clock. Masamune panted, feeling his heart almost literally pounding against his ribs as he wiped a tear from his eye, looking around the office. ' _Damn they need to put a heart attack warning on this place. It's a surprise no one's died yet.'_ Masamune grumbled, looking through the cameras. once again there was a bright glowing eye in the corner on one of the cameras looking back at him.

Vaguely, part of him remembered what Kojuro had said, about his dreams ending with a bunny with a human eye, and began wondering if this was the bunny that had been appearing in Kojuro's dreams.

The camera started to fuzz up again the red words 'Camara error' appeared again. Growling, Masamune reset the camera system, already feeling a bit frustrated with the crappy quality of everything. Taking a peek, Masamune peeked over the pad through the window and door, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. There was nothing there just the dimly lit hallway with a few wires hanging down. Masamune took a peek at the clock, flicking through the pad in the corner of his eye. The clock read five thirty as there was the slight fuzzy sound of the cameras as he flipped through them. ' _I wonder if I can bring some sort of noise playlist or recording and put it in one of the rooms.'_ Masamune wondered, alternating between flipping through the cameras and looking up through the window.

There was the figure now in a different room closer to the office it looking back at the camera with a grin. Masamune took a deep breath as he pressed the play audio button. the camera fuzzed and the figure disappeared. Masamune gave a sigh as he put the tablet down, looking around the office. It was still siglent with the fan and clock making a soft noise. He briefly leaned back in the chair, as he did though, he realized the bottle of medicine was still in his back pocket.

"I still have to get rid of this on my way back home" Masamune mumbled. "I'm also going to have to buy more." Masamune mumbled, looking a bit disgusted. Before he could pick the pad up, he leaned his head back to be met with the mangled face of Mangle dangling from the ceiling.

"Shit" Masamune cursed surprised. Mangle growled and opened it's jaws wide, dropping from the ceiling to reach him. Masamune jumped back a little closing his eye again. Once again, there was no impact, and the office was silent.

"What the hell is going on with this" Masamune grumbled opening his eye and looking around. ' _Maybe Yukimura is right? Maybe I am sick?'_ Masamune thought a bit worriedly. Masamune looked up at the clock and it read 'five fifty'

"Almost done here just a few more minutes" Masamune sighed. There was a sudden cold tot the room as he sighed. Shivering at the cold, Masamune looked around to see what the source of the cold could be. The vent cover had been taken off. His eyebrow raising, Masamune started to stand up, trying to peek into the vent. Behind him he heard a slight footstep. Masamune froze, visibly paling as he remained in his half standing half sitting position. There was a green golden bunny head sticking out behind the door with it's bright white eyes staring back at him and it's white grin. Masamune stared into the eyes, still frozen as he felt a bit of fear in his heart. The more he stared the more the white eyes seemed more human than animatronic. Masamune stared into the eyes, his own eye starting to feel the burn from not blinking out of fear. There was a slight beeping and the animatronic disappeared back behind the door with what seemed to be a moan. Masamune held his breath, still too scared to make a noise or bring the animatronic back as he slowly sat down. The beeping still going off on the desk. Slowly turning his head, Masamune looked over the desk for the source of the beeping. There sat a small little timer going off. Masamune picked the timer up, looking it over for some explanation to it's purpose. He noticed a little digital clock on it reading 'six o one'. Masamune let out a huge sigh of relief, standing up and starting to walk out the office. There was no sign of the animatronic which had been behind the door. Masamune sighed in relief, holding his head as he walked out the entrance.


	33. Chapter 33 - Back home

On his way home, Masamune's phone went off, signaling a text from Yukimura. Masamune sighed as he looked at the text.

' _Uh Masa, Kojuro's going through the case files looking for stuff related to that fazbear's place. This your doing?'_ Yukimura had texted.

' _Really? What is he looking for?'_ Masamune texted back surprised.

' _He keeps mumbling about looking for a 'purple guy' and 'gotta put a stop to these damned dreams'. I think he's finally snapped, Masa.'_ Yukimura texted.

' _No he hasn't he's just sick of these damned dreams. A purple guy would be the employee who killed the four kids at the original freddy's.'_ Masamune texted.

' _What dreams?! What are you two hiding from me?! Why are you two investigating this? It's a long closed case!'_ Yukimura texted.

' _You wouldn't understand Yuki. You don't have to deal with the haunting feeling from that place'_ Masamune texted

' _Then make me understand! I'm tired of being left out by you two!'_ Yukimura texted back.

Masamune sighed "Make you understand would take all night" Masamune grumbled ' _When we get this pieced together I will explain it. It's still not all pieced together'_ Masamune texted back.

' _Masa, Kojuro's reading some creepy thing on some yellow green bunny thing. Can you get him to stop looking at it?'_ Yukimura texted.

' _Yellow green bunny, you mean Springtrap? He's been having strange dreams with that one.'_ Masamune texted interested in what Kojuro was finding out.

' _Don't say it's name! You might bring it!'_ Yukimura texted.

' _Kojuro: Springtrap was found with body parts in him. Think it's our killer?'_ Kojuro texted a few minutes later.

' _I'm quite sure it is our killer. I've learned a few things working there.'_ Masamune texted back.

' _question is why would he be in one of the suits?'_ Kojuro texted.

' _I don't know the exact reason why he would after all the whole springlock doesn't sound all that safe.'_ Masamune texted back with a shiver

' _It really isn't. Looks like the springs on it were loose or something, and our killer got inside and set the springs off.'_ Kojuro texted back.

' _Ouch. Well it looks like he got what came to him then. '_ Masamune texted

' _But we still don't know why he was in there. Still, I wouldn't wish that fate on my worst enemy. Just imagining being crushed by springs ..'_ Kojuro texted.

' _He was probably squished and impaled in that thing'_ Masamune shuttered at the thought.

' _That had to hurt so much. You've got to pity him, just a little. Nobody deserves that kind of death.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _I kinda do. But he still comited paedocide. Four time in a row'_ Masamune sighed

' _Okay, well, that's all about springtrap. I looked up the file on that guy too. He was pretty clean criminal wise, up until going missing a while after the killing. Not even a speeding ticket or anything.'_ Kojuro texted. ' _Also good use of the term. Though it's debatable, since one of the kids was a bit older. Why did he lure them is the better question though.'_

' _I'm sure there's more hiding somewhere in those places and my work. Wow he either planned this or it was a spur of the moment kind of thing though I hate to think that. Thanks I did study and pass just this damn place has lured me back in.'_ Masamune texted and then thought for a little ' _I don't know I wish there was someone who knew about this and was just to scared to tell but I doubt that. We'll find out eventually right just gotta keep looking and digging through what we have and gather new information'_

' _It's too bad you and Yukimura would have been too young to have known anything. You would have been… a baby or a toddler, probably. I can't help but think maybe one of those kids was related to him, maybe. A younger brother or something.'_ Kojuro texted. ' _Maybe killed them due to bad childhood memories. Or maybe he just hated kids.'_

' _Who knows we'd only know if we can dig up some evidence on it.'_ Masamune texed with a sigh.

' _There you two go again. Talking about your weird case. Why can't we ever talk about anything normal?'_ Yukimura texted. ' _Kojy, why the hell are we detouring like this? Can't we go straight home?'_

' _We need to pick some things up. Household stuff. I need to get cleaning stuff. And you need to get some stuff for Masa.'_ Kojuro texted. Masamune gave a sigh of relief as he read the text "More time to get home and I don't have to buy more of this medicine. Thank you Kojuro you have no clue how much you just helped me out " Masamune said running back to the house with the alleyways he had used before.

' _I'm bringing some evidence over and we can look at it. You remember how to look for blood and stuff, right?'_ Kojuro texted.

' _Yeah of course.'_ Masamune texted back and then looking both ways before running across the street.

' _Okay then. We're going to need lemon juice, bleach, rags…'_ Kojuro texted, apparently already having a list in his head. Masamune smirked ' _Okay then i'll see what we have and don't have just give me a minute'_ Masamune texted back

' _I'm stalling Yukimura by getting food and stuff, so make good use of the time i'm giving you'_ Kojuro texted.

" _don't worry about that I am very grateful for your stalling. If you hadn't i'd be in a world of trouble with Yuki for actually going to work'_ Masamune texted back as he ran down the street seeing his house in the distance.

' _I know. I know for one you're not sick if you're out running about. And if Mitsunari hadn't reported you in breach of curfew.'_ Kojuro texted. ' _You're just lucky I put Yukimura in charge of the complete other side of town.'_

' _I didn't mean to I would have been at work if Yukimura hadn't put a lock on My beautiful River. Thanks your a real lifesaver Kojuro'_ Masamune texted

' _Oh, that's what the tire lock was for. I can undo that, by the way. I don't know how Yuki put it on to begin with...'_ Kojuro texted.

' _That'd be nice it was a real hassle I was late for work. At least I got to see Jeremy again'_ Masamune texted

' _K. How was Jeremy? Is he alright? He's not hurt from all those years, is he?'_ Kojuro texted.

' _He's alright. He seems fine'_ Masamune Texted back.

' _Good. Well, better get out of that uniform before Yukimura sees you'_ Kojuro texted.

' _On it'_ Masamune texted as he ran to the front door unlocking it quickly. Quickly closing the door behind him, Masamune quickly ran to the bedroom, struggling to get his uniform off before Yukimura and Kojuro came home. Throwing the jacket off very sloppily on the coat rack and struggling to get his shoes off. There was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and muffled sound of people talking outside. Masamune quickly ran down the hall undoing his shirt and opening the bedroom door. The door opened and there was the sound of bags crackling as Kojuro and Yukimura were apparently deep in conversation about something.

" _Now do you want me to cook the ring into the food, or do you want me to put it in later?"_ Kojuro could be heard asking as the two headed into the kitchen.

" _Well it might melt in the oven, so probably better you put it in later. But I don't want him to know it's in there."_ Yukimura could be heard saying. Masamune pirked up at the sound of a ring being mentioned and smirked. "So you did listen and actually think about what I said huh" Masamune said softly to himself as he grabbed a more comfortable shirt and pants.

" _Which one are you going to use? The dragon one you made?"_ Kojuro could be heard asking.

" _SHHH! Not so loud. But yeah, i'm using the dragon one. I just wonder if he's going to like the idea of putting the ring in the cake and stuff. Should I use chocolate or vanilla?"_ Yukimura shushed, sounding like he was panicking.

" _He's right back there. You could just ask him."_ Kojuro chuckled.

Masamune smiled as he grabbed a blanket to look like he had been there asleep and messed up his hair.

" _N-no! I can't just ask him something like this! I want it to be a surprise!"_ Yukimura whined

Masamune wrapped the blanket around himself and walked over to the bedroom door.

" _Just ask him. What's with all this dancin around anyway? Can't you just get to the point?"_ Kojuro sighed.

" _Kojy, just bake the cake, please?"_ Yukimura sighed as there was a bump from the kitchen wall.

" _Whatever you say, Yuki."_ Kojuro chuckled as there was clinking of metal.

Masamune opened the door and tried his best to seem groggy and walked down to the kitchin. "What's with all the racket" Masamune grumbled

"Baking a cake." Kojuro called and there was another thump on the wall.

"You're not supposed to say it, Kojy." Yukimura sighed.

"A cake really?" Masamune said perking up.

"Yeah. We've got chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, all sorts. Which one you want?" Kojuro called as Yukimura sighed louder.

"Chocolate sounds awesome" Masamune said

"Also would you prefer the ring inside the cake or outside. Yuki wants it inside, but he's worried you're gonna choke on it." Kojuro called as Yukimura gave a loud shush and a growl.

"Dammit Kojy you're not supposed to say it! I wanted to!" Yukimura growled.

"Ring? What ring?" Masamune said looking over at Yukimura.

"Do I gotta do it now" Yukimura sighed, putting his head in his arms as Kojuro chuckled.

Masamune smiled "If you're too shy I will" Masamune chuckled

Yukimura's head shot up as he glared at Masamune. "No. I'm doing it." Yukimura grumbled, digging through his pockets.

"Let me spell it out since Yuki's going to be so cryptic. He wants to propose to you." Kojuro chuckled.

"I was wondering if he ever would or if i'd have to" Masamune laughed.


	34. Chapter 34 - Lazy time

"Okay." Yukimura cleared his throat, standing up and taking a deep breath. "Masa, we've been together for five years now. Since we're already together, and you've made it clear you love me, I want to... to..." Yukimura sighed, muttering about how this sounded better in his head.

Masamune sighed and grabbed Yukimura by his arm and pulled him close. Yukimura yelped as he was pulled close, blushing as Kojuro chuckled.

"You adorable idiot. Yes" Masamune said with a smile then kissed Yukimura on the lips. Yukimura let out a muffled shriek at the kiss, his eyes wide with shock. Masamune wrapped his arms around Yukimura in a tight hug. Yukimura slowly eased into the kiss, keeping his eyes open and watching Masamune and Kojuro chuckled and continued baking. Masamune's eye was closed with a happy smile as he kissed Yukimura. Yukimura opened his mouth a bit, licking Masamune's lips as Kojuro whistled with a smirk. Masamune grinned and pulled away from the kiss.

"Already feeling like that" Masamune chuckled

"Okay well, Yukimura's looking like he's going to die of suffocation from kissing so better let him go." Kojuro chuckled, walking over and gently separating the two.

Masamune sighed as he was separated from Yukimura. Yukimura took in a huge breath of air as Kojuro chuckled and wrapped an arm around both of them, grinning.

"My two boys are finally getting married. I can finally die happy knowing Masa won't be a lonely old cat person." Kojuro chuckled.

Masamune smiled "Like i'd actually be lonely with you around ya old geezer" Masamune teased

"Eh! I'm not the old geezer yet. At least now I know you won't be married to Ieyasu or Chika." Kojuro chuckled. "I forbid you helping Ieyasu with his stunt show."

Masamune laughed happily. "I'm just glad I got my Tiger" Masamune smiled

"Kojy. Cake." Yukimura mumbled, hiding his face. Kojuro chuckled, releasing the two and going back to baking.

"Oh right cake!" Masamune said happily. Kojuro chuckled, pulling the cake out of the oven and beginning to mix together the icing. Masamune looked over into the kitchen. Kojuro had set the cake out and had his back to it, Yukimura quietly sneaking over and picking off edges of the cake. Masamune smirking followed Yukimura.

"I see you two. I swear it's like taking care of a pair of boys." Kojuro chuckled, taking the cake away and putting it near himself. Masamune grumbled as the cake was taken away. Kojuro rolled his eyes and pulled out a package of cookies, setting it in front of the two. Masamune smiled and took a cookie. Yukimura took two, smiling slightly as he leaned against Masamune. Masamune smiled happily feeling Yukimura beside him. Yukimura sighed, watching Kojuro as he set his head on his arms.

"Kojy, can't we eat it without the icing?" Yukimura whined. "icing's just going to make it messy."

"Icing makes it better." Kojuro chuckled. "Don't you agree, Masa?"

"It does make it taste better" Masamune said

"But it's quicker if we just eat it now." Yukimura grumbled.

"Oh just go back to kissing Masa. You're much quieter that way." Kojuro chuckled. Yukimura blushed, hiding his face in his arms.

"I wouldn't mind it" Masamune chuckled

Yukimura blushed harder, keeping his face hidden as Kojuro chuckled. "Come on, Yuki. Don't be so embarrassed. I've seen it all. Trust me, i've seen everything from Masa." Kojuro chuckled.

Masamune sighed as he took another cookie.

"Too much information, Kojy." Yukimura whined, moving away from Masamune. Masamune whinned with the loss touch of Yukimura and sighed.

"Oh i've got so much. I never told you about the first time I caught Masa-" Kojuro bursted into laughter as Yukimura threw a cookie at Kojuro.

"Too. Much. information." Yukimura said, his face completely red.

"Hey stop hitting the cook I want the cake" Masamune whinned.

"Exactly. Besides, this is the only time I get to be embarrassing. And Yuki's got plenty of embarrassing moments." Kojuro chuckled. Yukimura sunk in his seat, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Like there was this one time, I took Yuki to this other pizza place, not Fazbears, a different one, and they had this giant slide that Yuki wanted to play on." Kojuro chuckled. "So Yuki got on it, And as soon as he started sliding down it, he started sticking to the slide. The first words out of his mouth were 'Kojy! My bum bum is stuck to the slide!' " Kojuro chuckled.

"I had been trying to say bottom. Instead I said Bum bum." Yukimura groaned, hiding his face.

"That's adorable" Masamune said with a smile

"No! I said it to the whole restaurant. It's embarrassing." Yukimura whined as Kojuro chuckled.

"And then there was the Mcdonald's incident with Masa." Kojur chuckled, grinning. "It was a few weeks after the Fazbear's thing, and I took Masa out to try and help him forget. So we went out to Mcdonald's." Kojuro began, grinning as he told the story.

Masamune sighed and hide his face from them eating a cookie.

"So we went into the restaurant, and the first thing I asked Masa was if he needed the bathroom. He said no." Kojuro chuckled, patting Masamune's head. "So we ordered, sat down, and Masa saw this giant indoor playground. Naturally, he wanted to play on it, so I let him." Kojuro said, grinning. "So he went through this tunnel thing. What he didn't know was another kid was climbing through there. Something happened like the other kid popped out from around a corner, and scared Masa. So he crawled out of there, and called out 'Kojy! I wet myself! I need pants!'." Kojuro laughed as Yukimura laughed along with him.

"Yeah yeah yeah shut it" Masamune hissed "When's the cake gonna be ready damn it"

"Another couple of hours." Kojuro grinned. "Anyway, it was nothing compared to the look on the attendant's faces. They looked absolutely horrified that some kid, a nine year old at that, had just peed on their clean playground." Kojuro chuckled. "Oh! And let's not forget the camping incident." Kojuro chuckled. "The last time I ever take Masa camping. So, Masa and I were out in the woods, and I decided to lighten up the mood with a ghost story." Kojuro began, grinning.

"Fuck you and your ghost stories" Masamune grumbled

Kojuro chuckled. "So I told the one with the man and his children, and sent Masa off to bed." Kojuro chuckled. "Masa though, couldn't sleep, so he decided to go wandering off. I decided to take advantage of this. Masa of course was completely unaware of me, so I dressed up and put on a blanket and everything, and followed Masa around."

"Which was creepy as hell" Masamune grumbled.

"So eventually Masa realized he was being followed and turned around." Kojuro chuckled. "And gave the most girlish scream you'll ever hear out of him." Yukimura laughed as he imagined Masamune screaming girlishly. "So I chased him all through the woods, and eventually he tripped and fell, and I had him cornered." Kojuro grinned.

"Im which you were luck I didn't have anything to defend myself with" Masamune growled

"So I cornered him, and suddenly there was this huge stink from Masa." Kojuro chuckled. "I had pulled off the blanket as the stink was nearly choking, and Masa's face was all red as the back of his pants were wet. It took me a while to realize, but I realized little Masa had crapped himself while running." Kojuro chuckled.

"Eeeewww." Yukimura giggled, grinning as he pictured the scene.

"Okay okay done with that how about we go to something a little more important" Masamune grumbled

"come on, Masa. It's just telling your life story." Kojuro laughed. "What's more important anyway? The evidence stuff can wait."

"maybe for you it can but i'd like to have more information. But no I was going to ask you something" Masamune said with a more serious expression.


	35. Chapter 35 - Possession

"Alright then. What were you going to ask." Kojuro said, still having a faint smile.

"Is it only me have these hallucinations. Or are you as well getting them. Jeremy said he hasn't experienced them outside of the place." Masamune asked

Kojuro's smile dropped as he looked a bit more serious. "I have been getting them, yes. Usually they're muddled, or half formed, or just outright gory." Kojuro said. "Springtrap in particular likes to appear."

"Well i'm sure Yuki told you mine. But I still don't understand how when I was fully on the bed I was dragged out of it. If it was a hallucination that shouldn't have happened right" Masamune asked looking a tad fearful.

"Hmm. I used to have Natalie keep an eye on me when I had those. There was one time, she claimed it was like I was possessed or something, and that my eyes were all white while I was grinning." Kojuro shivered.

"Really. I wonder if that's what happened to me as well." Masamune said

"Though there was another time, I was seeing Springtrap and he bit me or something, and he turned into Natalie, while my shoulder had huge bite marks in my shoulder. No blood or anything, but some pretty nasty bruises." Kojuro shivered.

"Like how it looks like I was grabbed on my leg and how for a short time Yuki had looked like Bonnie to me" Masamune said

"Sounds about right. There was one time Natalie told me the possession thing happened, and it ended up happening a lot, but I ended up trying to choke her or something. Except I have no memory of trying to do that." Kojuro said, sounding uneasy.

Masamune gulped "So it's not all that safe to have someone around when that happens huh" Masamune said glancing over at Yukimura.

Yukimura cleared his throat, looking like he was going to add something. "Uh... well, I never told you this, Masa, since I didn't want to scare you... but..." Yukimura said, his voice shaky. "That possession thing, it happened to you once."

"Really. I didn't hurt you did I?" Masamune said worriedly

"Not necessarily hurt, no. But i'm a bit embarrassed." Yukimura sighed, hiding his face. Masamune got a curious expression. "What did I do?" masamune asked

"Well... remember that one time, when we were in the middle of... it... and you thought you fell asleep?" Yukimura sighed, looking down.

"Yeah" Masamune said a little shakily.

"Well... uh... that's not necessarily what happened. I'm not sure what happened, but all of a sudden you started getting all rough." Yukimura whimpered. "I wasn't sure what was happening, if this was all part of some new thing you wanted to do or what. So I kinda just stayed there. Big mistake. You got mad that I wasn't reacting or something." Yukimura sighed, still looking down. "So, without going into detail, i'll just say you pretty much ripped me from the inside out. Figuratively speaking."

Masamune scooted over to Yukimura. "i'm so sorry Yuki" Masamune said softly and hugged Yukimura.

"So, after some... well, pretty explicit stuff, you told me never to say a word of what had happened. I was scared shitless, so I agreed." Yukimura whimpered.

"I'm sorry Yuki I didn't know. If I had some control over it that wouldn't have happened" Masamune said

"It's happened only a few times since then, but not as bad. What's scary though is your eye. It always goes this weird purple color. It's like someone else is in control." Yukimura sighed, stiffening at the hug.

"A purple color?" Masamune repeated sounding a bit confused and released Yukimura from the hug.

"Yeah, and your eye either goes all white, or black with a purple eye." Yukimura nodded.

Masamune looked over at Kojuro with a worried expression.

"Something like this?" Kojuro asked, pulling out his phone and showing Yukimura a picture. Yukimura nodded, shivering in fear. Kojuro turned the phone to Masamune, showing Kojuro in a mirror, or something reflective, his eyes completely white and his face wide in an unnatural grin. Masamune looked it over and somehow the eyes seemed familiar.

"As odd as this seems the white eye's resemble something i've seen before" Masamune said

"Like in one of the animatronics, kinda familiar?" Kojuro offered.

"Yeah. Like Springtrap familiar" Masamune said with a shutter.

"But how can Springtrap be haunting us, when he's a bunny animatronic." Kojuro said, looking confused.

"Springtrap is a spring lock suit. And we have brought up that this purple man used Springtrap for some reason. It could be his spirit" Masamune suggested

"But what does he need our bodies for. And why's he doing things like hurting Natalie and Yuki?" Kojuro said, looking curious. "Natalie and Yuki have done nothing to him."

"Nether did those kids he killed." Masamune pointed out "But I don't know why he would but we need to find out how to stop it and fast" Masamune said

"The difference is neither of them are kids. Natalie was a 35 year old woman and Yuki's 20 something." Kojuro pointed out. "If he's just hurting for fun, or if he's trying to break us two down or something, I don't know." Kojuro said.

"I... think I might know." Yukimura mumbled, looking up. "It's in his nature somehow. I don't know his backstory, nor do I honestly care, after all the stuff he's made me do, but I know it's in his nature to kill things."

"We need to find his file. You think you can do that Kojuro?" Masamune asked

"I'll see what I can do." Kojuro nodded, putting a hand on Yukimura's shoulder and making him jump. "Yuki? You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just thinking about some stuff I haven't thought about in a while." Yukimura said, looking uncomfortable.

Masamune sighed "It's alright to cry it's not like we'll judge you ya know that" Masamune said softly

"Nah, it's not crying I need. I've done enough of that." Yukimura sighed, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Uh, excuse me. I need a bit of time alone." Yukimura mumbled, quickly standing up and walking down the hall to the bathroom. Masamune sighed watching Yukimura leave the room and then back at Kojuro.

Kojuro gave him a pitying look, putting a hand on Masamune's shoulder. "You okay, Kiddo? I realize it's kinda shocking to hear that stuff." Kojuro said softly.

"Yeah i'm fine. But I hate the fact that some sicko has used my body to do such acts to Yuki" Masamune grumbled.

"I'm rather surprised Natalie stuck around, after several attempts at killing her. She and I just promised that if I did anything, she promised she'd kill me." Kojuro nodded, turning off the oven with one foot and walking around, putting his arm around Masamune's shoulders. "Yuki will be fine. I'm sure he's been able to deal with it. Natalie just assured me it wasn't me, it was the sicko taking control. Perhaps that's what Yuki needs to hear. Why don't you go talk to him while I get the cake ready?"

Masamune nodded and stood up. Kojuro nodded, releasing him as he pulled out the cake from the oven and started putting the Icing on. From the bedroom, there was the sound of heavy breathing and Yukimura mumbling to himself, moving through the bedroom. Masamune sighed as he knocked on the door to alert Yukimura of his presence and started to open the door. Yukimura jumped in surprise, tensing as he froze over by the window, not turning around.

"Come in." Yukimura called warily. "S-some thing you need? It's okay, i'm not hungry. You and Kojy can celebrate without me." Yukimura said shakily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Masamune said "It wouldn't be celebrating without you there as well silly"

"Y-yeah. I'm perfectly fine." Yukimura said, his voice a bit high pitched. "Oh no, I don't want to get between you and Kojy or anything. You two probably want some time together, huh." Yukimura mumbled.

"you sure Yuki? You seem a little off" Masamune said worriedly. "Hey it's you and me getting married is it so wrong I want to celebrate with you?" Masamune said with a weak smile.

Yukimura sighed, sitting on the windowsill and staring out at the view. "Okay, no, i'm not fine." Yukimura sighed. "I guess, but I guess I kinda killed the mood, didn't i. I'm sorry." Yukimura sighed.

"It's okay. You gave me information that I needed to know" Masamune said walking over to Yukimura.

"I guess. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned the possession stuff. It just seemed relevant at the time." Yukimura sighed, leaning against the window. "I don't know why any of this marriage stuff seemed a good idea. Especially since there's this spirit thing in you that's out to kill me, and won't get out of you." Yukimura whined.

"It's okay it was at the time. Well if you want to hold it off till we can get this to go away. I'm sure there's a way to get it to go away" Masamune said looking over at Yukimura.

"No. I don't want to get you excited about all this only to spoil the moment by saying I want to wait. It'd be a waste." Yukimura sighed.

"It's okay I understand" Masamune said with a warm smile.

"I'm just worried. What if Vincent goes and hurts you someday. Or he actually follows through on his threat and makes you kill me." Yukimura said, looking at Masamune, showing his eyes were red from crying.

"Vincent?" Masamune said confused but then shook his head "Don't worry I'll find a way to stop him before anything too bad happens" Masamune said placing his hand on Yukimura's and looking at him with a soft expression.

"But what if there is no way? What if he's just a parasite? Feeding off you till there's nothing left, then moving on?" Yukimura whimpered.

"Every parasite can be killed. Plus you know me I won't give up" Masamune said "Hell this damn job I have is proof enough of I won't give up"

Yukimura nodded, keeping his eyes down as he ran his thumb over Masamune's hand. "I just don't know how much more I can take. Vincent's already scary on his own. Seeing your face like that though... That's something worse than any nightmare."

"Well look at me right now. It's me all the way me. No one else. I didn't know what was going on before hand but now I do. And I promise you Yuki I will do everything I can to stop him." Masamune said and then sighed "Even if I have to sleep in another room or hold off the wedding to keep you safe and alright"

"If you want, I can kill you, if Vincent takes over and tries to kill me." Yukimura sighed, curling into a ball. "It's one of the benefits of being a cop. I have access to a weapon now."

"If that's what it takes then do what you have to to keep yourself safe. I want you safe and happy."

Yukimura nodded, scooting over and hugging Masamune around the waist like a child. Masamune smiled and hugged him back softly rocking gently. Yukimura snuggled into Masamune's lap, patting his back as the windowsill creaked under the weight of the two combined. Masamune patted Yukimura on the head.

"It's okay" Masamune said.


	36. Chapter 36 - Speak and he shall appear

Yukimura sighed and mumbled something like 'three, two, one', pulling away from Masamune and sitting back on the other side of the windowsill.

"What was that all about" Masamune asked.

"Oh nothing." Yukimura said, clearing his throat as he stood up and started walking to the bathroom.

Masamune grabbed Yukimura's wrist. "Oh why don't you spend more time with me, love" Masamune said cheerfully.

Yukimura flinched at the wrist grab, not responding as he snatched his wrist away and kept walking. "I don't feel like it." Yukimura grumbled.

Masamune growled and started to follow. Yukimura scoffed as he heard Masamune follow, going into the bathroom and shutting the door in his face, locking it with the locks he'd set in place for this occasion.

"Fine then Yuki dear i'll wait here" Masamune growled and kicked the door. Yukimura flinched at the door being kicked and growled.

"Why don't you just screw off, Vince. Haven't you had enough yet?" Yukimura growled. "You've taken my pride, my decency, my respect. What more do you want?"

Masamune chuckled "Oh already know it's me huh." there was a sigh "I just want some company is that oh so wrong love"

"Of course I know it's you. For one, Masa would never trap me like this." Yukimura growled. "Oh I know what kind of 'company' you want. And i'm saying not tonight." Yukimura hissed.

"Me trap you i'm not doing anything of the sort." Vincent chuckled

"Let's see. I'm stuck in a bathroom where my only options are stay here and be safe, or you out there ready to humiliate me even more. What does that sound like?" Yukimura hissed, sitting on the toilet stubbornly.

"A choice" Vincent replied.

"Smug ass." Yukimura growled, staying put. "Just screw off, will you? I'm trying to have a nice evening. I don't want your ass ruining it."

"Oh a celebration fun fun fun. What's the special occasion?" Vincent said cheerfully.

"A wedding. And not to you. Not that anyone would see anything in you anyway. I-just screw off before I get Kojuro in here." Yukimura hissed.

"A wedding how nice" Vincent chuckled "Oh such hurtful words there love"

"Screw you. Why should I be nice to you, after everything you've done to me? If anything, you deserve to be alone." Yukimura growled.

There was a sigh and footsteps walking away from the bathroom door. "It's all up too your choice" Vincent said.

"My choice? What, to save myself or risk my life with you? Surely you're smart enough to know which one i'm going to pick." Yukimura growled.

There was a chuckle "Nice view you guys got here." Vincent said.

"Yeah, except you're kind of in the way of it." Yukimura growled. "Look, just... what do you want, tonight?"

"I've said what I want. I won't repeat myself, that get's boring you know" Vincent said.

"Why should i? give me a reason." Yukimura growled.

"I can do whatever I please in this body. I might just stay" Vincent said.

"FIne. You win. But when it's over, you leave. Got it?" Yukimura growled, unlocking one of the locks.

"I promise i'll leave afterwards" Vincent said cheerfully.

"okay. i'm opening the door." Yukimura growled, slowly unlocking the locks. "No sudden movements, got it?"

"Okay okay love" Vincent said looking over at the bathroom door. Yukimura slowly opened the door, glaring at Vincent as he stepped out of the bathroom, staying close to the door.

"Oh make it seem like i'm going to kill you" Vincent chuckled taking a step forward.

"Isn't that what you want to do anyway?" Yukimura growled. "Just get it over with, bastard. Do what it is you usually do." Yukimura growled, looking away from Vincent.

"I don't remember ever saying that" Vincent chuckled walking over to Yukimura.

"You don't need to. I know it's what you want." Yukimura growled, letting go of the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

Vincent chuckled "Clever boy" Vincent said

"Yeah i'm sure little boys is what you like, knowing your history." Yukimura snapped, stomping past Vincent and sitting on the bed. "Why don't you just go find a little boy and leave me alone?"

Vincent turned on his heel to face Yukimura. "Cuse your fun" Vincent said happily.

"Yeah, i'm sure I am. Just do what you want to me, before Kojuro comes knocking." Yukimura growled, reluctantly uncrossing his arms.

Vincent started to walk over to Yukimura. Yukimura closed his eyes and took a deep breath, resisting the urge to just push Vincent aside and run to Kojuro. ' _This is for Masamune, and Kojuro's safety.'_ Yukimura thought.

"Oh don't like the looks of this one now?" Vincent chuckled seeing Yukimura close his eyes.

"No. I don't. For one i'd much rather be looking into my boyfriend's eye as opposed to your hideous one." Yukimura grumbled, keeping his eyes stubbornly closed.

"A dead eye creeps you out?" Vincent chuckled stopping in front of Yukimura.

"Yeah it does." Yukimura hissed.

"It's just dead. Bright white nothing all that different now" Vincent said gripping Yukimura's chin.

"I much prefer a blue eye. At least then I can see that the person cares by looking at their eye." Yukimura growled, wincing as his chin was gripped.

"I have heart I do care" Vincent growled as his grip tightened.

"You clearly don't. Otherwise you'd ask me how I felt and take into consideration my feelings. Your kind are all the same." Yukimura growled defiantly, looking pained as the grip tightened.

"What do you mean by my kind?" Vincent asked with a growl letting go of Yukimura's chin.

"The kind who only care for their own pleasure. Who don't care for their partner. That's your kind. And you should stick to your own kind." Yukimura hissed.

"Like you'd tell me anyways" Vincent hissed back.

"Not like you'd listen. You only care for yourself. Selfish is what you are." Yukimura growled.

Vincent's eye sharpened and his normal grin dropped to a snarl. "You think you know me all so well Yukimura huh" Vincent growled

"I do know you. I've been stuck with that face for the past 5 years." Yukimura growled.

"You know nothing about me kid, nothing. So don't spew your words thinking that ya do" Vincent growled

"Don't speak my name like you love me then. You don't care one whit for me. The only thing you care about is getting back to life so you can keep killing little innocent kids." Yukimura snapped.

"Oh but I do. I love the heat you put out. The emotional distress you get everytime he does something you don't like. It's wonderful. I do care for ya but not like others, I love your pain and negativity. Absolutely love it!" Vincent said with a maniacal chuckle. "Oh I don't want to be alive that puts limits on me. In this form I take is easily disposed of and taken again, if I was alive then I couldn't get away with it." Vincent's smile came back to Masamune's face.

"Don't you dare speak such words out of Masamune's mouth. You don't deserve to say such things." Yukimura snapped. "And most of all, don't speak like you actually care. Like you know me."

Vincent pushed Yukimura against the bed pinning him. "And why shouldn't I? You don't like it? It displeases you? Ha!" Vincent said "Oh but I do know you. As long as this one knows I can easily access that knowledge"

"No, I don't like it. I don't love you, and I don't want you saying such things to me." Yukimura snapped, coughing as he landed roughly on the bed and his eyes briefly widened as he was pinned. "Not even he knows everything about me."

"Oh really, I love that you don't. Love hate relationship we have going on then huh" Vincent chuckled "Ah but he knows you as so do I"

"Oh really? He knows everything about me? Fine then. What was my first toy named?" Yukimura growled, glaring.

"Hmm….. lots of names he's got crammed up in his brain." Vincent said

"Well let me know when you've found nonexistent information." Yukimura growled, growing uncomfortable with Vincent above him.

"Then how about we skip the rest of this pointless conversation" Vincent said with a happy smile.

"Just as I figured. You spew lies left and right to get what you want." Yukimura rolled his eyes, turning his head away from Vincent into the pillows, closing his eyes as he waited for whatever torture Vincent would come up with. Vincent chuckled and lowered his body down against Yukimura's "You seemingly just give yourself up to me you know" Vincent said

"Cause last time I resisted I nearly lost use of my ass." Yukimura growled.

"Some response is fun you know" Vincent said.

"Here's a response then: Get that defiled body off of me." Yukimura growled.

"Oh but I don't want to. And defiled body thought you loved him" Vincent chuckled

"I love him. And here you are defiling him just as you defile me." Yukimura growled, shifting uncomfortably.

"Like you don't enjoy it just a tad" Vincent chuckled before biting Yukimura's neck.

Yukimura instinctively gasped at the biting, holding back a groan. "i'd expect nothing less from the words of a child murderer and a rapist." Yukimura panted angrily.

There was a chuckle from Vincent as he licked up Yukimura's neck. Yukimura shivered under the licking, silently cursing his body for reacting to such actions even when unwelcome.

"Your body seems to enjoy it why don't you?" Vincent said before biting Yukimura's earlobe and tugging a little.

"Because... my body... is... stupid. But... i'm... not." Yukimura panted, his face bright red in a blush.

"Oh why don't you just relax and enjoy it as much as your body is" Vincent chuckled

"Because the minute I relax you're going to turn me over and make me hurt." Yukimura growled.

"Everyone hurts. It's part of life" Vincent said his face over Yukimura's.

"And you'd know all about that? Huh, didn't think I was going to get a philosophy lesson while getting raped." Yukimura growled, turning his face away from Vincent. ' _No, stop enjoying this! Think of Masa! How would he feel if he walked in on this?'_ Yukimura thought stubbornly.

"Yes in fact I would. Just good to know that life's not all it's cracked up to be" Vincent grumbled

"Thanks for a lesson I already knew." Yukimura growled. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised that you think you know it all though. People like you, they're pigs." Yukimura hissed.

"Trust me when I say I haven't seen the bright's of life" Vincent grumbled and bit Yukimura's neck again this time a bit harder.

"So this your idea of- oh..." Yukimura sighed in enjoyment before catching himself growling as he tried to push Vincent off him.

Vincent chuckled and only bit down harder and moved his hands to pin Yukimura's above his head. Yukimura hissed in pain as the bite became painful, and tried to slip his hands out of Vincent's. "Idiot, you're going to draw blood. You trying to tip Masa off? I can't keep your little secret if there's blood everywhere." Yukimura growled painfully.

Vincent let go and huffed. "You've already told him what is your point in trying to hide it anymore" Vincent growled

"I didn't tell him what triggers you, idiot. You want to keep that body, you've got to stop leaving such a presence." Yukimura rolled his eyes annoyed, sighing in relief as Vincent let go. "Besides, I didn't tell him about your other secret. The one about why you killed the kids. Though it doesn't take a genius to know you're fucking crazy." Yukimura rolled his eyes.

Vincent sighed annoyed. "It's our secret you tell another one and it'll be just my secret again." Vincent growled his grip on Yukimura's hands tightened.

"Yeah yeah I get it. Say a word and you're dead. It's the same spew you've been saying for five years." Yukimura rolled his eyes annoyed, wincing as his hands grew painful. "This all you wanted to do? Some biting and threatening? I want to get this over with as fast as possible." Yukimura grumbled.

"Oh what's so important that you have to be in such a rush" Vincent grumbled.

"Well for starters there's cake, and two, I want my boyfriend back." Yukimura growled. "Not that you'd understand."

"Oooh Cake it's been what thirty years since I had food" Vincent said.

"Too bad. Kojuro's out there and it's my cake." Yukimura huffed.

"Oh so scary Kojuro" Vincent chuckled looking amused "Oh I can't have a slice" Vincent said sounding sarcastic.

"No you can't. Because you know Kojuro's just going to record the whole thing and show it to Masa." Yukimura rolled his eyes. "If Masa's mad about anything, it's his cake. Really you can't make up your mind about anything. One minute you want 'company', the next you want cake."

"And what's he gonna do about it. Stop me, Ha!" Vincent said

"You realize he gave me permission to kill him if anything happened." Yukimura rolled his eyes.

Vincent growled "Yeah I remember hearing that" Vincent hissed

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now just for touching me." Yukimura muttered to himself, keeping his face away from Vincent. "Come on, Masa, when are you going to get this guy to screw off." Yukimura grumbled.

"You like it when I do, you just won't say it" Vincent grumbled

"Keep telling yourself that." Yukimura rolled his eyes, giving Vincent a small kick to show he was getting impatient. "You gonna do something or do I gotta do the work?" Yukimura growled. "I'm trapped in this situation. I may as well get something out of it."

Vincent chuckled "So impatient I like that" Vincent said moving one of his hands down Yukimura's torso. Yukimura leaned into the hand a bit, keeping the grumpy look on his face even as his body was feeling absolute bliss. "You like everything." Yukimura growled under his breath.

"Not everything." Vincent chuckled as he slipped his hand under Yukimura's shirt.

"You two okay in there?" Kojuro's voice said from the door, knocking.

Vincent growled at the knocking and looked over at the door. "Fine!" Vincent said a little annoyed.

"Ah. Well, the cake is ready. I'll just leave it out for you two..." Kojuro said, sounding confused as he jiggled the doorknob and found it was locked.

Yukimura reluctantly reached up and nibbled along Vincent's neck. ' _If it gets him to leave faster...'_ Yukimura thought grumpily.

"Okay thanks" Vincent called back and then perked up feeling Yukimura nibbling along his neck and grinned.

"Of course. Uh, have a good day." Kojuro called, sounding confused as he walked down the hall. Yukimura bit down hard, digging his sharp teeth into the skin and he could feel blood in his mouth as he nearly spat out the blood.

Vincent hissed a little at the bite but softly let out a moan and then chuckled seeing Yukimura spit the blood out. "Not to your liking there Yuki" Vincent chuckled

"Unlike you, i'm sane enough to know blood isn't for drinking." Yukimura growled, bringing his knee up to Vincent's crotch and rubbing softly, the way he knew Masamune liked.

Making Masamune's body send a shiver through his body. Vincent chuckled "It's an acquired taste" Vincent said.

"Clearly. I always knew you were the type to go vampire and start treating blood like soda." Yukimura rolled his eyes, rubbing a bit harder and trying to slip his hands free.

Vincent laughed a little "I'm not a vampire, just happen to had enough blood that i've gotten used to the taste of it" Vincent said as he dug his nails into Yukimura's skin and dragged them down Yukimura's torso. Yukimura winced at the pain of the nails, pulling his knee away as he knew Masamune's body would react.

"You're not feeling a thing of this, I can tell." Yukimura rolled his eyes, getting annoyed.

"Why do you think that?" Vincent said as Masamune's body leaned forward from the lack of touch.

"Because I know what having an emotionless partner looks like. And you're doing exactly that." Yukimura rolled his eyes annoyed. "What's even the point of this? Why do you take over Masa, then we do this when I know full well you don't feel a thing of it."

"As I said before. I want some company" Vincent growled annoyed from having to repeat himself.

"You get nothing out of this. There's no point! I'm certainly not enjoying it. There, I spent time with you. Now give me back Masa." Yukimura growled, annoyed.

Vincent growled and looked away from Yukimura his grip loosened. Yukimura pulled his hands away, shoving Vincent off him and quickly brushing himself off. Vincent sighed before sitting up on the side of the bed. "Thanks for the company at lest" Vincent said surprisingly soft.


	37. Chapter 37 - Fears?

Yukimura was taken aback. "Well that's new. Usually you're all pissy when I tell you to back off." Yukimura said.

"Yeah well i've been thinking but I doubt you'd care much right" Vincent said with a soft sigh.

"Huh. You're actually thinking for once. Well what's this all about?" Yukimura sighed, slightly feeling bad for shoving Vincent away like this.

"I always think. Just don't show it. What my sudden change in attitude? It's nothing shouldn't bother you" Vincent said slouching over and place an elbow on one of his legs resting his head on his hand.

"It bothers me if I push you away and there's no fight." Yukimura grumbled.

"Ah well don't worry bout' it" Vincent said looking at one of the walls.

"Well now I am worrying about it." Yukimura grumbled. "Seriously, what's up with you? You're not even half of what you usually are tonight."

"Just think of it as I was being nice to you for once" Vincent said his gaze focused on the closet.

"Seriously, you're being creepy. What's up." Yukimura sighed.

"Aren't I always creepy" Vincent chuckled.

"Creepier than usual. I keep thinking you're plotting something." Yukimura grumbled.

"I've got lots of things in my own mind and hey not all people are what they seem to be" Vincent said.

"Oh I know you're exactly what you seem to be." Yukimura rolled his eyes, sitting up and wincing as he felt the bruises in his neck.

"Killer yeah yeah i've heard a lot of that." Vincent grumbled annoyed.

"Yeah yeah. Just tell me what's up. Why're you acting so weird." Yukimura grumbled.

"Not acting weird to say just calm, instead of my mind racing with a million things. Nothing new for me, happens at times" Vincent shrugged.

Yukimura rolled his eyes, standing up and heading to the bathroom, coming back out with a first aid kit and started unpacking it. Vincent looked over at him with a curious expression. Yukimura noticed the curious expression and sighed annoyed. "You do know what a first aid kit is, right." Yukimura grumbled, pulling out a needle and filling it with a liquid. Vincent physically pailed when Yukimura pulled the needle out and gulped. "W-w-what are you d-d-doing with that?" Vincent asked sounded fearful for once.

"Put it in you, of course." Yukimura said, sounding confused as he lifted the needle.

Vincent gave a nervous chuckle and scooted away from Yukimura. "W-w-why?" Vincent asked the fear still in his voice.

"Infection, of course. I gotta clean up my mess there, i'm not trying to kill Masa." Yukimura said, then got a grin as he realized what Vincent was scared of.

"He'll be fine. You don't have to clean up anything" Vincent said nervously as he started to stand up.

"This is Japan. Of course I have to clean it up. China and all its diseases are just a sea away." Yukimura rolled his eyes, approaching Vincent with the needle. Vincent jumped at the approach of Yukimura and quickly moved closer to the door. "Well we're not in China I don't see why we have to use that" Vincent said nervously his gaze focused on the needle.

"Of course I have to use it. Disease travels by air too, idiot." Yukimura rolled his eyes, quickly rushing up to Vincent and pinning him to the door, locking the locks just out of reach for Masamune. "Seriously, did you read anything the American company gave you about this place? What are you, a child? It's just a needle." Yukimura sighed, rolling his eyes.

Vincent squeaked when Yukimura pinned him and looked at him with a horrified expression. "I came here thirty years ago you think i'd remember everything. Yeah it's a fucking needle get it away from me" Vincent whimpered.

"Come on, i've been getting needles for everything. How long did you live here? There's needles for colds and allergies, for god's sake. Surely you're used to them by now." Yukimura growled, bringing the needle closer. "Just take the damn needle, ya big pansy."

"I tend to stay healthy without a needle thanks." Vincent squeaked moving as much as he could away from the needle.

"How the hell did you even get into the country?! I can't go anywhere without seeing a needle." Yukimura's jaw dropped. "Anyway, just... stay... still!" Yukimura growled, pinning Vincent firmly still.

Vincent jumped and was breathing heavily glancing around. "I'm just that healthy. get it away!" Vincent Said his voice rising in fear.

"Come on, it's like five needles. How bad can it be." Yukimura grumbled.

"FIVE! NO!" Vincent screeched

Yukimura closed his eyes and stabbed the needle into Vincent's arm, quickly pressing the liquid inside. There was a louder scream when Yukimura stabbed the needle into Vincent. Yukimura panted as he released Vincent, stumbling over to the kit and looking for another needle, pulling out one with a bright pink liquid. Vincent looked over at Yukimura and laughed nervously. "Fuck you no" Vincent hissed running over to the door and shakily trying to open the door. The very top had combination locks, unknown to Masamune and just out of his reach as Yukimura tapped the needle. Vincent growled "F-f-f-f-freddy fazbear. Get me the hell out of here" Vincent said kicking at the door and trying to break the door. Yukimura rolled his eyes, walking over to Vincent with the needle. Vincent heard the footsteps and ran to the window. "Nope nope nope get me out of here" Vincent screamed.

"Really? Calm down, someone's going to think you're getting murdered." Yukimura rolled his eyes, gripping Vincent's wrist and pinning him to the window.

"I am! u -fu -freddy fazbear needles. God da dim lights pink. I'll kill you for this" Vincent screamed trying to get free.

"You've sworn death on my for five years. I stopped taking you seriously a while ago." Yukimura said, rolling his eyes as he stabbed the needle, this time into Vincent's shoulder. Vincent screamed out again at the needle being stabbed into him.

"Really, a killer's being chased around a room with a fear of needles. Something's wrong with this picture." Yukimura rolled his eyes.

"A killer's still a person. So piss off you evil being" Vincet hissed.

"Really, you're going to call everyone in the neighborhood with that screaming. So just suck it up." Yukimura rolled his eyes, taking the now empty needle and going for another one. Vincent tried to open the window "Get me out! Let me out!" Vincent yelled.

Yukimura bursted into laughter, unable to hold back at the irony of the words.

"Help me! Goddamn it" Vincent cursed.

"You realize no one's helping you, right? And you're in no immediate danger?" Yukimura rolled his eyes.

Vincent banged on the window before falling to his knees with a whimper. "No one ever helps" Vincent hissed.

"So dramatic." Yukimura shook his head, walking over and gently putting the needle into the wound. "Why are you even scared of needles? What did needles do to you?"

Vincent yelped and jumped at the needle but didn't face Yukimura. "They hurt" Vincent whimpered

"They exist to help you, fool. So just suck it up and take it like a man." Yukimura grumbled. "If I can put up with them for twenty years you can."

"No one ever helps like I said, Neither do damn medicine they work for a short time before you have to rely on them again" Vincent hissed

"I'm fucking helping you idiot! You forget I was here?!" Yukimura scolded.

"You only care because it's your boyfriend's body" Vincent snapped.

"And my boyfriend is trying to help you and the kids!" Yukimura snapped. "Just two more. Think you can put up with it?"

"Just get the damn extra suffering over" Vincent grumbled.

Yukimura walked over with two more needles, standing in front of Vincent. Vincent didn't stand up and didn't look up at him. Yukimura rolled his eyes as he took one hand and turned it over to the wrist, inserting the needle there while also inserting another needle into the wound.

Vincent whinned at the needles being injected but didn't look up or stand. Yukimura rolled his eyes, taking the needles back and pulling out a bunch of pink bandage and started unraveling it. Vincent glanced over and shattered looking back at the ground. "What's with you guys and that damned color" Vincent hissed weakly.

"I don't know. It's supposed to be attractive or something. And pink's lucky over here anyway." Yukimura chuckled, approaching with the bandage.

"Why couldn't it be purple" Vincent muttered.

"Cause purple's a horrible color! So bland and dark!" Yukimura said, pulling the shirt off Masamune and starting to wrap the bandage.

"I don't think so. Plus in some places Purple is a color of royalty." Vincent sighed.

"Well that's you. Around here. It's pink. Get used to it." Yukimura chuckled.

"I'll never get used to that cursed color. Or danm needles" Vincent said

"Well too bad. You chose to live in a place where there's nothing but that stuff." Yukimura chuckled, finishing the bandage and looking at his work. "Our culture, our rules."

"Didn't choses to was forced to." Vincent sighed. "Well I don't like em"

"Nobody knocked you out and forced you on a plane, dummy." Yukimura rolled his eyes, walking over to the first aid kit again and coming back with thankfully a pair of clear blue gel pills this time.

"You didn't know my coworkers." Vincent grumbled shaking his head and glanced up to see the pills. "What are these for?" Vincent asked.

"These? One's Sleeping stuff and one's pain relief." Yukimura said, holding out the pills and a glass of water. "What do you mean, your coworkers? You realize if they forced you on the plane you could just go back, right?" Yukimura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, i'll be fine the pain isn't something that can be relieved if I wanted to sleep i'd have taken my sedatives." Vincent said with a small smile. "Why do you think I took a job?" Vincent sighed

"Oh no, the sleep isn't for the pain. Masa's going to be either grumpy or horny when he wakes, and I don't want to deal with either, so this is how I get him to wake up normal." Yukimura chuckled. "You could have just stayed on the plane when it went back." Yukimura laughed.

"Ah I see." Vincent said taking the pills from Yukimura. "If I hadn't been pulled off the plane I would have stayed on it back home" Vincent grumbled.

"Did you contact anyone? Maybe let someone know you were stuck and needed a ride home?" Yukimura chuckled.

"Don't have family or really any friends to contact" Vincent grumbled.

"You're saying you don't know anyone, who would possibly want you back for varying reasons?" Yukimura's eyebrow raised.

"Nobody cares for an orphan kid" Vincent sighed.

"Someone usually cares. Masa's an orphan, he's survived." Yukimura's eyebrow raised.

"He's a lucky one. And if there's one thing I don't have is luck" Vincent grumbled.

"Well i'm guessing a plane ticket would be out of the question for you by now then." Yukimura sighed. "And since apparently no one found a body, there's nothing to send back to your home?"

"My body's trapped inside one of those damned buckets of bolts." Vincent growled "Damn kids, Damn marionette thing" Vincent cursed making a fist and hitting the ground.

"What actually happened, with you dying?" Yukimura asked, sitting down.

Vincent looked over at Yukimura. "You really want to know?" Vincent asked adjusting his position to be more comfortable.


	38. Chapter 38 - A killer's lament

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Yukimura pointed out.

"The kids I killed. They possessed the animatronics and that Marionette was the one who told them of the boarded up safe room in which I was hiding in. Basically I tried hiding in the golden bunny suit in the room and well I didn't know how to work the damn thing. And crunch, snap, pain shooting through my body as the springlocks collapsed killing me, by basically squishing me and impaling me. I died slowly, painfully, calling out for help in hope. I was left to rot away in that room in an eternal hellish cage. Unable to move on, stuck to suffer for the rest of time." Vincent growled and then sounded saddened.

"Ow. Sorry that happened to ya. I wouldn't wish that kind of fate on anyone." Yukimura said sadly, patting Vincent on the back.

"It's fine I should have guessed my ending would be just as painful as my life had been." Vincent said sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay. At least you're free of that. You don't have to feel it anymore. You're free to leave." Yukimura tried to comfort Vincent.

"I can only be truly freed once those kids are and if they forgive me for what i've done. Which I doubt they will. There kids, and i've done them wrong. Why would they forgive me. I wouldn't blame them" Vincent sighed with a slight whimper.

"You've suffered probably double what they did. You've paid for what you did, and it happened years ago. Any evidence that isn't preserved is probably long gone. And there's no point in vengeance now. They get nothing out of it." Yukimura said.

"Who knows maybe they'll forgive me maybe they won't either way the rest of my fate lies with them." Vincent said weakly.

"The worst part I think is that now I understand why I did it. When I did that to them I didn't understand. I was just like a child and seeing them look so happy when all my life I had suffered angered me. Now I understand but I really don't blame people for calling me a murder or killer because it's not like i'm innocent. No I did it. It was me no one else can take that blame. I was the one who messed with the animatronic fox who caused that bite of 87 and almost killed Mike. I was the one who killed those five kids. There blood's on my hands. I just wish I could make it up to them somehow" Vincent said sniffling and wiping away a few tears.

"It's okay. It's all over now. I don't blame you. Those kids, they're just blind. They need help seeing the truth of their ways." Yukimura said gently.

Vincent looked at Yukimura and gave a smile even if tears fell down his face. "Thanks for listening kid. No one ever listened before." Vincent said.

"No problem. It's my job to listen." Yukimura chuckled, patting Vincent on the back. "I'm sorry for the stuff i've been saying these five years. I've been blindly hating you without knowing you. But I see I was wrong for that now. I'm sorry." Yukimura apologized, sounding very sincere in his words.

"It's alright. Words don't really hurt anymore." Vincent shrugged.

"Tell you what. I'll be your friend then." Yukimura said with a smile.

Vincent looked surprised. "Even after everything i've put you through?" Vincent said

"Even after all that. Knowing you now, I can see your reasoning now, and I understand. So I want to be your friend, since you don't have any." Yukimura said with a smile.

Vincent's surprised look faded away to a happy expression. "Thank you" Vincent said with a happy smile.

"Any time." Yukimura said with a big grin. "Now, since Kojuro's gone, it should be safe for the cake." Yukimura said, pulling Vincent up and pulling him to the kitchen, unlocking the bedroom door. Vincent chuckled and followed. "It's been forever. I've forgotten what cake actually tasted like" Vincent said.

Yukimura pulled the cake out of the container with a grin, cutting a piece off and putting it on a plate, handing it to Vincent. Vincent took the plate with a nod and just looked at it.

"Well? I know it looks nice but you're supposed to eat it." Yukimura laughed.

"Right, sorry" Vincent laughed "I just figured there was something to eat it with still"

Yukimura snapped his fingers, pulling out a fork and handing it to Vincent as he cut his own piece. Vincent took the fork and took a bite out of his piece of cake. As he bit down through, his teeth met something metal inside the cake. Vincent had a slightly confused expression took the metal thing out from the cake. there was a small, elegant dragon ring, with gems all across the body and slightly covered in crumbs.

"Huh?- oh. You, uh, found the ring." Yukimura blushed, seeing Vincent with the ring.

"Is that normal?" Vincent asked looking at the ring.

"Ah, no. It was, uh, meant for Masamune. You know, wedding party and all." Yukimura said, his face red in a blush. "Hopefully we won't be making the jump straight from friends to husband." Yukimura chuckled nervously.

"Ah I see. Uh I wish you guys better luck than my own" Vincent smiled awkwardly. "I doubt it" Vincent laughed.

"We'll see. I prefer to think of it as more skill than luck." Yukimura chuckled, taking the ring. "Ah good. I was worried you and Masa might have been a package deal or something." Yukimura chuckled.

Vincent smiled. "Nah I just happen to be baggage you have to deal with" Vincent chuckled.

"Nah. You're just a house guest." Yukimura chuckled, looking at the clock and running to the bedroom, pulling his police belt off the hook and putting it on. "Now if you'll excuse me, we living people have jobs." Yukimura chuckled, putting on his belt.

"Oh already time for you to go? Guess that mean's I have to go back to that damned cage and terrorize the night gaurd" Vincent sighed.

"Well, just think of me while you're in there. And try to think of Masa as a friend of a friend." Yukimura chuckled. "My friends are your friends. And I have a lot of friends..." Yukimura said.

"I will. That doesn't mean I can slack on my job as a haunted animatronic" Vincent chuckled. "I would say that but you and your friends are my only friends."

"Of course not." Yukimura chuckled. "Springtrap slacking on the job? What has the world come to?!" Yukimura chuckled. "Well then you've pretty much got half of Japan as your friends then. Or at least half the city. Plus if you want I can consider you family. I don't have parents, but I have a brother, Nobuyuki." Yukimura offered. "Kojuro's pretty much my uncle. And Ieyasu and Chika are pretty much my extended bros."

Vincent chuckled. "Wow suddenly i'm not so alone. Who knew i'd only have to make a friend somehow. Only if you want to, some family is better than no family to consider." Vincent said.

"You kidding? Me and Nobuyuki need all the family we can get. We're pretty much the last in our line." Yukimura chuckled. "So you'll be... Sanada Vincent! Has a ring to it." Yukimura said happily.

Vincent smiled happily. "An actual family who'll actually care. Has an amazing ring to it" Vincent said

"Sanada family is a great name. It's a big name to uphold though. But that's why you have me and Nobuyuki." Yukimura chuckled. "And one thing a Sanada never does, is leave a clan member or an ally behind." Yukimura said with a big smile.

"I think I can hold it up" Vincent smiled. "But enough dilly dally you don't want to be late." Vincent said.

"Oh! Right!" Yukimura chuckled, embarrassed as he waved and ran out the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. Vincent waved back and looked back at the cake. "if only I could actually remain in this stable state of mind" Vincent sighed taking a bite out of the cake piece. The answering machine started to beep, announcing a new message from Nobuyuki. Vincent jumped at the beep "Phone guy w-what - oh no just an answering machine I got to stop doing that" Vincent sighed.

"Hey Yuki! Hey Masa! So, uh, i'm going to be coming up a bit early. There's something I need to talk to you about, Yuki. It's something about Mom. Uh, anyway, if you two don't mind, i'll be coming up in about... 2 maybe 3 day's time, so i'm going to need some preparations? Thanks! Bye!" A voice said, sounding similar to Yukimura's voice, but the tone was deeper and strangely both deep and immature at the same time.

"Was that Nobuyuki that Yukimura was talking about? Hmm… it'd probably be best if he came in three days time." Vincent said standing up from the table and grabbing his unfinished piece of cake. The phone machine beeped again, announcing another message, yet again from Nobuyuki. Vincent jumped again at the beep and almost dropped the plate and cake the fork falling to the ground. "Graceful me just graceful" Vincent grumbled.

"Hey Yuki! It's me again. So, change of plans. I'll be up in 2 days. Sorry for the short notice, but this is something big. Mom left you something huge, and i'm not allowed to look, so I thought i'd bring it up to you and we look together." Nobuyuki's voice said, sounding gravely serious.

Vincent sighed and opened the fridge and place the plate inside and closed the door picking up the dropped fork and walked over to the answering machine. "I can at least tell him that it would be better if he came in three days." Vincent said picking the phone up and clicking on the redial button and saw the name Sanada Nobuyuki in the list and clicked call. holding the phone to his ear and walking over to the sink and glancing up at the wall clock. "Okay I have five hours before twelve I can do the dishes for them" Vincent said. There was a beep, signaling Nobuyuki had picked up.


	39. Chapter 39 - A talk

"Hey, Yuki! Haven't heard your voice in forever, bro!" Nobuyuki said cheerfully on the phone.

"Uh i'm not Yukimura, but I wanted to let you know it'd be best for you to come in three days for them. Tight schedule you know" Vincent said turning on the faucet.

"Huh? Masa? Wait, why three? Is something wrong?" Nobuyuki asked, sounding concerned.

"Ah no. Just Yukimura and I would both like to see you. And with how the scheduling for both our jobs you'd only see one of us at a time" Vincent said starting to clean off the dishes in the sink.

"Huh. Well, okay." Nobuyuki said, still not sounding convinced. "So, uh, has Yuki proposed yet? I've been telling him." Nobuyuki asked cheerfully.

"Yeah last night he did" Vincent said noticing a toaster in the corner of his eye.

"Yay! Congratulations, bro!" Nobuyuki cheered over the phone. "I finally won't be the only head of the household anymore!"

Vincent chuckled "Thanks" Vincent said looking around and saw some bread sitting out and smiled.

"Cool! I'll finally have a third bro! Like I always wanted!" Nobuyuki cheered happily.

"And I finally get a brother I can call my family. So something we've both wanted" Vincent chuckled drying off the dishes and his hands.

"Well glad to be your family, bro. I'll be happy to be the one to embarrass you at every celebration and comfort you at every hardship." Nobuyuki chuckled.

Vincent laughed "Sounds wonderful. But that goes for me as well" Vincent said walking over to the bread and then looked around and pulled a drawer out to reveal cooking knives. "Ah ha! there you guys are" Vincent said picking up a bread knife.

"So yeah, i'll be by in three days, just to talk to Yuki about some inheritance stuff. He's got something huge from Mom. The most I got was the family house and head of the house title. Wonder what Yuki got." Nobuyuki said, sounding curious.

"We won't know until we open it right" Vincent chuckled cutting two pieces of bread.

"I wish I could open it up. But I promised i'd keep it for Yuki, and that's what i'm going to do." Nobuyuki said determinedly.

"Such loyalty" Vincent chuckled as he walked over to the toaster and plugged it into the wall.

"Wait, are you... making toast?" Nobuyuki asked, chuckling.

"Yeah? What's so wrong about toast" Vincent asked.

"You never make or eat toast." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"I've always made toast. I love toast!" Vincent said happily.

"Oh we're going to get along perfectly. I love buttered toast in particular." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"I like toast, buttered, with jelly or jam, you know any topping or just as it is" Vincent said happily as he walked over to the fridge.

"I used to eat like a whole loaf of toast" Nobuyuki said happily. "Buttered, jelly, jam, cream, egg, whatever I could get my hands on. I like mine slightly burnt though, you?"

"I would if I didn't have anything to do normally only have time for two pieces of toast and then i'm running out the door in a rush" Vincent laughed "As long as it's toasted I like it" Vincent said pulling out some butter and grabbing a butter knife.

"Ah so you're one of those types." Nobuyuki chuckled. "You should ask Yukimura about his toasting skills. He makes some mean toast. Especially a wonderful grilled cheese." Nobuyuki said, sounding like he was imagining said grilled cheese.

"Really i'll have to ask him to make me one tomorrow morning" Vincent said as there was the familiar pop of the toast being done.

"Mmm I miss Yuki and his toast. I need to get him to come back some day and help me make a ton of toast." Nobuyuki sighed happily. "I can never get Mom's toast recipe down though. Maybe Yukimura can decrypt it." Nobuyuki sighed.

"Maybe." Vincent said taking the toast and grabbing one of the clean plates he had just washed and placed the toast on the plate.

"Well, I guess i'd better go then. Don't want to take up any more of your time. Laters, new, toast loving bro!" Nobuyuki said cheerfully.

"See you in three days, bro" Vincent said with a smile. There was a beep, signaling Nobuyuki had hung up.

"Yep definitely going to like the Sanada family if they love toast" Vincent chuckled placing the phone down on the table and starting to spread butter on the toast. Taking a bite out of the toast, he nearly groaned with joy as the flavor filled his mouth.

" _Oh god how have I missed the taste of Toast"_ Vincent thought happily as he picked up the phone and plate with the other slice of toast and walked back over to the answering machine. There was a beep every once and awhile, signaling Nobuyuki's messages were waiting for Masamune or Yukimura to listen. Vincent sighed placing the phone back and walking away to stop himself from deleting the messages. "I guess I could be nice to him and get him dressed for work before leaving." Vincent said walking back to the bedroom. Sighing, Vincent undressed Masamune, pulling the now cleaned clothes (Kojuro's work, no doubt) off the rack and putting them on.

"He's lucky to have such a good guardian" Vincent said buttoning up the white button up shirt. "Even luckier to have a family that loves him so much." Vincent took a moment to look in the mirror and sighed. "And to think of what's planned for you on your last night" Vincent said a slight grin trying to creep it's way on his face. The grin just didn't seem to fit Masamune's face though. ' _It works much better on Kojuro.'_ Vincent thought as he started to brush his hair out. Brushing his hair, he found it hard to form it into his normal hairstyle, since the hair was much shorter than he was accustomed to. ' _It's too bad Yuki will be caught up in all this. I'll be needing a body outside that metal prison.'_ Vincent thought, humming a bit as he brushed. ' _To think I actually broke down in front of him. I'm becoming weak damn it.'_ Vincent growled at himself "I can't keep fighting the killer instinct and the normal person I am" Vincent sighed ' _It's too bad, really. He was really genuine about being my friend and taking me in as family.'_ Vincent thought, sighing. As he kept brushing, he noticed a dark shape darting around behind him in the mirror.

"No" Vincent growled. The shape took a form, a dark body with a pair of white eyes and a set of small teeth, floating around his head.

"Can't I go a day without you here to make it worse" Vincent grumbled as his normal grin faded into a scowl.

"We never forget. Neither will you." A set of children's voices said in his ears, ringing in unison, almost mockingly cheerful voices. Vincent covered his ears and closed his eye.

"I know. I'm a horrible person get off my case" Vincent said.

"We never rest. Neither will you." The children's voices said, louder in his ears as they apparently rang through his ears.

Vincent growled "Not even a single day can I get away from you damned kids. Especially you girl" Vincent snapped starting to brush his hair more fearlessly.

There was giggling in his ears, getting steadily louder and louder.

Vincent shook his head. "What do you want damn it" Vincent growled setting the brush down.

There was more giggling, before a set of all too familiar screams went off in his ears, nearly busting his eardrums with the volume. Vincent fell to the ground covering his ears. "STOP IT DAMN IT!" Vincent shouted.

The screaming went on for a while, before quieting down to a group of children's crying.

"Stop it Vincent there just messing with you. come on damn it" Vincent said his voice tossing back and forth between a sad cry and a maniacal laughing. There was more sobbing, and gasping as the children kept sobbing for their mommies and daddies, and kept begging to know why he'd done this.

"I'm sorry I thought you'd be happy" Vincent said sadly before he twitched "Don't listen to that one, You all deserved it you little brats" Vincent growled annoyed.

Each of the children took turns, calling him 'monster', 'murderer', 'killer', and various other names hatefully.

"That's right I am. Go ahead call me all these names you can come up with you damned brats" Vincent said in a weak sob.

"With our last breaths... we spit at thee... We will suffer.. and so shall you." The children's voices said, growling hatefully.

"Ha! You can't make me suffer! go ahead and try it you damned brats." Vincent said with tears falling from his face as he covered his eyes. There was the sound of more crying, and the sudden sound of a child gasping as they were being stabbed, the gory sound of the knife stabbing the child ringing through Vincent's ears, followed by crying and screaming in agony.

"I'm so sorry" Vincent whimpered his hands grabbing onto his hair as he cried in his arms which turned into a maniacal laughing.

"Please! Let me go home! I want my mommy!" another child cried and screamed as there was the sound of more stabbing.

"No you don't get to see your dear mother again. Stop crying brat" Vincent hissed

"Would you care to tell us where you were the night of the murder?" A voice he recognized as Kojuro's asked him, the sound of paper being set down.

"I had gone back home but I stopped by the store to pick up some food items sir" Vincent responded but shook his head "No I was there I killed them stop lying" Vincent said.

"And do you have a receipt or anything, for what you picked up? It says you didn't record that you had finished your work." Kojuro's voice said.

"Yes sir right here. I know sir I forgot to clock out as I left" Vincent said as there was the shuffling of paper in his pocket. "Danm it why did you lie and go as so far to actually have one of the other employees get some food items for you make you look innocent damn it" Vincent cursed

He heard some unconvinced hums and some low talking as the receipt was passed between the two. "There's someone else's name on this, sir." Kojuro had spoken up after a few minutes.

"Really? Oh did they mess it up again?" Vincent said with a sigh.

"No you just had Victor get the things so if they didn't believe you could say that" Vincent growled at himself.

"Do you have a history of anything, sir? Blackouts, seizures, mental problems? No offense, of course. Just to be sure." Kojuro had asked.

"No sir. I am not one to break the law" Vincent had said.

"You mean you made sure to get any offences off your record for this moment and lied about the sleeping problems that make you act strange idiot" Vincent sighed "Hell you even made it where you volunteered for community service to make you look better."

"Okay then. Well, one last question I suppose. Is there anyone you knew who would do something like this? Any suspicious coworkers, or anyone talking about something weird?" Kojuro had asked.

"Not of what I can recall sir. This is a real tragedy to all of us here. If I had any clue I would tell you right away sir." Vincent said

"You should have just confessed damn it" Vincent shouted angrily.

"Very well, mr... Vincent. You're free to go for tonight. We'll need you back in the morning though to help investigate the animatronics. We really need to find the bodies. If you remember anything, do let us know." Kojuro had said. "Next person! A... Victor?"

"Thank you sir. Understood sir I will see you tomorrow morning. Understandable. Yes sir" Vincent had said standing up and bowing politely and grinning over at Victor.

"Why he wasn't the one who did it was you. danm it, life in prison would have been better than this. And moving the bodies at night and disposing them so they were never found damn it why'd I have to be so throw and smart about it" Vincent crushed hitting the ground.

"Will a Vincent, please take the stand." A voice called out in his head.

"Oh great this" Vincent sighed.

"Do you solemnly swear to speak nothing but the truth?" A voice read out to him.

"I solemnly swear to tell nothing but the truth or so help me god" Vincent said.

"But you're going to lie anyways so what's the point int swearing." Vincent grumbled

"Mr... vincent. Would you mind telling us Mr. Victor's behavior the night of the murder and before?" The voice asked.

"To me sir he seemed normal till he had told me that the boss had asked him to take my role as night guard that night. I was tired and so I didn't question it and went out to do some much needed shopping. Before the night of the murder he hadn't really shown any signs of planning murder, sir. But Victor and I hardly had any contact, and so I can only say on what I had seen, sir" Vincent said.

"And did he seem to take any special interest in the kids? Maybe spending a bit too much time around them, or seeming to take any sort of interest in them?" The voice asked.

"Since his job was a greeter he would have the most contact the kids and parents coming into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as so of what I saw on my rounds he seemed to be doing his job, sir" Vincent said.

"You mean you're framing Victor for you crime and making up bullshit" Vincent sighed.

"So he didn't seem to take any sort of weird interest in them? Sexual or otherwise?" The voice asked.

"Not of what I could tell sir" Vincent said.

"Covering your tracks. and no one else could say you had any contact with the kids due to the golden freddy suit" Vincent growled

"Is there anyone who can confirm your story?" The voice asked.

"I am sure that Connie and Terry can vouch for me sir." Vincent said.

"Okay then. It says you had contact with the animatronics. Did you notice anything weird about them, leading up to the days of the murder and the discovery. Excluding the bite incident earlier this year." The voice asked.

"It is true that I had contact with the animatronics as I was making sure that the wires and secrets still worked properly. And of what I could tell you sir that the animatronics were checked thoroughly for temperament by me, and the engineers. As of what I could tell there shouldn't have been any bugs or such to make the animatronics act any different than they normally programed to do, sir" Vincent said.

"Did anything stand out in their programming? Maybe in the facial recognition, or in the suit itself?" The voice asked. "From what we discovered, Victor has training in programming writing, did he have access to the programming?"

"Of what I could tell no sir. If he had messed with the wires if was after Me and the engineers looked them over and the only one's with the keys to open the animatronics would be me or the engineers. So if he did mess with them it would have to been when he took my place as I have all my work keys on one key loop" Vincent said

"You mean you snuck in and messed with them so that the engineers wouldn't notice and they still bugged out" Vincent grumbled

"Very well. Judge, I believe we have enough evidence to come to a verdict." The voice said. "All evidence points to Victor as the murderer in this quadruple padocide."

"Is there any evidence anyone would like to add, or anyone who has any counter confessions." The voice asked as there was the shuffling of paper and a deep, nervous breath from Victor. Victor's face stood out in his mind, staring back at him in the courtroom, nearly in tears as his eyes were accusing angrily. knowing that he stared back with a small smile in winning this trial basically.

"Victor, you are hereby pronounced guilty, of the paedocide of Freddy Fazbears. Your sentence is life in prison. Do you have anything to say?" The voice asked.

"No." Victor had responded, still glaring full force at Vincent as he was led away.

Vincent smiled back proudly as Victor was lead away.

"Court adjourned." the voice said, as there was the smack of the wooden hammer through the courtroom as everyone stood up and bowed politely before leaving. Vincent bowing politely as he stepped down and walked towards the door having to keep from bursting out in a maniacal laugh.

"Liar. Cheater. Murderer." The children's voices chanted in his head. "No one wants you."

"I I'm sorry that I didn't confess kids just please forgive me." Vincent begged.

"You kill and lie. You killed Victor. You killed us. You lied after swearing you wouldn't. Scum. Filth." The children growled.

"I know amazing right. How'd I do it i! Impress myself!" Vincent chuckled. There was a growling, then more children screaming in his ears, this time somehow louder than ever.

Vincent hissed and covered his ears "will you stop with that" Vincent growled.

"Never stop. You suffer. We all suffer." The children growled. "You go back to suit." The children growled as he felt as if he were being dragged.

"This is what I get for being nice" Vincent spat angrily. There was more dragging feeling, and finally he felt free for a moment, only to feel the encasing feeling of being bound again. Vincent closed his eyes and sighed. As he opened his eyes to see that he was back stuck in the tangled mess of sprung spinlocks and hissed as the all familiar pain flooded back. Staring out, he looked around, sighing as he felt his body parts shifting with the animatronic.

' _I'll never be Vincent again. I am Springtrap. I will always be Springtrap.'_ He thought sadly sighing as the creaking of the animatronic pressed more against him. _'One day I swear this is going to collapse under pressure.'_ Vincent thought. He growled as he heard a child giggling and running around in front of him, looking at everything. A small child, a girl, presumably, came around the corner, her eyes meeting his as she stared in awe.

"Better move on kid" Vincent said his voice all broken up and garbled. The girl looked at him for a moment before taking another step forward, watching him closely as she slowly kept walking towards him.

"Go away kid" vincent said the broken and garbled voice spoke once again as his own.

The girl walked up to him, stopping right in front of him and putting a hand on his leg. Vincent looked at the kid in confusion the springs creaking under the movement.

The girl circled around him, peeking through all the gaps and sniffing, her nose wrinkling as she smelled the stench of his rotting body. Vincent sighed in which came out as a chopped up grumbled groan.

"Katsu! Where are you?" A woman's voice called out as the girl perked up.

"In here mommy! I'm looking at Spring Bonnie!" The girl called back, not taking her eyes off his.

"Katsu. Springtrap" Vincent said which came out a little choppy but easily understood.

The girl shook her head, pulling out a paper and pointing out a picture of him alongside Japanese characters. "Spring Bonnie." The girl said.

"Spring bonnie. Really. Vincent" Vincent said the chopped up voice spoke up again garbling his name.

The girl paid no attention to him, instead reaching inside him and feeling around for apparently something.

Vincent blinked surprised at the girl's actions. The girl gave a grunt as she pulled on something in him, and the springs loosened slightly around him.

"Thanks katsu" Vincent said this time understandable. Katsu bowed happily, her arm covered in blood and sticky substance as she grinned at him before running off to join her parent.

Vincent smiled as she ran off.


	40. Chapter 40 - Getting ready to go

Masamune groaned as he opened his eye to see that he was curled up on the ground of the bathroom. "What..." Masamune groaned, holding his head as he looked up. As soon as he picked up his head, he felt a searing pain in his neck. Masamune hissed at the pain as he balanced himself on the bathrooms counter. As he looked in the mirror, he saw a large, bloodied pink bandage around his neck and chest, and the signs of the first aid kit having been opened. Masamune sighed seeing the bandages and then growled "I swear Yukimura better be fine" Masamune grumbled and looked over at the wall clock in the bathroom "Shit eleven thirty already" Masamune cursed.

"Masa? You awake?" Yukimura called warily through the house, the sound of bags echoing down the hallway.

"Yeah!" Masamune shouted back.

"Ah, good. I, uh, wasn't sure what to do with you, so I kinda left you in the bathroom. Sorry about that." Yukimura called as he came down the hall to the bedroom.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" Masamune said walking out of the bathroom.

"Ah... fine. Perfectly." Yukimura said, his voice raising a bit in pitch.

Masamune narrowed his eye. "Are you sure?" Masamune said

Yukimura gulped at the narrowed eye before slowly raising his shirt and showing the deep cuts in his sides, as well as the bruising around his neck, like bite marks and the dark bruises and slight cuts on his wrists. Masamune walked over to Yukimura. "I'm so sorry Yukimura" Masamune said softly.

"N-nah. It wasn't you. It wasn't anyone's fault." Yukimura said, quickly pulling down his shirt and nervously unloading the boxes of bandages."Just Vincent and me. Doing the same things we've been doing for five years now. By this point, we're old friends." Yukimura grumbled.

Masamune sighed "You know you don't have to put up with that from him" Masamune said

"Oh you have no idea what happens if I tell him that." Yukimura sighed, opening one of the bandage boxes and some bruise cream.

Masamune sighed "I can only imagine it makes it worse huh" Masamune growled

"Way worse. Seeing him wear your face like that.. it's creepy. But I think tonight we reached an agreement." Yukimura sighed. "Or at least I hope what I said got through his thick skull somehow."

"Knowing that he can just jump into my body whenever is the worst but i'll figure out a way to get him to stop." Masamune grumbled "What kind of agreement?" Masamune asked grumbling as he tucked in his shirt. "

"Oh nothing bad. Just I keep being his friend and he won't jump around like that anymore for a while." Yukimura said.

"I see. I don't understand how you can be friends with him, but you always seem to make friends so whatever" Masamune said tightening the tie to fit better.

"I stopped to listen to him. He's not so bad." Yukimura said. "He's got a pretty sad story to tell."

"Ah well so do a lot of people you know Yuki" Masamune sighed as he grabbed the cap.

"He kinda reminded me of you in a lot of ways actually." Yukimura mumbled, watching Masamune.

Masamune looked over at Yukimura "And how dose he remind you of me?" Masamune asked.

"Well for one he's never had any family, was bullied a lot, was convinced no one wanted him and that the world was nothing but cruelty." Yukimura said.

"That could happen to anyone you know" Masamune sighed turning back around and adjusting the cap to fit his head.

"Yeah, but the way he talked about it all. It was kinda similar, you know." Yukimura sighed. "Anyway, he's agreed to leave you alone, and i'm holding him to his word."

"Oh great I sound like a killer" Masamune said rolling his eye.

"Well, not necessarily, just saying you two have a bit in common. Without crossing too much into territory I promised not to tell, of course." Yukimura said. "It's kinda weird and interesting how much he has in common with you and me, yet is nothing like us."

"Everyone's the same in some way and everyone deals with things differently" Masamune said looking back over at Yukimura.

"I guess. He's really sorry about killing those kids, ya know. He begs and begs for forgiveness and yet those cruel kids just let him suffer well beyond vengeance." Yukimura sighed. "It's just so sad. All he wants is freedom from that stupid suit."

"And what does he plan to do after he's out?" Masamune asked.

"He talked about how his co workers stuck him on a plane and he got stuck here. Maybe all he wants is to go home." Yukimura said.

"But you can't be to sure. You never know what's going on in other's minds Yuki. Just be careful." Masamune said walking over to Yukimura.

"You're saying he wants something else? But what could he want? He said he's sorry for the kids, and everything he did. He's not going to be stupid and do it all again." Yukimura shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm just saying be careful not all people are what they seems Yuki. I don't know and as far as I know you're the one who knows the most about him, that's probably still around to ask." Masamune said

"He just wants to get out of that stupid suit and be released. Is that so bad?" Yukimura mumbled.

"No it's not, i'm just saying there could be more that you don't know." Masamune sighed kissing Yukimura on the cheek. "I can't be here much longer I'll be super late if I stay any longer, Love you" Masamune said turning around to walk to the door.

"Okay. Well, see you in the morning. Love you too." Yukimura mumbled, already deep in thought as he wandered to the back of the house.

Masamune waved as he closed the bedroom door behind him and the sounds of footsteps running down the hall could be heard. Yukimura watched from the bedroom before closing the door behind him.


	41. Chapter 41 - I Zip and Zoom

Masamune quickly ran up to the entrance door, seeing nobody in front and assuming everyone had already left for home. He looked at his watch and grumbled "twelve twenty. just great late twice in a row" Masamune hissed at himself as he ran through the halls. He could hear the sounds of movement around the building already, mostly seeming to echo from the dining hall. Masamune shuttered as he picked up his pace not wanting to run into any animatronics. He got a bad feeling as he got nearer to the office, already hearing the beeping of the ventilation needing to be rebooted along with the combined sounds of growling and pained moaning. Masamune gulped and hid behind a corner and looked over to the office. In the office he could see Foxy and Springtrap's outlines around the doors, just waiting for him to arrive. Masamune gulped and looked around ' _Maybe I can wait them out?Or they'll get bored and leave?'_

Springtrap turned his head towards Masamune's direction, his eyes seeming to pierce right through the darkness at Masamune as Foxy stepped into the office. Masamune stared back not moving out of fear. Suddenly there was the chilling feeling that something was behind him and he heard growling in his ear. Masamune jumped at the growling and gulped. There was a familiar orange beak in the corner of his eye, opened wide to show rows of sharp teeth. Masamune laughed nervously and slowly moved a hand to his belt. The laugh caught the attention of Springtrap, who approached as Chica gripped Masamune's arms and held him in place. Masamune jumped at Chica's grip and tried to get free. Springtrap grinned and brought his fingers up to Masamune's chin, looking him in the face as he opened his jaw wide. Masamune growled at his chin being gripped and closed his eye in fear. Suddenly he felt the familiar fabric of the office chair under him as he jerked up. Masamune looked around confused "What the hell" Masamune said.

He was all alone in the office, with the pad in his lap. There was the familiar beep from the phone signaling a message was left. Still confused as to what had happened, he pressed the button and listened for the message.

"Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit handling techniques" The familiar voice said

Masamune shook his head as he felt a bit of grogginess, briefly flipping through the cameras as he listened.

"When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks around the inside of the suit" The voice said sounding a little bit more cheerful than last time.

"Yeah, the totally safe spring locks." Masamune grumbled.

"It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak." The voice said still sounding cheerful but still sounding like it was reading off a paper.

"Try to put a bit more enthusiasm than that." Masamune said sarcastically, looking through the cameras and glancing up at the door and window.

"Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit." The voice warned.

Masamune flinched as he remembered the state of Springtrap. ' _Or else you end up like that.'_ Masamune thought.

"Do not touch the spring locks at any time." The voice warned

Masamune jumped as he came face to face with Freddy in the camera, then growled in annoyance.

"Do not breath on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose." The voice said

' _Or else you get crushed'_ Masamune added silently.

"In the case of the spring-locks come loose whiles you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customer's experience." The voice said creepily happy.

"Uh… I don't think they will be able to move in that case, bro." Masamune muttered, flinching at the general darkness of the tape.

"As always, if there is ever is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room" The voice said

"Bro, a guy is bleeding out in one of those things. Do you guys not care?" Masamune grumbled.

"Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programed in the animatronics or the security cameras." The voice said

Masamune briefly glanced at the clock and looked around the room. The room was thankfully clear.

"This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera" The voice said happily

"Yeah that's totally safe, have a room off-camera." Masamune growled.

"As always, remember to smile; you are the face of freddy Fazbear's Pizza." The voice said sounded board and then was the familiar cut off of the phone.

"Yeah. Smile." Masamune grumbled, flipping through the cameras and glancing at the clock. glancing up he jumped to see Foxy in the doorway. Quickly he pressed the audio button, keeping as quiet as possible. Foxy growled and took a step forward. Masamune sunk in his seat, pressing the play audio button again. Foxy didn't seem to be bothered by the audio and crouched down his blackened eyes still glaring at Masamune. Masamune gulped, turning in the chair so that he was blocked from Foxy. The flashing red lights came on. Masamune's eye flickered to the tablet on the desk, putting his arm in attack range of Foxy. Masamune quickly snatched the tablet, quickly resetting the ventilation and giving a sigh as he closed his eyes and waited for Foxy to make his was a low growl just before Foxy lept at him. Masamune quickly ducked out of the office chair, pushing it in Foxy's way as he ran to the wall, pulling the flashlight off the shelf and pointing it in Foxy's direction. The spinning chair still spinning around as there was nothing there and the slight sound of thumping in the vents. Masamune growled, pointing the flashlight at the door in defense as he pulled the chair in front of him. The red lights going off again with a slight beeping of the tablet.

"Dammit can't I get a break?" Masamune growled, resetting the ventilation again and pressing the play audio button. and suddenly there was the red text reading 'audio error' as the cameras started to fuzz as well. Masamune growled and reset the cameras and audio.

"So that's how you want to play. Okay. Let's play." Masamune growled, sitting in the chair and flicking the flashlight off. The sound of a thumping in the vent's came back. Masamune held the flashlight ready, playing the audio. the thumping softened as if it was going away. Masamune didn't relax, his instincts telling him not to let his guard down as he peeked down at the cameras. Mangle stared back at him in the camera.

"Hello Mangle." Masamune grumbled, playing the audio and warily looking at the window. As a figure recognizable as freddy walked down the hall in the window. Masamune kept silent, quietly rolling into the far back of the office where it was darker, holding the flashlight in front of him defensively. Suddenly two white eyes peeked over the window and the grabbed static noise started up. Masamune gripped the chair to keep from making noise, digging his nails into the armrests as he played the audio. Freddy suddenly ducked down out of sight. Masamune gulped, holding the tablet in front of him almost defensively. Freddy popped up in the room right in Masamune's face with a loud scream. Masamune gasped, flashing the light into Freddy's face and kicking hard. His foot hit nothing and the room was quiet except for the red flashing lights going off again. 'Keep falling for that crap. I really need to train myself.' Masamune thought annoyed as there was the sound of thumping in the vents once again. Masamune sighed in annoyance as he pressed the play audio with a bit of extra force than needed. the thumping got softer as to signal whoever was in the vents was crawling back out. Sighing Masamune checked the time, silently praying that he was at least at 4 AM. The clock read ' three thirty'.

' _Close guess.'_ Masamune thought, turning back to the tablet and flipping through the cameras. In one of them was the familiar bright white eye staring back at him. Masamune shivered at the white eye, quickly putting the tablet down as he glanced at the window and door. It was silent except for the ticking and slight moter of the fan.

' _I wonder how Yuki's doing. What even happened when I blacked out, I wonder?'_ Masamune thought, straining to see if he remembered anything. In thought there was some kind of soft eerie music going off. Masamune froze, knowing the tune of that music, and it's owner.

"Freddy." Masamune mumbled, gripping the tablet tight.

There was the familiar heavy footsteps coming from the window as well as a tad bit lighter footsteps. Masamune gulped and pressed the play audio button, shrinking a bit in the chair. Freddy could be seen walking past as there was a quicker figure stepping past Freddy and disappearing. Masamune's eye narrowed as he watched the quicker figure, holding the flashlight warily. There was some kind of movement out of the corner of Masamune's eye. Masamune quickly turned towards the movement, his finger hovering over the flashlight switch. There was a quick movement of something hiding behind the hall wall close to the window. Masamune narrowed his eye, flicking on the flashlight and pointing it at the hall door. The red lights came on as he turned the flashlight on.

"Really? The first two nights were easy. Now all of a sudden everything has to break down tonight." Masamune growled, resetting the ventilation. As he resetted the ventilation there was a quick movement that went by him.

"Foxy? Mangle? Springtrap? This isn't cute or clever. Stop acting all clever." Masamune growled.

There was a garbled chopped up chuckling. Masamune scoffed, flicking on the flashlight and quickly turning in the chair to where the garbled chuckling was coming from. There stood Springtrap grinning and took a step towards Masamune.

"Hello Vincent. Or maybe you prefer Springtrap." Masamune grumbled, keeping the tablet in his lap and hovering over the play audio button.

Springtrap raised an arm and took another step forward.

"Before you kill me, and I imagine you had such fun in my body last night, I want to know, what did you do to Yukimura?" Masamune said calmly though inside his heart and mind were racing.

Springtrap twitched a little and there was a garbled "Run kid" from Springtrap sounding worried and tad cheerful before there was a growl.

Masamune remained sitting calmly, crossing one leg over the other as he looked at Springtrap. "You didn't answer my question. What did you do to Yukimura last night?" Masamune said.

There was the sound of a beeping and Springtrap took a step forward before collapsing. Masamune remained sitting, resetting the ventilation and playing the audio. There was still a beeping from the desk. Masamune looked around, glancing at the familiar clock. The small alarm going off as the wall clock read 'four thirty'. Masamune looked confused as he looked between the alarm and the wall clock. the alarm clock read 'six' as the wall clock still read 'four thirty'. ' _So one of the clocks is early. Guess there's only one way to sort this out.'_ Masamune thought, pulling out his phone and looking at the time. His phone read 'six'. Masamune smiled a bit as he stood up, stepping over Springtrap towards the door. There was a grabbled groan from Springtrap and slight twitch and a chopped up music box sound that faded.

"Oh settle down ya old farts. It's six. Game's up." Masamune grumbled.

Springtrap looked over at him this time his eyes a more dull white like the rest of the animatronics. Masamune looked back at Springtrap, looking him right in the eyes as he pulled out his phone, showing the clock read six.


	42. Chapter 42 - Springtrap

"Stay?" Springtrap said his voice a lighter and softer but still chopped up and faded down.

"Sorry. Can't. I've got a life to get back to, and Yuki would have my head if I came home late." Masamune said.

"Back. tomorrow?" Springtrap said sounding saddened.

"I always end up coming back anyway, so yeah. Tomorrow i'll be back." Masamune said.

"Play. Always fun." Springtrap said twitching as he started to get up.

"Sure. We can 'play' again. But that'll have to be tomorrow." Masamune said, stepping out of the office.

Springtrap shook his head in a 'no' "Play first time. Not. Bad man. Play" Springtrap said

"Huh? Man? Who're you talking about?" Masamune asked, looking confused.

Springtrap looked saddened and pointed at himself. "Inside. Bad man." Springtrap said.

Masamune's face lit up in realization. "Ah, you're saying you're not bad. Is that it?" Masamune asked, trying to put the pieces together.

Springtrap nodded. "Can't be me. Too long. Bad man. Take over." Springtrap said

"Take over? Are you getting blackouts in your memory too?" Masamune looked surprised.

"Humans. Blackout. Animatronic. can't stall too long. can't fight against. Forced to hurt" Springtrap said

"The kid spirits. Are they the ones doing this?" Masamune asked, motioning around him.

"Scared. Kids. and Bad Man." Spring trap said with a nodded.

"Can the kids be calmed down then? And can the bad man be reasoned with?" Masamune asked, putting the pieces together in his head.

"Kids. Yes. Put to rest. Scared and Tired. Bad man. hurt. needs. love. and help." Spring trap said with a slight twitch.

"How do we help the kids and man then?" Masamune asked.

"Kids. don't know. Bad man. needs kids to. stop." Spring trap said

"How do I talk to the kids then?" Masamune asked.

"Figure entire past. Kids released." Springtrap said.

"Hm… So I have to figure out what happened. Can you help, then?" Masamune asked.

"Springtrap will. try as hard. As I can" Springtrap said

"Okay. Well, the only way we can, would be to ask directly. I've gotten all the outside information I can." Masamune sighed, thinking back to the piles of files waiting delivered by Kojuro.

Spingtrap twitched. "Hurry, go home. See you tomorrow." Spingtrap said sounding worried.

Masamune nodded, walking quickly out the door and towards the entrance. Springtrap waved goodbye before walking in another direction. Masamune gave a breath of relief as he passed by a frozen in place Chica before reaching the front door. And opening the door the very beginning of sunrise staring up. Sitting in the parking lot was Yukimura, looking more worn and aged than ever as he started to have bags, wrinkles, and dark rings under his eyes from exhaustion, yet had a soft smile as he watched the sun rise. Masamune sighed and smiled as he walked over to Yukimura. Yukimura's head nodded forward and jerked up a few times, as his reaction seemed a bit slower when he heard Masamune coming.

"What are you doing here Yuki?" Masamune said walking up to Yukimura.

"Ah, making sure you're alive. And looking at the sun." Yukimura said, his voice a bit slow.

"Didn't I say I wouldn't go and die on you." Masamune sighed "Yeah it is a pretty sight huh"

"Eh, ya never know. On the other hand, Sasuke let me take off for a while to come check on you." Yukimura said. "It's a nice sun this morning. For once it's red. It's a nice contrast to the dawn."

"We'll see i'm fine alive and well." Masamune chuckled "Tho i'll have to put in a complaint about that clock being off. Hopefully they'll listen to a simple replace the clock problem" Masamune grumbled

"It's always a nice sight to see when I come out here after work"

"Maybe." Yukimura said, suppressing a yawn. "I just hope it's nice and cool today. Not hot and muggy. Hot and muggy makes me sleepy. I can't sleep on the job though." Yukimura said, giving a small groan of tiredness and yawning again.

"We don't need you falling asleep on the job and have to be at work like me on Halloween" Masamune said happily.

"Yeah yeah. Enjoy your Halloween. Load up on sugar, whatever." Yukimura mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I think this place is going to be even creepier during halloween night." Masamune chuckled.

"Won't be any different than usual." Yukimura mumbled, leaning on River sleepily.

"Wonder if the kids will take a leave and go trick or treating instead of scaring me" Masamune joked.

"I remember you used to drag me trick or treating. You'd always pick the most remote houses." Yukimura shook his head, sitting up on River and leaning back.

"Those houses always have the best candy. Don't tell me you've forgotten the Halloween rules already" Masamune said

"Yeah, yeah, the Halloween rules. Find the creepiest, most rural house you know, and go up to it. One time you dragged us all the way out into the country to this ranch." Yukimura chuckled.

"And it had thoses king size candy bars. The farther you go for candy the better the reward" Masamune said sounding childish.

"Rather than just sticking to your street and getting as much candy as you can. It's the same amount of sugar either way." Yukimura chuckled.

"You and Kojuro are such downers at Halloween. Plus you should be happy you can get Halloween off. this is going to be the first time I miss Halloween" Masamune sighed

"I got a rock one trick or treat. Of course i'm a downer." Yukimura grumbled. "Too bad. I had some plans for Halloween."

"That's your fault for not sticking to my plan. Weed out all the doctors, dentist, and people who don't care cause they'll give you healthy shit or the stuff you don't want. like a rock" Masamune chuckled "Yeah it's going to be so weird working on Halloween, and at a horror attraction. I'm surprised they didn't rush to open it on Halloween, but I know why they didn't their systems aren't all that great" Masamune grumbled

"Hey that rock went to some use. It got your attention." Yukimura chuckled. "Ah well. Not like anyone's going to show up here anyway, knowing it's history."

"That still hurt ya know" Masamune hissed "Yeah I guess, but you know some people get dared to do scary things" Masamune sighed.

"Think of it as payback for all the stuff you dragged me into." Yukimura chuckled. "True. then there are the people who are stupid enough to do the dare."

"Hey, I didn't want my pride ruined and two I learned about them that time. And learned about motonari's secret there as well" Masamune said

"Of course." Yukimura said sarcastically. "Your life was totally worth keeping your pride. And making me have to spend the night by myself."

"Hey I made it right" Masamune said.

"Yeah. But you made me _wait._ " Yukimura whined.

"And?" Masamune said rolling his eye.

"Do you know what six hours without a boyfriend does to a person?" Yukimura said dramatically. "It drives them nuts, and they have to resort to some pretty crude methods to compensate. _You drove me to cleaning to compensate for your absence._ _ **Cleaning!**_ "

Masamune laughed "That's not to bad Yuki, at least you did something productive." Masamune said with a smile.

"You know full well that if i'm cleaning, things must be pretty bad. Not to mention the other stuff you drove me to doing when I ran out of things to clean." Yukimura grumbled. "You drove me to having to use the secret stash. I should never be reduced to the secret stash."

Masamune laughed "Okay okay. Well it's not like you didn't see me afterwards" Masamune chuckled.

"Yes. Everything afterwards was a product of forcing me to wait." Yukimura grumbled, trying to keep from falling asleep on River. "Let's just go home. This was, what, your third night? Fourth?"

"Tomorrow will be my fourth. My last night's on Halloween remember silly. Going home sounds like a wonderful idea" Masamune said ruffling Yukimura's hair.

"You will be wearing a wedding dress by the way. No arguments." Yukimura smirked, getting up and sitting properly on the back of the bike. "I've already picked out the dress."

"Ha funny. No i'm not" Masamune growled as he got on to the bike.

"Oh yes you will. You'll see it when we get back to the house." Yukimura smirked. "It's beautiful. I moved all your suits to my side of the closet too. You know the rules. Once it's on my side of the closet, it's mine."

"Yeah no. But we don't even have the same size" Masamune complained starting the engine up.

"You'd be surprised. Most of your stuff fits me pretty well. Your muscle shirts in particular fit me pretty well." Yukimura chuckled, wrapping his arms around Masamune's waist.


	43. Chapter 43 - A rough day

Masamune sighed and shook his head. "Alright you all set?" Masamune asked kicking the kickstand up.

"In more ways than one." Yukimura grinned pervertedly. "But yeah, i'm set. On the bright side, the bride gets to taste the cakes, pick out the food, pick the guests..."

"At least I get something good out of humiliating myself" Masamune grumbled "Okay, let's party" Masamune said happily as they started to move forward.

"I can't wait to see you in a dress." Yukimura grinned. "Chika and Ieyasu are definitely coming. So is Sasuke. He needs to see this."

"Oi! you said I pick the guest." Masamune said starting to speed up to the speeding limit.

"Yeah. But those three are my personal guests. Plus I always have pictures." Yukimura grinned.

Masamune sighed. "Your lucky i'm even allowing this ya idiot" Masamune growled.

"I may be an idiot. But i'm your idiot." Yukimura chuckled. "Boop." Yukimura chuckled, poking Masamune in the cheek.

"Hey don't distract the driver" Masamune chuckled.

"Speeding." Yukimura warned, kicking Masamune lightly as punishment.

"I'm not" Masamune complained.

"Yes you are. You're like two over the speed limit. Slow it." Yukimura warned, lightly kicking Masamune again.

"Shez stop being a back seat driver" Masamune grumbled.

"At this rate i'm going to have to be your driving lesson teacher." Yukimura rolled his eyes, then grinning as they approached the house, seeing familiar white hair and a naval officer uniform, and a shorter figure with short black hair and a very prim and neat fire department uniform.

Masamune sighed. "I'm not that bad, i'm pretty good when i'm not being kicked or in a rush" Masamune grumbled.

The two figures turned to him as he approached, Motochika grinning and holding back laughter as there was a white monstrosity of a dress over his arm.

"Oh hello Masa. Didn't realize you were the girl in this relationship." Motochika teased, loosening his officer coat and letting it sit loosely on his shoulders.

Masamune sighed. "I never knew either" Masamune said pulling up in the driveway.

"Aww! My little bro's all grown up and getting married to the clean freak of class 2-9. I'm so proud." Motochika chuckled, wiping a fake tear.

Masamune rolled his eye as he took of his helmet. "Anyways, what brings you guys here? And this early of the day?" Masamune asked.

"I needed to see you in this." Motochika grinned, showing off the dress on his arm. It was huge, white, and puffy everywhere, while the top was a corset with light blue sleeves and sparkles all over.

"Ha yeah no, I'm going to get some rest before anything like that happens" Masamune said turning off the engine and moving the kick stand out.

"That's why we're here." Ieyasu grinned as the two took his arms and dragged him off the bike and into the house, Yukimura laughing loudly behind them. Masamune growled and kicked flailing about screaming 'No' as he was dragged off. The two dragged him into the spare bedroom, with Ieyasu tackling Masamune and pinning him to the floor as Motochika started to loosen the dress. Masamune growled trying to wiggle free. "I don't want to embarrass myself twice no I refuse" Masamune said struggling and kicking about.

"Think of it as payback for me risking my ass for you." Ieyasu said, grinning.

"Fuck off. You did that one your own" Masamune snapped still trying to get free.

"That's the thing! I shouldn't have had to because you promised you wouldn't get in trouble!" Ieyasu whined.

"Anyway, i've had a hard night, and I need some relaxation." Motochika chuckled, walking over and stuffing the skirt of the dress over Masamune's head. Ieyasu shifted his weight on Masamune, pinning his elbows as Motochika shifted through all the skirts on the dress. Masamune growled in annoyance. As Motochika forced the dress over Masamune's head, In their place was Foxy and Bonnie instead, baring their teeth and growling. Masamune flipped and screamed in fear. Bonnie growled as he was flipped on his back, Foxy leaping forward and holding his hook up to kill Masamune.

Masamune jumped and covered his face in fear. He could hear Bonnie growling as he got up, crawling towards Masamune as Foxy brought his hook down, bringing a long scratch down Masamune's shoulder and chest. Masamune hissed at the pain and tried to move away looking between the two in fright. "Go away it's past six go away!" Masamune whinned. Just as he said that, the door opened and Chica was in the doorway. "No! no! no! no! Go away! go away!" Masamune shouted looking around for the flashlight or something to defend himself with. Under the bed he spotted the baseball bat he'd kept from high school for protection. Masamune scrambled over to the bed reaching for the bat in a hurry. Foxy and Bonnie gripped his legs as he scrambled, trying to pull him back. Masamune kicked his legs and tried to reach the bat his fingertips barely grazing the bat. The two were knocked back from one of the kicks, their fingers slipping and freeing Masamune. Masamune grabbed the bat and looked back at the two his heart pounding. The two growled and scrambled forward to grab him. Masamune swung the bat at them. "Go the fuck away! Danm it!" Masamune growled angrily

The two suddenly turned into Ieyasu & Motochika, the two holding their faces and groaning in pain as they stumbled away.

"Shit" Masamune cursed dropping the bat and looked away. "Damn it. I did it again" Masamune growled at himself.

"Oh shit, Bro, we were kidding!" Motochika groaned, pulling his hands away and looking at Masamune, his nose bruised black and bleeding and his eyepatch knocked off.

"I'm sorry" Masamune said looking down at the ground with a hand on his head.

"What the hell was that?! Why'd you go all crazy and attack us!" Ieyasu groaned, wiping his face of blood and rubbing his bruised nose, cheek, and eye, having taken most of the swing.

"I've been seeing things since I got this new job. First time I thought Bonnie was trying to kill me and that he was Yuki for a little while. Now today I thought you two were Foxy and Bonnie. Chica was at the door" Masamune said still not looking up. "I'm so sorry"

The two looked at him like he was psycho and slowly crept backwards towards the door.

Masamune sighed turning away from them both. "I'd understand if you thought I was going crazy" Masamune said.

The two looked at eachother, gulping as they stared at Masamune. "Bro, you sure you aren't going crazy?" Ieyasu asked.

"I might be I don't know anymore a lot of crazy stuff has been happening to me and to Kojuro" Masamune sighed curling up. The two looked at each other and back at Masamune.

"We think you might need some help, bro. There might be a time when you have one of these hallucinations and it's not a bat you're holding." Motochika said.

"NO! I'll be fine. Just have to remember that it's not real" Masamune said

"What if next time it's a knife you're holding and it's Yuki?" Ieyasu demanded.

"He can defend himself i've already told him if worse come to worse he can kill me" Masamune sighed placing his head on his knees.

"But what if he's not expecting it! Do you really think he wants to be forced to harm you? He can say he will, sure, but he can't actually do it if it comes down to it." Motochika demanded.

Masamune was silent just curled up close to the bedside. The two sighed and walked over, fearfully putting their hands on his back and patting him on the back.

"It wouldn't kill you to just get your head checked. If not for us, then for the safety of Yuki, or anyone else around you?" Motochika said quietly.

There was a soft chuckling from Masamune. The two looked at him confused, unsure of what exactly was so funny about the situation.

"Uh, okay, well, we'll just be going…" Motochika said, pulling Ieyasu up and the two quickly stepping away through the door.

"Oh why leave so quickly?" Masamune said sound a little cheerful.

The two froze in the doorway, tensing as they felt their fear resurface.

"So quick to leave. I'm not all that scary now am I?" Masamune chuckled standing up.

"Masa. You're scaring us. Please stop this." Motochika said sternly, holding Ieyasu close.

"What's so scary about me?" Masamune said turning around a smile on his face.

"Masa, you're not yourself. We're leaving now." Ieyasu said shakily, pulling on Motochika's jacket to get him to follow.

"Of course i'm me, who else would I be? Why? I just want some company from my dear brother's" Masamune said walking over to the two.

"Masa. We're leaving. You're clearly not in your right mind right now." Motochika said, taking a step back from Masamune and pulling Ieyasu with him, the two against the wall in the hall.

"Why not stay i'm perfectly fine." Masamune said walking up to them.

"We're uncomfortable with you right now. Please let us leave." Ieyasu said.

"What am I doing to make you two so uncomfortable?" Masamune asked.

"You're not acting like your normal self, and it's making us uncomfortable." Ieyasu whimpered as the two were backed into the wall.

"Masa. Let us leave. Now."Motochika warned.

Masamune gaze turned to Motochika. Masamune scoffed and turned away. "Fine then leave"

Motochika glared at Masamune. "Are we even talking to Masa right now?" Motochika asked, holding Ieyasu close.

Masamune turned his head and smiled "Clever one you are" Masamune chuckled.

"Who are we talking to?" Ieyasu asked, taking deep breaths and silently panicking.

"No one you'd know very well." Masamune chuckled turning around to face them again.

"Who are you." Motochika demanded.

Masamune smiled and chuckled "The name's Vincent"

"Well then, Vincent, why are you possessing our friend's body?" Motochika asked.

"It's better than being stuck in that damn suit. Two I have some information that i'm sure Yukimura would want to hear. Three I just want some company" Vincent said.

"Yukimura's busy at the moment. If you could please give Masamune back that would be great. Ieyasu here has panic problems and there may be problems if you continue scaring him." Motochika explained.

"Oh well I guess I can't tell him about that important thing too bad. Hmmm…. I don't feel like it. I'm not that scary now am I? Just a dead killer possessing someone nothing scary about that" Vincent chuckled.

"Wait. What is it you want to tell him?" Motochika asked, digging around in his jacket pocket as Ieyasu whimpered and his breathing increased, signaling his panic had already set in.

"Why do you ask?" Vincent asked glaring over at Motochika.

"Because if you just tell us what you want to tell Yukimura, then we can tell him, and you can give Masa back." Motochika said, handing Ieyasu an inhaler as Ieyasu took it gratefully and breathed into it.

"I would also like to talk to my friend as well as tell him my information." Vincent said crossing his arms.

"Well we want to talk to our friend. And you're kind of in the way of that." Motochika growled.

"You basically always have time. I don't. But I guess I could be nice. since what two more days. no tonight was his third so one more day." Vincent said with a shrug.

"What do you mean one more day?" Ieyasu asked, taking deep breaths.

"Oh nothing important to you guys." Vincent smiled.

"It involves our friend, so it must be important." Ieyasu said, looking worried.

"Hmm…. Maybe. If you promise not to stop him." Vincent said his gaze focused on Ieyasu.

"Knowing him we won't be able to." Motochika grumbled.

"No telling him either. he choses to do this job so he has the consequence" Vincent said sound serious.

The two looked at each other.

"Shouldn't we tell him? He's our brother." Ieyasu asked, looking worried.

Motochika took a deep breath, closing his eye. "He won't believe us if we did. We won't find out unless we don't tell him. We have to do what he says, Prez." Motochika said. Ieyasu looked down and nodded, seeing no alternative.

"Okay. We won't tell him." Motochika said.

"This Fifth night he won't make it out." Vincent said seriously and then softly chuckled.

"W-won't make it out?" Ieyasu whimpered, not liking where this was going.

"Your both officers right. You'll hear of a fire. Sadly the night guard won't make it." Vincent said with a crazed smile.

"M-m-m-masa's going to… die?!" Ieyasu cried, dropping to his knees as his panic came back stronger. Motochika's eye widened as he dropped next to Ieyasu, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Dammit now look what you've done!" Motochika growled, patting Ieyasu on the back and trying to get him to calm down.

"Wouldn't be the first one to panic around me" Vincent laughed.

"Sadistic bastard." Motochika growled, trying to get Ieyasu's shaking hands to grip the inhaler. "Why do you want Masa dead anyway? What's he ever done to you?!"

"It's not my fault. I'm simply the messenger. But other than that Nobuyuki is coming here on that day" Vincent said.

"What's Nobuyuki to- Wait a minute." Motochika growled as the pieces clicked in his head. "No. You will not lay a finger on Yukimura. You won't get some sick chance to live again and ruin Yuki's life."

"I hate repeating myself but Like i've said to Yukimura. I don't want to live again so many restrictions, unlike now" Vincent grumbled.

"So what are you going to do that involves Nobuyuki?" Motochika growled.

"Nothing I just thought that Yuki would like to know that his big brother was coming over with some kind of present inheritance something like that." Vincent shrugged.

"Alright. We won't say a word of this to Masa. We'll let Yukimura know his brother's coming over." Motochika said.

"I was hoping to talk to Yukimura to get this family recipe of some sort but looks like I can't even talk to my first friend" Vincent sighed.

"Fine. Yuki's in the kitchen, talking on the phone or calling an ambulance, after what just happened." Motochika grumbled.

"You humans react so funny. He's just hallucinating all of the animatronics, other than that he's fine" Vincent said shaking his head.

"Yeah, hallucinating and whacking us in the face with that old bat. Yeah, he's totally fine to be walking around like that." Motochika growled.

Vincent chuckled. "Only protecting himself, and you were only scaring him. Of course all insane people are normal if you just listen and know how to deal with their insanity." Vincent said with a sigh.

"Yeah, we were scaring him. We were totally trying to scare him while he was screaming his head off and having a seizure." Motochika grumbled.

"In his eye's You were your oh so favorite Foxy and Ieyasu there was Bonnie. You both scared him halfway to death. With me here he get's to take a little nap and calm down. I'd say i'm helping him" Vincent chuckled.

"We didn't know what he was seeing. All we knew, was our friend was having a seizure, possibly dying, and screaming his head off. We were trying to help." Motochika growled.

"I'd say learn to spot the signs but it'd be a waste of time as of now right" Vincent sighed.

"And now here you are giving Ieyasu a panic attack that I now have to deal with. Whoop dee doo. Just get out of here. Go talk to Yuki or something." Motochika growled, patting Ieyasu on the back.

"Please, get him out of here. I can't take this." Ieyasu whimpered.

Vincent sighed. "I'm not as bad as I seem, apparently me and Masa here have a lot in common. He's lucky he had friends like you guys" Vincent said as he started to walk to the kitchen waving a goodbye.

"Yeah, I wonder why you have a hard time making friends. Maybe you killed them all and gave them heart attacks." Motochika scoffed, guiding Ieyasu into the spare bedroom.

"Like I said. Yukimura's my first friend." Vincent called back stopping before the kitchin and sighing.

Inside there was Yukimura's voice talking frantically on the phone, pacing one end of the kitchen to the other as he talked in rapid japanese to whoever was talking to him.


	44. Chapter 44 - even more needles

' _I'd tell him but then it'd be too early. He'd try to save Masa but this is how it has to go out.'_ Vincent thought and took a deep breath as he walked into the kitchen.

Yukimura apparently didn't notice him, stopping in the middle of the kitchen and nodding vigorously to whatever he was being told.

"I'm fine you know" Vincent sighed. Yukimura turned around, putting his hand over the speaker.

"Masa! Are you alright? What happened?! Are you okay to be walking around?!" Yukimura asked worriedly, walking over.

"Yeah i'm fine, hallucination again. Obviously" Vincent chuckled.

"Masa, I told you before, you need to see a doctor. I called an ambulance, they should be coming." Yukimura sighed, turning back to the phone and telling them something.

"I don't need a doc. Really i'll be fine just need to calm down" Vincent sighed and looked around.

"Masa, the person on the phone says you need to be laying down and resting, with your feet up." Yukimura said, putting his hand on vincent's back and pushing him along to the living room.

Vincent jumped at the sudden touch and pushing. "Yeah yeah i'm fine really, bro" Vincent said. Yukimura shook his head and set Vincent down on the couch, laying him down and setting his feet up on the arm.

"Oh hey by the way Nobuyuki is coming over with a gift of some sort. on the thirty first. Just thought you'd like to know" Vincent sighed.

Yukimura froze, the phone slipping from his hands before he caught it and apologized to the person on the phone. "He's coming over?! In two days?!" Yukimura shrieked.

"Yep some kind of present, gift, inheritance thing, I don't know your japanese culture very well." Vincent said.

"Wait, Inheritance? Wait that means… oh no…" Yukimura's face fell, as he fell to his knees and started breathing hard, like he was on the verge of crying.

Vincent looked at Yukimura in confusion. "You okay there kid?" Vincent asked.

"If there's an inheritance that means Mom is…" Yukimura covered his mouth, whimpering.

Vincent sighed and sat up scooting over to Yukimura and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mean what kid?" Vincent asked.

"Mom's dead? But why wouldn't Nobuyuki tell me…" Yukimura said, sniffling.

"He was going to I decided to answer the phone and he told me. So i'm letting you know" Vincent said sitting down next to Yukimura.

Yukimura sighed, wiping his eyes as he hung up the phone and set it down, staying silent.

"It'll be okay you still have Nobuyuki, and Masa. Right" Vincent said.

"But how long will I have them before they die too." Yukimura mumbled, sniffling and apparently not noticing Vincent's slip in saying Masa's name.

"How'd do you expect me to know. But it'll be alright ya got me." Vincent said trying to sound happy.

"But for how long. I'm just going to lose everyone. One by one." Yukimura whimpered, curling up.

"I'll always be here no matter what Yuki" Vincent said. Yukimura sighed before nodding, standing up unsteadily and walking back to the kitchen. Vincent sighed and stood up looking around. There was a ring on the doorbell as Yukimura yelled out something, rushing to the door. The doorbell startled Vincent making him jump and look over to the door. There was a dark shadow on the other side of the door as Yukimura rushed around, wiping dust off various things and tidying up. Vincent kept his eye on the figure and sat back down on the couch. The doorbell rang again as Yukimura called out to the door, rushing over to Vincent and putting him back on the couch, laying him down again. Vincent sighed and looked over at the door. Yukimura rushed over to the door and answered it, stepping aside to let in a young woman with a blank expression and choppily cut long black hair. Vincent narrowed his eye but shrugged. Yukimura and the woman talked, Yukimura blushing a couple of times and making various movements with his hands, the two talking too fast for Vincent to understand. Vincent glanced around the room bordley waiting for them to stop talking. The woman nodded before turning to Vincent and walking over, quickly asking him something as she stared at him with a blank, yet slightly creepy expression. Vincent blinked back not understanding what she had said and narrowed his eye at the creepy expression of the woman. The woman stared at him, waiting for his response. Vincent smiled "I have no clue what you said ma'am" Vincent said.

The woman made no comment but walked closer, sitting next to him on the couch and pulling out various objects out of a packet, among them, needles.

Vincent visibly paled and gulped freezing a little.

"Uh… Mas- Vincent, this is Oichi. She's going to be helping you. After what happened earlier." Yukimura explained.

"I don't need help. And definitely don't need needles" Vincent grumbled back not taking his eye off the needles.

"Have no choice. Must get needles." Oichi said in broken english. "Now hold out arm."

"I'm fine really" Vincent said with a nervous laugh. Oichi suddenly reached out, her fingers going straight to his pulse and mumbling something to Yukimura after a moment. Vincent looked confused and blinked in confusion. Oichi turned back to the needles, picking up a pink needle and holding out her hand for Vincent to put his arm out.

"Nope" Vincent said turning his head away. Oichi's eyes narrowed as she kept her hand out, twitching her fingers.

"Give arm. Now." Oichi growled.

"You're only going to stick a needle in me no thank you" Vincent said.

"Give arm or else." Oichi grumbled.

"She's not kidding, bro. She'll do whatever she has to to stick that needle in." Yukimura warned.

"Nope, no needles" Vincent growled. Oichi turned to Yukimura and asked him something, as he looked hesitantly at Vincent. Vincent glared at Yukimura in suspension.

"Uh.. I guess. If you think it's okay." Yukimura said, looking at Vincent. Oichi nodded as she turned back to Vincent.

"What?" Vincent said with a tad bit of worry.

"Uh… i'd relax for this. She's about to put you in dreamland." Yukimura said, looking at Oichi as she dug through her kit.

"Haven't slept in forever and what do you mean by relax" Vincent growled.

"She's got something in there that will relax you. The side effect? You'll be high as a kite." Yukimura said. "In the meantime she'll give you the needle and stuff."

Oichi pulled out a needle, scooting near Vincent's neck and inserting the needle before he could argue. Vincent jumped at The sight before and tried to shrink away. Oichi quickly inserted the liquid and pulled the needle away, putting it away and picking up the other needle again, taking Vincent's arm this time and poking the needle in. Oichi turned to Yukimura, packing up and handing him a packet of needles. Yukimura nodded, accepting the needles, and grinning a bit as he saw Vincent and came over to sit on the couch next to him.

"So how's it feel in dreamland?" Yukimura grinned.

Vincent glared at Yukimura. "I could still feel it ya fazbear tard" Vincent growled

"Fazbear tard? That's the best you can come up with?" Yukimura giggled.

"thirty years in a suit in a place for kids messes with you okay" Vincent grumbled

Yukimura giggled, leaning back in the couch and scooting to where he was sitting on top of Vincent, fishing out the remote from somewhere in the couch and turning on the tv. Vincent sighed and groaned a little.

"Danm why needles, just why?" Vincent complained.

"It's the most efficient way." Yukimura said, grinning.

"Pills are easier to deal with" Vincent growled.

"Pills don't work as well though. Plus they don't last as long." Yukimura shrugged. "I, uh, heard you and Masa's bro's conversation, by the way." Yukimura said, suddenly serious.

"Really?" Vincent sighed

"Not my fault I have good ears. But I beg of you, please, don't kill Masa." Yukimura said.

"I don't have complete control Yuki." Vincent sighed "Your only chance is if he can get out in time"

"Can't you do anything to stop the other controller then?" Yukimura begged. "Please, Masa's my whole world. Without him, i'd fall apart. Please, my life was all upside down until I met Masa. Masa made the world seem right again. Without him I would have given up years ago." Yukimura begged.

"I can only do so much kid plus i'm not alway in my right mind." Vincent said sadly.

"Well, please, try to fight back in those times. Masa's the world to me. If Mom really is dead, Nobuyuki and Masa are my last links to sanity." Yukimura sighed.

"I can't make any promises only try and give a peace of mind. And insanity isn't all that bad ya just forget what you did sometimes, see things and such." Vincent said

"But I want to be able to be a normal person. Not special, not insane, not anything. I want to be able to talk with people without them thinking i'm crazy, or be able to think clearly without randomly wanting to do something." Yukimura sighed. "I'm scared of what would happen if I went insane."

"I'm insane but I seem normal except for times when my sane mind slips" Vincent said with a shrug.

"I'm scared of what i'd do when my sane mind would slip." Yukimura mumbled. "I don't want to hurt anyone, especially if that someone might be someone I love."

"You just have to be aware of the signs and move away in hopes other will get the hint" Vincent sighed.

"It's like you're encouraging me to go insane." Yukimura chuckled.

"Me encouraging what world and time do you live in?" Vincent laughed.

"Hmm. Pretty sure I live on earth, in the modern time. Can't say the exact time." Yukimura chuckled. "What world and time are you living in, is the better question." Yukimura laughed.

"Well I guess I live on earth tho i'm kinda dead and in a weird state of life and death. And so yeah kinda crazy in of itself" Vincent chuckled.

"Masa's probably going to be sleepy as hell once you give him back, you know." Yukimura chuckled, getting off of Vincent and standing up.

"Ah he basically slept when I take over lets him calm down and relieve stress so I guess you could say I help him" Vincent chuckled.

"In a way, I guess." Yukimura called, walking down into the bedroom. "Anyway, I have to work, and I imagine you have kids to entertain?"

"Eh I suppose. It's more like I have to be dragged back to hell" Vincent groaned.

"Ah it's not that bad. Not like Halloween." Yukimura chuckled.

"You wouldn't say that if you were in my position kid" Vincent grumbled.

"Maybe that's why i'm not." Yukimura chuckled, pulling on his jacket and police belt.

"Obviously." Vincent chuckled.

"Gotta go now. Bye. Love you, Masa." Yukimura mumbled, briefly kissing Vincent on the lips before running out the door with a red blush on his face. "Make sure to be home by 6! I've got something for halloween you're going to love! See you!"

Vincent blushed a bit and turned his head away. "Yeah yeah"

Soon he was left alone in the house, with only himself, and the sounds of Motochika & Ieyasu. Vincent sighed as he stood up only to fall back on the couch. "Danm it this body's still feeling the effects" Vincent grumbled. There was the sound of shuffling behind him and the sound of someone moving around the kitchen. Vincent raised and eyebrow and turned to face the kitchin. Behind him was Motochika, looking much more comfortable as his shoes were off and he was in his pants and undershirt, all while cooking something in a pan.


	45. Chapter 45 - Ghost kid

"Whatcha making there?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Nothing for you." Motochika said, focused on his task.

Vincent sighed "Ah I see. Hey i'm sorry about earlier I was trying to hold back a side of me" Vincent said watching from the couch.

"Huh. Funny how you didn't sound all that sorry." Motochika scoffed.

"I am now. But it's understandable that you still hate me or dislike me" Vincent sighed looking away.

"Not really hate. I just don't care." Motochika muttered. "Ieyasu though? He's scared shitless of you."

"I tend to get those reactions alot" Vincent sighed trying again to stand up only to fall back down with a growl. Motochika made a grunt of acknowledgement, and Vincent could see a faint, dark floating shadow around him. Vincent growled at the shadow figure. Motochika was oblivious to it though, or just didn't see it, as he kept working and it moved to see over his head as he worked.

"Annoying pest" Vincent grumbled.

"Hmmm?" Motochika hummed, hearing him grumble.

"Eh, nothing." Vincent said keeping his eye on the shadow figure. The shadowy figure moved over the pan, a big grin on its face as it apparently had a plan in mind. Vincent glared and tried to get up wobbly standing up. "Goddamn it" Vincent hissed grabbing on to the couch for support. Motochika either didn't notice or was ignoring him, continuing cooking as he turned around to the cabinets, turning his back on the pan as the shadowy figure gripped the pan, intending to flip the burning hot food onto Motochika.

"Chika Move!" Vincent shouted knowing he couldn't get over there in time.

"Eh-huh?" Motochika made a noise of confusion, turning his head to Vincent as suddenly the pan flipped over, flinging it's contents on to Motochika's back and side as he hissed in pain.

"Danm it" Vincent cursed trying to get over to Motochika as fast as he could.

"Ah! Hot hot hot hot hot!" Motochika gripped his arm painfully as the skin turned angry red and burnt.

"Danm brats" Vincent hissed gripping onto on of the cabinets and making his way over yo Motochika. "I had said move damn it" Vincent growled at Motochika.

"W-what the hell?! What's going on?!" Motochika demand, looking at Vincent accusingly.

"The damn brats that's what. One in particular" Vincent hissed "But we need to get you fixed up" Vincent said.

"What brats?!" Motochika looked confused, unaware as the shadowy figure raised behind him, several knives in hand. "Shit, move your ass" Vincent said growling at the figure.

"What now?! What stupid brats!" Motochika growled, looking at Vincent demanding answers.

"Knives move now. Dead one's" Vincent said

"What knives! I don't see any knives!" Motochika said, looking around.

"Just trust me. Move" Vincent hissed trying to push Motochika away and got in front of him. The shadowy figure's grin widened as it saw Vincent, and raised one knife to throw. Vincent growled and looked around quickly. "What are you doing standing there idiot move" Vincent hissed.

"I'm not playing this game of yours- AAAAAHHH!" Motochika screamed as the shadowy figure threw the knife, hitting Motochika straight in the eye as he held it in pain.

"Stop hurting him brat. You want me to go back right" Vincent snapped looking at Motochika. Motochika was on his knees, holding his face as blood spurted from his eye, and there was the sound of running down the hall.

"Well brat you had your damn fun get out of here" Vincent snapped grabbing a towel. Ieyasu skidded into the kitchen, gasping as he saw Motochika and turned to look at Vincent with a scared look.

Vincent saw Ieyasu and then glanced back at the shadowy figure. "Get him out of here now" Vincent said motioning to Motochika.

Ieyasu nodded shakily as he picked up Motochika and nudged him along out of the room, yelping as several more knives were thrown at the two. Vincent growled stepping up to the shadowy figure. "Stop hurting them. It's me you want to hurt right." Vincent growled.

"Never. Stop. Hurting." The figure snapped, raising it's last knife.

Vincent growled and grabbed the knife by the blade and looked at the shadowy figure. "I said stop brat" Vincent said darkly.

"Never." The figure growled, trying to pull the knife away. Vincent only gripped the blade tighter as blood started to crawl down his hand and arm. "Listen to you damn elders" Vincent shouted. The figure growled, releasing the blade as it took on the shape of a child. Vincent threw the blade on the counter and looked at the child. "You want me back right." Vincent hissed.

"Yes." The child growled, crossing its arms.

"Fine. but no hurting those people anymore got it. That's my rule of playing a game. Other people won't be hurt only the players" Vincent said.

"I don't like your rule." The child growled.

"Oh well I won't play if you won't follow that rule" Vincent grumbled crossing his arms.

"Stupid head." The child scoffed.

"Brat" Vincent hissed.

"Loony." The child shot back.

"Pest" Vincent said back.

"Big mean old idiot bully." the child snapped.

"Executor" Vincent growled.

"Liar liar pants on fire." The child growled.

"shoo fly don't bother me" Vincent said in a sing song voice.

"Ugly." The child scoffed.

"Roadkill" Vincent huffed.

"Scumbag." the child huffed.

"Useless" Vincent said rolling his eye.

The child growled "just get back, toast eating fatty." The child huffed before disappearing.

Vincent rolled his eye and walked back over to the couch sitting down and closing his eye with a sad sigh. "Sorry Chika." Vincent said softly.

There was the sound of groaning and soft crying from the back of the house, one long blood trail from the kitchen all the way to the bedroom.

Vincent sighed hearing the groan. "They can wait a little bit longer I just have to go check up on him" Vincent said standing up and walking down to the bedroom. As he stepped in, he saw Ieyasu tearfully trying to remove the knife while keeping the eye intact, while Motochika was trying to keep from making a lot of noise and silently crying.

Vincent gave a soft knock and cleared his throat before walking into the room. Motochika looked up, his face turning to a glare at Vincent and Ieyasu gulped, managing to get a bit more of the knife out.

"I'm sorry about her Chika." Vincent said sadly and avoided eye contact.

"Sorry doesn't get my eye back." Motochika growled.

"I know that. but I tried to warn you and get you away. You didn't listen." Vincent sighed "But I just wanted to say sorry before leaving back to my personal hell much worse than what you're going through kid" Vincent said.

Motochika growled and looked away from Vincent as Ieyasu finally managed to get the knife out and was looking at the damage.

"Looks like the eye is gone. Nothing to be saved with it." Ieyasu sighed sadly.

Vincent turned away from the two. "I'm sorry you two got wrapped up in that child's game. It was supposed to only be me to get hurt." Vincent sighed "You might want to get Masa's hand fixed up after I leave." Vincent said.

"Okay. Thank you for trying to help. Motochika won't say it, but it's thanks to you he has his life." Ieyasu said.

Vincent froze in place and chuckled. "Uh I think it's no problem right. Just didn't seem fair that she hurt him because she's bored and wants her playmate back in his trap." Vincent sighed sitting down in the doorway.

"Still, thank you. Thanks to you, I have my brother. That's the world to me." Ieyasu said, smiling.

"Least I can do. wouldn't want others to end up like me. Alone" Vincent said with a weak smirk. Ieyasu returned the smile and turned back to Motochika, trying to clean up the eye as best he could.

"See i'm not as bad as I seem. As long as I can stay in my sane mind." Vincent chuckled weakly.

"True. I think, in time, we could be friends. Right now though, well, you understand we're a little shaken." Ieyasu said.

"I understand completely. Glad to know that if I was still alive i'd have two friends and one who has adopted me into his family." Vincent smiled warmly.

"I think if you were alive, we'd have been great friends. Then again, if you were alive we'd have probably never met." Ieyasu said with a smile.

"Yeah my japanese isn't all that great." Vincent laughed.

"No kidding! You just need to work on pronunciation." Ieyasu chuckled. "Not going to lie, your japanese is torture on my ears."

"Sorry I was kinda forced to work here when I was alive." Vincent said.

"You learned fast then." Ieyasu said, smiling as he praised Vincent.

"Thanks, still don't like this whole needle fest and pink everywhere" Vincent shuttered.

"oh, you've met the needle already, have you." Ieyasu laughed.

"Yes i've meet that cured thing more times here than I ever did back in America. What is with you guys and needles?" Vincent complained.

"It's more efficient this way. That way we know for sure what we're being given works. Besides, it's not that bad. It's like a little sting, then it's over." Ieyasu chuckled.

"Maybe to those who have a needle for everything. I don't get sick and never needed one and now i'm dead and i've had to have thirty of these cursed things." Vincent shuttered.

"Oh it's fine. We've been getting them since we're born, and we've put up with them. Besides, at least you're not like Masa. When he got sick he was literally covered in needles of every type." Ieyasu chuckled.

"Poor kid. Well even if I got sick it'd have to be myself to help myself no one else cared so I made it a habit not to get sick." Vincent said.

"Ah. Well, here it's kinda inevitable you're gonna get sick, so might as well have efficient medicine to back it up." Ieyasu shrugged as he finished cleaning around Motochika's eye. "Okay Chika, you'll kinda be stuck with the eye, sorry about that, but you won't die, at least." Ieyasu said, as Motochika grumbled and looked away, still feeling the raw pain of the wound.

"Ah well you just have to be careful. I'm glad he'll make it" Vincent said closing his eye once again.

"Well, I guess this is see you next time." Ieyasu chuckled, walking over and taking Vincent's hand, looking it over.

"Yeah maybe" Vincent said softly sounding as if he was falling asleep. Ieyasu chuckled, quietly getting up and going to the bathroom as Motochika got up and sat on the bed, flinching as he rubbed his burned arm on the sheets. There was a soft sleepy groan as Masamune shifted around. Motochika quickly turned away, not wanting Masamune to see what had happened to him. Masamune grumbled as he stretched. Ieyasu came back into the room, putting on a smile as he tried to pretend nothing had happened, stuffing the eyepatch in his pocket. Masamune yawned and rubbed his eye and took a deep breath as he opened his eye.

"Hey sleepyhead." Ieyasu said cheerfully.

Masamune looked over at Ieyasu and gave a sleepy smile.

"So how're you doing? You remember anything?" Ieyasu asked, squatting in front of Masamune and deliberately hiding the drops of Motochika's blood on his shirt.

"I remember hurting you guys" Masamune sighed "Sorry, but i'm back to normal" Masamune said with a weak smile.

"Ah, that's good." Motochika said, still not looking at Masamune.

"What do you mean that's good?" Masamune asked looking over at Motochika.

"Uh… oh, I just meant it's good you're back to normal." Motochika said, his tone faltering for a moment. "Did you, um, get that thing I asked you to get, Shortie?"

"Yeah." Ieyasu said, sounding nervous. "Chika, why don't you just, uh, go into the bathroom for a bit?"

Motochika nodded, standing up and facing the two as he covered one eye and held out his hand to Ieyasu. Masamune looked at the two in confusion. Ieyasu sighed, slipping something into Motochika's hand.

"Chika, just show him. You can't hide it forever." Ieyasu sighed, putting a hand on Motochika's arm.

"Hide what?' Masamune asked sounding serious. Motochika sighed before lowering his arm and showing Masamune the eye. Masamune looked at the eye and his face changed to one of sadness.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you. I don't know what it was. Anyway, it's probably best we don't come back over for a while." Motochika sighed.

"Sorry about whatever happened here" Masamune said.

"Nah, it's fine. We're just going to be going real soon. Maybe we'll see you around. I just hope they'll let me keep ordering the navy around like this." Motochika said worriedly.

"I'm sure they will" Masamune said.

"Uh, anyway, We're going to go…" Motochika sighed, putting a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder and leading him out.

"Alright see ya around" Masamune said standing up.

"See ya, bro! Be safe!" Ieyasu said as the two left out the front door and quietly closed it behind them.

Masamune sighed as he heard the door shut. ' _Dammit. Why does everyone i'm close to always get hurt around me, or because of me…?'_ Masamune thought sadly. Sighing he looked at the time on his phone. It read 12:30 PM.

"Guess I can get some sleep before I have to start up my fourth night." Masamune sighed, standing up and laying down on the bed, letting his eye droop shut.


	46. Chapter 46 - Preparations

"Masa! I'm back!" Yukimura's voice yelled through the house, his voice accompanied by the crackling of bags.

Masamune groaned at the sudden noise in the house and sat up. There was the sound of running down the hall as Yukimura came down the hall, as well as the smell of chocolate drifting from the door.

Masamune perked up at the smell of chocolate and got up out of bed. Yukimura stuck his head in the room, in his hand a whole bag of chocolate kisses and tiger ears on his head. Masamune chuckled seeing the tiger ears and walked over to Yukimura.

Yukimura grinned, shaking the bag of chocolate. "Hello sweetie." Yukimura purred. "Happy Halloween."

Masamune laughed "Hey. isn't halloween tomorrow or is this our halloween" Masamune asked.

"Our halloween. Figured I might as well get it out of the way. Anyway, I asked for the night off, and Kojy figured i'd been doing a good job anyway, so I got it." Yukimura said with a smile.

"I'm glad" Masamune said with a smile.

"So, you're going to be helping me with a little something." Yukimura continued. "Since Nobuyuki's coming, we'll need to prepare for him. And i'm making our special toast recipe for him."

"Nobuyuki's coming over great… okay." Masamune sighed "your family and toast what's with you guys. it's just warmed up bread"

"It's not just warmed up bread!" Yukimura insisted. "It's wonderful, buttery, spiced goodness on a piece of bread." Yukimura said with a smile. "And yes, Nobuyuki's coming over. I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Masamune rolled his eye. "Yeah yeah I know" Masamune grumbled.

"So, you helping or not? And as your motivation, you're getting chocolate as long as you help." Yukimura said.

"Okay i'm helping" Masamune said. Yukimura grinned and hugged Masamune, popping one of the chocolate pieces in his mouth and kissing Masamune. Masamune smiled happily hugging Yukimura back. Yukimura slipped his hands down to Masamune's butt and grabbed a handful, laughing into the kiss. Masamune growled a little but rolled his eye. Yukimura broke the kiss and stepped away, laughing as he ran back down the hall with the chocolate still in hand.

' _boy he can be a pain'_ Masamune though running after him. Yukimura skidded into the kitchen, pulling the toaster out into the open and filling it with toast and pulling out butter, cinnamon, and some sort of spice with no bottle label. Masamune sighed skidding into the kitchen.

"Okay, three cups of sugar, twelve cups of butter.." Yukimura mumbled to himself, taking huge scoops of sugar and butter and putting them into a bowl. "We're going to need the whole loaf if it's Nobuyuki…"

"He really eats that much toast?" Masamune said surprised.

"We all do." Yukimura chuckled. "No doubt he and I will be fighting for the last piece, if it comes down to it. I think it's a family thing. Every member of my family absolutely loves toast. If he doesn't eat it though, I probably will."

"I'm surrounded with toast eaters great." Masamune sighed.

"You should try some." Yukimura chuckled as he pulled the toast out and started taking a large scoopful out and putting it on each piece of toast, practically coating it in the mixture. "It's our special recipe. Mine, more like, but Nobuyuki will never know that. He can't cook to save his life. "

"Ah, well i'll try a piece" Masamune said.

"Great!" Yukimura cheered, before taking a handful of chocolate pieces and putting it on the toast, before sticking the toast on a plate and cooking it in the microwave. After a few minutes, he took the plate out and held out one piece to Masamune. "Soon, my dear, you'll be like us. You'll be a toast eater." Yukimura chuckled.

"I doubt it but whatever" Masamune said taking the toast. Yukimura watched him eagerly as he took the toast, waiting for his reaction. Masamune bit into the toast and chewed.

"Well? How is it?" Yukimura egged. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"I good. So yeah I like it. but it's still bread with things on it to make it taste better" Masamune said taking another bite.

Yukimura laughed "Ah, but you're in the beginning stages. You'll learn to love it." Yukimura chuckled. "Ah, but it looks like it's your work time." Yukimura said, noticing the clock.

"Really?" Masamune said looking over at the clock as well "Crap, well thanks for the halloween love i'll see you later" Masamune said running back to the bedroom.

"Ah, too bad. Oh well, i'll have more time to prepare for what I had in mind for you." Yukimura chuckled.

Masamune smiled and quickly went through his closet and took out the outfit for work.

"Oh, and I can take you to work if you want." Yukimura called. "Since i've got nowhere else to be, you know."

"I'd love that means more time with you!" Masamune called back.

"Great! I can keep you company at your work if you want too! That way you're not so alone." Yukimura called back.

"uh….. I can do it it's not like i'm entirely alone" Masamune called sounding a tad bit worried.

"Well it's you and those monsters. So if i'm there it's not as scary. It's not like I haven't seen worse things by this point." Yukimura called.

"Well it's me, those animatronics, the cameras and systems. I have to stay focused to make sure nothing breaks down, if you were there i'd be distracted" Masamune called from the bathroom.

"I can help you out then. I can keep an eye out, while you can focus on the cameras." Yukimura called.

"I don't really need any help. Plus it's not like it's really any fun." Masamune called brushing out his hair.

"Oh it'll be fine. You could really use the extra help. I know. I had one birthday at Jeremy's old place, and I wandered over to the office. I saw the setup, and I can only imagine what it must've been like at night. Plus I saw how you were after the dare. Come on, Masa. Please?" Yukimura whined.

"You have the day off use it to relax instead of trying to do my job Yuki" Masamune called putting the hat on and adjusting the badge.

"Oh it'd be fine. I would be relaxing. You know full well I don't get scared easily. And I certainly won't get scared by some childish entertainment robots." Yukimura called, rolling his eyes.

"I know but still. I'd rather you be home. And trust me they're scarier when they're active at night." Masamune called.

"Let me be the judge of that." Yukimura said, appearing in the bathroom and reaching around Masamune, doing the tie, resting his head on Masamune's shoulder and looking at him in the mirror. "What's the worst that can happen."


	47. Chapter 47 - Two night guards?

"Fine you can come but only for tonight." Masamune sighed and looked at Yukimura in the mirror. "Well the whole big thing of you could die by the animatronic. The whole crappy ventilation system. a fire starting up, lot's of things it's not the safest job in the world" Masamune explained.

"There's a thousand ways I could die in the normal world too you know. I could trip on a street and get my head split open by a car, or I could just randomly get shot, or I could get into a crash." Yukimura pointed out, smiling at Masamune.

"i know but your risk is higher in this place." Masamune sighed "Anyways we should be going it won't be long till my shift starts and I don't want jeremy having to take over till we get there."

"Masa, my risk of dying is high anyway. This is just one more place where I might die, out of the millions of places I could." Yukimura sighed, fixing the tie. "Anyway, let's just get going."Yukimura said, stepping away from Masamune and picking his helmet off the nightstand, quickly pulling on his police uniform on his way out. "We don't want to keep old Freddy waiting, do we."

"More like don't want to keep Springtrap waiting" Masamune chuckled grabbing his jacket on the way out.

"Spring Bonnie." Yukimura said, following Masamune out the door.

"He's called springtrap now a days" Masamune sighed grabbing his helmet from River.

"Eh, I prefer to think of Spring Bonnie. Much better memories with that name." Yukimura said, sitting on the back.

"Understandable" Masamune said sitting down.

"Now, remember, no speeding above fifty five, only drive on the right, slow down at red lights." Yukimura said.

"I know I know. But more important is that you know the rules of my job. You know for safety" Masamune said.

"Okay, what are the rules." Yukimura rolled his eyes.

"Keep the systems running they tend to fail. check the cameras for movement. seal the vent's if anything get's into the vents. keep quiet as noise attracts Springtrap play audio in other rooms to lure spring trap there. be wary of the other animatronics" Masamune said and then chuckled "Listen to the recordings and don't forget to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Masamune smiled.

"Oh you're the one who's the face. I'm just an innocent bystander." Yukimura chuckled, putting on his biggest smile.

Masamune laughed. "Trust me anyone who comes into this place is innocent" Masamune said.

"Like you?" Yukimura teased. "Yeah you're totally innocent."

"I'm super innocent" Masamune chuckled.

"Yeah. Super innocent. You've always been good, you've never touched a magazine in your life, all that good little choirboy stuff." Yukimura chuckled. "I remember you trying to convince yourself that you were into girls, just because everyone else was."

Masamune blushed a tad. "Yeah yeah" Masamune hissed.

"But you, as well as everyone else, eventually gave into my charms." Yukimura chuckled, looking proud of himself. "And all it took was having to make you jealous."

"Hey I didn't fall you just because of you looks." Masamune whinned.

"But that was mostly part of it. That and my skills." Yukimura grinned. "Even Sasuke agreed I was good."

"Ever thought maybe I liked you because of your personality and how much you can rub me the wrong way and then the right way. It's never boring with you around" Masamune said.

"I have to admit, it wasn't too bad knowing I had bully protection now that I was the boyfriend of the leader of the bullies." Yukimura chuckled.

"Hey I wasn't the leader of just the bullies you know. plus it wasn't bullying it was picking on a tiny bit" Masamune complained.

"I was convinced i'd have to start up my own gang just to fend off your boys. Thankfully I didn't have to, but that was what Shingen was for." Yukimura chuckled. "And yes, it was bullying. You beat people up, Masa!"

"I didn't beat people up. that was my boys" Masamune huffed.

"You picked on blind Mori." Yukimura sighed. "Did ya really have to shout that secret out loud, by the way?"

"I didn't shout it out loud before he broke the promise" Masamune grumbled.

"You shouted it out loud to the whole cafeteria! You landed him with having to go to special classes." Yukimura sighed.

"He broke the promises it was his own fault" Masamune huffed.

"You expect him to remember something like that after like a year?" Yukimura's eyebrow raised.

"Yes" Masamune replied.

"Masa, he's got better things to worry about than a stupid dare. Plus you got him pulled out of all his classes and put into classes with the special kids." Yukimura sighed.

"It wasn't part of the dare. We had made a promise that if he picked on me again for a missing eye then i'd tell his secret and so if he stopped then i'd keep it and well he broke the promises so I told" Masamune scoffed.

"Could have let him off with a warning. Anyway, at least him and Chika are together now at least." Yukimura shrugged.

"I did when I told him not to break the promise and he did. So don't get onto me" Masamune sighed turning into the parking lot.

"Masa, you just need to think of others, ya know." Yukimura shook his head. "There's things besides your own personal vengeance. Maybe his life's bad, that's why he picks on people."

"Yeah yeah, Ieyasu." Masamune rolled his eye parking.

"Yukimura. You're not dating Ieyasu." Yukimura chuckled.

"He preached the same thing to me as well. I know that silly." Masamune chuckled taking off his helmet with a sigh.

"It's not preaching. It's reminding you." Yukimura rolled his eyes, taking off his helmet and hopping off.

"Uh huh" Masamune retorted hopping off and placing the helmet on the bike.

"Sometimes I wonder what I see in you." Yukimura sighed, shaking his head.

"Who knows" Masamune chuckled "Come on we only have a few minutes to get to the office" Masamune said walking to the attraction. Yukimura walked ahead, stepping into the building with quiet movements. Masamune followed close behind him locking the door behind them with a sigh. "Just you, me, springtrap, and the phantoms" Masamune said

"Oh, this isn't too bad." Yukimura said, looking around.

"The place in general isn't that scary. it's what lurks inside wanting you dead that is scary" Masamune sighed.

"It's not scary, Masa. Really, you shouldn't be so easily scared." Yukimura chuckled. "It's just a bunch of animatronics. Not like you can't defend yourself if it comes down to it."

"Cause punching that's gonna do anything. all I got is a flashlight" Masamune grumbled "Almost there"

"Just stay calm." Yukimura chuckled, walking around the corner.

"Yeah easier said than done" Masamune rolled his eye and sighed as he saw the office.

"Jeremy and Mike did it. You can too." Yukimura said.

"Jeremy did it" Masamune said sounding a little saddened.

"If they can do it, you can too." Yukimura said.

"Yeah well one made it and one didn't" Masamune sighed walking into the office and looked at the time on his phone. "One more minute and were on the job" Masamune said sitting down in the chair.

"Aww, this place is cute!" Yukimura said, looking around the office.

"Yeah yeah I guess. the pictures aren't all that great" Masamune sighed and looked at the clock

"No the pictures are cute!" Yukimura shook his head, picking up the tablet and flipping through it.

"Looks like the clock is still off great. Anyways" Masamune said rolling over to the phone and waited a little.

"Oh yay! Phone time!" Yukimura said, grinning like a child.

Masamune rolled his eye. "wait for it" Masamune said as there was a beep of a call and Masamune picked it up putting it on speaker.

"Let's see what now" Masamune sighed.


	48. Chapter 48 - Hallucinations

"Uh. hello? Hello, hello!" The voice rang out.

"Hello!" Yukimura said cheerfully.

"Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning the use of the suits," The voice said sounding worried.

"Suits?" Yukimura looked confused. "What does this place have to do with suits. This doesn't seem like a suit kinda place."

"I'll explain afterwards." Masamune said.

"Um, don't." The voice said seriously. "After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees." The voice said worriedly.

"Huh? Too much technical talk." Yukimura shook his head. "Spring locks, I don't know what these things are."

"Just listen Yuki" Masamune said.

"Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. which is why the classic suits are being repaired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician." The voice said.

"Oh. That must've been when all the toys showed up. I thought they looked too cute for the ones on the poster." Yukimura said.

"Who knows, these were found at the original place" Masamune grumbled looking through the cameras.

"Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you." The voice said.

"Costumes? What are costumes?" Yukimura looked extremely confused.

"Some kind of suits for the employees or something I don't really fully understand either." Masamune shrugged.

"Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/ relevance should be deflected." The voice said sounding a tad annoyed.

"Yeah, let's ignore the fact that Bonnie and Chica are almost naked. But how are suits entertaining to kids…" Yukimura mumbled sarcastically.

Masamune chuckled. "Well apparently there were some suits or all of them that could be worn by the employees so yeah." Masamune said

"I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn." The voice said sounding serious again.

"But… suits are for adults, and for business and stuff. How is that entertainment to kids…" Yukimura shook his head.

"They mean like suits as in costumes and such to look like the animatronics and such" Masamune chuckled.

"That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish." The voice said sounding bored again.

"Wait. Do as you wish? That sounds dangerous… What the hell? Costumes? What are those!" Yukimura whined.

"Yeah it does but who said this place wasn't reckless. like springtrap" Masamune sighed. "here it comes"

"As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" The voice said as masamune repeated it. and the sound of the call ending.

"So… they kill people then stick them into the suits? How would you even get into the suits…" Yukimura looked even more confused.

"There was something about the springs recoiling so you could get into the suits and so yeah you'd have to listen to earlier recordings. I'm sure you can get your hands on them since they probably have them at the station" Masamune said.

"I've never seen them." Yukimura shook his head. "Anyway, I guess that's it. Time to get to work." Yukimura sighed.

"Ah i'm sure they're in there somewhere. oh great Springtraps already after our asses." Masamune grumbled playing the audio.

Yukimura jumped at the audio, looking around confused at whatever had caused the sound. "I-is someone in there?" Yukimura looked at Masamune.

"It's the audio Yuki calm down." Masamune chuckled as the red lights came on. "Already?" Masamune complained

Yukimura opened his mouth to say something, before Masamune saw Springtrap come up from behind him. Masamune froze staring at Springtrap and Yukimura. "Yuki move" Masamune said reaching for his flashlight.

"H-huh? What? There's nothing there." Yukimura said, looking over his shoulder as Springtrap lifted his fingers to Yukimura's neck.

Masamune stood up. "Move" Masamune ordered. Yukimura looked confused at him, moving backwards into Springtrap, and yelping as he was trapped in Springtrap's arms. Masamune growled at Springtrap and pointed the flashlight at Springtrap. "Let him go now" Masamune growled.

Springtrap grinned before bringing his hands up to Yukimura's neck and twisting it with a sickening snap. Yukimura's eyes widened before falling forward limply in Springtrap's arms.

Masamune froze in his spot in terror and looked at Springtrap. Springtrap grinned, letting Yukimura drop and stepping over his body to Masamune.


	49. Chapter 49 - Ventilation maybe?

"Hey. Hey!" Masamune blinked as Yukimura was in front of him, snapping his fingers and looking irritated. Masamune shook his head "Yuki?" Masamune said worriedly.

"Hey, focus! You got to sleep all day, so there's no reason for you to be all dozing off on me." Yukimura snapped, pouting at him. "You left me to figure out that annoying beeping on my own." Yukimura grumbled.

"Uh s-sorry. you're okay?" Masamune asked sounding confused.

"Uh yeah. You were talking to me then you just kinda went off in your own little world while that annoying beeping was going off." Yukimura grumbled.

"Oh sorry that normally doesn't happen" Masamune said holding a hand to his head before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"It's fine. You know you're always forgiven. Just don't do that again." Yukimura said, standing up and peeking out the door with a flashlight, flashing down both sides of the hall.

"What was that?" Masamune grumbled to himself as he flipped through the cameras before the red text appears signaling the video error. Yukimura suddenly started giggling.

"Oh hello. You're here to play too?" Yukimura giggled.

Masamune clicked on the video systems and then looked up at Yukimura. "What do you mean?" Masamune asked wearily. Yukimura ignored him, giggling as he continued flashing his light down the hallway with a pleasant, yet somehow creepy smile on his face. Masamune gulped "Yuki?" Masamune said.

"Aww. I think I scared them away." Yukimura pouted, flicking off his light and looking at Masamune. "Yes?"

"Scared who off?" Masamune asked.

"Our friends of course." Yukimura said, sounding as if Masamune should know this.

"The animatronics?" Masamune said.

"They're not just that! They're people! Children, to be exact." Yukimura sighed, looking at Masamune with a 'really' look.

"I know" Masamune sighed.

"Hm.. I wonder if i'll get to see them again. Oh I do love when Bonnie visits. He's my favorite." Yukimura said, sounding childish as he plopped down on the table.

"your a temporary Night guard here so i'm sure you will." Masamune sighed "Ah Chica and Foxy are my favorites, Bonnie was kinda rude, don't know about Freddy" Masamune said

"Temporary night guard? But how can I have a grown up job?" Yukimura looked confused.

"You have a grown up job already Yuki" Masamune said looking over at Yukimura in confusion.

"I'm not Yuki!" Yukimura snapped. "I don't know who this 'Yuki' is! Stop calling me that!"

"Whoa then who the hell are you?" Masamune said.

"What the hell! You don't even know me?!" Yukimura growled, looking angered.

"Uh…. didn't I just call you Yuki. So obviously not" Masamune said confused. Yukimura growled, getting off the table and grabbing the front of Masamune's shirt, bringing his face to Yukimura's. Masamune blinked in surprise. Yukimura brought his fist back for a punch, before blinking and looking at Masamune in confusion.

"Uh…" Yukimura slowly releasing Masamune. "What was I doing? I'm sorry."

Masamune sighed "I don't know, it's alright" Masamune said shaking his head.

"Um. Well, uh, anyway. How is the camera's doing?" Yukimura cleared his throat, releasing Masamune and sitting on the table again, looking embarrassed.

Masamune checked the cameras and played the audio. "Okay we still have springtrap running around. I haven't seen anyone else yet a surprise." Masamune said

"Well… uh… you keep an eye on those cameras, and i'll keep an eye out here." Yukimura said, picking up the flashlight and pointed it at the door. "Oh hello Freddy." Yukimura said happily.

"Freddy?" Masamune looked over.

Freddy was staring at the two in the window while Yukimura was wildly waving at him.

"I would say don't attract them but I think it's a little too late" Masamune sighed rolling to the darker part of the room. Yukimura got up, sitting in Masamune's lap while holding the flashlight in his hands, pointing it at Freddy. Freddy disappeared in the windows view.

"Not this again" Masamune grumbled. Yukimura turned his head, except his face was covered in a Freddy mask as he had a wide, creepy grin before giving a loud scream in Masamune's face. Masamune jumped and closed his eye.

There was a loud 'eep!' as Yukimura fell crashing to the floor.

"Hey…" Yukimura whined, rubbing his head painfully as he looked up at Masamune.

Masamune opened his eye and breathed out "S-Sorry" Masamune said and looked over at the systems just as the red flashing lights came on. "I figured something was going on" Masamune grumbled

"What's with you? You've really been dozing off a lot tonight. I thought you said to keep on your toes on this job?" Yukimura grumbled, sitting up. "At this rate i'll have to do everything myself…"

"This is the first time i've been seeing things like this" Masamune sighed.

"Just… remember none of it is real except me. I'm the only real one here." Yukimura said.

"That's the thing the first time I dozed off I saw springtrap kill you, second time I dozed off you were freddy and when you went all weird on my you said you weren't Yuki" Masamune said.

"Well… do you want me to leave? Since all this seems to be happening to me?" Yukimura asked.

"Only if you want to I mean I like your company it just must be the ventilation getting to me" Masamune said. Yukimura sighed before taking the tablet, holding it. "okay. I'll do the tablet stuff, and you keep a lookout then."

Masamune nodded. "Remember play audio away from the office if you see springtraps bright white eye, and flip the camera if you see the animatronics and reboot when needed" Masamune said.

Yukimura gave a quick nod and looked down at the camera determinedly. Masamune sighed and grabbed his flashlight and stood over by the doorway. As he turned on the flashlight though, he came face to face with Springtrap staring at him from around the corner. Masamune gulped "Uh Yuki" Masamune said not taking his eye off Springtrap or moving the flashlight.

"Already on it- huh? It's not playing." Yukimura said, pressing the tablet frantically.

"Reboot most likely" Masamune said.

"Just rebooted it. It's not working." Yukimura whined. Springtrap grinned, stepping out from the corner.

"Springtrap can you play somewhere else please" Masamune grumbled "You sure Yuki?" Masamune said as Springtrap stepped closer.

"Yeah, i'm sure." Yukimura whined.

Masamune gulped as the red lights started to flash. "Ventilation" Masamune said. There was no response, and Masamune got the feeling something was behind him. Masamune gulped in fear and felt worried about taking his eye off Springtrap or turning around to see what was behind him. There was a growl, and he could see a familiar red muzzle over his shoulder, dripping in red blood and strands of familiar light brown hair caught in it's teeth. Masamune gulped again with dread. "Hey Foxy you came to play as well" Masamune said shakily.

"Stay. Forever." Foxy growled.

"I don't think I can Foxy" Masamune said still looking at Springtrap. Springtrap took another step forward as Foxy opened his jaws a little wider.

Masamune's breathing and heart beat increased out of fear. Foxy growled and brought his head back to bite Masamune's head off. Masamune suddenly dropped down before Foxy snapped his jaws closed. Foxy ended up biting Springtrap in the face. There was a muffled groan and growl from Springtrap.


	50. Theresa reason its called Fazbearsfright

"Uh… Masa?" Yukimura called, staring at Masamune from across the room. Masamune looked over at Yukimura and blinked and looked back to where Foxy and Springtrap had been. There was nothing there, and he was left squatting in the doorway awkwardly.

"Uh… I'm assuming you saw something?" Yukimura said, staring at him and playing the audio.

"Yeah" Masamune said shaking his head.

"Huh. They're really increased tonight, huh?" Yukimura mumbled, playing the audio again, before getting up and pulling a little baggie out of his pocket, pulling out a piece of the toast they'd made earlier and setting it down on the ground in the doorway.

"apparently." Masamune said looking at Yukimura in confusion.

"Vincent loves toast. So i'm setting some out for him." Yukimura said cheerfully.

Masamune raised an eyebrow. Yukimura just hummed as he arranged the toast in the doorway and out into the hallway, before stepping back into the office.

"Uh wouldn't that just lead him to us?" Masamune asked in confusion.

"I'm thinking it would more persuade him to leave us alone." Yukimura said.

"I hope your right" Masamune sighed.

"What time is it?" Yukimura asked, looking through the tablet.

"It's only one thirty" Masamune sighed looking at the clock on his phone.

"Aw. It's going to be a long, long night." Yukimura sighed.

"It always seems longer when you are here" Masamune grumbled.

"Oh." Yukimura mumbled, sounding sad. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should just go, then…" Yukimura said, standing up.

"Not like that I mean like when I come here it feels like time slows down" Masamune said. Yukimura looked at him and nodded, sitting in the chair quietly.

"Maybe if we played the sound on loop or on a timer that would work." Yukimura suggested.

"Maybe, but would be the fun in that right" Masamune said sarcastically.

Yukimura giggled, motioning for Masamune to join him on the chair. "Come on over here, silly. You'll get nothing done squatting over there."

Masamune stood up and walked over to Yukimura. Yukimura stood, leaning on the chair arm while keeping one eye on the window. Masamune sighed looking at the camera seeing Springtrap on one of the cameras.

"Oh hey spring bonnie." Yukimura said with a soft smile. "So what do you normally do while waiting around?" Yukimura asked, sitting in Masamune's lap and leaning back into him.

"Keep the systems up. Deal with hallucinations, and springtrap" Masamune sighed

"Must be boring, having no one else around." Yukimura said.

"Eh it's okay" Masamune shrugged "I have you here so it has been better"

Yukimura smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of bunny ears, sticking it on Masamune's head.

"Maybe they won't recognize you this way." Yukimura chuckled.

Masamune rolled his eye "Who am I now then, Bonnie the night guard" Masamune chuckled.

"Well… the ears are pink so not Bonnie." Yukimura chuckled. "Hm… maybe we can call you… Daisy the night guard instead."

Masamune rolled his eye "Wonderful" Masamune sighed.

"I'm guessing it's out of the question if I need to go to the restroom, huh?" Yukimura said suddenly.

"Never had to use it in here" Masamune said.

"Well… I kinda need it." Yukimura said.

"I don't know where it is in here" Masamune said.

"Uh… Well… do you have a cup or something? That I could pee in?" Yukimura asked, blushing red.

"Uh maybe look around" Masamune said. Yukimura blushed and walked around the office, finding a cup and there was the sound of liquid filling the cup, along with Yukimura sighing in relief, before letting out a shriek.

"Masa!" Yukimura shrieked, dropping the cup and stumbling back.

Masamune jumped "What?" Masamune said looking over at Yukimura. Yukimura's face was pale white as he pointed to where he'd been a moment ago. In his spot, stood Balloon boy, with the contents of the cup covering his face. Yukimura whimpered as he backed away. Masamune gulped looking at Balloon boy. Yukimura whimpered as balloon boy turned his head to him.

"M-Masa? Are you seeing this?" Yukimura whined. "Am I crazy too?"

"I'm seeing it as well. Don't worry" Masamune said not taking his eye off Balloon boy.

"W-what do I do?" Yukimura whined as Balloon boy moved towards him. "What do I do, what do I do?! Masa, please what do I do?"

"Uh normally I just look at it till it's gone" Masamune said.

"B-but it's coming…" Yukimura whimpered as the balloon boy sudden jumped at him, making Yukimura scream. Masamune jumped and identity threw an arm in front of Yukimura his eye closed. Yukimura screamed as he was thrown to the floor, shielding his face as Balloon boy sat on top of him, arm raised for a head smash. Masamune growled and kicked at Balloon boy. Balloon boy disappeared, causing Masamune's kick to go into Yukimura instead, causing Yukimura to whimper.

"Shit, i'm sorry yuki" Masamune said

"I-it's fine. I've taken worse than that. But can we please go now, Masa. Please?" Yukimura whimpered, looking more scared than Masa had ever seen him.

"You can if you want I have to finish my shift" Masamune said looking worriedly at Yukimura.

"Masa, please. Let's both go. This place is not safe at all. This is a very… very bad place." Yukimura said, nearly crying.

Masamune sighed. "I have to stay for the rest of the shift Yuki. But you don't" Masamune said gently.

"You need to get out of here. It's not safe for any-" Yukimura gasped, gripping Masamune's shirt and hiding his face in it. Masamune was surprised by the action but calmly sighed.

"What now?" Masamune said.


	51. Chapter 51 - Just a little elbow grease

"I-it's him." Yukimura whimpered. "Springtrap."

Masamune tensed up and quietly grabbed the tablet not looking over to where Yukimura had been looking.

"Oh god, he's coming around the window." Yukimura cried, hiding his eyes as the metallic shuffling got closer.

Masamune went to camra 05 and played the audio in hopes Springtrap would move away from them. The shuffling stopped, and Yukimura made a noise of confusion.

"He found my toast. and he's… eating it." Yukimura said.

"Really?" Masamune said sounding surprised.

"Mmhmm." Yukimura nodded, watching in confusion as Springtrap nibbled at the toast.

"Well you did say Vincent liked toast" Masamune sighed softly. Yukimura slowly let go of Masamune and approached Springtrap. Masamune looked over at Yukimura with worry. Springtrap apparently noticed the movement and looked over at Yukimura.

"You found my toast." Yukimura said with a smile.

Springtrap nodded.

"Do you like it?" Yukimura asked, looking eager.

"Love it" The garbled broken up voice of Springtrap said

Yukimura's face lit up as he smiled happily.

"Thanks Yuki" Springtrap said

"Any time, friend." Yukimura chuckled, looking back at Masamune and motioning for him to join him.

Masamune started back in surprise and only blinked at Yukimura.

"I came along to see you. Oh it must be so uncomfortable in that suit." Yukimura said, looking concerned.

"Really? Very, but it's alright" Springtrap said.

Yukimura nodded, but still looked concerned at the suit. "isn't there a way to… you know, loosen it?"

"A handle or something right" Masamune spoke up still in the chair and tablet in hand.

Springtrap nodded.

"Where would it be, on you?" Yukimura asked, circling Springtrap. "Or wait… could it be inside…Oh but I can't fit my hand in that…"

"Inside" Springtrap said.

"Oh! Masa, we need your hand. Mine's too big to fit in there." Yukimura said.

Masamune gulped standing up and setting the tablet down on the desk walking cautiously over to the two.

"It's okay, Masa. It's just Springtrap. You've got slimmer fingers than me." Yukimura explained.

"Yeah, just Springtrap the one who almost killed me last night" Masamune sighed. Yukimura shushed him and stepped back to give Masamune room. Masamune sighed rolling up his sleeves and looking at smiled, seeing the two together, and sat in the office chair, watching.

"Okay so where on the suit is it?" Masamune asked kneeling down beside Springtrap.

"right side. Torso" Springtrap said gesturing to it.

"Okay then." Masamune said reaching in through the openings in the suit. Yukimura sat back in the chair, quietly fixing his pants and belt.

Masamune finally felt the crank and gave a slight sigh of relief. "Which way forwards or backward?" Masamune asked.

"Backwards" Springtrap responded.

"You need to pull hard. A lot of his bones are holding the springs in place and once you release them his body parts should come falling loose." Yukimura added.

"Great make this even creepier for me" Masamune complained as he started to crank the hand crank.

"It's not that creepy. We're helping him." Yukimura said. "Speaking of which, i've heard you've been making trouble for my boyfriend, Vince." Yukimura said.

"Not too much trouble." Springtrap chuckled.

"Well, I guess it's only fair we help you out like this. It is the day before halloween after all. If I know Masa here, he's going to drag me trick or treating." Yukimura chuckled.

"Thanks." Springtrap sighed.

"No problem." Yukimura grinned, watching Masamune and slightly admiring Masamune's muscles as he cranked. "I can only imagine how this must seem from your end. Two guys scared in an office while you're stalking around. We must seem pretty small." Yukimura said.

"Eh i've only been uh active for now three days. it's interesting the new things that come around, and kinda funny to see two men shaking in fear as I walk around this place" Vincent chuckled.

"To be fair, i'm kinda fragile anyway. Masa on the other hand, well, you'll have to ask him." Yukimura chuckled. "It must be quite a shock, just waking up three days ago and now you're in a completely different time and world."

"Yeah, very." Vincent said. there was a slight sound from Masamune one of annoyance.

"Damn this thing it rusted badly." Masamune grumbled.

"You can do it, One eyed dragon." Yukimura chuckled.

Masamune rolled his eye. "Yeah yeah I don't need that much encouragement" Masamune chuckled.

"I don't know, you look like you need a bit of extra encouragement." Yukimura said in a low voice, smirking. "Something like this?" Yukimura leaned over the seat, kissing Masamune on the cheek.

Masamune blushed and there was a creak of the crank turning again.

Yukimura chuckled smugly, sitting back in the chair.

Masamune huffed and looked away as he continued to crank the hand crank.

"Is that any better for you, Springtrap?" Yukimura asked.

Vincent nodded "Lot better thanks kid" Vincent said.

"Great!" Yukimura smiled, and leaned over to Masamune. "Thank you, sweetheart." Yukimura chuckled, sweetly kissing Masamune on the cheek.

Masamune sighed. "No problem" Masamune said wiping off some of the grin off his arm.

"So who were these kids you killed anyway? I meant to ask earlier." Yukimura asked, looking at Springtrap.

"There the animatronics now" Masamune grumbled.

"Yes I know that, Masa. But who were they to you? Did you know them?" Yukimura asked Springtrap.

"I didn't know them all that much. Other than they were kids celebrating a kids birthday." Vincent responded.

"So you just picked them just because they were kids? Not because they stood out in any way? They didn't do anything that made you mad or something?" Yukimura asked, sitting back in the chair.

"They didn't really stand out all that much. I guess it was just the way how they seemed happy while the birthday kid seemed so sad. It was a while ago I don't remember it all that well nowadays" Vincent sighed.

"Well the report said the guy caught was some guy named Victor. Was he involved in this too somehow?" Yukimura asked.

"VIctor was completely innocent." Vincent sighed looking away from the two.

"Why didn't you speak up then, when he was accused?" Yukimura asked, looking sad.

"At the time I didn't want to get caught Yuki. I framed it on him playing innocent and I planned it so well" Vincent said twitching a tad.

"Oh. Well, maybe if the kids knew that there was nothing personal about them being killed it would be a little better." Yukimura said. "Kinda surprised this Victor guy didn't show up here too, considering he'd want vengeance too. You kinda did wreck his life, after all."

"Yeah he was a good guy but you do what you can not to get caught and I planned it so perfectly as to where I was perfectly innocent and he was seen as suspicious" Vincent chuckled.

"Rather impressive, I must say. But would you have spoken up now, if you had the chance?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes, i'd rather spend my life in jail then in this trap" Vincent growled.

"Sadly doesn't look like I can do anything though, in that case. You're already dead. There's not really anything I can do, punishment wise." Yukimura sighed.

"I figured, that much. I already have my punishment don't I, damn brats" Vincent sighed with a growl.

"Then there's no real way to satisfy them, is there? To be fair, they would be in the right to want revenge though." Yukimura sighed.

"But they had it and I've suffered. Thier stupid game should be over with. But now they dare to keep me here while they leave to freedom. Trapping me here for eternity" Vincent snapped angrily. "I'll show them not to mess with me" Vincent growled.

"Vince. You're going a bit crazy." Yukimura warned. "Well… what if we talked to them, somehow? Try to explain things to them? If they'll even listen." Yukimura asked.

"You really think there gonna listen to him. they're more likely to listen to us" Masamune spoke up.

"Well how are we going to talk to them though?" Yukimura asked.

"Who knows. I know uh Spring bonnie was trying to get me to help them last night but I never figured anything out" Masamune sighed.

"Hm.. Well i'd feel pretty stupid if we just have to talk to thin air." Yukimura sighed, glancing at the clock. "It's four thirty. Wait- hey do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Masamune asked looking around.

"You don't hear it? That giggling?" Yukimura asked.

"WHat giggling?" Masamune said looking confused.

"He wouldn't be able to hear her." Vincent spoke up sounding very irritated.

"Why not? Why am I hearing her and he isn't?" Yukimura asked.

"Um for a lack of better words your special" Vincent said with a nervous chuckle.

"Special. Great. Well, her giggling grating on my ears. Can she stop?" Yukimura growled.

"She won't till she's done with her playing" Vincent grumbled.

"Well I don't want to play! So screw off!" Yukimura raised his voice, looking around the room grumpily.

"You're in here so she'll make you play along. But she's probably messing with you for you don't have a position in her game" Vincent sighed standing up.

"Well if she doesn't leave me alone, i'm going home." Yukimura growled, looking irritated.

"She wouldn't want you to go home. She doesn't want anyone who enters here to leave" Vincent said.

"Well i'm leaving. So she'd better stop." Yukimura grumbled, standing up.

Vincent twitched and growled. "No" Vincent growled looking at Yukimura. Yukimura looked back at Vincent, looking surprised.


	52. Chapter 52 - Carolyn

Note - We came up with the name for the kid so please don't hate! Thanks.

~ Verto Strife

* * *

"What do you mean, no?" Yukimura grumbled.

"You can't leave" Vincent said and gave a quick laugh. "You'll stay here"

"Well I want to leave. You can't make me stay." Yukimura growled.

"Yuki, be careful" Masamune said stepping away from Vincent worriedly. As there was a slight chuckle from Vincent. Yukimura growled, taking a step towards the door.

"You can't make me stay. I'm leaving." Yukimura growled.

Vincent moved in front of the door. "No. Stay play with us." Vincent said a slight chime went off as he talked.

"Yuki" Masamune said worriedly. Yukimura growled, taking another step towards the door.

"I don't want to play." Yukimura growled. "I'm going now. Let me go."

There was a growl from Vincent. "Why not playing is fun. No" Vincent huffed.

"Playing is not fun. I don't like this game." Yukimura growled.

"What's not to like? Your with your friends right?" Vincent asked.

"At the moment you're not acting like a friend." Yukimura growled, coming up to Vincent with a glare. "I want to leave. Let me leave. Friends accept each other's requests."

Vincent blinked a few times looking a tad bit confused.

"You'll stay like he has to" Masamune spoke up.

"I'm not staying. I want to leave." Yukimura growled.

"Oh well you'll play along. No leaving." Masamune snapped back.

"I don't want to stay. Why are you two making me." Yukimura growled.

"I'm not making anyone" Vincent said.

Masamune scoffed. "Board and your new. I want to play with you" Masamune said.

"Masa. I want to leave." Yukimura growled, pulling out his flashlight.

"I'm not Masa." Masamune said crossing his arms.

"Then who are you." Yukimura growled.

"Carolyn" Vincent spoke up. "The troublemaker of the kids"

"Well, 'Carolyn', I don't like you." Yukimura growled, trying to push past Vincent to the door.

Carolyn growled and glared at Vincent. "He stays and he lives. other you deal with" Carolyn said annoyed.

"Give Masa back, right now little missy. You are in some serious trouble here." Yukimura growled, growing angry.

"Oh so scary whatcha gonna do ground me?" Carolyn said rolling her eye.

"I could." Yukimura growled.

"No you can't. No one can due to that man" Carolyn hissed pointing at Vincent.

"Really. You've built this up all these years, and you're hurting innocent people for one man. You realize how stupid that sounds, right?" Yukimura growled.

"Anyone who comes in and still loves what he has done to us, is evil. Everyone!" Carolyn shouted.

"No one loves what he's done! Not even he loves it!" Yukimura shouted back.

"Liar! He still laughs at our pain. And they still came to see us after we were killed. And now mock us with this place. They all evil the people who work here are even more vital" Carolyn shouted.

"Maybe you're the one who's being evil then." Yukimura hissed.

"Us evil? No we're not" Carolyn hissed looking angered even more.

"I think you are. You're doing the same damn thing he did." Yukimura growled, pointing at Vincent.

"No! Were punishing the bad people" Carolyn shot back.

"You're doing exactly what he did. You're killing random people, just as he did. you think you're punishing people? He was mad that you all were happy." Yukimura hissed.

"NO! I'm doing the good he's a bad man who did bad. How would you be mad at happiness, that's stupid" Carolyn scoffed.

"He may have been bad back then, but there will always be bad people. You can't stop it. So don't try." Yukimura hissed. "Why don't you ask him that, then."

"I can stop it by punishing the bad people who come to mock us here" Carolyn said "He would only lie, like he did all these years ago"

"Nobody's mocking you, you paranoid freak. Knock it off." Yukimura growled. "Vincent, tell her why you were mad at their happiness. Tell her what you told me."

Caroline huffed as there were the faded and gim looking animatronics by her. "Don't lie bad man" Carolyn hissed looking at Vincent.

Vincent gulped. "I never had happiness. It angered me the most because the kid you were supposed to be celebrating was sad and you didn't even care." Vincent said.

"See. You have your answer." Yukimura hissed. "Satisfied?"

Carolyn's angered expression didn't change unlike the others who looked away and at the ground. Yukimura growled, and stomped over to the chair, sitting down and crossing his arms, mumbling angrily in frustration.

"Unpleasable little brats indeed. You guys aren't satisfied for anything." Yukimura growled to himself.

Caroline huffed annoyed. "So you'll play a little longer?" She asked.

"Why should i. There's no end to this. You guys clearly want me dead. So just kill me. I can't stop you." Yukimura huffed.

"Can't kill you, you're not staff, nor an adult, but not a child. You don't fit, Up to bad man" Carolyn huffed as the others faded away except for a golden looking freddy who was looking sympathetic towards Vincent.

"Well you've currently got your hands on my boyfriend, and I want him back. So if you don't mind." Yukimura growled, glaring at Carolyn. "If you could vacate the premises, that would be great, darling." Yukimura said sarcastically.

Carolyn stuck her tongue out. "I'd leave if I could" Carolyn hissed as Masamune's eye returned back to it's normal blue color. Yukimura huffed and turned away, his face red with anger. Masamune shook his head with a slight groan. Yukimura huffed and shook his head, already feeling the frustration from the argument built up in him.

"Dammit, got me all riled up." Yukimura growled.

"Huh?" Masamune said looking at Yukimura. Yukimura growled and shook his head, turning the chair away from him and balling his hands into fists.

"Dammit. Just calm down, Yuki. Okay, that's not working. Damn I need to hit something." Yukimura growled, tightening his fists. "Okay. Just breathe. Breathe…" Yukimura sighed.

"WHat gut your fur all in a ruffle tiger" Masamune asked.

"Things." Yukimura growled, his fists tightening. "Things got my fur in a ruffle. Stupid little brat won't even listen to reason..."

Masamune sighed "You have to remember not everyone is easy to get to" Masamune said.

"They won't even listen when I try to present them with some real logic! It's utter stupidity!" Yukimura shouted. "I can't take this any more. I'm going right up to Carolyn, and i'm giving her a piece of my mind."

"Carolyn?" Masamune said confused.

"Some stupid little brat who doesn't get the message." Yukimura hissed.

"Ah" Masamune said.

"I just… ugh! I need some air. I need to get out of here." Yukimura growled, standing up and pacing the office.

"Well you can try the exit but it isn't a guarantee open door. buggy like everything else is in this place." Masamune said pointing to the exit.

"And you're coming with me." Yukimura growled, turning to Masamune.

"But I gotta finish my shift" Masamune said.

"Screw that. There's a bunch of ghosts who want you dead. You're staying for that?" Yukimura growled.

"Kinda my job" Masamune said.

"Dammit Masa. Why do you always have to put yourself in situations I can't get you out of." Yukimura growled, pacing the office. "how long until your shift ends then?" Yukimura growled.

Masamune sighed looking at the clock. "About two more hours." Masamune sighed.

"Well then i'm sitting right here until your shift is over, then we're going straight home. And you won't be coming back." Yukimura growled. "This job is too risky for you. I shouldn't have gone along with it for the past two nights. But I won't anymore."

"Yuki. It's not all that bad really. Plus one more night's not gonna kill me" Masamune sighed.

"If only you knew…" Yukimura sighed. "If I was allowed to i'd tell you how wrong those words are… Just promise me tomorrow that you'll get out alive, alright?"

Masamune gave Yukimura a confused look but rolled his eye. "I promise, i'll make it out alive." Masamune said.

"I really hope so." Yukimura sighed, looking at Vincent pleadingly. "It's too bad you won't let me at least give him fair warning."

"I said I would didn't I. You can't just believe me?" Masamune said.

Vincent sighed and looked at Yukimura. "Theres still a chance that it could change kid" Vincent said.

" I like results, not just hopes." Yukimura grumbled. "It'd better change. I just hope we made a difference in those kids. Or at least the other kids. Carolyn, she's lost all sympathy with me though."

"You definitely got to the others. She's just stubborn and angry." Vincent sighed.

"Stubborn and unreasonable, more like. I just want to go home." Yukimura sighed, holding his head in his hands. "I want to go home, and forget about all this. Masa, please. Just come home with me. We've done what you wanted to. We helped the kids."

"Not all the way. Carolyn is still not able to see the light. and if she can't then Spring bonnie can't be himself again, or Vincent can't be freed." Masamune said.

"She doesn't want to. So why try to make her? Just forget her. Let her wallow in her own anger, as she's apparently happy to do." Yukimura snapped. "But I can't convince you, can i. I never can. No one ever listens to little old Yuki." Yukimura sighed.

"It takes different approaches to get someone to see clearly Yuki" Masamune said.

"And just how is she going to listen, hmm?" Yukimura snapped.

"I don't know but let me try" Masamune said.

"You can try. But if you fail it's not my fault." Yukimura grumbled, glancing at the window and jumping as his phone lighted up. "Oh, Nobuyuki's arrived in town." Yukimura mumbled.

"Really then you should go and greet him i'll be fine here" Masamune said.

"If I know him, he's already found his way in." Yukimura sighed, looking at the phone. "And he's digging into my toast already." Yukimura growled possessively.

Masamune rolled his eye. Yukimura angrily texted something, scooting over next to Masamune as he stared at his phone. Masamune smiled a little and sighed as there was a red text on the cameras that read 'Ventilation error'. Yukimura looked up as the beeping started going off, giving an annoyed sigh.

"Again?" Yukimura growled, taking the tablet and resetting the system.

"Yeah I know a pain right." Masamune sighed.

"I really wish we didn't have to watch these cameras. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for Halloween." Yukimura sighed. "But of course. The mantra of the world is to never let Yukimura have a restful moment."

Masamune chuckled. "It's just to make sure that people don't sneak in and make out in the corner. Though this isn't the most romantic place in the world huh." Masamune laughed

"It's not like people are dragged together by danger or something. Anyway, who would make out in this place?" Yukimura rolled his eyes. "I was going to have a nice evening taking you out to eat and a movie."

"Well it's said that people who experience a life threatening experience will for a uh bond. But I agree on who would make out here." Masamune said "Really well maybe after Halloween K"

"Sucks to have to reschedule things." Yukimura grumbled. "It was going to be a special halloween thing. And maybe if you were good i'd let you do that thing you wanted to try out. Plus it's officially our 10th halloween together."

"Yeah but it's not like we can do much with our jobs being so opposite of each others" Masamune said. "Who says i'm not good?" Masamune huffed.

"I'm saying you're not good." Yukimura smirked, hugging Masamune's leg. "In fact i'd say you're bad. Very, very bad. Anyway- Oh. Springtrap's gone." Yukimura said, looking to where Springtrap had been.

Masamune smirked and then looked where Springtrap had been. "Oh great" Masamune sighed.

"Well it's only like one hour, half an hour, till the end of your shift?" Yukimura said, looking at his clock.

"That's when they really love to fuck with me" Masamune grumbled just as there was the sounds of heavy footsteps. Yukimura jumped at the sound, and held the flashlight shakily, pointing it at the door. Masamune Sighed and looked back at the camera's flashing through them catching something on the camera.


	53. Chapter 53 - Little running never hurt

"Huh what's that?" Masamune said looking closer at the camera.

"What's what?" Yukimura asked.

"This thing" Masamune said not seeing the figure all that well. Yukimura took the tablet and looked closely at it, squinting to see what it was.

"What could it be?" Yukimura asked, staring at the figure in the camera.

"I don't know. It's way to skinny to be one of the animatronics" Masamune said looking over Yukimura's shoulder.

"Is it a person?" Yukimura asked worriedly.

"I doubt it. But I guess I should go look" Masamune sighed getting up.

"Uh- are you sure you should go alone? I mean that would mean splitting up and someone staying here to watch the cameras." Yukimura said worriedly.

"Hey if one stays here then they can keep Springtrap away from the other with the audio. And plus it's part of my job so you stay and man the cameras you think you can be a night guard for a short time" Masamune said starting to walk over to the door.

"I guess. Be safe" Yukimura said worriedly, sitting in the chair and setting the tablet in his lap.

"Don't worry it's easy. I will, plus it's not like you can't check on me i'll be on the cameras as well now" Masamune said before walking out the door.

"This will be fun." Yukimura muttered, looking at the tablet. "Just, if you get chased, try to lose them before dragging them back here."

"I Will!" Masamune called back. ' _I just hope this isn't a trap.'_ Masamune added mentally. Masamune sighed as he turned the corner and chuckled a little bit. ' _Might as well make this a little fun I mean how often do I get to walk around here'_ Masamune thought as he saw the office window. Yukimura's eyes followed him across the window, with a look that said 'i'm watching you'. Masamune only smiled back innocently as he walked by the window. ' _I wonder who that figure was. Guess we'll find out soon enough, huh?'_ Masamune thought, pulling out his flashlight and lighting up the hall in front of him. He turned the corner. "It was in what Can seven or five? Oh well i'll check both" Masamune mumbled to himself. Soon he came to the place where the two cameras split off, and looked down both hallways.

"Um Hello anyone there?" Masamune called out walking into view of camera four. He peeked into the room, his eye meeting the camera as it gave a sort of nod. Masamune blinked a little and chuckled pointing the flashlight into the camera. The camera gave a sort of blink as it adjusted to the light, and turned away from the light. Masamune rolled his eye and walked down the hall. "Nowhere to hide down here right?" Masamune mumbled to himself looking at the walls. There was a brief moment where the ventilation beeping started going off, but was silenced fast enough. Masamune nodded "Good job, Yuki" Masamune said as he looked around seeing the vent off to the side. "So this is how your getting in there huh Spring trap?" Masamune grumbled shining his light at the vent. There was a distant banging sound coming from the vent, signaling something was in there. Masamune jumped at the noise and turned the flashlight away from the vent. "Um is someone in there" Masamune said hoping that if someone had somehow gotten in it was them and not anything else. The banging got closer and there was the distant sound of the audio in another room. Masamune slunk back into the wall and turned off the flashlight not to draw attention to him if Springtrap decided to go to where he had spoken instead. There was the sound of footsteps and groaning, as well as the sound of the audio going off in another room desperately. Masamune gulped and slowly moved away from the sounds and looked around to see his options if he had to run or try to fight. There was the shape of Springtrap in the doorway, stepping slowly in the room. Masamune froze and held in his breath looking over at Springtrap in fear. Springtrap looked at him and grinned wide, stepping towards him. Masamune gulped seeing as his options for escape were to run into the other room or try to get into the vent and away from springtrap. Springtrap picked up his pace into a fast hop-step. Masamune could feel panic rise up in him and made a dash for the other room. The audio filled the room, making Springtrap stop as he looked around confused. Masamune skidded into the other room nearly tripping over the Chica head in the hall. He could hear the footsteps behind him, moving as fast as Springtrap could go. Masamune Jumped a little as he looked around and ran to the door of another door. The door was locked to his panic, and it sounded like Springtrap had caught up. Masamune gulped and went over to the other door quickly. To his relief, this one was unlocked, and he quickly stepped inside. Masamune sighed knowing that there would only be the option of the vents in this room and went over to the vent. Springtrap stopped outside the door, and the knob slowly started opening. Masamune tensed at the door being opened as he quickly crawled into the vent. He immediately felt the discomfort in being in such a small space, as every fiber of him screamed to back out of the vent. Masamune shook his head ' _Only way to get out is this way. I just hope Spring trap dosen't used the other one in this room'_ Masamune thought as he forced himself to continue to crawl through the vent. Behind him he could hear the echoes of Springtrap walking around the room, growling as he looked for Masamune. Masamune held his breath as he continued onwards turning around the corner of the vent. Behind him, he could hear Springtrap turning away from the vent and apparently leaving. Masamune paused for a little bit and let of a soft sigh of relief and shuttered. ' _He's gone. Good. But I still haven't found out what that figure in the cameras was. Should I go back, or keep looking….'_ Masamune wondered, looking down the vent to see the familiar light of a camera. Masamune raised an eyebrow and crawled forward a little. "Uh is anyone there?" Masamune asked worriedly. Suddenly he came face to face with a pair of eyes and a wide grin, with a black shape for a body.


	54. Chapter 54 - Not as bad as she seems

"Ah, you came." Carolyn said, grinning.

"Uh you wanted me to?" Masamune said confused.

"Just wondering if you'd come. But now that you have, thanks for saving me the trouble of dragging you into a vent." Carolyn said. "Now it'll be easier to kill you!"

"What?!" Masamune said surprised and back up. Carolyn giggled and crawled towards him, gripping his leg and dragging him back to her. Masamune growled shaking his leg to get her to let go. She grinned, pinning him and pulling her fist back for a punch to the face.

"Wait, wait. You wouldn't happen to be this Carolyn would you?" Masamune said.

"That's me." Carolyn growled. "Why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to talk with you" Masamune said.

"Well then say what you wanted to. I'll let what you say be your last words." Carolyn growled.

"More like ask you but. Why are you so angry other than the whole death thing, is there something else?" Masamune asked.

"Don't brush off 'the whole death thing'! I died!" Carolyn yelled angrily.

"I know, I know but is there anything else that is making you angry?" Masamune asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Carolyn growled. "You're just going to go back to the bad man and tell him all about my weaknesses."

"No I want to help you, and the rest of the kids. I swear I won't tell, Samurai honor" Masamune said.

Carolyn scowled and turned away, holding her knees to her chest as she refused to look at Masamune.

Masamune sighed and crawled over to her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I understand if it's hard to tell. But I really do want to help you guys out" Masamune said softly.

Carolyn sighed, relaxing just a bit. "I wanted to do so many things. I wanted to grow up, I wanted to be a veterinarian. But that man took it all away from me." Carolyn growled.

"Ah I see. You know if you stay here that you're only holding off being reborn. You could be the great's Veterinarian maybe not as Carolyn but still as you" Masamune said with a small smile.

"But I like being me. And he has to pay for making my best friend and my mommy and daddy cry." Carolyn growled.

Masamune sighed a little. "Most people like how they are, But who you are isn't this. Your killing people you've been here so long you're starting to become like him. And just by what I can infuse, your better than that" Masamune said.

"No! I'm nothing like him! I'm making the world better! I'm getting rid of bad people!" Carolyn snapped.

Masamune jumped a little. "Then you consider me bad?" Masamune asked.

"You're just like him. You act all sweet to me, luring me, then when you've got me, you turn on me and show your true colors." Carolyn growled.

Masamune sighed. "I'm not like him. I truly do want to help. I wouldn't lie to a kid, even if it's a ghost kid. Don't like to lie to be completely honest." Masamune said.

"The bad man thought he was helping too." Carolyn growled.

"And he was uh is insane. I'm not. He had a weapon I only have a flashlight on me. I'm asking you what has you so upset and trying to fix what I can. Sadly I can't revive people" Masamune said.

"I don't even care about revival anymore." Carolyn growled. "That man took away everything I could have had, without any consideration. And there's more of him out there. It sickens me." Carolyn hissed.

"Ah. not exactly everything. That sounds very familiar from most of my friends." Masamune said with a slight chuckle at the last part.

"There won't be any more evil ever again. I'll stop it all, till no one else has to suffer at the hands of sickos like the bad man ever again." Carolyn ranted, sounding a bit insane.

"You sound like the newbies" Masamune said.

Carolyn looked at him confused. "What's a newbie?"

"A newbie? Oh right still a kid. A newbie is someone who's new to a job. Kinda like me here" Masamune explained.

Caroline huffed, looking away. "I'm still going to get rid of everyone who's bad. Everyone is bad. So i'll get rid of everyone." Carolyn growled.

"Careful there kid. You sound like your kinda going insane there." Masamune said worrisome.

"You sound like the other kids." Carolyn grumbled.

"Well we're all kids on the inside" Masamune said.

"You're not a kid. You're too old." Carolyn grumbled.

"Just cause i'm old doesn't mean I'm not a kid. I still like cake and sweets, playing, and having fun. I've just gotten older and now have responsibilities to deal with" Masamune said .

"You use too big words." Caroline huffed. "Your friend is the type of people I want to get rid of. The ones who are too weak to handle simple things. Besides, his voice annoys me."

"Well I went to law school so I have a big vocabulary." Masamune chuckled. "I'd prefer you don't hurt him. He may look weak but he can handle a lot more than you think. You just have to get used to that dorky voice of his" Masamune laughed.

Carolyn's mouth twitched in annoyance. "Now you're annoying. Stupid boys." Carolyn grumbled.

"Hey i'm not that stupid" Masamune complained.

"Yeah you are. You came here, didn't you." Carolyn said, a small smile on her face.

"I guess many would say that's stupid. Since my first time at freddys I almost died because of Foxy. Second time I was almost killed by Foxy and Freddy" Masamune sighed "Now i'm here working as a night guard! I don't know but something always pulled me back here. Just something about it I couldn't let go. I guess it's just cause I made friends here. OH that reminds me I wonder how Foxy and Chica are doing. I hope Foxy doesn't feel all that bad for trying to kill me twice" Masamune said.

"Plus you're such a stick in the mud. We come by trying to get you to play, and you hide out in that office like a… like a stinker." Carolyn grumbled.

"Sorry you guys startle me at times. I don't mind playing as long as you're not gonna end up killing me. Yuki would kill me if I died" Masamune said.

"Hmph. At least Mikey talked to us. You just ignore us." Carolyn grumbled. "how's he gonna kill you if you're dead?" Carolyn looked confused.

Masamune sighed sadly his happy expression turning into a sad one. "Yeah sorry I get lost in thought at times." Masamune said sadly but shook his head and gave a weak smile. "It's a metaphor. He wouldn't actually kill me. Just yell at me or argue with me. I swear he'd find a way to do it" Masamune said.

"Just don't do it again." Carolyn grumbled. "He sounds like a woman. Literally and acts like one." Carolyn chuckled.

"I'll try my best not to" Masamune chuckled softly. "I know and he expects me to wear the dress when I'm the male in this relationship" Masamune huffed.

"But… you're both boys. Why would he make you wear a dress?" Carolyn looked confused.

"Oh right uh well that's a littler harder to explain" Masamune said as a slight blush appeared on his face.

"Just explain it." Caroline scoffed.

"Um I love him and he loves me. Like um a mother and Father type love. And well we're getting married soon and tradition calls for the groom to have a tuxedo and the bride to have a dress and he wants me to wear the dress" Masamune explained blushing deeply.

Carolyn looked extremely confused. "But I thought only boys and girls can love each other? Why don't you both wear the tux-tux- tux thingy?" Carolyn asked.

"Love isn't bound to just between a boy and girl. You know what that's a good question" Masamune said.

"But everyone says the boy always wins the girl's heart and they run off together. Never heard of a boy winning another boy's heart." Carolyn said, looking extremely lost and confused. "And besides, won't you get cooties and stuff?"

"I always heard that as well. But I learned that you don't have to go by the norm. I don't mind from him" Masamune smiled.

"Hmm. I didn't think two boys could kiss like a boy and a girl. I thought only girls can kiss boys." Carolyn grumbled. "You're still annoying though. You and your girlfriend"

"Well it's not much different" Masamune shrugged.

"You realize it's six, right." Carolyn chuckled.

"Really?" Masamune said taking his phone out of his pocket and looking at the time.

Carolyn made a face of disgust at the phone. "You people and your glowing things." Carolyn grumbled.

"Sorry I don't use it much other than to keep in touch with friends and check the time. sometimes listening to music" Masamune said putting the phone away. "I can't believe I talked the rest of the hour away"

"Sometimes I talk to myself when i've got no one to talk to. Time goes by a lot faster that way. Sometimes I imagine stories in my head, act them out sometimes." Carolyn shrugged, pushing the vent cover off and crawling out.

Masamune chuckled before following her out the vent and stretching.

"Yuki left too. He's very sad." Carolyn said, already starting to become more transparent.

"Ah well i'll see him when I see him. Uh nice talking to you Carolyn." Masamune smiled.

"Bye what's-your-face." Carolyn said, walking down the hall further into the building.

"It's Masamune!" Masamune said turning around grabbing his keys.

"Your name's got too many letters. Too much to say." Caroline giggled.

"Than go by my nickname Massy or Masa!" Masamune said

"Still too much to say." Carolyn called, laughing for once.

Masamune sighed but smiled as he walked over to the front doors. As he looked outside, he saw River was gone from the parking lot. Masamune sighed annoyingly. "Looks like we're running home" Masamune grumbled. Giving a huge sigh, he opened the door and started down the street towards the way home at a running pace.


	55. Chapter 55 - Memories

"Hey Yuki! I told you he was alive!" A familiar masculine voice laughed from up ahead as Masamune approached the house.

Masamune breathed heavily as he got to the lawn feeling like collapsing right there. "Hey" He said with a wheeze.

"Hey bro. Woah!" Nobuyuki said, catching him before he fell. "Easy there."

"Thanks for the catch. Lot's of running and panicking okay i'm worn out" Masamune complained his voice shaking.

"You okay? Short breath? Pain?" Nobuyuki asked, looking him over.

"Just need to rest" Masamune said panting hard. Nobuyuki nodded and pulled him along up to the house, putting Masamune's weight on his shoulders.

"Yuki! Get lots of water and some ice!" Nobuyuki yelled, his voice much louder in close proximity.

Masamune flinched from the yell. Nobuyuki set Masamune on his feet, stopping to unlock the door and lead Masamune along into the house. Masamune stumbled into the house immediately gripping onto the wall and making his way to the couch. Nobuyuki ran along into the kitchen, as the two brothers could be heard talking quietly as there was the sound of the faucet on. Masamune flopped down on the couch with a relieved harsh sigh.

"Bro, calm down, you look like you're going to pass out." Nobuyuki chuckled as the two came in with glasses of water and ice.

"No! I thought he was dead! I will not calm down!" Yukimura shrieked.

Masamune chuckled weakly. "Didn't I tell you I wasn't gonna die silly" Masamune said his voice harsh from running around so much.

"You. You are in so much trouble." Yukimura growled, smacking down the cups of ice on the table.

"Can't you ever be happy that I made it?" Masamune said rolling his eye and reaching for a glass of water.

"No because you left me all alone to be cornered by Springtrap, and I was only saved by the clock." Yukimura growled.

"Sorry." Masamune apologized taking a gulp of water.

Yukimura gave a big huff and sat on the floor, crossing his arms and glaring at Masamune. Nobuyuki rolled his eyes at the two. Masamune gave a huge sigh of relieve.

"Much better. But I figured you be fine since you and Springtrap are such good friends. And last night I was also saved by the clock" Masamune said taking another gulp.

"Yuki, take a chill pill and calm down." Nobuyuki said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut your trap, Nobu." Yukimura snapped. "I am perfectly fine, and I don't need to 'take a chill pill'."

"She wanted to be a Veterinarian" Masamune said softly.

"Huh?" Yukimura looked confused by the randomness of the sentence.

"Carolyn. She wanted to be a Veterinarian" Masamune said.

"And that has to do with what?" Yukimura stared at him.

Masamune shrugged "I just wonder if she would have gotten the job or not if she had grown up" Masamune said.

"Probably not. I used to want to be a samurai. Then I found out they don't exist any more. Not all dreams come true." Nobuyuki spoke up, shrugging.

"Never know. I just wonder if she was to be the next one to find something out to help the world or not?" Masamune said

"Might have been. Guess we'll never know." Nobuyuki said, sitting next to Yukimura and putting an arm around his shoulders.

Masamune narrowed his eye at Nobuyuki's actions and took another sip from the water. Yukimura seemed to calm down as his brother put an arm around him, leaning into Nobuyuki and relaxing. Masamune huffed annoyed and looked away from the two.

"So this is your last night. Must be a relief, huh." Nobuyuki said, patting Yukimura on the back as he started to fall asleep.

"Yeah. Last night and then I hope these damn dreams, hallucinations and feeling of going back go away" Masamune said not looking over at Nobuyuki.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Nobuyuki perked up, interested as Yukimura gave a grumpy growl, warning him not to move while he was sleeping.

"Weird ones. like they seem like some kind of old video game only with the animatronics" Masamune said.

"hm… Have you found a meaning behind them?" Nobuyuki asked, humming a lullaby as Yukimura started falling asleep.

"Not to all of them. And only some parts of the dreams have me and Kojuro actually placed the pieces together" Masamune said. Nobuyuki gave a nod, already putting the pieces together in his head and slowly moving Yukimura's head into his lap, Yukimura already giving quiet snores as he was sound asleep.

"Asleep like a baby." Nobuyuki chuckled quietly, fondly running his fingers through Yukimura's hair. "Nighty night Baby Bro." Nobuyuki mumbled, kissing Yukimura on the head.

There was a soft growl from Masamune as he took another sip of the water. Nobuyuki either didn't hear him or ignored him, sitting back and just quietly watching Yukimura with clear love in his eyes. Masamune rolled his eye and sighed looking away. Nobuyuki heard the sigh and glanced up, a slight smile on his face as he saw Masamune looking away.

"You know he's my bro, right." Nobuyuki said, one eyebrow raised.

"I know" Masamune grumbled

"And yet you keep acting like i'm attracted to him or something. You know i'd never do that to him. I don't see him as anything but my brother, who I love dearly." Nobuyuki said.

Masamune rolled his eye. "Yeah yeah. Your lucky you got a brother" Masamune said.

"Hey! As soon as you two do your thing i'm going to be your big brother." Nobuyuki said, keeping his voice quiet as Yukimura shifted away, curling into Nobuyuki.

"Half brother. Not blood related" Masamune sighed.

"At least i'm not the last in my line anymore. By this point me and Yuki are all that's left of our family. I've got him, he's got me." Nobuyuki said sadly.

"At least you got family that love you. I have myself in my family." Masamune said.

"You've got Kojuro. You forget about him? At least you've got a parent that loves you. Mine just pushed me and Yuki to our limits, told us we had to be exactly like dad. Just as good as him, and just as skilled." Nobuyuki said.

"Yeah but I mean blood related family. He's my Guardian but not blood related. Don't get me wrong I love him like a father and practically like a big brother. You think I don't have expectations to live up to?" Masamune said.

Nobuyuki sighed and looked back at Yukimura. "I remember the first time this little squirt came home. Mom showed him off, saying he was cute and everything. The first words out of my mouth were that I thought he was stupid and ugly." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"And now he's all you got, and he kinda grows on ya. I had my baby brother who I said i'd look after and protect. And now i'm the only one." Masamune said with a sigh.

"Eh, I was just bitter cause I had to be forced to share my stuff, and I was jealous that he was getting all new stuff, just cause he was small and could barely even be poked without bursting into tears. I guess eventually I started to get over it." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"While my brother started out cute and then turned into another annoyance" Masamune grumbled.

"It was weird how angry I had gotten his first day of school. A bunch of kids came up and started making fun of him. I didn't know why, but seeing them pick on him instead of me pissed me off so much. I ran up and punched one straight in the face." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"While my little brother soon became the center of attention and I became some outcast. He even tried to steal my team from me the little brat. He never was good in sports" Masamune growled.

"I guess I can say I know that feeling. I hated how Yuki was practically fawned over while I just got pushed to the back. Took me long enough to realize it's because Yuki couldn't do anything by himself, literally. Stealing teams? I taught Yuki soccer, so it's kinda the other way around, in that case. Not that I cared. I was graduating anyway, so he could have it if he wanted." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"Well I didn't much like that my little brother was trying to steal the team I worked hard to create an put time, effort, money and a lot of sweat into making the best around here. I can only imagine what happened after my team left the school" Masamune chuckled

"Did he ever actually get anywhere with it? Or did everyone just let him play because he was small?" Nobuyuki chuckled.

"He eventually quite seeing how most of my team liked me more than him and because he was slower and not good at position and didn't want to be called a waterboy" Masamune laughed softly.

"Ah yes, I heard about your little field wars." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"Well they shouldn't have cut one field off from school grounds." Masamune said.

"No way. They got rid of the other field?" Nobuyuki looked surprised.

"Yeah after you graduated the one used normally for soccer got cut and there was only the baseball field left." Masamune said.

"Dammit! And I spent all my years petitioning to keep that field!" Nobuyuki whined.

"Yeah the whole soccer team was in an uproar about it. Me and my boy's even complained to the princ. but he never got it back the bastard" Masamune grumbled.

"Dammit! I was even renting that field, just to keep it. Left a whole bank account to Yuki to continue renting it." Nobuyuki whined.

"I would have liked it they had kept it it was troublesome when they wanted to practice around the big games coming up and my boys needed to practice." Masamune growled.

"Well we gotta practice too, you know. I worked hard to whip those boys into shape and turn them into men. I won't see that talent wasted." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"Eventually towards the end of the year we got it where one team would have the field and the other had practice at the park. And we switched each time and if some big game was coming up that team had the field till the game" Masamune said.

"Did you or Yuki ever win anything, by the way? I'm hoping Yuki lived up to my legacy of making it at least as far as nationals for four years in a row." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"I think he made some you'd have to check in the back room we put all the trophies back there. I know my team when we were there made nationals and won all sorts of things" Masamune said proudly.

Nobuyuki gave a quiet clap and a big smile. "Good work! It's no mean feat, taking up nationals." Nobuyuki praised.

"Ah no biggie. Dad had always played with me when I was small, and whenever we could drag Kojuro along and my brothers it was really fun. Even if it wasn't like an actual game it was time I got to spend with my family and friends." Masamune smiled

"Ah, I kinda used soccer as a way of bullying Yuki during my period of jealousness. I'd essentially deliberately hit him. Guess he actually took something from that after all." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"Ah there was a few times when my little brother wanted to join that I purposefully hit him with a baseball." Masamune chuckled.

"I'd send Yuki flying like three feet in the air. It was like watching something that should have been in slow motion but it wasn't." Nobuyuki laughed quietly.

"Mmm. Nobu?" Yukimura mumbled, snuggling his face into Nobuyuki's legs.

"Sorry Bro. Did we wake you?" Nobuyuki chuckled, rubbing Yukimura's back.

Masamune smiled warmly at Yukimura. Yukimura's eyes blinked open looking sleepily up at Nobuyuki and whining, holding his arms out like a child asking for a hug. Nobuyuki chuckled, hugging Yukimura as the two stayed hugging for a while till there was a loud squeak from Yukimura and him slapping Nobuyuki on the arms. Masamune sighed looking away and standing up. "Excuse me i'll be right back" Masamune said walking over to the bathroom.

"Pervert!" Yukimura shrieked, with Nobuyuki laughing hard, releasing Yukimura.

"Oh come on! What's a little butt grabbing between bros." Nobuyuki wheezed, laughing.

Masamune sighed as he closed the door to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. ' _Why did my brother turn out only to be like mother instead of a brother who would look up to me?'_ Masamune thought.

The laughter died down outside, along with the sound of the door opening and closing, signaling the two had gone outside. Masamune hit the mirror in anger it cracking a tad. "Damn it. Why am I so frowned upon by the world?" Masamune growled. Soon he felt the overwhelming pain in his knuckles, as small shards of the mirror had cracked off and embedded themselves in his knuckles, letting loose the warm flow of blood. Masamune pulled away his hand and sighed as he took out what he could by hand of the mirror shards. As he picked the shards out, he found himself watching the blood flow from his knuckles down into the sink. Masamune found himself chuckling a bit. "I guess you never grow out of habits" Masamune said grabbing the tweezers from the bathroom drawer. ' _What am I doing? I thought i'd grown out of this'_ The reasonable part of his mind scolded him. ' _You know how Yuki feels about blood and you getting hurt! How inconsiderate of you!'_ Masamune sighed pulling the very last piece out with the tweezers.

"Masa. You in there?" Yukimura's voice asked from the door, knocking gently. "Me and Nobuyuki are going out to town for a bit. We're just going to go looking around, i'm gonna show him the town."

"Ah okay, see you later then" Masamune said.

"See you later, love you!" Yukimura said, going back to the front door and leaving again.

"Love you too" Masamune called back and then sighed. ' _All alone again. Might as well entertain myself, I guess.'_ Masamune sighed, wiping his hand of blood and putting bandaids on the knuckle. Opening the door and walked back to the bedroom. With a heavy sigh, he fell on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.


	56. Chapter 56- Jealousy can be intoxicating

There was the sound of the front door opening. Masamune blinked awake as he heard Yukimura's voice, along with Nobuyuki's the two cracking up laughing over something. Masamune groaned sitting up in the bed.

"W-woah! Watch it!" Nobuyuki could be heard chuckling, as there was the sound of a thump against the wall. "Easy, little tiger."

Masamune pirked up at the sound of the thump in curiousity.

"Nobu! Why's there two of you?" Yukimura could be heard whining as there was scraping against the wall, like nails.

" _Is Yuki drunk?"_ Masamune thought.

"No, there's not two of me, dummy. Just come… on!" Nobuyuki could be heard grunting, and there was more whining from Yukimura.

"I don't wanna!" Yukimura whined.

Masamune had a slight fear but moved to the side of the bed.

"Yuki. I'm giving you five seconds to come with me." Nobuyuki said, his voice suddenly serious.

' _Go where?'_ Masamune thought standing up.

"Why do we gotta go anywhere? I wanna stay right here with my big bro." Yukimura grumbled, and suddenly there was a louder thump against the wall.

"Yuki, please don't be like this. Not tonight." Nobuyuki grumbled.

' _Be like what? Tonight?'_ Masamune wondered walking quietly over to the door.

"Idiot just stay still. Stop moving. It's making me dizzy." Yukimura grumbled.

"Uh oh. I know that expression. Yuki, please come with me. It's urgent." Nobuyuki said, sounding slightly worried.

' _What expression?'_ Masamune thought placing a hand on the doorknob.

"I swear Yuki if you puke on me tonight of all nights you are so dead." Nobuyuki said, sounding frantic.

"Shut up. I don't puke." Yukimura growled. "Stop moving. You're making me dizzy and I can't see where i'm aiming."

Masamune opened the door not knowing what to expect. As he opened the door, he saw halfway down the hall Yukimura had Nobuyuki pinned against the wall, looking like he was trying to do… something to Nobuyuki as Nobuyuki, being the shorter of the two brothers, was trapped underneath. Masamune froze in his place blinking hoping he was just imagining it.

"Yuki, not the jacket, please. God why do you have to be so- AH! bad touch, bad touch!" Nobuyuki squeaked.

"It's between bros. It's fine." Yukimura grumbled. "Now shut up and take it like a man."

Masamune huffed and closed the door going back into the room.

"Yuki. Into your room. Right now." Nobuyuki ordered, pulling Yukimura along towards the bedroom. "Go feel Masa up or something."

"Why is it you get to grab me yet when I do it it's 'bad touch'? How lame is that." Yukimura grumbled.

"Because you just grabbed a very bad spot." Nobuyuki grumbled. "And I am the only one who is in their right state of mind right now."

Masamune leaned against the door with his arms crossed. There was the feeling of someone pushing against the door, and grumbling of 'not again'.

"What do you want?" Masamune growled.

"I need you to get Yuki away from me. He's touching some very bad spots right now, and I do not approve of getting fondled by my blood brother." Nobuyuki growled.

"Nobu, stop talking to the door and just turn around will you?" Yukimura grumbled.

"No! You're the one who's into guys, remember? I'm pretty sure the only one I want touching my balls is not you!" Nobuyuki snapped.

Masamune growled "I'm not in the mood to be dealing with a drunk Yuki" Masamune said angrily.

"Well guess what, neither am i. Now get your damn boyfriend away from me." Nobuyuki snapped, and shrieked.

"Then put him the other room" Masamune said locking the door.

"Have you ever had him drunk?! He can get a door unlocked like no other!" Nobuyuki hissed. "At least if he's with you he'll be fondling you, and I can feel clean again."

"Masa! Open up the stupid door." Yukimura growled.

"Masa! Please open up! He's about to puke. We need the bathroom, like, now!" Nobuyuki said, sounding scared.

"Go outside" Masamune growled.

"Masa, there's about to be a huge accident in your hallway. Open up unless you want to clean up puke." Nobuyuki growled.

"You shouldn't have let him get drunk" Masamune snapped.

"I didn't let him do anything! This was all his idea! He did this!" Nobuyuki growled. "He only had like 3 and I didn't even know he was drunk till he started feeling me up! Masa, stop being an ass and open up."

"Fuck off. You're his brother you should have known and stopped it. So now it's your fault to deal with" Masamune scoffed.

"Masa. Cooperate with me here, or else I won't give my marriage blessing." Nobuyuki growled.

"Maybe if it wasn't my fault. So we'll still get married if you do or don't" Masamune said.

"Then i'm taking Yuki home. To his real home." Nobuyuki hissed. "Since clearly you already seem to have forgotten an important part of marriage. To accept a person for all the flaws they have, and to love them forever?"

"I do fucking love him. But it ain't my fault that you got him drunk. You deal with him" Masamune hissed.

"Yeah you love him so much. You're throwing him out here instead of providing him with comfort and love. He's not just something you can just pass off on someone else when he's got problems, Masa." Nobuyuki hissed. "When you started dating him, you told me you'd take good care of him, and you'd cherish him for all he was worth. And I swore if you ever caused him any pain i'd hunt you to the ends of the earth. I don't forget my oaths. Open up right now or i'm taking him home, and we'll go where you'll never find him again."

Masamune growled walking over to the door.

"I'd hunt you down if you ever took him from me. Even if it killed me" Masamune growled darkly unlocking the door. The pair blurred past him to the bathroom, and the toilet could be heard lifting as Yukimura puked, with Nobuyuki quietly patting his back and mumbling words of comfort.

"I will take him from you, if this is how you're going to treat him and what you'll drive him to for comfort." Nobuyuki growled. "Some husband you're turning out to be. You'd rather sit in here and pout and let Yukimura crawl, rather than putting your stupid pride aside and helping him up. You'd rather ignore him and say he's my problem, rather than taking care of him."

"Fuck off, Don't think you know what's going on in my mind" Masamune snapped hiding his hand.

"I know what's going through Yuki's mind, and that's good enough for me. He's suffering, and you're letting him." Nobuyuki snapped.

"Every time he leaves on that stupid job, I keep thinking he'll die. That i'll be left alone. And he ignores me! He'd rather go to his fucking job than listen to me ! Why does he do this, Nobuyuki! Why?! He makes up the excuse that it's for the money! When he's obsessed with those stupid kids, and i'm thrown aside, just something to be used for when he gets horny!" Yukimura cried into the toilet.

Masamune's angry expression dropped when he heard Yukimura and he turned away from the two.

"Shhh. It's okay. Big brother's here. Big brother's got ya." Nobuyuki said, hugging Yukimura and patting his back. Yukimura sobbed into the jacket, not holding back any tears as Nobuyuki let him cry.

Masamune sighed sadly and walked over to the window.

"Nobu. You won't ever leave me, right? Ever?" Yukimura cried.

"Never." Nobuyuki said, gently leading Yukimura to the bed and sitting him down.

Masamune turned his head away looking out the window silently.

"Nobu. Does Masa love me? Does he really love me?" Yukimura sobbed.

"I don't know, baby brother. I don't know." Nobuyuki sighed, looking at Masamune.

Masamune was softly banging his head on the window mumbling something under his breath.

"Nobu. I really love him. I really do. But what do I do? Should I still marry him?" Yukimura sniffled, burying his face in Nobuyuki's jacket.

"That's up to you, baby brother. But remember what I told you. No one in love suffers for one another." Nobuyuki said.

"I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to fake smiles and be happy and pretend everything is fine. I'm sick of acting. I want to be happy for once." Yukimura sniffled.

Masamune froze again and looked out the window covering his face.

"I just want one moment, where he and I can look in the eyes, and I can see his full devotion for me in them. I don't like this obsessed look. It's always in his eye. Whenever he's with me, I can tell, his mind isn't on me. His mind's on those damn kids." Yukimura sniffled.

"I love you Yuki what else do you want me to do to fucking prove that" Masamune said looking over at the two tears coming down his face.

"No! You don't! I can see it in you! Your mind isn't on me! You don't even listen to me! Your mind is on those kids, and it always will be! Well now you don't have to choose between them and me." Yukimura growled.

Masamune looked at Yukimura with hurt. "So this is it huh?" Masamune said seriously. Yukimura nodded, as Nobuyuki pulled Yukimura into his arms, patting his back and mumbling words of looked away from Yukimura and walked over to the door.

"Sorry I failed you as well" Masamune said opening the door.

"Go. Go to your fucking job. Rot away in that chair for all I care." Yukimura spat, tears running down his cheeks. "Better yet, just stuff yourself in one of those suits. Save me the pain of having to look at your damned face."

"Maybe I will!" Masamune yelled slamming the bedroom door and stomping down the hall angrily. The sobs behind the door renewed, louder than ever as Yukimura cried his shattered heart out.

Masamune grabbed his work jacket and put it on opening the front door. Yukimura's words rung through his head, bringing fresh tears to his eye the longer he thought on the words, gripping River tight as he tried to hold back tears.


	57. Chap57 - Broken down but holding strong

Masamune gulped holding back from crying as he started the engine up. Unwillingly his mind thought back to the first time he'd met Yukimura.

' _Hi! I'm Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, the greatest warrior in all of Japan! Who are you?'_ The scrawny, red-clad boy with the light brown, messy ponytail and big brown eyes had asked him, with a toothy grin with a few missing teeth that had lit up the world he had known.

' _I-i'm Date M-Masamune. The One Eyed Dragon!'_ Little him had replied, struck speechless by the sudden connection with this new boy.

' _Pleasure to meet ya, Date Masamune. You want cookies?'_ Little Yukimura had asked him, dropping the fake bravado for normal speech, showing a much more small and submissive side of the boy.

Masamune found himself smiling a tad and then sighed as he backed out of the driveway not having bothered of putting on his took one last look at the house before backing out of view, speeding off down the street with no heed of speeding or traffic. Pulling into the parking lot, he wiped his eye, putting on the only smile he could manage as he parked River and walked up to the entrance. With a weak smile he opened the front doors and walked into the building and locking the doors standing there looking at the parking lot trying to pull himself together. ' _I shouldn't have come here. I'm in no state to work.'_ Masamune thought, sniffling slightly and wiping his eye of tears.

"Come on Masamune pull yourself together. We're at work. Remember smile your the face of freddy fazbear" masamune said taking a deep breath closing his eye and turned around and opened his eye.

"Okay" Masamune said starting to walk down the hall.

"Hey Chica hope your doing well" Masamune said as he passed by the Chica head laying on the he kept walking, he passed a poster of Foxy and Bonnie, both looking much happier looking than their true forms.

"Yeah I know your feel there Foxy and you too Bonnie" Masamune said as he turned into a hallway. "Hey there Bonnie, we never really did talk much huh" Masamune said to the broken down remaining parts of Bonnie on a stand. Looking into the other hall he never really walked into he saw a figure of Foxy jumping out of the wall. "Yo Foxy. Hope you don't feel so bad for almost killing me back then" Masamune said walking into the hall and looking at Foxy. Foxy stared back at him, twitching his ears as he watched Masamune walk by. Masamune sighed and patted Foxy on the head before walking off towards the office. Foxy's ears twitched, rather surprised by this sudden action of attention from Masamune as he remained where he was. Masamune waved a goodbye before turning the corner the office insight. In a dark corner in the hall, he could see the slumped over shape of Freddy. Masamune walked over to freddy "Hey there mr. Fazbear. Never got to fully meet you other than almost being killed by ya." Masamune said squatting lifeless eyes of Freddy stared back at him, for once not holding any malice in them.

"Oh your awake didn't mean to wake you up." Masamune chuckled weakly. Freddy blinked, turning his head to the side as he looked at Masamune.

"Uh hey Freddy I know awkward meeting and actually talking to you guys on my last night here." Masamune sighed. Freddy's eyes widened, looking at Masamune with a bit of shock.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be ranting to you huh busy schedule of trying to scare me to death i'm guessing." Masamune said with a pained smile. Freddy looked at him with a look of 'what's wrong'.

Masamune noticed the look and sighed. "Ah it's nothing really just an argument i'm sure he'll get over it. Maybe" Masamune's voice cracked a little as he held back from crying right there. Freddy looked at him for a moment before putting his arms around Masamune, giving a surprisingly gentle hug. Masamune was surprised at first by the action but then hugged back whimpering a little holding back from fully crying. Freddy patted his head, giving a look of pity.

"Thanks Freddy. You're not that bad of a guy, er uh animatronic um kid I don't know person there you're not that bad of a person" Masamune said a small smile on his face. Freddy released him, giving a little wave and a pat on the head. Masamune waved back as he walked to the office doors and took a deep breath. "Last night and i'm breaking down and being comforted by animatronics haunted by dead kids wow" Masamune said walking to the chair and flopping down in the swivel chair. He took another deep breath, fighting off another wave of tears as he reached over and picked up the tablet. The phone went off with it's normal beep signaling a message was left.

"Right on cue." Masamune mumbled, pressing the play messages button.

"Hello? Hello?" The voice said.

"Hello." Masamune mumbled, sniffling quietly.

"Uh, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room." The voice said.

"Oh yeah. The oh so safe, safe rooms." Masamune grumbled.

"The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only." The voice said boredly.

"Yeah. It's so safe you don't even need cameras in it." Masamune growled.

"This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstances should a customer **ever** be taken into this room and out of the main show area." The voice said sounding serious.

"A bit late for that." Masamune grumbled.

"Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved." The voice said sounding slightly confused and curious.

"I wouldn't mention him or he appears." Masamune chuckled.

"We would like to remind employees the this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances" The voice said seriously.

"Maybe should have emphasized that part more." Masamune mumbled, flipping on the tablet and looking through the cameras.

"Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." The voice said as the call ended. Masamune sighed, putting on a weak smile as he recited the last part. As he picked up the tablet, he felt a piece of paper, like a sticky note, attached to the back.

"Huh what's this?" Masamune said flipping the tablet over. On the back of the tablet was a large sticky note, with just the word 'Sorry' written on it.

"Sorry? For what?" Masamune asked looking around in confusion. Looking around, he couldn't see anything appearing broken, or out of place.

"Who wrote this? Can't be Yuki, his handwriting all loopy and fancy." Masamune said, looking at the handwriting.

"Who would have written this?" Masamune said curiously looking over the kind of chicken scratched writing.

"Could it be Jeremy? I've never seen Jeremy's writing though…" Masamune mumbled.

"But why sorry if it was jeremy or anyone else" Masamune said confused. "And sorry for what?" Vaguely, the back of his mind began to take the impossible into consideration. ' _Could Vincent have written this?_

Masamune wondered.

Masamune shook his head "I need to stay focused" Masamune said just as the flashing red lights came on. Masamune quickly flipped the reset open, and reset the ventilation. The lights soon disappearing after the silence of the room was left with the fan going having a soft low mechanical hum, the clock had obviously stopped as there was no ticking sound anymore. Masamune glanced through the cameras, making sure to keep an eye on the window. As there was a soft bangging from the vents. Masamune played the audio, not even surprised by the sudden noises noise disappeared shortly after the audio. Unwillingly his mind kept drifting back to Yukimura, wondering if Yukimura was still at the house or had already left. As if to get his mind off of things in one of the camara's was a skinny black and white figure with some kind of mask. Masamune looked at the figure, his eye narrowing as he played the audio experimentally. The screen fuzzed up and then Springtrap was standing there the figure gone. Masamune pressed the audio button, watching Springtrap with mostly didn't move as the audio played but there was a static like noise different than Mangles static in his office. Masamune slowly peeked up from the tablet, getting a bad feeling. There was a mask staring at him with white glowing eyes. Masamune stared back, his finger hovering over the play audio button. The mask just stared not moving as the red lights started to flash and there was beeping. Masamune twitched, finding himself unwilling to look away. the lack of oxygen started to make Masamune feel a tad sleepy. Masamune felt his eyelids slowly drooping, yet he found himself still unable to look away. Masamune closed his eye and quickly jerked them open to see the mask had gone away and the light's flashing with the alarm going off with a louder thumping in the vents. Masamune grumbled, resetting the ventilation and playing the audio. ' _I wonder if I could just let them kill me.'_ Masamune briefly wondered before shaking his head ' _No I have to survive if not for Yuki for Kojuro'_ Masamune reassured himself. ' _Would Yuki even care, if I died?'_ Masamune thought.

Masamune sighed sadly flipping through the cameras as there was something that caught Masamune's eye flipping back to the camera was one of the old arcade game things were on with a black and white face staring back at him. Masamune tried to look to see what the game was, trying to avoid contact with the black and white face. The screen suddenly fuzzed up and the face was gone. Masamune gulped, flipping through the cameras before setting the tablet in the office stood Chica.


	58. Chapter 58 - Old friends

"Hey Chica." Masamune said, looking at Chica.

Chica titled her head a little "Masa?" She said curiously. Masamune nodded smiling.

Chica smiled happily and walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Masamune was surprised but smiled happily, hugging back tightly. Chica let go of the embrace and looked at him "What are you back for this time?" She asked.

"I'm the security guard, like Mikey and Jeremy were." Masamune said.

"Really? Didn't you want to be like your father?" Chica said sounding a tad bit saddened.

"I wanted to, but… well, things changed. Rather, I changed." Masamune said, sounding a bit sad.

"Obviously look how tall you've gotten!" Chica said happily.

"I'm not that much taller. Just a bit." Masamune chuckled, blushing slightly.

Chica chuckled "Yes you have you used to be this small" Chichca said gesturing with her hands where Masamune had stood when he was a kid.

"Kind of hard to imagine myself being that small. You used to be a giant to me." Masamune chuckled.

"Sorry I haven't come to see you these last few years."

"I know! Ah it's alright we understand that other things pop up" Chica said.

"Still. I shouldn't have left you guys. I met Carolyn though." Masamune chuckled.

"You met Carolyn!" Chica said surprised.

"Yeah. She's a very nice little girl, just a little confused." Masamune said with a slight smile.

"Yeah she was alway the most angriest of the group" Chica sighed.

"But I think I changed her, at least. I had a nice talk with her actually." Masamune said.

"You'd be the only one other than us to have a nice conversation with her" Chica said.

"I learned all about her. She wanted to grow up and be a veterinarian, for one. And she wanted to put an end to all the bad people in the world. She may seem mean, but deep down she's still a kid." Masamune said.

"Well we're kinda all kids we can't help it" Chica said

"Yeah I know. Still, for being murderous kids who kill adults, you're all kinda cute." Masamune chuckled. "Too bad Yuki couldn't come. He'd have loved to meet you Chica." Masamune said, sounding sad.

Chica giggled "Thanks. I'm sure he would have" Chica said locking confused at the sudden change in tone of Masamune.

Masamune sniffled, feeling tears well up again at the memory of Yukimura, as he wiped his eye on his sleeve. Chica saw the tears and walked over to Masamune. "Massy are you okay?" Chica said worriedly.

"Uh, well you wouldn't understand, being a kid and all." Masamune said, sniffling as he put on a weak smile.

"I still understand tears are from when your hurting" Chica said giving a gentle hug.

"Well, Yuki was a dear friend to me, as you know. He and I were… really close. But I messed up. I ignored him, pushed him aside to be here, and now he never wants to see me again." Masamune sniffled.

"Well we'll all still be your friends Massy. It'll be alright everything will work out" Chica said.

"I don't think it will this time. But thank you. It's nice to know I still have someone." Masamune said, tears running down his cheeks as he smiled weakly.

"Of course it will. You're a good person. Sometimes that's all you need, Someone to be there for you and all of us are here for you" Chica said patting his head gently.

"I'm happy you'll stay with me. Too many people have left me all alone. I can't take much more." Masamune said shakily.

"We'd know all too well about being' alone. Specially me" Said a familiar voice from the doorway. Masamune tensed at the voice, jumping a bit in fright.

"Ye be alright just old foxy. Hey matey" Foxy chuckled.

Masamune gave a shaky breath of relief and smiled. "Hey. Ya scared me there, Cap'n." Masamune chuckled.

Foxy's ears perked up at the mention of cap'n and smiled back. "Thanks for saying' Hello earlier. It's been awhile since people been remembering' old Cap'n Foxy" Foxy said as chica let go of the embrace with a smile.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I say hi." Masamune chuckled. "You're my best friend."

"Figured you'd forgotten 'about me as well. Glad to here ya still remember me, matey" Foxy said happily.

"Of course I remembered! You saved my life! What kind of kid would be so ungrateful as to forget the person who stood up for them." Masamune said with a smile.

Foxy smiled happily. "hee I thought you'd hate old foxy for what he's done ta ya kiddo" Foxy said

"Nah. I've pretty much forgotten it already, actually." Masamune chuckled. "Motochika says hi though. He's become a big captain commanding ships."

"Glad to hear" Foxy said cheerfully. "Really he manin' his own ship now, good for him. I said Yo back" Foxy said sounding a little proud.

"Yeah. He's in charge of a whole fleet of ships, but his is called 'Fugaku'. It's a huge ship. And he's got his own crew too." Masamune chuckled. "Not sure if he'll be that for much longer though. He kinda lost his eye two nights back. I have a feeling the kids or Vince had something to do with it." Masamune said, sounding worried.

"I'm sure he'll make it. He's a pirate losen' an eye ain't gonna stop a pirate" Foxy said.

"I hope so. Chika's a strange case. He can act tough, but he's more fragile than he looks." Masamune sighed. "And yet he'd gladly follow me, Ieyasu, and Mori to hell and back if asked."

"Your his mateys course he'll follow ya. Gotta keep ya mates safe ya know" Foxy said.

"Yeah. You'd be proud of him, you know. He's gotten really big and tall. Really muscled too. He grew out his hair a bit." Masamune chuckled.

"That's me boy. Grew up to make me proud" Foxy said happily.

"He still loves you to death though. He gets all happy as soon as your name is even mentioned." Masamune chuckled.

"I'm glad me matey still be rememberin me as well as ye" Foxy said.

"I think even Ieyasu got a soft spot for you. He may just be keeping Chika happy though." Masamune chuckled.

"Why wouldn't he have a spot for me. I raised Chika basically." Foxy chuckled. "But he always did hang around' Bonnie"

"People used to make fun of Chika for liking you. He'd doodle you on everything and people started making fun of him. Then he got mad and knocked someone out, and no one said a word to him since." Masamune chuckled.

"Them landlubbers ain't got the sense to understand. Excluding a select few of ye" Foxy said crossing his arms.

"Mori still won't let him say a word or even mention you or Mangle. I think Mangle put the fear into him." Masamune chuckled.

"Oi eel that he'd always be talkin bout. Aye Mangle got em back for all the pain he'd done" Foxy growled.

"And now the two are going out. Funny how that works, huh." Masamune chuckled. "Whatever happened to Mangle though? I haven't seen her around."

" More like crazy" Foxy said sounding surprised as there was the familiar static sound. "Aye Mangle be around here. See" Foxy said looking over towards the window.

"Crazy isn't even the half of it. I don't even know who's the dominant one in that relationship anyway, considering Chika's got the advantage of sight." Masamune chuckled shaking his head. "Oh, there you are, Mangle! Hey! You're in one piece!" Masamune said, smiling.

Foxy chuckled as Mangle creped around the corner poking a head around the corner. "Well it's be what you call one piece but still everywhere" Masangle said.

"Well, you're roughly in one piece. I can drag Mori here and force him to fix you up, you know." Masamune chuckled.

"I'd rather chop his head off" Mangle growled.

"Ah, well that's probably not the best. Him and Motochika are together, as crazy as it sounds." Masamune chuckled.

Mangle gave a surprised expression. "The destroyer and fixer together strange." Mangle said

"In a way it works. Mori breaks things, and Motochika puts it back together. They just kinda oppose each other, in a peaceful way." Masamune shrugged.

"I guess it peaceful" Mangle shrugged.

"At least you seemed to have put some fear into Mori. He won't even let anyone say your name." Masamune chuckled.

Mangle smiled "Good the kid should fear me, He better have learned what ye do can and will come back to bite ya" Mangle said proudly

"On the bright side, he's gotten really good at building stuff. He practically lives in Chika's garage building all sorts of stuff." Masamune chuckled. "he does more building now. He's stopped breaking stuff. He's still cold as ever and still as big of a bastard as ever, but he's more polite now, weirdly enough. He'll still insult ya, but he'll do it in a polite way."

"Maybe he regrets taren me apart now huh." Mangle scoffed.

"Chika built a skeleton of you to scare Mori. I think it worked a little too well though. Mori turned it around and turned it into something else." Masamune chuckled. "He still refers to you as 'scrap metal' though."

"Well this scrap metal will chop off his head next time I see the damn brat." Mangle said with a huff. "I am much more than scrap metal." she grumbled.

"If you can get past his pet project. He, uh, built another one of you." Masamune said. "He claims he hasn't put in power or programmed it yet, but I think he's lying. Who knows what he built it for in the first place."

Mangle blinked in surprise. "Built another me?" Mangle said in shock.

"Yeah. He hasn't painted it or even put any power in it, or so he claims. But he built it." Masamune said. "Don't know what he built it for. Maybe he just got bored."

Mangle got a curious expression. Masamune chuckled, pulling out his phone and pulling up the picture of Mori's project, turning the phone to Mangle. Mangle pirked up and crept closer to look at the phone. It was unpainted, but the shape was definitely reminiscent of Mangle, if looking rather unfinished. Mangle gave a slight smile.

"I still wonder why he built another me" Mangle said

"Maybe he was bored. Maybe he felt bad for what he did to ya." Masamune shrugged.

"If he felt bad I don't see why he never came to fix me up" Mangle grumbled.

"Like I said, he's scared of you. Plus he's blind, remember? He'd be too embarrassed to ask someone to take him to a little kid's restaurant or a horror attraction." Masamune pointed out.

"He is damn right to be scared of me, i'll still kill him for the pain he put me in. I used to be a real beauty but now i'm a mess, my beauty long gone. He could suck it up ye come here so he could as well damn brat" Mangle hissed.

"It wasn't just him though, remember. I imagine half the town was involved with what happened to you somehow." Masamune said.

"Aye but he was one of the worst of em'" Mangle huffed.

"He was one. There were more, remember. It wasn't just Mori. But it's okay. They were kids. They didn't know what they were doing." Masamune said gently.

Mangle huffed annoyed. "Still ain't gonna change the fact that they did this to me." Mangled said stubbornly.

"Well aren't they doing the same thing you were doing? From what I heard you weren't much better than them." Masamune pointed out.

Mangle crossed its arms and huffed. "Of course i'm better than them brats"

"Not by much." Masamune chuckled. "So what are all you guys doing here? Usually you'd be lurking around."

"It's uh kinda hard to explain to ya Masa" Mangle said sounding saddened and it's ears flattened in sadness. Foxy looking away looking saddened as Chica shared the same expression.

"Well explain it the best you can, then." Masamune said, feeling uncomfortable at the sad expressions.

"We would if we could but that might change something' and we can't change it" Mangle said.

"Why not? What can't you tell me?" Masamune looked sad.

"You'd run away" Foxy spoke up.

"Try me." Masamune said.

"If we tell ya can't run right now" Foxy said.

"Okay." Masamune nodded.

"This is the last day this is going to be standin'" Foxy said

"What do you mean?" Masamune looked confused.

"You'll see eventually" Mangle said.

"Mangle. What is going on? Friends are open with each other." Masamune growled.

Mangle sighed and looked away. "We can't really tell much other than be watchful of your systems masa" Mangle said starting to walk over to the door.

"That sounds like a threat." Masamune said, his eye narrowing in suspicion.

"Take it how you want just be careful" Mangle said looked at her confused, but nodded as he glanced at his phone for the time.

It hadn't been all that long since the phone's clock read '1:30'

"Hmm. Haven't seen springtrap tonight. Wonder what's keeping him busy." Masamune mumbled, flipping through the cameras.

As he flipped through the cameras he saw the figure of marionette flash by. Masamune tensed,quickly changing the camera. there was the red text on the screen reading 'Ventilation error'

Masamune switched out, glancing up and looking around before opening the menu. There wasn't any movement as of now as he opened the menu. He quickly reset the ventilation, keeping his hearing sharp for any noises.' _What is going on. Why is everyone so scared and sad? Where's Springtrap?'_ Masamune wondered. Soon there was the sound of something in the vents. Masamune tensed at the sound, pressing the play audio button. There was a pause before the noise quieted as signalling that whatever crawled in was crawling out. Masamune relaxed, resisting the urge to check his phone for texts from Canada like he usually would. Suddenly his phone lit up and buzzed, signaling a perked up looking at the text.

' _Hey kiddo. How are you? I saw you speeding. I'm guessing something happened.'_ It was a text from Kojuro.

' _Hey kojuro. Yeah me and Yuki go into an argument. I'm hoping it was just the alcohol he had and not true what he said'_ Masamune texted back seldomly.

' _Oh. What did he say?'_ Kojuro texted back.

Masamune sighed sadly as he started to reply ' _He said 'just stuff yourself in one of those suits. Save me the pain of having to look at your damned face' I'm hoping that he doesn't really mean it but what if he really does mean it?'_ Masamune texted holding back from crying as he typed.

' _Oh. I see. He finally snapped then, did he?'_ Kojuro texted. ' _I guess he couldn't hold it in forever. Sad to say, kiddo, but I think he did mean it.'_

Masamune bit his lip as he read the text to hold back from breaking down right then. ' _You don't mind if I stay with you Kojuro?'_ Masamune texted.

' _It's fine. It's a father's job to comfort his child. You can stay for as long as you like.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _Thanks Kojuro, I really need someone right now. I'll come over after work'_ Masamune texted with shaky hands.

' _I'll get the ice cream. And get the blankets out.'_ Kojuro texted. ' _You can pick out the movie. Or we can just talk.'_

Masamune had a small smile but still could feel the pain in his chest and sighed ' _Okay. Talking sounds nice it's been awhile since we talked like a father and son'_

' _Seems like I have way too much experience with you and heartbreak. But just know everything's going to be alright. Things got better after your girlfriends broke up with you.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _Yeah but I was so sure that Yuki would be the one for me. We were so close it hurts a lot Kojy. I had felt bad when my girlfriends had broken up but I just feel crushed.'_ Masamune texted.

' _I know the feeling, kiddo. But that feeling is only temporary. Things will get better. They always do. Maybe Yuki just wasn't what you thought.'_ Kojuro texted back.

' _I want this pain gone as soon as it can I hate this feeling of just wanting to cry and not stop. I know but it still hurts here and now. Obviously he wasn't if he couldn't see that I loved him more than my job.'_ Masamune texed with a heavy sigh.

' _I know, Kiddo. You're feeling like the whole world just ended. That there's no point in living anymore. You remember how I was after Natalie. But learn from me. Things got better. I recovered. I learned not to cry every time I saw her picture, or remembered her dying expression. I learned not to feel so defeated every time I heard her name. The one thing I always regretted was not telling her how much I loved her as she was dying, not kissing her before her breath left her body. But you can still tell Yukimura that. Even if he won't listen. You have that chance.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _Yeah I know but knowing can't stop the feeling I just need someone there so I don't sink to low into depression. I'll try to tell him I just need a few days before I can face him again'_ Masamune texted.

' _It's try to imagine Yukimura's just off on a long trip. That he's not really gone, he's just away and you're waiting for him to get back. I won't try to take Yukimura's place, since I know i'll never be able to fill that hole in your heart. But i'm here for you. No matter what.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _Thank you for always being there for me Kojy'_ Masamune texted back.

' _I always will be. Even if the whole world is against you, I will always be there, right beside you, to whatever bitter or happy end life deals you.'_ Kojuro texted.

Masamune smiled knowing that Kojuro would always be there. ' _No going back on that you hear.'_ Masamune texted back.

' _I haven't gone back on anything I promised yet. I've fulfilled every promise I made to your father, and i'm going to do the same for you.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _Kojuro your the best second father I could have asked for.'_ Masamune texted.

' _And now I can scratch that off the list of promises. It's amazing how fast your father could talk and how many requests he could make while spraying blood all over the place. I kept telling him to keep quiet and conserve his energy. If I had been able to shut him up somehow, maybe he wouldn't have died.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _If you had something else would have taken his life, people go when they go. We can only try to help and can only morne and go on after they have left'_ Masamune texted back.

' _He talked so much I didn't get to talk. There's a lot of things I wanted to say in that moment. Mostly just scolding him for standing out in the open and not listening. Sometimes I still get nightmares of that moment. Sometimes I can still feel the sick, warm liquid in my sleeves. The worst part is those stains never washed out. I get to look at them every day, and remember all i've lost.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _You still have me. So you still got something to live for, kojy. As long as we got each other we can get over anything'_ Masamune texted back.

' _Ah but enough of that. I'm getting the ice cream. Chocolate. Might pick up a cookie pack too. I expect you up bright and early for early morning exercise though.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _I'll try getting up after a night job'_ Masamune texted rolling his eye.

' _Good. I've missed early morning jogs and punching together.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _Same. Though I didn't miss the getting up early part'_ Masamune texted

' _Bah. You've always been so lazy. Got the ice cream and cookies. I love you, kiddo.'_ Kojuro texted.

' _I'm just not an early bird like you. Okay. Love you too Kojy, see you after six'_ Masamune texted back.

' _See you later Kiddo. Everything's going to be alright.'_ Kojuro texted as there was the feeling of being watched.

Masamune looked up and looked around not liking the feeling of being watched. As he looked up, his eyes met a familiar pair of white eyes and yellow mask. Springtrap stared at him, an unusually wide grin on his face as he scraped his fingers against the wall. Masamune gulped in fear backing up in the chair as he could feel his heart beating fast. Springtrap walked around the wall, coming through the door and stepping up to Masamune, that grin staying on his face. Masamune felt a chill run down his spin as the grin seemed more threatening that calming. "H-h-hey Springtrap" Masamune said meekly. Springtrap grabbed the pad, throwing it to the side as it could be heard cracking, bringing his face to Masamune's.


	59. Chapter 59 - Struggle

Masamune jumped at the action and his breathing increased. Taking sharp breaths Masamune gulped looking at Springtrap in horror as the ventilation lights went off. Springtrap pulled his mask back, showing his decayed face as he let out an animal like growl. Masamune jumped at the growl and then something in him made him go for a punch to Springtraps face. Springtrap growled, catching his fist and started twisting it, trying to break it. Masamune let out a scream of pain and hissed. Springtrap grinned, giving a harsh wrench and snapping the bones in his hand. Masamune screamed louder at the feeling of his bone being broken and tried to get free. Vincent's decayed face grinned wider as he opened his mouth wide, tearing the muscles in his cheek and widening his mouth. Masamune hissed and tried to get his broken hand away from Springtraps grasp looking terrified.

"Let go" Masamune whinned pitifully.

Vincent gave out a garbled chuckle. "What was that?" Vincent mocked.

"Let go!" Masamune said again still trying to get free.

"I don't want to." Vincent said mockingly.

Masamune hissed feeling trapped and kicked at Springtrap in fear. "Let go of me!" Masamune cried.

"Aww. Just like a little baby." Vincent chuckled, gripping Masamune's leg as he kicked.

Masamune whinned as he felt the grip on his leg still trying to get his hand free he struggled harder in fear. Vincent grinned and gave a harsh twist of Masamune's leg. "Now cooperate, or I break the other one." Vincent said gently, as if talking to a child.

Masamune whimpered pitifully holding back from screaming in pain. "What the hell do you want from me" Masamune said pitifully.

"Simple. I want you to plead for your life." Vincent chuckled.

Masamune got an expression of defiance. "Never" Masamune growled.

"Ah, but here you are. Guess it's time for the other one." Vincent sighed dramatically, grabbing Masamune's other leg.

Masamune quickly reached behind him and grabbed the taser Kojuro had given him and switched it on. "I said let go of me" Masamune said.

"Or what? I'm dead little boy. You can't hurt me. But I can hurt you. And I will continue hurting you." Vincent said in a low, dark voice.

"Your still in an animatronic suit they respond to electricity" Masamune said stabbing the Springtrap suit and pressing the button on the taser. Springtrap shivered and tightened his grip, giving a big grin.

"Oh that felt wonderful. Haven't had a spark like that in me for a while." Springtrap chuckled.

Masamune hissed at the tightened grip as there was suddenly a different alarm other than the ventilation on going off.

"Ah, wonderful. But I have to finish my job." Springtrap laughed, twisting Masamune's leg and giving another, louder crunch as Masamune could see bone sticking out under his skin and pants. Masamune screamed in pain and could feel the level of terror rising in him as he looked at his bone. Vincent chuckled, releasing his leg and leaning in, opening his mouth wide and showing the sharpened teeth of Vincent and the overwhelming smell of rotting breath. Masamune pushed away with his remaining hand tears running down his face.

"I'll let you say goodbye to your little boyfriend and everyone. I'm sure they'll miss you." Vincent mocked.

Masamune whimpered closing his eye.

"Ah but there's one thing I want to hear. I still haven't heard you plead for your life." Vincent said with a smile.

"Will that make you go away" Masamune hissed

"It might. But not before I get to use this." Vincent chuckled, pulling out a dirtied beaten up lighter. "From what I understand, people used to tie each other to stakes and burn each other for all sorts of silly things. I've always wondered what the people must've felt in those moments."

Masamune froze in fear looking at the old lighter.

"It'll be fun seeing you roll around as the fire eats away at you piece by piece, burning you down to the bone till there's nothing left." Vincent said with a smile. "I wonder who you'll scream for. Yuki? Kojy? Your brothers? Your daddy?" Vincent chuckled.

Masamune gave a sigh and looked away. "Wow who would have guess it" Masamune said softly his voice shaking.

"You can still plead for your life. I might just leave you be, if you're entertaining enough." Vincent chuckled. "Or you can say goodbye to dear Yuki and Kojy."

Masamune looked back at Vincent his face almost expressionless. "No please don't." Masamune said then looked away.

"I'm not convinced." Vincent sung flicking the lighter on. The phone lit up, signaling a text as Masamune saw the background, a picture of him, Yukimura, his brothers, and Kojuro all crowded around some sort of table, with everyone laughing and smiling. Masamune sighed and chuckled softly. "Never figured i'd die like this with nothing and no one to hear me. Wow" Masamune said softly looking at the background.

"Ah. I see. How about this then." Springtrap grinned, picking up the phone and scrolling through the numbers. "Who should be the one to hear you scream your dying words…"

Masamune looked at Springtrap with wonder.

"Ooh. Kojy and Ieyasu always pick up their phone, huh? Here, i'll let you pick." Springtrap chuckled, tossing the phone to Masamune. Masamune caught the phone and sighed clicking on Kojuro's number. The phone rang for several agonizing minutes before it finally beeped, signaling Kojuro had picked up.

"Yes, Masa? What is it?" Kojuro asked, sounding worried.

"Hey kojy. Uh change in plans I won't be coming home." Masamune started to cry "I'm sorry. Can you get Yuki and tell him that I love him for me I don't think i'll be able to" Masamune said shakily crying softly.

"Huh? Masa what's wrong? Why are you talking like this?" Kojuro asked, fear seeping into his voice. "Y-you're not going to kill yourself are you? Masa, please. Don't. Think of me." Kojuro said, sounding like he was crying too.

"Nah just I don't think I can make it to the exit in time. Just please Kojy be happy for me. I am thinking of you that's why I called you. I know Ieyasu is going to be called up here cause i'm guessing that other alarm going off is a fire alarm and Springtraps not gonna let me leave here." Masamune said weakly

"... If you're going to kill yourself I will too. We'll do it together." Kojuro said, sounding like he was holding back tears.

"I told you kojuro i'm not killing myself. I can't get up Springtrap kinda broke my legs. I just wanted you to tell Yuki I loved him and that I'm sorry for pushing him away for this job, he was right. it's dangerous. And I wanted you to tell my brothers that I loved them like real brothers. And I love you Kojuro. Please don't kill yourself over me." Masamune said looking up at the roof closing his eye.

"I want you to know. You were like family to me. You know I have no family, no one to care for me aside from you. You were like the son I always wanted. I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you were a teen. I was too harsh on you." Kojuro sniffled.

"What do you mean. I am your son, I love ya like a father and a big bro. It's alright you taught me how to be strong in a tough situation" Masamune chuckled weakly. Masamune moved the phone to where it rested on his other shoulder and could hear and respond to Kojuro holding on to his necklace that he never took off.

"Masa, please. Don't talk like this. Everything is so final. Please, I can't go through this again." Kojuro sobbed.

"You want me to lie then, Kojuro?" Masamune said

"Please. If these are to be your last moments, please be happy. For me." Kojuro sniffled. "I'll-love y-you. I-i-i'll always love you. Say hi to your dad for me. And N-Natalie. Tell her I love her." Kojuro said, his voice choppy from crying.

"I will try for you. Of course" Masamune said.

"O-o-okay. I-i'll call Y-yuki and C-chika. I-i-Ieyasu should be on his way." Kojuro said, sounding like he was trying and failing to regain his composure.

"Thank you kojy, your the best" Masamune said with a harsh cough to follow it.

"S-s-so i've been t-t-told." Kojuro said, sounding like he was trying to be happy. "I-if you c-c-can survive, t-try to find somewhere to hide until I-ieyasu puts out the fire."

"It's only the truth. I'll try"Masamune said.

"Well that's enough touching moments. Kojy sounds a little sleepy. Maybe give him a bit of a wake up with your screaming?" Springtrap chuckled, approaching Masamune.

Masamune looked at Springtrap and tried to scoot away. Springtrap grabbed the chair and brought the lighter close to it, holding it there till the fabric caught fire, then throwing the still lit lighter out into the hall and that catching fire too.

"How appropriate. The two night guards, dying together in a blaze." Vincent chuckled darkly.

"Bastard" Masamune growled. "You now what, no, i'm getting out of here one way or another" Masamune hissed.

"Oh i'd love to see you try. You see, this suit is fireproof. If anyone's getting out it's me. And once i'm out, i'm going to find all of your family, and hunt them one by one. Starting with Yukimura." Vincent laughed.

"No I won't let you hurt Yuki." Masamune growled.

"You're not doing anything to stop me." Springtrap laughed. "No one can. and I'm saving Kojy as the best for last. He'll have the longest and slowest death of them all. I could do all sorts of stuff with old Kojy. That old age might come in handy for once." Vincent laughed.

"No I won't let you hurt them" Masamune said.

"Thanks for weakening Kojy and Yuki for me, by the way. They'll be much easier to take over. Now which to take over first. Let's see… Yuki's got more mobility, he can kill kids in the car and the trunk, but Kojy's got a whole database of kids to choose from." Vincent chuckled. "Not to mention, with Yuki, I get to kill Nobuyuki. Oh that will be so glorious, seeing the betrayed look on his face when his own baby brother is murdering him. Oh so many choices! So many families to rip apart! Which one do you think I should choose?"

"I won't let you damn it" Masamune said coughing from the smoke of the fire.

"And what are you going to do to stop me? You're going to burn in this fire. And I imagine Ieyasu's right outside seeing the whole thing. Why don't you scream, let him know you're in here?" Springtrap mocked as the fires entered the office, blocking the doorway.

Masamune could feel his lungs screaming for clean air as he coughed harshly. "I won't let you hurt them. I can't let you. If I burn so will you. And make him risk his life to come in here no." Masamune said weakly shaking his head as he was already feeling the side effects from the lack of oxygen.

"Go on. Scream. Scream for help." Springtrap chuckled. "You have no means of stopping me, boy. This is the end of the line for you. This is your fate. This is what you were born for. What everything in your life's been building up to." Springtrap grinned.

"Make me bastard. No I wasn't born just for this" Masamune growled weakly.

"Oh I won't have to." Springtrap grinned, as the flames reached Masamune's chair and quickly climbed up Masamune's leg.

Masamune hissed at the flames holding back from screaming.

"hurts doesn't it? Feels like a thousand needles pricking away at your skin?" Springtrap laughed. "You want to scream. So why don't you?"

Masamune shook his head. "I'm not your entertainment so I won't." Masamune said painfully.

"Oh this is entertainment enough. I'm impressed you're still talking." Springtrap laughed.

"I've had worse" Masamune scoffed.

"Ah. Looks like i'll have to try harder then." Springtrap grinned, holding up a glass of water and pouring it on Masamune's legs as the fire climbed further up to Masamune's thighs, intensifying the pain.

Masamune whimpered in pain and shook his head and glared at Springtrap. Springtrap grinned, grabbing Masamune by the neck and holding him up.

"This is taking far too long." Springtrap scoffed.

Masamune had a surprised look on his face and struggled a little. Springtrap opened his mouth wide, showing off the sharp teeth of Vincent and let out a low growl. Masamune head pounded feeling like he was going to pass out. Masamune closed his eye already feeling like his body was at it's limit. Springtrap's head snapped forward, biting into Masamune's face and starting to crush his skull. Masamune gave a weak scream of pain. ' _I guess this is the end for me huh. I'm sorry Kojuro and I love you Yuki even if you don't believe me. I'm sorry Yuki'_ Masamune thought.

Springtrap gave a growl and bit harder, and in an instant Masamune's skull shattered under the force of his teeth. Masamune's body went completely limp. Springtrap grinned as he felt Masamune's brain squish in his mouth, and released Masamune, licking his lips of blood.

"Mmm. You certainly didn't disappoint." Springtrap chuckled, grinning as the suit got hotter, starting to burn Vincent's body inside.


	60. Chapter 60 - The news

Ieyasu sighed, sitting on the back of the fire truck as he tried to calm himself. ' _This can't be happening. This cannot happen. Masa can't be dead. This isn't possible. Masa has to be alive.'_ Ieyasu thought, blinking away tears. He looked up as he heard footsteps, seeing Kojuro approaching Yukimura with something shiny in his hands and tears on his face. Ieyasu got a curious expression.

"Yuki!" Kojuro called out, approaching as he looked at the shiny object in his heard the footsteps of Yukimura and glanced over at Yukimura. Yukimura had turned around from watching the street, hearing Kojuro calling and coming over. The two met near a car as Kojuro was quietly talking to Yukimura, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ieyasu wondered what they were talking about but stayed put.

"Yuki. I have something you need to see." Kojuro said sadly, holding out the shiny object to Yukimura.

Yukimura had a curious expression but looked at the object.

"I found this next to a pile of charred meat and bones. I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Sanada." Kojuro sighed sadly.

"This is some kind of joke right Kojuro" Yukimura said.

"I wish it was." Kojuro sighed.

Yukimura gave a shaky breath. "So he's" Yukimura started shakily.

"Yes." Kojuro nodded sadly. "It looked like he burned to death and then his head was crushed by some sort of bite."

Yukimura nodded. "Ah." Yukimura said sadly looking like he was on the edge of crying.

"You may leave if you wish. This is clearly a traumatic moment for you." Kojuro said, taking a deep breath. "Before he died, he and I talked. I recorded the conversation if you want to hear it." Kojuro said, holding out his phone. Yukimura nodded his head 'yes'. Kojuro put the phone in Yukimura's hand before turning away and walking stiffly back to the other officers. Yukimura took a deep breath before playing the conversation.

" _Yes, Masa? What is it?"_ Kojuro had answered, sounding worried.

" _Hey kojy. Uh change in plans I won't be coming home."_ Masamune's voice sounded like he was starting to cry." _I'm sorry. Can you get Yuki and tell him that I love him for me I don't think i'll be able to"_ Masamune had said shakily crying softly.

" _Huh? Masa what's wrong? Why are you talking like this?"_ Kojuro had asked, fear seeping into his voice. " _Y-you're not going to kill yourself are you? Masa, please. Don't. Think of me."_ Kojuro said, sounding like he had been crying too.

" _Nah just I don't think I can make it to the exit in time. Just please Kojy be happy for me. I am thinking of you that's why I called you. I know Ieyasu is going to be called up here cause i'm guessing that other alarm going off is a fire alarm and Springtraps not gonna let me leave here."_ Masamune had said weakly.

" _... If you're going to kill yourself I will too. We'll do it together."_ Kojuro had said, sounding like he was holding back tears.

" _I told you kojuro i'm not killing myself. I can't get up Springtrap kinda broke my legs. I just wanted you to tell Yuki I loved him and that I'm sorry for pushing him away for this job, he was right. it's dangerous. And I wanted you to tell my brothers that I loved them like real brothers. And I love you Kojuro. Please don't kill yourself over me."_ Masamune had said sadly.

" _I want you to know. You were like family to me. You know I have no family, no one to care for me aside from you. You were like the son I always wanted. I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you were a teen. I was too harsh on you."_ Kojuro had sniffled.

" _What do you mean. I am your son, I love ya like a father and a big bro. It's alright you taught me how to be strong in a tough situation"_ Masamune had chuckled weakly.

" _Masa, please. Don't talk like this. Everything is so final. Please, I can't go through this again."_ Kojuro had sobbed.

" _You want me to lie then, Kojuro?"_ Masamune's voice said.

" _Please. If these are to be your last moments, please be happy. For me."_ Kojuro had sniffled. " _I l-l-love y-you. I-i-i'll always love you. Say hi to your dad for me. And N-Natalie. Tell her I love her."_ Kojuro had said, his voice choppy from crying.

" _I will try for you. Of course"_ Masamune had replied.

" _O-o-okay. I-i'll call Y-yuki and C-chika. I-i-Ieyasu should be on his way."_ Kojuro had said, sounding like he was trying and failing to regain his composure.

" _Thank you kojy, your the best"_ Masamune had said with a harsh cough to follow it.

" _S-s-so i've been t-t-told."_ Kojuro had said, sounding like he was trying to be happy. " _I-if you c-c-can survive, t-try to find somewhere to hide until I-ieyasu puts out the fire."_

" _It's only the truth. I'll try"_ Masamune had replied before the phone seemingly either dropped or Kojuro had hung up.

Ieyasu's eyes went wide as he heard the phone, fresh tears spilling over his eyes as he looked at Yukimura. Yukimura had physically paled and had a sad expression on his face as he stared at the phone. Ieyasu moved like his was going to get up and go to Yukimura, but stayed in his spot.

"I love you too Masa. I'm sorry I said that before you left" Yukimura said softly tears started to crawl their way down his cheeks.

There was a tap on Ieyasu's shoulder as he looked over at the fireman, who was holding out a soot covered yellow bunny mask, as Ieyasu took it, wincing as the mask was still hot and burned his hands as he held it. ' _What could this be? it looks like Bonnie… but it can't be. Bonnie's purple.'_ Ieyasu thought, shaking his looked up seeing Ieyasu and and head.

Ieyasu quickly looked away, keeping focused on the mask and refusing to look up, pretending to inspect it.

Yukimura wiped away his tears and shakily walked over to Ieyasu.

"W-were there any other parts you found?" Ieyasu asked the fireman.

"No sir. That's all we found. We also found several other animatronic parts scattered through the ruin." The fireman said.

"Where did you find this one?" Yukimura asked. The two looked up, looking surprised before the fireman answered.

"In the security office area." The fireman said.

"So this one's Springtrap. uh Spring Bonnie." Yukimura said looking sad.

"I'm not familiar with this 'Spring Bonnie'. I'm familiar with Bonnie though." Ieyasu said, looking confused.

"Spring Bonnie was from the original freddy's. Employees could wear the suit" Yukimura said remembering Masamune's explanation.

"Find everyone who looks like they'd be old enough to recognize this." Ieyasu ordered, handing the mask back and looking at Yukimura concerned. "Uh, Yuki? You sure you want to be here?"

"I can be of use. Masa told me everything he learned" Yukimura said with a deep breath.

"Kojuro's old enough to remember the original case. He can help more. You can go home Yuki. This isn't the place for you to be right now." Ieyasu said sadly.

Yukimura nodded "Call if you need any help. I now Masa would do the same if it was me" Yukimura said sadly. Ieyasu nodded before getting off the back of the fire truck and walking over to where his other men were still putting out the fire, patting them on the shoulder and back and giving out orders. Yukimura looked at the place before looking out in the parking lot seeing River parked. Yukimura walked shakily over to the motorcycle, seeing Masamune's helmet still attached to the handlebar and a few stray hairs clung to the padding. Yukimura sighed sitting down on River. "He always did love you even if you could break down at any minute huh River." Yukimura said sadly. "I suppose you're evidence now though, huh? Still, he'd want me to take care of you. You're my… last piece of him." Yukimura said, nearly breaking down into tears at the last part. "I'm sorry Masa. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was just angry- no. I warned him. I told him it was dangerous. I warned him this would happen. But damnit, I didn't want it to happen! I didn't mean it!" Yukimura said shaking his head. "I should get back home Nobuyuki must be worried why kojuro called" Yukimura sighed. He turned on the bike, pulling his other leg over and gripping the handlebars with shaking hands.

"Not like i'm going to ask Kojuro to drive me home and River needs to be home so here we go I guess" Yukimura said putting the helmet on. ' _Dammit it smells like him.'_ Yukimura thought sadly, the smell of Masamune in the fabric of the padding. ' _He always did refuse to wash this damn thing.'_ Yukimura thought. Yukimura kicked the kickstand up and had to quickly get used to the feel of River's weight. The motorcycle was a heavier build than the police motorcycle, no doubt to make up for Masamune's heavier and stronger build.

"He always made this look easy" Yukimura grumbled. There was this pricking feeling in the back of his head, like the start of a headache.

"Yeah definitely gotta get home and relax and get rid of this headache" Yukimura sighed as he started off. He grumbled as he had a harder time on the turns on the way to their house, unable to make the smooth turns Masamune was always able to make. On his way home, the headache got steadily stronger as Yukimura's brain physically hurt now. The house now in sight made Yukimura s little happy as he knew he could relax. He felt a sudden weakness overcome him, nearly making him fall off the bike.

' _Just a little more. Just give in. You've got nothing to live for.'_ Yukimura thought before shaking his head in confusion. ' _I didn't think that! I'd never think that!'_ Yukimura thought, confused as he pulled into the driveway.

"Yuki! You're back!" Nobuyuki called, stepping out from the doorway and looking worried. "That's- Masa's bike. What are you doing with that? He'd never let anyone but him drive her."

Yukimura took off the helmet and placed it on the handlebars taking a deep breath and then smiled.


	61. Chapter 61 - Acting a little strange

Nobuyuki looked confused. "Is… everything alright? Come on inside. Sit down." Nobuyuki said, stepping back into the house.

Yukimura got off the bike and walked over to Nobuyuki. "Yeah everything's fine. Thanks" Yukimura said. Nobuyuki looked at him confused before walking into the house and going to the kitchen. Yukimura followed Nobuyuki into the kitchen. "Hope I didn't worry you too much bro." Yukimura said.

Nobuyuki looked at him, confused by the use of 'bro'. "Nah. I know you. Everything's under control. And what's with the 'bro'? You only say 'bro' when you've got a problem with me." Nobuyuki said. "Is there… something I did?"

"Oh no no no. Just wanted to be friendly." Yukimura chuckled.

"Uh… right. Friendly. So what happened? How'd things go?" Nobuyuki said, pulling out a glass.

"Perfect! Everything went to plan, just like last time. Just a little fire but everything's alright now" Yukimura said sounding a little happier than normal.

"Ah. Uh, so did you steal Masa's bike or what? Did you forgive him or something?" Nobuyuki asked, filling up the glass with water and pulling out bread and the toaster.

"No I just took it cause he doesn't need it anymore. Or something definitely" Yukimura chuckled and pulled a knife out of the knife drawer.

"Uh… he left his bike with you? That thing's his baby. It'd be like leaving his child with you." Nobuyuki said, putting the bread in the toaster and toasting it.

"Yeah left. he kinda left everything." Yukimura chuckled walking over to Nobuyuki.

"What's with you? You're all… happy. Seriously, where's Masa? He'd never hand over his bike to anyone, and he'd never be far from it." Nobuyuki asked, looking over his shoulder at Yukimura. "Oh, you got the knife. You want butter or jelly?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Is it so wrong to be happy when your plan goes accordingly. At the work where else would he be." Yukimura said. "Hmmm… I don't really know. butter sounds good and so does jelly. But I think im having a craving for something else" Yukimura chuckled darkly.

"uh- plan? What plan? Yuki, you're sounding kinda scary. I know it's halloween but can you please not?" Nobuyuki said. "Something else? What would that be?"

Yukimura stabbed Nobuyuki in the arm. "One thing bro. I'm not your little brother. and that other thing is blood" Yukimura laughed. Nobuyuki let out a loud scream of pain, stumbling away and holding his arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Nobuyuki yelled, staring at Yukimura in shock as he struggled to stop the bleeding in his arm.

"Sorry but can't have witnesses bro" Yukimura said tightening his grip on the knife.

"WHAT ARE YOU, FUCKING CRAZY?! Put the fucking knife down and help me out here, baby bro!" Nobuyuki growled, stumbling out into the hall and heading for the bathroom.

"Actually yes! I said i'm not Yukimura" Yukimura said in a sing song voice following Nobuyuki.

"Yuki knock this shit off. This is too far!" Nobuyuki growled, going into the bathroom and locking the door. "Yuki, knock this shit off before I knock you on your ass." Nobuyuki growled, looking for medical supplies.

"Oh come on bro stop playing hard to get." Yukimura chuckled.

"Fuck off. This little joke of yours has gone too far. Go to the bedroom and stay there. Your big brother's ordering you." Nobuyuki growled.

"Oh but i'm not joking Nobuyuki. You have no power over me" Yukimura said as there was the sound of a metal sound dragging on the floorboards.

"Yuki. Knock this shit off. This is going too far if you're trying to be scary. Knock it off or i'm calling the police." Nobuyuki growled.

"I'm not trying to be scary." There was a laughing "Call the police? Really I am the police!"

"Fuck you. Yuki, calm it or i'll kick your ass. And you know full well that I can." Nobuyuki yelled.

"Maybe if I was Yukimura but i'm just borrowing his body. You don't have power like I do" Yukimura laughed as there was a blade that came through the door. Nobuyuki's eyes widened, before narrowing and getting into a fistfighting stance.

"Don't you wanna play bro." Yukimura chuckled as the blade sliced through the door fully now.

"No. I don't." Nobuyuki growled, giving a snort of anger. "I'm giving you one last option. Knock this shit off."

"Maybe I don't want to" Yukimura chuckled.

"Fine then. Get in here and face me like a man." Nobuyuki growled. Yukimura gave the door a strong kick, knocking it in half and stepping through the gap happily holding the knife.

"Okay then. But I did warn you" Yukimura chuckled. Nobuyuki growled and threw a punch.

Yukimura dodged the punch and kicked towards Nobuyuki stomach. Nobuyuki dodged the kick, falling back into the shower, and glaring at Yukimura.

"Baby bro. Why are you doing this?" Nobuyuki growled.

"One i'm not Yuki for the last time. Two it's fun to hear their cries of agony, crunching bones and tearing flesh. Three it's part of my plan" Yukimura said with a wide smile

"What plan?!" Nobuyuki growled.

"The plan of getting free, in which i've almost accomplished. Gotta get rid of anyone who could figure out my murders" Yukimura said

"I have nothing to do with this! Why're you killing me?!" Nobuyuki yelled.

"Oh because it's fun" Yukimura chuckled

"It's not fun! You're killing people Yuki! Snap out of it!" Nobuyuki yelled.

"Yes it is the thrill is so intoxicating. Yuki's not killing anyone, i'm just borrowing his body, so he can't snap out of it kid" Yukimura said.

"You're not Yuki. Yuki wouldn't do this. Who are you." Nobuyuki growled.

"Oh no i'm totally Yuki" Yukimura rolled his eyes with a sigh "I'm Vincent!" Vincent shouted annoyed.

"Get out of my little brother's body right now." Nobuyuki growled.

"Emmmm….. Nah" Vincent said with a smile.

"Why're we even talking about this." Nobuyuki growled.

"Good question" Vincent said twirling the knife. Nobuyuki growled and charged at Vincent, raising his fist for a punch. Vincent rolled his eyes and moved out of the way quickly. Nobuyuki gripped the counter, stopping himself and turning his head to Vincent with a scowl.

Vincent smiled back innocently.

"Is this the best you got? Masa put up a better struggle with broken bones" Vincent said.

"He put up no struggle if he had broken bones." Nobuyuki growled. "So what, you like your victims with no chance. Like kids?" Nobuyuki hissed.

"Oh I give them a chance but they never take it" Vincent said.

"Just fuckin kill me. It's what you came to do anyway." Nobuyuki growled.

"Oh but I like to toy with my pray first" Vincent chuckled.

"by wasting time?" Nobuyuki growled.

"Not like I need to worry about time. I'm not alive anymore" Vincent said.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind me putting you on a time limit." Nobuyuki growled, pulling his phone out.

Vincent narrowed his eyes and growled. Nobuyuki started dialing the police number. Vincent charged at Nobuyuki. "Going against my rules huh kid" Vincent said angrily.

"The first rule is there are no rules." Nobuyuki growled as the phone started dialing. "You never stated any rules."

"Fine. You want to play like that." Vincent grumbled, charging and stabbing Nobuyuki straight in the chest. Nobuyuki gave a gasp and gripped the knife in his chest, his eyes widening. Vincent smiled insanely.

"Please. Let Yuki go." Nobuyuki choked, dropping to his knees. "I don't care about me. Just let him go."

"Maybe when i'm done with you" Vincent said.

"Yuki. If you're in there. Please try to fight back." Nobuyuki choked. "Please baby brother. Get this psycho out of your head."

"You really think that's gonna work" Vincent chuckled.

"Asshole." Nobuyuki choked. "Go jump off a cliff. Save the world some trouble."

"Ah that's wouldn't work very well kid." Vincent said.

"Don't. Call me. Kid." Nobuyuki growled, pulling the knife out and stabbing at Vincent. Vincent's eyes widened in surprise. Nobuyuki growled as he missed Vincent, stabbing into the cabinet and breathing heavily as the blood spurted more. Vincent laughed maniacally.

"Yuki… come… home.." Nobuyuki wheezed, collapsing as his breathing slowed and he passed out. Vincent laughed kicking Nobuyuki off to the side of the small bathroom and walked towards the door. "One down. Just a few more to go. Hmm….. let's see Kojuro was the other more broken down one" Vincent smiled. "But first to get rid of the body gotta clean up after myself of course"

There was the sound of the front door bell ringing.


	62. Chapter 62 - Never really stops

Vincent looked over towards the door. "Crap. Well looks like one is going to have to be added quickly" Vincent said to himself picking up the broken bathroom door.

The bell rang again. "Hello? Anyone home? I need to use a phone!" A child's voice called.

Vincent smiled as he leaned the door up so the bathroom couldn't be seen. "Coming!" Vincent called.

"I lost my parents, I need a phone to call them and pick me up, please?" The child's voice said, slightly begging.

Vincent walked to the front door and opened the door. There was a young seven year old boy at the door, dressed in a small police officer uniform.

"Thank you, sir. I just need it for a moment, I swear I won't take up your time." the boy said with a friendly smile.

Vincent blinked a little at the boy. "Uh no problem kiddo right over there in the living room" Vincent said opening the door more to let the kid in.

The kid bowed gratefully, walking in and pulling off his little hat, setting his shoes by the door. Vincent looked outside the door and looked around ' _this isn't a trap right? No clear sign of it okay then'_ Vincent thought as he closed the door and locked it.

"Thank you for letting me use the phone. No one else would open up." The boy said, going into the living room and setting his candy bucket down.

"No problem kiddo. I don't mind helping a kid" Vincent smiled.

The boy went up to the phone, dialing his parents and waiting for them to pick up.

Vincent walked over to the kitchen and quietly opened the knife drawer and pulled out a knife. ' _I'm a genius I swear'_

"Hello. Mama? I'm at a police officer's house, who let me call you. Can you come pick me up?" The boy said from the living room. VIncent walked back into the living room the knife behind his back waiting for the kid to hang up.

"Um… I don't know the address. There was a motorcycle parked in the driveway, and the house is one floor, and the house is purple." the boy said, nodding to whatever the woman was saying. "Okay, thank you ma'am. I'll wait at the man's house."

Vincent sighed and tapped his foot softly waiting for the kid to hang up.

"Yes Ma'am. I will wait for you. See you soon. Love you mommy." the boy said, before hanging up.

Vincent smiled happily hearing the kid hanging up the phone.

"Uh, sir. I need to use the potty. Can I use your restroom?" The boy asked, turning to Vincent.

Vincent gulped and looked at the kid. "Uh my brothers kinda um using it" Vincent said nervously.

"Oh. Well I really need to go." The boy said, his face looking painfully strained.

"Oh um i'm sure he'll be done soon. We could go check up on him." Vincent said his grin creeping back along his face.

The boy nodded as he looked up at Vincent, smiling back.

"Well it's right down the hall there. Can't miss it. I'll follow you" Vincent said pushing off the wall with his foot. The boy nodded, before running down the hall looking around for something that could be a bathroom. Vincent chuckled as he quickly turned the lights off in the living room and followed the kid down the hall. The boy reached for the bathroom door, jiggling the knob with a grumble.

"Oh is he still busy? I guess you'll have to wait" Vincent chuckled.

"Oh. What's this." The boy said, pushing on the door as half of it swung open on it's hinges, his face visibly paling as he saw what was inside.

"Whoopsie daisy looks like you've seen too much" Vincent laughed, Pulling the knife out into view.

"W-what's that man?! Is he… dead?! W-why do you have a knife?!" the boy said, backing away from Vincent, his face pale with fear.

"If he's not he's getting there. Oh no reason" Vincent laughed walking closer to the kid.

"P-please don't hurt me sir. Please let me leave." The boy sniffled, cowering against the wall.

"Oh I just want to play a game kiddo" Vincent said happily.

"W-what game?" the boy whimpered. "Please don't kill me."

Vincent smiled insanely. "Oh it won't hurt bad. Unless you struggle. Which is always fun" Vincent chuckled

The boy's eyes shifted as he backed into the wall.

"Oh what are you thinking little kid. That mommy or daddy will get ya. Ha! it'll take them a while to find this house and by then it'll be too late" Vincent said.

"I w-want my mommy." The boy started to cry, his eyes welling up with tears.

Vincent's expression changed to one of pity before returning to the normal crazed grin as he squatted down to be eye level with the kid. "Don't we all" Vincent said. The boy looked away from him, closing his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Y-you're scaring me. Please stop mister." The boy sobbed.

"Oh but it's Halloween the time of fright." Vincent chuckled tapping the side of the knife blade on his knee. '

"W-why are you killing me?!" The boy wailed.

"Because you're too happy. Lucky brat. Your lucky to have a mother who loves ya. Bet you never thought you were huh" Vincent growled.

"M-mommy! Help! I'm sorry Mommy!" The boy sobbed.

"You cry to much kid." Vincent growled raising the knife to the kid's throat

There was the loud sound of a scream through the hall and the boy loudly crying for his mommy.

"Oh scream as much as you want, you won't be able to soon kid. Any last regrets?" Vincent asked.

"I-i'm sorry Mommy for not listening when you said don't get separated. And fighting with you." The boy sobbed.

Vincent chuckled as he pressed hard against the knife diggin it into the kid's neck and then slicing across the kid's neck painfully slow. There was a gurgle from the boy and a gurgled scream. Vincent stood up and wiped away some of the blood on his face and turned away. "Sleep tight kid" Vincent said walking back to the bathroom. There was a small thump as the boy fell to the floor, blood pooling under him and soaking his front.

"Now just to make sure that the paseky parent doesn't actually find him here I don't need to be on the run in a human body" Vincent grumbled. "Just gonna need some clean up things and then get rid of the body." There was a knocking on the door.


	63. Chapter 63 - Three's a crowd

"Yuki! It's me! I came to check on you!" Kojuro's voice called from the door.

Vincent jumped and gulped looking over at the kid and at Nobuyuki's bodies ' _Shit how the hell do I hide this from Kojuro?!'_ Vincent thought terrified for a change.

"Yuki! I'm coming in." Kojuro called, as the door could be heard unlocking, and opening. Vincent scrambled over to the kid's body and quickly dragged it into the spare room and threw a towel over the bloodstain. Kojuro took off his shoes by the doorway, confused by the much smaller pair and the hat.

"Uh… Yuki? Why are there a pair of kid's shoes here? Do you have a kid over?" Kojuro called.

' _Think Vincent think! Come on think of a lie'_ Vincent thought painfully as he quietly went over to the bathroom and picked Nobuyuki's body up to put it in the tub.

"Uh yeah he was here a little while ago. He was scared cause he got separated from his mother. hy? Did he forget something here?" Vincent called from the bathroom.

"Oh. Well he left his shoes. And his little hat. And his candy bucket. Or was that for… Um-" Kojuro cleared his throat, not wanting to say Masamune's name. "Huh. What smells like blood?"

"Really? I'll have to call his mother back to pick those up then. Oh uh yeah for Masa" Vincent called trying to sound sad as he silently closed the shower curtains. "Blood? oh it might be the uh fake blood I got it kinda spilled" Vincent said washing his hands and putting the knife in a drawer quickly.

"In that case I don't think that's fake blood, Yuki." Kojuro said, sitting at the couch quietly and looking around.

"What do you mean?" Vincent said with a nervous gulp as he quietly walked over to the living room.

"Ah, it's nothing. Anyway, someone at the scene had an interesting idea." Kojuro said.

"Which would be?" Vincent asked turning into the kitchen.

"They suggested the idea of Springtrap actually being the spirit of the killer, and with Springtrap's destruction, the spirit being freed." Kojuro said.

Vincent froze but took a soft deep breath and tried to regain his composer. "Really? That's a crazy idea." Vincent said.

"Ah. I'm not foolish enough to pass up the idea of spiritual interference in a crime. Or the idea of getting answers from spirits. They went into detail about it, and said they had spiritual training to do a ritual to contact the killer or something." Kojuro said.

Vincent blinked in surprise ' _Going to have to find this person and kill them as well damn it'_ Vincent noted in his head "Really Kojuro, you're really crazy at times. Like what answers? Really sounds a little sketchy if you ask me" Vincent repled.

"Oh no. They actually showed me and it worked. Brought the spirits of some kids, with a little girl as the spokes… ghost I guess you could say." Kojuro said.

"And what did they have to say?" Vincent asked a little nervously.

"They told us how the fire started. They said springtrap messed around with the kitchen gas and lit it on fire with a lighter." Kojuro said.

"Really? Wow anything else?" Vincent asked making an annoyed expression as he pulled out a plate.

"Well, i've got a recording of Masa's phone call and a bit of recording after he stopped talking." Kojuro said.

Vincent gulped in fear. "Really what did it say after he stopped talking?" Vincent asked with slight hope that it wasn't anything to point to him.

"There was a garbled voice, that one of the older officers recognized from a man named Vincent Something." Kojuro said.

Vincent bite his lip to stop himself from cursing out loud. ' _Shit i'm going to have to kill them all now if they could figure anything out'_ Vincent thought angrily as he pulled out some bread.

"Really didn't you and Masa say something about a guy that started with a V." Vincent said and gulped hating that he had to try and be helpful to act as Yukimura.

"I'm going to offer the killer another trial, i'm thinking. Give him a chance to redo things." Kojuro said.

Vincent gave a soft sigh looking down at the bread and shook his head ' _No we've gotten this far we can't give up now. And plus what would change?'_ Vincent argued with himself in his head.

"Wow your really nice to him after he supposedly killed masa and killed those kids" Vincent said.

"The spirit person. They said it might be a chance for him to finally release. That he's in pain and is seeking some sort of release. I'm thinking we get a confession from that, and he gets released. Besides, how am I going to charge a ghost with anything." Kojuro said.

"Really in pain? I guess I mean it's not like you can lock him up or anything right" Vincent said.

"So, Vincent. How about you just tell me everything you've been holding in all these years?" Kojuro said.

Vincent was taken aback at the use of his name. "How would I know what Vincent was holding back all those years Kojuro" Vincent said a little suspicious of Kojuro.

"Vince. You can drop the act. I know it's you. Yuki was the most emotionally broken person at that scene, and the obvious choice for your new body." Kojuro said.

Vincent sighed "Smart one you are Kojuro" Vincent said with a chuckle.

"The spirit person. She said there was a lot of pain around your mask. Tell me what you've been suffering, ease your burden." Kojuro said.

Vincent sighed sadly. "It's a lot of shit to be honest. Not sure if you want to hear my whole spel. " Vincent said grabbing a butter knife.

"I sat through your interrogation and that was a day and a half." Kojuro said.

"A painfully long day and a half." Vincent grumbled setting the butter knife on the plate and walking over to the fridge and opening the door.

"Share with me what you've been suffering." Kojuro said.

"Well it kinda goes back to my childhood and even up to now so hope your ready for a long story" Vincent said grabbing the butter and closing the fridge door,

"I want to hear the full, true story." Kojuro said.

"Okay then." Vincent sighed placing the butter tray next to the plate and turned to the toaster placing the bread inside the toaster. Kojuro got up, coming into the kitchen and looking at Vincent with pitying eyes. Vincent didn't look away from the toaster as he sighed closing his eyes. "Well for one my parent's never intended to have me. I was an accident to them" Vincent said sadly.

"Ah. Sounds familiar." Kojuro nodded.

"So for the very early stages of my life I was in and out of homes many of them didn't want to deal with me after a week and sent me back to the orphanage." Vincent said. Kojuro hummed, nodding in acknowledgement.

"one family finally kept me only probably because they forgot all about the kid they adopted. And let's say they weren't all that fit to be parents, and probably where I got my mental issues and want to kill from" Vincent growled making a fist.

"Then why not simply kill them? Doesn't seem to have stopped you with others." Kojuro said.

"Eventually they pushed me out but I was too old to go back to the orphanage so I was left to survive out on the streets. I swear if I ever saw them i'd kill them now" Vincent hissed punching the tabletop just as the toast popped up out of the toaster.

"Sounds all too familiar." Kojuro nodded, looking sad.

"After finally scrapping what little money I could I was able to actually continue what I could in school. never had enough money to get into college even though I wanted to." Vincent sighed opening his eyes and picking up the toast and quickly placing the pieces of toast on the plate.

"You didn't get any support from anyone? No friends?" Kojuro said.

"Parent's and adopted parents hated me. Never had any friends. No one ever stops to think that i'm normal. And not just some poor kid who hates the world because it hates him" Vincent said starting to spread the butter on the toast.

"Interesting." Kojuro nodded, taking a seat and watching Vincent closely.

"So eventually I found work where I could here and there and got a shitty apartment. and somewhat stable income. Though never enough to get the medication I actually needed." Vincent said placing the knife in the sink when he was done with it.

"Why not seek out a hospital or an asylum? At least then you wouldn't be living so poorly. Asylums at least take care of their patients." Kojuro said.

"And be marked as crazy no I didn't want that. I wanted to show that I could be a person like everyone else. not just a kid with Schizophrenia." Vincent grumbled

"I used to deliberately put myself in situations with critical injuries just to get sent to the hospital and get depression meds after my sister died. Just a series of that and sneaking out the night I was well enough to be released. Of course they could never deny me because I was dying." Kojuro said looking down. "Turns out I got pretty good at handling blood loss after a while."

"Well we all have our ways of things to deal with. but even after getting a somewhat better life I got a job at that damn pizzeria." Vincent said with a bit of a twitch as he picked up the butter and walked back over to the fridge.

"And what, you got sent here? Most people would see that as an upgrade. How many people would kill to live here." Kojuro said, looking surprised.

"More like forced here I liked my place in America. But nope my coworkers just had to drag me along with them." Vincent hissed

"Surely someone was looking for you. Someone doesn't just pay bills and stuff then just disappear off the face of the earth." Kojuro said.

"I got no one who cares about me. no family, no friends, I doubt even my coworkers cared all that much if I was there or not. You really think some bill collectors really gonna care that someone who could hardly pay went away?" Vincent said rolling his eyes as he put the butter back into the fridge.

"They'd care if money is money and you stopped paying with no notice of death or anything." Kojuro pointed out.

Vincent shrugged closing the fridge door. "Oh well for them if I even got back my life would still have been shit like it is now" Vincent said walking over to the plate and sitting down in a chair pulled up to the table.

"I can tell them you're dead, if you want." Kojuro said. "Anyway, better question is how'd you get around, with i'm assuming no knowledge of Japanese?" Kojuro looked at him skeptically.

"If you want not like they haven't got the hint by now. I stuck around one of my coworkers who knew more than I did and he helped me around a little." Vincent rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the toast.

"That's surprising." Kojuro's eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I guess don't really know what happened to him i'm told he was killed and some new person took over." Vincent said looking a tad bit sad.

"Interesting. So you came here, got a job, and from there?" Kojuro said.

"I eventually got sick and tired of kids not enough to kill them until one day when I was forced to watch over the day shift. That's when I saw the one kid who seemed to so unhappy and was crying while his friends around him were laughing and having a blast. That set me off I was so pissed." Vincent growled an angry expression appeared as his grip on the piece of toast tightened.

"I imagine there was a bit of a language barrier." Kojuro chuckled. "Didn't you talk to the kid? Maybe ask him what was wrong and try to cheer him up?" Kojuro asked.

"I was gonna till a few of the older teens said something to the kid and took him away from the group. never saw the kid afterwards. I hope he was happier with the teens than with thoses damn brats" Vincent huffed.

Kojuro looked confused. "Wasn't it your job to monitor them? Didn't you follow them to make sure they weren't going to kidnap him or something?" Kojuro asked.

"I wasn't the only person working the day shift you know." Vincent said rolling his eyes.

"Then you could have afforded to follow them and make sure the kid was alright." Kojuro said.

"Yeah and maybe have let my anger out on the kid and teens yeah wasn't gonna let that happen kinda needed the job. Though guess that effort failed me huh." Vincent sighed.

"Ever thought about hitting or stabbing a pillow?" Kojuro pointed out.

"Not the same as the whimper of pain and plea for help that people make when they're faced with that kind of situation." Vincent said almost a little too calmly.

"Not that i'm endorsing it or anything, but you could have taken it out on animals or something. Go hunting or something." Kojuro said.

"Never the same kind of rush. not the same way of thinking in the situation. Animals are almost always fight until cornered. People are different they got more to think about and do different things." Vincent said calmly taking another bite out of the toast.

"Hm.. so you tracked the kids down? the ones that were acting like that?" Kojuro asked.

"I didn't really track them down I used the suits to lure them back to the back room of the pizzeria where there was no cameras and not in the buildings layout plans." Vincent explained.

"Ah so that's what the room was." Kojuro nodded, looking like he'd confirmed something.

"Yeah so that's where I killed the kids and carefully cleaned up what I could and disposed of any evidence to me." Vincent said

"Hm… Any chance that blood out in the hallway is real blood?" Kojuro said, crossing his arms. "Did I walk in on something?"

"Maybe and maybe not." Vincent smiled.

"I'm giving you the chance to release and move on. Don't make me regret it." Kojuro said, looking annoyed at the answer.

"Yeah you did. Better? Anyway i'm sure you want to know how I got away with it scott free" Vincent said with a sigh.

"I am curious of what magic trick you pulled off, yes." Kojuro said. "Yours is one for the history books, you know."

"No magic just meticulous planning and hours waiting and watching carefully. At least i'll go down in history, even if it's not for the intentions I had intended at the beginning of my life." Vincent said with a small chuckle.

"Well, you made it. Every new cop has to read all about you." Kojuro said, shaking his head.

"Well I guess it's going to have to change from Victor to Vincent huh." Vincent chuckled.

"And from the story you told us, you came back and got chased around by the animatronics, and came across the kids." Kojuro said.

"Yeah I big lie there. Which you'd think oh hey a killer of course would lie and not regret it. Yet I do." Vincent sighed.

"So what's the truth?" Kojuro asked, sitting back.

"I went back and moved the kids from the animatronic suits. Chopping the kids up and then disposing the pieces out in different forest around here on my off time. Looking carefully for where places had already been disturbed in each forest and buried them there. And made sure to ask Victor to be gone and said i'd take over for him boss's orders." Vincent said sound quite guilty.

"No doubt those kids aren't salvageable anymore." Kojuro sighed.

"I really doubt it. but when I went back to get my things I had left in the backroom when they said they would be closing it off the kids ghost appeared. I was startled and frightened and hid in the Spring bonnie suit. And well my laughing I guess broke the springs and then painful agonising death as I was squashed and impaled by metal parts" Vincent said closing his eyes and looking away.


	64. Chapter 64 -In conclusion

"Well, your body is ash now, if it helps." Kojuro sighed. "The suit survived, fortunately or unfortunately."

"That is what has stopped the pain that I always felt. But the suit surviving has trapped me here till the kids say I can actually leave, Carolyn is determined to keep me here forever" Vincent said opening his eyes and wiping away the tears that had formed.

"We can have the suit melted down into scrap. There's gotta be something that destroys it." Kojuro said.

"If it's destroyed I can actually rest." Vincent said with a sigh.

"So I can have it destroyed. Melted down into scrap never to be seen again." Kojuro said.

"Thanks. I'm actually surprised you still want to help me after everything i've done to fuck up your life." Vincent said looking over at Kojuro with a curious expression.

"I've fucked up my own life more than you ever did. At best you just caused trouble. I guess I kinda feel a bit kindred with you, aside from the whole killing thing." Kojuro shrugged.

"I guess the sane part of me gets along with people" Vincent chuckled weakly.

"You should keep your sane part around. He's actually quite a nice young gentleman." Kojuro chuckled. "You weren't that bad looking either. No girlfriend or boyfriend ever?"

"I wish I could I like him a lot better. Never really had anyone care till after I was dead the closest one to caring was my coworker Scott" Vincent said.

"The guy you were following around, i'm guessing." Kojuro said.

"Yeah. Nice guy aside from the whole never knowing if he would be nice or not to me. Some times it was like we were bro's but then it was like we were enemies. Guess that worked with me" Vincent said a slight smile on his face.

"Maybe he's around somewhere, wherever ghosts go." Kojuro said with a smile.

"Maybe I'd like to see him again." Vincent said.

"So, that was the story?" Kojuro sighed, looking at his hands. "I'm assuming you still want to kill me." Kojuro said.

"Well you kinda walking in on two murders, so that's one. And you can now say that it was me. My sane said doesn't want to kill you while i'm sure the messed up part does." Vincent sighed.

"I don't have to say a word, you know." Kojuro said. "That case is long closed, and as far as they know, this fire has nothing to do with that. As far as they know, this was all a terrible accident. And I can keep it that way."

"People always tell even if they promise they won't." Vincent said with a slight twitch.

"There's a lot of secrets in me i'll take to my grave. I'm good with you're still going to kill me though, I want a warrior's death, at least. Around here it's custom for you to allow your enemy to take their own life before falling into the hands of an enemy." Kojuro said.

"Well if that's how you feel then. Less blood directly on my hands." Vincent said

"You'd best get running then. I'm giving you a head start." Kojuro said, pulling one of Masamune's hidden household Katana's out and going into the bedroom.

"Okay then." Vincent said standing up and putting the now empty plate in the sink. Kojuro sighed, opening the bedroom door and closing it behind him.

Vincent sighed and walked back to the bathroom. ' _Still a necessity I guess to clean up right? Even if it's just to help me keep it off my mind'_ Vincent thought.

There was a thump in the bedroom and a loud gasp of pain. Vincent looked over in the direction of the gasp but then looked away. "So there one more down I guess. just got to get the ones who contacted those brats." Vincent said looking through the cabinets in the bathroom. "But at least all the major ones are out." Vincent said. Pulling a few different things out of the cabinets Vincent stretched. "Guess i'm going to have to rest a bit. Maybe get new clothes on. Not like I have to worry all that much about getting caught till the morning. Kojuro's would be easy to skip over at suicide but the kid and Nobuyuki are kinda obviously murdered so I need to get rid of them." Vincent said starting to open a few bottles and mixing some things. "Would be easy to pin it on Kojy, but Kojy would never do this." Vincent sighed.

"So what this is now nine murders that i'm going to get away with. Wow I guess that is a record huh." Vincent chuckled. "Let's see how far I can go, shall we?" Vincent said with a grin as he went into the hall and poured the mixture on the blood. "This is going to be one hell of a fun game" VIncent laughed wiping the remaining blood and pouring little of the mixture on the spot. "Just hope they don't haunt me like the brats." Vincent grumbled.

As he got up, he could hear a child's giggling behind him.


End file.
